Miss Dysfunctional
by TulipGirl15
Summary: "Why do you even care!" I yelled glaring at Klaus. "Because, Love, whether you accept it or not, I care for you, and you care for me." He replied getting in my face. "And I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe." "Please, just leave me alone." I pleaded. "I can't do that." Klaus said cupping my face in his hands. "You know me, love, I always keep what's mine."
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first try at a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I hope you like.

* * *

My name is Aurora Daniels, but the people who know me call me Rory or Red. I'm just a small town girl from Virginia who had a normal teenage life. Well, I had a normal broken life. My parents bailed on me when I was fifteen because I was apparently a huge disappoint to them. I had stayed at my old house once they left, but then Liz Forbes had taken it upon herself to look after me. For the longest time I was alone, and I was an outsider. Not just some outsider…I was such an outsider not even the other social regrets wanted nothing to do with me. I'm now seventeen, and hoping that this year will be different. I don't want to be left out anymore. I want to see if I can turn things around, but it's easier said than done. I'll just have to wait and see.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned rolling over in my bed while blinding reaching for my alarm clock. Once I found it I turned it off before forcing myself from my bed. I shook my head while running a hand through my dark red locks. I walked into the bathroom to strip out of my night cloths. I went through my normal morning bathing routine, and when I was finished I walked into my room wrapped in my robe to pick out my cloths for the day. I finished drying then got dressed in my usual style.

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I was acceptable even though no one would notice. I was wearing ripped dark skinny jeans that were tucked into knee-high converse shoes. I was also wearing a black tank top under a white halter top. I'd grab my jacket in a minute, but first I needed my glasses. I found then on the nightstand by my bed, and I slipped them on. They covered most of my face since they were very large hipster glasses, and yes they were prescription.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and after that I applied a little bit of make-up. I mostly just worried about massacre and eyeliner since the darkness made my light green eyes pop. I didn't even worry about applying anything to my pale skin tone. I then combed out my hair before just letting it fall wherever it pleased.

"Well, Rory, this is as good as it's going to get." I said to my reflection. "Time to face the public."

I returned to my room to grab a light gray jacket, and I slipped it on. I then grabbed my messenger bag off my desk. I left my empty house not even looking back. I then started walking to school since it was only a five minute walk. No reason to waste gas or pollute the air. I made it to school in three instead of five minutes, and when I arrived a lot of other students were already there. As I walked by no one seemed to notice me, but I was used to it. I walked into the school heading towards my locker, but I ran right into something firm yet soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said stepping back.

I looked up seeing a guy with sandy colored hair and green eyes. His eyes were a darker green though, and he had several inches on me. I didn't recognize him which was odd since everybody knew everyone around here.

"No, it's my fault." He said grinning. "I'm sorry. I'm Stefan Salvatore. I'm new here."

"I'm Aurora Daniels, but I go by Rory mostly or Red if you prefer." I said shrugging.

"Well, if you don't mind I think I'll use Rory." Stefan said.

I grinned telling him I don't mind then he asked if I wanted company to class. It was the first time someone has ever been so polite to me, and I gladly accepted. As we walked many people stopped to stare at Stefan who seemed completely immune to all the attention. It was making me completely uncomfortable. Sure I said I didn't want to be ignored or alone anymore, but that didn't mean I wanted to be stared at like some kind of sideshow.

"You seem popular." Stefan said jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure it's you they're staring at, Buddy." I said grinning.

He chuckled then we made it to history where he held the door open for me. When we entered more stares were directed in Stefan's direction, but some were on me. I went over to a free seat, and Stefan picked the one by me.

"Are you alright, Rory?" Stefan asked. "You seem…uncomfortable."

"I'm not used to attention." I said with a shrug.

Stefan nodded his head in understanding then we all had to pay attention to Tanner as he got started. I sighed wishing I didn't have to start with him in the morning. He was a total jackass, and since he was the teacher he got away with it. As Tanner talked I doodled on my notebook to distract myself. It wasn't like I'd get caught, and if even I did I don't care. After being tortured by Tanner, Stefan and I headed for our next class.

"Hey, Rory, why is everyone glaring at us?" Stefan asked to me in a low voice.

I glanced around noticing the dark looks, but I knew they weren't directed at Stefan.

"They're glaring at me." I told him. "I'll tell you now, so you're warned. I'm the social outcast. The other outcasts won't even be seen with me. It's been that way since both my parents left me in Mystic Falls saying I was a waste of an existence. So, if you want to save your reputation, and stop walking with me I'll completely understand."

Stefan's brows pulled together looking thoughtful, but he continued walking with me.

"Your parents just left you?" Stefan asked. "For no reason?"

"I'm sure they had a reason." I said half-heartedly defending them. "All I know is that one day I woke up, and the only thing they left behind for me to remember them by was a note on a ripped piece of paper. They couldn't even tell me goodbye to my face."

Stefan frowned as he opened the door for me once again. And once again many stares came in our direction.

"Who looks after you?" Stefan asked curiously as we took our seats.

"I look after myself." I said. "I've been doing it for two years now, so I've gotten good at it. Sherriff Forbes used to check on me a lot, but not so much anymore."

Stefan nodded his head then we tuned into class before we got in trouble for talking. As I sat there I wondered why Stefan was even showing such…interest. I also wondered why he even bothered to ask. Most people didn't want to know past my parents left me. He was…different from the people around here.

* * *

"Hey, Rory!"

I paused in mid-step to turn to see Stefan heading in my direction. I smiled at him as he caught up, and he smiled back in return.

"So, can I walk you home?" Stefan asked.

"Don't you need to get home?" I asked grinning.

"Yes, but I can walk you home on my way." Stefan replied.

I laughed while nodding my head to give him permission to walk with me. It'd be nice to have someone to walk with since I usually did it alone.

"I'm not going to stop being your friend." Stefan said suddenly during out walk. "I don't really care about my reputation anyway."

I looked at him surprised since I wasn't expecting that, and I couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across my face. I looked down trying to hide it, but by Stefan's grin I knew he saw it.

"My friend, huh?" I asked still grinning. "Oh, Stefan, I can already tell you have very poor judgment."

We both shared a laugh, and I haven't felt this happy since I still had my family.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I walked around the house tidying up a bit. I hated having a messy house, and I really didn't have anything else to do. As I walked into the kitchen my phone started buzzing from my back pocket. I looked at it seeing it was Stefan who was calling me.

"Hello, Stefan." I greeted. "Miss me already?"

_ "Yes. I miss you terribly." _Stefan said with a chuckle. _"I was just wondering if you wanted to join Elena and I at the Grill."_

I felt myself freeze up since I never thought of ever hanging out with Elena Gilbert who used to be a friend of mine. I haven't spoken with her in what seemed like forever, and I was sure thing would be awkward. I didn't want to be rude though, and I didn't want to hurt Stefan's feelings.

"Um, sure." I said after a moment of hesitation. "Am I meeting you there?"

_ "Elena said she didn't mind swinging by your place." _Stefan said.

I bit my lip wondering if I really wanted to ride with Elena to the Grill then back to my place.

"I'll just meet you there." I said trying to sound polite. "See you in about ten minutes?"

_ "Yeah, I'll see you in ten." _Stefan agreed.

I hung up while giving a light groan as I wondered what I just got myself into. I put my phone away then grabbed my keys off the counter in the kitchen. I went out to my old mustang convertible, which I was in love with. Once in the car it didn't take long to reach the Grill. I got out of the car while trying to calm down. I was just going to be hanging out with some kids at school…it's not a big deal…I can do this.

"Rory!" Stefan called from a few parking spots down.

I smiled seeing him though it faltered a bit seeing Elena though I tried to relax as she looked at me.

"Hey, Rory." Elena said smiling kindly. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." I said. "Are you okay? Wait…stupid question never mind."

Elena looked at me seeming surprised, but then she smiled again in a more friendly matter. I didn't know for what reason, but I mentally shrugged it off.

"Are you still dancing?" Elena asked as the three of us walked across the street. "I know you used to do it a lot."

"Yeah, I'm still dancing." I said feeling a bit more comfortable. "I even teach classes now on the weekends."

Elena seemed really interest in this, which I didn't quite understand. I mean Elena and I used to be friends, but we haven't talked since the incident with my parents.

"You dance?" Stefan asked looking at me.

"A bit." I said shrugging.

"A bit?" Elena challenged. "She's been dancing since she turned four, and she even won quite a few dance competitions. She is a great dancer, and don't let her try to say other wise."

I blushed at the praise as Stefan hummed with a grin on his face. I knew he'd use this information against me someday. We then walked into the grill with heads turning once more to stare.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Elena giggled patting my arm as Matt suddenly came over, and things got the slightest bit quieter. Everyone was probably waiting for Matt to cause a scene or something.

"Hey, I'm Matt." He said simply while holding out his hand to Stefan.

"Stefan." Stefan said shaking his hand.

Matt then looked at me, and he gave me a smile. He then surprised me by bringing me into a hug. Matt had also been a close friend, and he was actually closer than most since he understood about having deadbeats for parents.

"Hey, Red, good to see you back in the public." Matt said jokingly while pulling back.

He then greeted Elena who returned the greeting awkwardly before Matt left the Grill completely.

"I'm not going to lie this is weird." I said.

"What is?" Elena asked.

"Being here…getting back into it I guess." I said. "I've been by myself for so long that I kind of forgot how it feels. It kind of feels weird talking to you again…not in a bad way, but it's weird."

Elena nodded her head then her, Stefan, and I went over to where Bonnie was sitting.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted then she seemed to have spotted me. "Rory?"

I nodded my head then was surprised yet again as I received another hug tonight.

"It's good to see you." Bonnie said as we all sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." I said.

Caroline then joined us, but instead of a warm greeting she just gave me an odd look like I didn't belong. In a sense I didn't belong…not anymore. Caroline then launched into interrogating Stefan, and I felt sorry for the guy. I knew what it was like getting questioned by the blonde since it's happened to me so many times.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls." Caroline said.

"Mm-hmm, and moved when I was still young." Stefan said with a slight nod.

I thought carefully because Stefan would have had to move really young for me or anyone not to remember. I was also pretty sure Zach Salvatore had no siblings, but I was probably just over-thinking.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said simply.

Things were silent for a second as we all seemed to exchange glances with each other.

"I'm sorry." Elena said. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." Stefan replied. "I live with my uncle."

Caroline, who didn't like Stefan's on Elena, frowned before putting a smile on her face.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said gaining his attention.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie clarified.

"A lot of drunk hormonal teenagers all gathered in one place…it'll be fun." I joked.

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan laughed though Caroline frowned at me clearly not happy with my presence. She never really was a fan of mine. Seems like things haven't changed.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered before Elena could decline.

Elena gave Bonnie a look before a slow smile spread across her face. She then glanced at Stefan, who was also smiling, before she looked down while brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Rory is also coming." Bonnie said grinning at me.

"Rory is?" I questioned.

"Yes, you are." Bonnie said firmly. "I will force you if I have to."

"Since when were you so pushy?" I asked teasingly. "I don't remember you being pushy…usually it was me pushing you."

"Well, you've missed a lot." Caroline said a little snidely. "It happens when you pull yourself into a shell."

Everything went awkwardly silent, and everyone looked at me waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, you're right." I said nodding. "Hopefully I can improve."

Bonnie and Elena let out a sigh of relief that nothing happened as Stefan smiled at me. He reached under the table to give my hand a squeeze of reassurance. Caroline said nothing more, but she did scoff while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you should come over tomorrow after school." Elena said to me. "We can head over together."

I nodded my head agreeing with a small smile on my face. We spent another hour at the Grill before we decided it was best to head home. As we walked towards our cars I noticed how Stefan declined a ride home from Elena.

"Come on, Stefan." I said to him as he passed my car. "Get in."

"I can walk home." Stefan said.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you walk all the way to the Boarding house?" I asked. "Now get it before I am forced to take matters into my own hands."

Stefan chuckled then climbed into my car without further protest. As we drove we made small talk until we made it to his house.

"Thanks." He said opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see ya." I said waving.

Once he was out with the door shut I left to head back home myself. Once I was inside my house I kicked up my shoes immediately.

"We'll time to get some sleep before tomorrow." I said to myself. "This year has actually started out better than I thought."

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Tanner began in class the next day. "How many causalities resulted in this battle?"

I frowned knowing no one was going to know that, and Tanner was going to get all pissy. He really should have thought of a different career path when he was younger. It would have saved the world a lot of trouble.

"Miss Bennett?" Tanner asked.

I glanced over at Bonnie who had jumped since she hadn't been really listening.

"Um…a lot?" Bonnie asked playing the cute card. "I'm not sure, but like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Tanner said bluntly.

The man really didn't believe in sugarcoating anything, which didn't bother me. However, he didn't have to be a dick about it.

"Mr. Donovan." Tanner called out looking towards the half-asleep Matt. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said grinning.

The class laughed a bit, and Tanner even chuckled though I was sure he wasn't really pleased with the answer he got. He wouldn't thrash Matt though since Matt was the little bit of talent our football team had.

"Miss Daniels." Tanner said turning to me. "Please, tell me you have the answer."

I inwardly frowned while trying to rack my brain for answers. I had nothing, and I used to be a wiz when it came to history. Don't know why, but I was.

"Nope, sorry, Mr. T." I said. "I got nothing."

"If you keep this up, Miss Daniels, you really will have nothing." Tanner said frowning.

Some of the class laughed while others 'ooohed' at my expense. I shrugged my shoulders ignoring them like I always do.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events." Tanner said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Elena said.

I winced knowing Tanner was going to be a really big jackass now that he's struck out four times.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena." Tanner said. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 causalities, unless you're counting the local civilians." Stefan from said his seat by me.

I looked at him kind of surprised he knew, but at least someone did. If Tanner had the chance he would have 'Tannered' all of us.

"That's correct, Mr…" Tanner trailed off.

"Salvatore." Stefan said.

"Salvatore." Tanner repeated. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Well, I'd think so. How many possible Salvatores would someone find in Mystic Falls that weren't of relation to the original Salvatores? It was possible, but highly unlikely.

"Distant." Stefan replied.

"Well, very good." Tanner said. "Except, of course, there were no civilian causalities in this battle."

Tanner turned heading for behind this desk, but he paused to turn back around when Stefan spoke.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan corrected. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders' archives are stored in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

The class all laughed as I bit my lip while glancing at Stefan who grinned at me. I knew there was a reason why I liked him. After class Stefan and I went by my locker, so I could drop my things off.

"I can't believe you out tannered Tanner." I told him. "I used to do it a lot, but I stopped after…you know."

"Tannered?" Stefan asked smiling amused.

"That's what we call it when he…ya know is being a jackass. He makes people feel stupid, and he hits them where it hurts." I explained. "You did it to him, so congrats."

"He does that a lot?" Stefan asked.

"Yep. I think it brings him joy." I said. "I think if he just got himself a girlfriend then he can make her life miserable, and leave the rest of us alone."

Stefan chuckled as I shut my locker door with my books for my next class in my arm.

"Though I actually don't wish that kind of torture on any human-being." I said after as an after thought.

"That would be too cruel." Stefan agreed.

"Yeah." I said. "So, you planning on getting to know Elena at the bonfire? Is Stefan Salvatore going to make a move?"

Stefan groaned while hurrying away, and I laughed while trying to keep up.

"Come on, Stef, there's no reason to be embarrassed. Stefan!"

* * *

Me: I hope you liked the first chapter :) Please, review to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're planning on joining the football team?" I asked my now official best friend, Stefan Salvatore.

"Elena, suggested it." Stefan said with a casual shrug.

"Oh, Elena suggested it." I said winking.

Stefan lightly elbowed me as I laughed shaking my head. It's been some time since the bonfire had happened, and many things happened. Vicki Donovan had been attacked by some animal. It was revealed on the night of the comet that she and Jeremy had a thing going at some point. I met Damon, who's a complete dick, on that night as well. Then Elena and Stefan became a thing, which made me happy since he was happy.

"Anyway, you going to come watch or are you joining Elena at cheer practice?" Stefan asked.

I started laughing, and Stefan looked at me with a raised brow probably wondering what was funny.

"Do I look like a cheerleader?" I asked gesturing to myself.

Today I was wearing black skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots that went to my knees. Then I had on a red plaid shirt that was one size to big for me. On my head was a black beanie that was loose, so some of it hung off my head. Then, of course, my trusty glasses were on since I had to have them.

"Well, you don't look like a dancer, but you are." Stefan pointed out.

"What?" I asked feigning offended. "How do I not look like a dancer? I have dancer calves."

"You're right." Stefan said playing along. "How could I not notice?"

I giggled shaking my head then I followed him outside where he was planning to speak with Tanner. I followed since I didn't want to chance being alone while near cheer practice. Elena and Bonnie both have been trying to get me to join since we started high school.

"Varsity try-outs were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner said.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance while knowing he was going to be difficult as he always was.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said politely.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner replied.

Couldn't he let it go that someone beat him at this own game? Seriously, he was being a baby about it.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize you and I didn't get off on the best start, and I want to apologize for that." Stefan said sounding sincere. "I've played football before, wide receiver, mostly. And I'm pretty good."

"And our team sucks, so we need all the help we can get." I added smiling.

Tanner glared at me, and I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture as I took a small step back. It wasn't like what I said was a lie, but it probably wasn't good to insult the team he was a coach over. I'll have to remember that for next time.

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the Super Bowl in '71." Tanner said.

"71 was-" Stefan began.

I elbowed him roughly to cut him off as Tanner gave him a small glare, which was clearly a warning.

"Sorry, I understand that, sir." Stefan said.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear." Tanner said.

Stefan and I exchanged a glance while briefly wondering if Tanner was actually letting Stefan try.

"Go, before I change my mind!" Tanner said. "Let's run it again!" He added to the team.

Stefan nodded his head then went towards the locker room while I stood still.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Daniels?" Tanner asked glancing at me.

"Emotional support?" I said though it was really more a question.

"Well, go be supportive in the stands." Tanner ordered.

"Right." I said then scurried off.

I went into the stands to watch as the boys practiced across the field. Personally, I don't understand what's so great about the sport. It wasn't the violence, but it seemed pointless considering how much our team sucked.

"Ah, whatever, let them hit each other." I said. "Gives me something to watch."

* * *

"Hey, Elena, wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join her, Bonnie, and I for dinner at her place?" Stefan asked as we walked towards the parking-lot after practice.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "Beats eating leftovers."

Stefan nodded his head then told me he'd see me at the dinner party later tonight after dropping me at my house. I went into my room hearing a beeping sound coming from my laptop. I went over to it seeing I had a new email from my mother. I rolled my eyes wondering what she wanted now. Most of the time she only sent me emails to tell me how wonderful her life is without me. I opened the email up seeing it was short and sweet.

_ In Florida, met up with some old friends. Having a great time. Hope you're in enjoying school._

I snorted knowing she really didn't give a damn as I walked away from the computer. I wouldn't even bother with a reply since it'd be a waste of my time. After taking care of my homework and a few things around the house. I went to take a quick shower before I had to be at Elena's house. I hummed to myself in the shower while thinking about what I might wear. I didn't have to dress up, right? Maybe I should call Elena once I'm done showering.

* * *

"Hey, Elena, I have a quick question." I said once she answered her phone.

_ "Which is?" _She prompted sounding amused.

"I don't have to dress up for this dinner thing, do I?" I asked hopefully.

I had dresses, but none of them qualified as 'fancy' or anything relating to that word. Elena laughed on her end of the phone while telling me I didn't necessarily have to wear a dress.

_ "You'd look pretty though, and you could show of your 'dancer's calves." _She said.

I started laughing with her laughing with me. I can't believe Stefan told her about that. She was going to tease me with that forever now.

_ "Yes, it's very funny." _I said. _"Well, I'll think about a dress, and I'll come by in about an hour."_

Elena agreed to that then told me she'd see me in an hour, and before she hung up she encouraged me to wear a dress. I looked through my closet for what could be an acceptable dress. Most of dresses were even too short to probably be considered dresses. I got most of them from a thrift shop, and it wasn't because I didn't have the money to go to actual clothing stores. I just liked the things I found at a thrift shop, and it benefited charity, which was a plus.

I finally picked out a pinkish-red dress that had blue flowers on it that were compacted together closely. The sleeve barely went back my shoulders, and the dress barely reached mid-thigh on me. The dress had a slim brown belt that went around the middle under my chest. I added a blue jean vest to my outfit, and I slipped black boots onto my feet. After I was done getting dressed I arranged my hair to fall to my right shoulder leaving the left side of my neck feeling slightly bare. To finish everything up I applied a little make-up to my face.

"This will have to do." I said to myself in the mirror.

* * *

I made it to Elena's about ten minutes early, but I was sure she wouldn't mind too much. I knocked on the door, and I didn't have to wait long for someone to answer. Elena smiled seeing me as she opened the door.

"You look nice." She said winking. "Come on in. Stefan's already here."

"Why, thank-you." I said stepping inside. "I hope you bought the food because I remember how horrible you are at cooking." I added in a whisper.

Elena lightly swatted at me causing me to giggle before we headed into the kitchen. When we walked in we saw Stefan and Bonnie looking away from each other. You could feel the awkwardness in the air, and I hoped it didn't stay with us all night. As we ate it was completely silent except for the sounds of utensils being used.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said.

"Tanner is an ass, so giving someone a hard time is in his nature." I added rolling my eyes.

Elena and Bonnie giggled at my comment as Stefan shook his head grinning. Though Bonnie went back to silently staring down at her food soon enough.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today." Elena said smiling. "Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said interrupting.

And so the awkwardness returns with a burning vengeance. I quietly sighed while wondering why Bonnie had such an about-face about Stefan all of a sudden. She had been encouraging Elena the other day to go for a relationship with him.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested.

"Um, divorced. No mom, I live with my dad." Bonnie said.

More awkwardness just landed on the pile as I pushed my food around my plate.

"No, about the witches." Elena corrected. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches."

"Witches?" I piped up interested. "Like Salem witches or like ya know badass Harry Potter witches?"

My question got Bonnie to crack a smile, which I counted as a score in my book.

"It's really cool." Elena said giving Bonnie a meaningful look.

"Cool, isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said.

"So, it's not like Harry Potter, huh?" I asked trying to keep the mood light. "Bummer."

Elena lightly nudged me smiling as I 'pretended' to be bummed about Bonnie being very un-Harry Potter. I love that series, and J.K. Rowling is my hero.

"Well, it's still certainly interesting." Stefan said. "I'm not well versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said.

Salem witches were still pretty cool, and Salem is known for being a hot spot for witches. Or at least it was a hot spot for witches.

"Really?" Stefan asked. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said nodding.

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan said grinning.

I nodded my head in agreement since it was cool. Salem witches were epic…mostly because they were in fact witches.

"Really, why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said full blown smiling.

I shared a smile with Elena, and we even shared a small high-five that didn't got unnoticed by Bonnie and Stefan. All four of us gave a laugh when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said looking truly confused.

She went to go get the door with Stefan soon following behind her. I smiled at Bonnie then popped some pasta into my mouth. When I heard two very familiar and annoying voices I stopped chewing.

"Please, tell me I'm hallucinating, all-power-entity-in-control-of-my-life." I said looking up.

Bonnie gave me a 'what-the-heck' look as I finally swallowed what was in my mouth. I stood going to take peek at our new arrivals.

"No." I groaned seeing Damon and Caroline…, mostly Damon.

Damon looked over at me smirking, and I glared at him in return. I only spoke with him once, and it had been brief, however, it was long enough to find out how big of a jackass he is.

"Hey, Red, so good to see you again." He said.

"Wish I could say the same, Damon." I replied. "But I'm not a big advocate for lying."

Damon chuckled looking unperturbed or not upset about what I said to him. Caroline, however, glared at me heatedly even if I could careless.

"Why are you so rude, Rory?" Caroline said. "Things were better when you were off in your own little world, and left the rest of us alone."

I looked at Caroline not really surprised that'd she say something like that to me. What bothered me though was how much it hurt to hear her say it.

"Caroline." Elena and Bonnie said frowning.

Stefan and Damon looked in between Caroline and I as we stared at each other. Stefan looked at me worriedly while Damon looked amused by the whole thing.

"Then I'll leave." I said while masking my hurt. "I don't want to cause any problems. Elena, thank-you for having me over to dinner. Bonnie, Stefan, I'm glad we could spend time together."

I went to the door brushing by Caroline who was still glaring at me as if I was lower than dirt.

"No, Rory, you don't have to go." Elena said making me pause.

"It's fine." I said smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way. "I'll see you guys at school."

* * *

I walked around school the next afternoon watching as everyone walked around excitedly about our first game. They were having fun preparing for the little before kick-off thing. I shook my head no understanding the big deal.

"Rory, there you are." Stefan said catching my arm. "Are you alright? I know you were upset after what Caroline said yesterday."

"I'm fine Stefan, really." I said. "I'm _the_ outcast remember? I don't fit in with everyone else like people expect me to. I'm dysfunctional, and I've learned to accept that."

"You're not dysfunctional." Stefan argued. "And you don't have to be the outcast anymore. What Caroline said was wrong, and you need to accept that you do fit in."

I smiled grateful to have him as a friend since not many people would go out of their way to help me.

"Thanks, Stefan." I said. "It's…it's just going to take sometime for me to get used to being apart of a group again, and it's going to take time for people to accept me."

Stefan nodded understanding then he told me he'd see me later since had to go. I walked around some more until I found Elena, and by that time the sun had set and Tanner started quieting people fore his speech.

"Quiet down for a second." Tanner said into the mic.

The cheering continued for a bit longer until Tanner raised his arms well telling people wait over and over.

"Let's be honest here." Tanner began. "In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us."

People booed loudly shaking their heads clearly not happy with what Tanner just said.

"But that is about to change." Tanner said confidently. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense, and I'm going to tell you something right now, it's been a long time since I've seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up to Stefan Salvatore."

People started cheering loudly for Stefan though his own team didn't seem too pleased.

"Tanner is very fickle." I said to Elena absently. "I thought he hated Stefan, but now he's kissing Stefan's ass. Fickle…fickle, fickle." I finished while making a 'tsking' noise.

"I bet you wish you would like to get Tanner off your back and have him like you." Elena said.

"Eh, no, wrong." I said shaking my head. "I happen to enjoy pissing him off. I haven't really done it in a long time, so I have a lot of pissing him off to make up for."

"Whoa." Elena said looking at me. "I think you actually like getting a daily dose of Tanner."

"It's and acquired taste." I replied.

Elena laughed as we completely ignored Tanner's speech about victory and whatnot. I did catch something about 'Timberwolves' and 'hungry', but that was about it. I wasn't paying attention at all until I heard the sound of fighting happening. The rest of the student body seemed to hear too since everyone started getting quiet. Everyone looked around before pinpointing the cause of the fight, which was Tyler Lockwood beating the snot out of Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled running over.

"Tyler needs to work on his attitude." I grumbled following Elena.

Stefan went to Jeremy's aid, and once Tyler was off Jeremy he went for Stefan. He punch Stefan in the gut, but Stefan didn't even blink. I was confused by this is I knew Tyler was very capable of throwing a punch. If you'd ask Jeremy's face I'm sure it would say the same thing. Jeremy then picked up a broken glass bottle, and my eyes widened knowing what he was going to do.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted.

In the midst of it all Stefan's had got cut, and soon after Matt tackled Tyler.

"Tyler, knock it off!" Matt ordered.

"Get off me!" Tyler shot back.

"Stop!" Matt demanded.

Elena then rushed towards Jeremy demanding what in the hell was wrong with him. As Elena checked on Jeremy, I went over to Stefan who was looking at his hand.

"Stefan, are you alright?" I asked.

I looked down at his hand watching it heal up before my very eyes. I looked up at Stefan with wide eyes, and his looked pleading.

"Please, don't…say anything." Stefan said in a whisper. "I'll explain later."

I slowly nodded my head deciding I could do this for Stefan since he's my friend.

"As long as you're okay." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded his head to confirm that he was indeed alright, which was all I needed to know at the moment. Elena then turned around after Jeremy stormed off angrily.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena said hurrying to Stefan.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan said hiding it behind his back.

Well, that didn't look suspicious, and he certainly sounded convincing, didn't he?

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked grabbing his closed hand. "Come on." She added when he didn't loosen his fist.

I watched as he reluctantly opened his fist for her to take a look. Only a thin line of blood remained where the gash had been moments ago.

"But I saw it." Elena said sounding confused. "It was-"

"He missed." I said to help Stefan out. "He's fine, Elena, it's not even his blood."

"Yeah, See?" Stefan asked while wiping his hand on his jeans before holding it out. "I'm fine."

Elena protested that she saw it, and I frowned wishing she'd just let it go. It'd be easier if she did.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Stefan assured her. "It's almost kick-off time, alright? I'll see you both after the game."

Stefan walked off leaving Elena with a worried expression, and me with a mind full of questions. I then shivered when I cool breeze blew by us.

"I need to go to my car real quick." I said to Elena. "I need to grab my jacket. I'll find you in a bit."

Elena nodded her head absently, and I was sure she really didn't hear me. I made it to my car, and I unlocked the passenger's seat where my jacket was. Once I had it I pulled it on, and when I turned I jumped seeing Damon.

"What the hell do you want, Damon?" I asked not in the mood.

I slammed the door behind me to let him know how unpleased I was to see him.

"I wanted to apologize on Caroline's behalf." Damon said grinning vindictively. "What she said was out of line."

"Save the fake apologizes for someone who cares, Damon." I said. "It'd be a waste of my time and yours. Now move."

Damon didn't move as he looked down at me with a dangerous glint in this eyes. I frowned stepping back with my back pressing against my car.

"Are you alright, Red?" Damon asked. "You seem a little uncomfortable."

"I'm extremely uncomfortable." I admitted. "Now can you move? I need to find Elena."

Damon gave a shrug stepping back while motioning for me to go ahead if I wished. I eyed him distrustfully since I could tell he wasn't a particularly nice or safe guy to be around. I went to walk on, but then Damon's arm shot out to stop me.

"Wait, I need to give you a quick warning." Damon said grinning deviously. "You are Stefan's closest friend here, and since I swore to make my brother miserable for the rest of our existence you might be in danger. Because what better way to make Stefan suffer than by hurting his best friend? Well, I could go after Elena."

I glared at him feeling my anger swell inside me as he threatened not only me but Elena as well. I quickly kneed him in the groin then punched him in the face sending him groaning on the floor.

"Let me give you a warning, Damon." I said glaring down at his crumbled form. "You touch me or Elena, and I won't be afraid to _hurt_ you, got it?"

I then walked off leaving him where he was without a second thought. I made it over to the bleachers where everyone else was gathering. Everything seemed very typical high school for about twenties minutes when I heard Matt yelling for help. Everyone started heading towards the sound of the noise, and when I heard a girl scream I pushed myself to the front of everyone. I stopped dead in my tracks while looking at Tanner's dead body. What in the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

"Stefan!" I called banging on the door to the Salvatore house.

It's been over a week since Tanner's death, and Stefan has been avoiding me like the plague. I knew he was trying to postpone talking to me until last second, but I was getting tired off waiting.

"Stefan, you can't keep dodging me." I said frowning.

I finally just opened the door letting myself in, and when I entered the house I could feel something was off. I looked around feeling uncomfortable as I took farther steps into the house.

"Stefan." I called a little quieter.

I turned gasping when I saw Vicki right behind me only in a tank-top and her underwear.

"Vicki?" I asked.

"Not now, Rory." Vicki said shoving me out of the way.

I frowned rolling my eyes at her manners, and when I turned back around I jumped again.

"Damon." I said to his smirking face.

"Red, so good of you to come here." Damon said. "This is working out great in my favor. You see Stefan has crossed me, and now I have to punish him. You're timing is just impeccable."

I glared at him taking a step away from Damon who took a step closer to me. I went to run, but when I turned he was in front of me once again.

"Sorry, you won't be leaving here alive…well not completely alive." Damon said.

Next thing I knew Damon bit his wrist before shoving it against my mouth. I felt his blood going down my throat, and I couldn't stop it from happening.

"I'm not sure how this will turn out, but I'm sure it's going to be fun." Damon whispered into my ear.

There was a sharp pain in my neck with a sickening crack in the air before I fell into darkness.

* * *

I groaned waking up with my neck feeling sore as hell. I sat up looking around to see I was in a room unfamiliar to me on a bed.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens."

I turned seeing Damon sitting by me on the bed with a large easy-going grin on his face. I scooted away from him, but he grabbed my wrist easily pulling me back towards him.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"I killed you…you're dead." Damon said. "I fed you my blood, snapped your neck, and now you're in transition. I tried telling Vicki that, but she left, which is bad."

I looked at him with wide eyes as I tried to understand what exactly everything he was saying meant.

"Transitioning into what?" I asked cautiously.

"A vampire." Damon said nonchalantly. "Now you can either drink human blood and live…sorta, or you can die for real."

I looked at him as if he was crazy, but surprisingly I wasn't as shocked as I probably should me. I was even believing what he was saying.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked.

"Because, sweetheart, you becoming a vampire or dying will teach Stefan not to cross me again." Damon said with a shrug. "Now, come on, we have places to be."

He didn't take 'no' for an answer as he grabbed my wrist even tighter to pull me off the bed.

"Do you want to grab a bite along the way?" Damon asked grinning. "I might actually force you to feed. Stefan would be even more upset if you were 'cursed' like us."

"You're sick!" I spat.

Damon shrugged not seeming bothered by my hostility as he continued pulling me alive. When we made it outside we suddenly went by so fast everything blurred. Everything them seemed to stop as we arrived outside the Glibert's house. He ran the doorbell, and Elena came to the door opening. She tried slamming it shut, but Damon was stronger. He forced the door back open to reveal Jeremy and Elena. Elena looked at me looking surprised, and when she saw my scared look she glared at Damon.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena ordered.

Jeremy looked confused though he did do as Elena said without any protest on his part.

"You're afraid of me." Damon said sounding almost pleased. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me, and let Rory go." Elena ordered.

Damon chuckled glancing at me, and I took an involuntary step away from him.

"Sorry, no can do." Damon said. "Ya see I killed Red here, and now she's transitioning to become like me."

Elena's eyes went round as she looked at me, and I looked right back at her feeling scared.

"So, Vicki is running around, and might not complete transition." Damon said conversationally. "Red though will be completing transition even if I have to force her too…what you want to help? Well, thanks, Elena."

Elena and I looked at Damon confused, but, using a speed too fast for her and I to see, he bit Elena's wrist. He made sure to cover her mouth, so she couldn't yell out. Then he forced Elena's wrist against my mouth like he had done with his wrist earlier. I tried pushing him off, so he let go of Elena's mouth to restrain me. When he thought I had enough he let the both of us go. I touched my lips feeling blood on them as the tears entered my eyes.

"No." Elena said with tears in her eyes. "What have you done to her?"

"I turned her into a vampire." Damon said patting my shoulder. "I really think I did her a favor."

"You're a monster!" Elena spat.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude." Damon said shrugging off what just happened. "I'm just looking for Stefan while keeping up the promise I made to him so long ago. May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited. Though Red will need an invitation."

He walked into the house like he owned it while looking to Elena before pointedly glancing at me.

"Come in, Rory." Elena said slowly.

I came in then shut then door behind me as I kept my eyes on Damon who looked at ease.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now." Damon assured. "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So, where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena replied with attitude.

"Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon said.

"I'm not thanking you." I snarled.

I went by ignored as Elena asked Damon if he had thanked Katherine. I was confused since I had no idea who Katherine even was.

"Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I got enough." Elena said.

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon retorted. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon said heading for the door. "Let's go, Red, I can't leave you here. You're brand new, you might eat the Gilbert siblings if you're unsupervised."

I glanced at Elena then went to follow Damon since I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Rory, stop, you don't have to go with him." Elena said reaching for my arm.

I quickly pulled my arm back while shaking my head. Damon smiled then opened the door for me to let me go out first. Damon followed me outside while slowly shutting the door behind us.

"Oh, tip for later." Damon said to Elena while opening the door back open. "Be careful who you invite in the house."

* * *

"Ya know I really hate you." I said as I followed Damon through the woods.

"Oh, don't be like that." Damon said throwing me a smirk. "You know you're gonna be thanking me for this one day."

I snorted rolling my eyes as I easily maneuvered around a bunch of tree roots.

"It's all so weird." I said frowning. "I can hear more and see more, and it's so much to take in. And I feel over emotional."

"Yeah, the stronger senses is something to get used to." Damon said. "And you are over emotional right now. As a vampire your emotions and your personality are doubled. When someone would feel sad you feel crippled with despair. Anger becomes rage, and so on."

I frowned not liking the thought of being over emotional all the time. It'd be like PMSing permanently, which isn't an appealing thought. Do vampires PMS? If I do will that make me three times more as emotional than usual? I shuddered at the very thought, and Damon caught it. His brow rose in question, but I just shook my head.

"Wait." Damon said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

I looked at him confused then concentrated to see if I can hear whatever he could be hearing. I picked up the sound of sobbing, and I could hear Vicki asking to be taken home.

"It's Vicki." I said.

"Very good, Baby Vampy." Damon said. "Stefan is with her."

I was about to snap at him for calling me such a stupid name when gunshots rang through the air.

"Stefan." I said worriedly.

I took off running using my newly required speed to get wherever Stefan and Vicki were. When they came into sight I saw the news guy Logan Fell leaning over Stefan with what looked like to be a stake.

"No!" Vicki shouted when Logan went to stake Stefan.

I acted on instinct by grabbing Logan, and sinking my teeth deep into his neck. I ripped into his neck taking his blood, and I had to force myself to shove him away before I sucked him dry.

"Good job, Red." Damon said looking pleased.

"I can't believe I did that." I said crying. "I just…just…"

"Acted on instinct?" Damon offered.

I nodded my head while vigorously wiping at my mouth to remove the blood.

"Rory?" Stefan asked looking up at me. "You turned her?!" Stefan demanded Damon.

"Yeah," Damon said kneeling down by Stefan. "If you hadn't pulled that stunt at the Founder's Party then she'd still be human. By the way I forced her to drink Elena's blood."

Stefan tried to get up to attack Damon, but with the bullet in his chest it didn't happen.

"Oh, calm down." Damon said. "Elena is fine."

Damon then dug into Stefan's chest to pull the bullet out of him. Stefan grunted painfully, and I kneeled down by Damon to look at Stefan worriedly.

"It's wood." Damon said once he pulled it out. "They know. If anyone is killing you, it's going to be me…my ring"

Stefan reluctantly handed over a ring to Damon who slipped it on his finger looking pleased. There was the sound of feeding, and when the three of us looked Vicki was drinking Logan's blood.

"No, no, Vicki!" Stefan yelled.

Vicki pulled back looking confused as she took in what she had done to Logan.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said before running off.

"Oops." Damon said though he didn't sound like he meant it.

He then stepped up walking over to see what seemed to be a golden pocket watch. I helped Stefan off the ground, and he had to lean on me a moment as he finished healing.

"So, this is what you wanted to tell me about." I said casually even though I was a little peeved.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said sounding extremely apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." I said shrugging. "Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded his head as he stood up by himself, but I knew he was still in pain.

"Can you go back to the Boarding House with Damon?" Stefan asked. "I need to take care of a few things."

Damon and I looked at each other with narrowed eyes, but Damon was smiling while I was frowning.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Let's go, Dad."

"Dad?" Damon asked. "I'm not your dad."

"Well, you did turn me into a vampire." I pointed out. "Doesn't that make you my daddy?"

"No." Damon said bluntly.

* * *

Damon had soon left me alone in the Boarding House, and I sighed making myself comfortable on one of the couches in the parlor. It's almost been an hour since he left, and as I laid there I thought about all things that have changed so quickly in just one day. What was I going to do now? Would I have to give up school? Would I hurt someone? Did I have to hurt people now?

"This sucks." I grumbled.

"You really are a glass half-empty kind of person, aren't you?" Damon asked walking in.

I glanced back seeing Stefan come in with Vicki coming in in front of him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked walking over.

He sat himself down by me feet, and he reached for my hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm a little hungry, and I'm confused." I said. "But all in all I'm feeling fine."

He nodded his head then told me he'd get Vicki and I two different rooms ready. He left us to go do as he said, which left Vicki, Damon, and I alone together. Damon poured himself a drink, and I could smell it from where I sat.

"You could always share a bed with me, Red." Damon said smirking at me while winking. "I'm sure we'd have some fun."

I stood while walking over to Damon, who's smirk grew, as I added a little sway to my hips.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out with fork." I said.

I then grabbed his drink, and I downed it in one go. I handed him glass back while patting his chest. He looked at me with a smoldering look, but it had no affect on me.

"You'll come over to my side eventually." Damon said with certainty in his voice.

"When Hell freezes over, Damon." I said while talking away. "When Hell freezes over."

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom the next morning wrapped in a towel. I was about to take it off when I noticed Damon in my room. I jumped wrapping my towel around me closely.

"Ever hear of giving someone privacy?" I demanded.

"I've heard of privacy, but I like to ignore it." Damon said. "I brought you some fresh cloths. In fact, I pretty much cleaned out your closet and your drawers."

I looked at him confused when I saw a large black duffel bag on the bed by Damon. In fact there was more than one bag, and there was a large box on the bed as well.

"Why?" I asked. "And how did you get into my house?"

He silently held out my keys, and he jingled them with a smirk wide on his face. I snatched the keys out of his hand, and he chuckled while laying back on my bed.

"I had to compel someone to get inside for me, but it worked out. Stefan said you'd be here for a long time, and well, you needed cloths." Damon said. "Unless you want to walk around in my cloths or nothing. Then when I learned you lived alone I decided you might as well move in."

"Move in?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have the room, and you can't be left alone for a while anyway." Damon said.

My brows furrowed as I actually thought about the idea of moving in. He had a point, and I couldn't get back into my house anyway since the house was in my parents' names. And it wasn't like I knew when or if they'd be back.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." I said shrugging. "Now leave so I can get dressed."

Damon left without another word, but I made sure he was far from my room before dropping my towel. I put on clean black skinny, and a white loose fitting sleeveless shirt with the Starbucks logo on it. Then I pulled on some socks before finding some black vans in the box to slip on. I opened the other bags to see more cloths, and when I looked into one of the smaller bags I found my little collection of beanies. I pulled out a red one to place on my head after I was done with my hair. I slipped my glasses on then I headed out of my room to find the others. I heard them up in Stefan's room, so I went up there to join them.

"Morning." I greeted.

Stefan returned the greeting as Vicki looked at the phone in her hands as if debating. Damon held out a coffee mug to me, and I took it absently. I thanked him then took a drink, and I noticed it wasn't coffee inside the mug.

"I thought you were handing me coffee." I said frowning at him. "This is blood."

"Mm-hmm." Damon said with a nod. "You need it now…because you're a vampire."

I just shook my head as I went over to the window that was covered by long drapes. I reached toward them, and I slightly pushed the drapes back.

"Wait no!" Stefan said jumping up.

I had already let some sun in as Damon jumped up quickly looking worried as well. They stopped though to stare at me as I stood there in the sunlight.

"What?" I asked surprised by their behavior.

"How?" Stefan asked looking at me surprised.

"How what?" I asked.

"You're not burning in the sun." Damon said looking surprised as well.

"You don't burn in the sun." I pointed out.

Damon wiggled his fingers at me to flash his ring, which only confused me.

"These rings allow us in the sun." Stefan explained. "The stone lapis lazuli was spelled by a witch, so it protects us."

"You don't have one of these therefore you are supposed to burn in the sun, but you aren't." Damon said. "It's certainly interesting."

"That is so messed up." Vicki complained.

She went ignored by the two brothers as they continued staring at me as if I was an alien.

"I thought I was dysfunctional as a human." I said frowning. "But I'm even worse now. The universe hates me."

Damon chuckled then went back to the desk to return to reading the newspaper. Stefan pat my back as we went over to sit on the couch across from Vicki.

"I'm going to call him." She said to Stefan. "I'm going to call Matty."

Stefan nodded his head though he advised she not tell Matt where she is, and Vicki agreed to that.

_ "Yeah?" _I heard Matt pick up on this end.

"Matty." Vicki said sound miserable.

_ "Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?" _Matt asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Vicki reassured him.

_ "Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." _Matt said.

Vicki immediately told him not to while reassuring him that she was going to be fine. She then hung up looking upset, and I kind of felt bad for her.

"I don't understand why have to stay cooped up here." Vicki said. "Why can't I go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's something you don't wanna do alone." Stefan said.

I just took a sip of my warmed blood in a coffee mug. I could actually go for some coffee.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy that Red killed in here. Not a word." Damon said.

"Let's not bring that up, alright?" I asked. "I'm already upset with myself. I killed someone, and I liked it. I don't like the fact that I did like it."

Damon shrugged his shoulders not looking like he cared, which didn't surprise me.

"Someone's covering it up." He said playing with the pocket watch.

"What is that?" Vicki asked eyeing the watch.

"This is a very special, very old compass." Damon said. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried about that somebody's onto you, leave town." Stefan suggested.

"I like that idea." I said.

Damon smiled at me sarcastically, and I blew a kiss in his direction mockingly.

"We should all be worried." Damon said almost ominously.

* * *

"This shouldn't have happened to her." I said looking at Vicki's desiccated corpse.

"Well, it's happened no reason to get upset about it." Damon said casually.

I glared at him then looked at Elena who was still sobbing over Vicki. I knew I should be more upset about Vicki's death, but I wasn't. I was upset, but I didn't feel sadness.

"You should go." Damon said to Elena. "We got this."

He gestured from him to me, and I rolled my eyes at him as Elena looked up at us.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena said standing. "It's you're fault Rory is like you now."

I felt slightly insulted though I said nothing as I looked to Damon to see what'd he do.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon said simply. "As for Red there's nothing wrong with her being a vampire."

Elena tried shoving him, and it didn't even move him an inch as he looked at her unimpressed. She tried hitting him, but he easily caught her hand.

"None of this matters to me." Damon said. "None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter?" Elena demanded. "It matters and you know it!"

She managed to slap him this time, and I knew immediately she messed up big time. I moved in between her and Damon as he glared at her trying to control his anger.

"You need to leave, Elena." I said not taking my eyes off Damon. "You're hurt and need to leave."

Elena slowly walked away, and once she was gone I stepped back from Damon.

"Let's get her out of here." I said to him.

"Yeah." He said nodding. "Um, are you okay? Elena was covered in blood."

I knew what he meant immediately, but I realized I hadn't felt hungry once even as Elena was there bleeding.

"I'm fine." I said shrugging. "I don't even feel hungry."

"You really are some weird vampire." Damon said chuckling.

"Like I've said so many times, I'm dysfunctional." I said.

* * *

I walked into the parlor the next night seeing Stefan had fallen asleep with a book in his lap. I lightly laughed then walked over to him to get him up. I grabbed the book from his lap, and then I went to shake him awake. I paused when I heard a noise, and I was immediately on edge.

"Stefan." I said shaking him.

He woke with a start, and he looked at me worriedly when he saw me glance around.

"Someone is in here." I said.

He stood up placing a hand on my shoulder to place me behind him as he looked around. We heard the latch on the window open, and when we turned we saw the window open. Stefan went over to the window to shut it back as a thudding noise came from somewhere in the house. We walked into the next room, and I was feeling extremely uneasy.

"Damon?" Stefan called out to see if it was his brother.

"Damon, if you're playing with us it isn't funny, and I'll knee you in the groin again if you are." I warned.

We didn't receive a verbal response, and I was sure now that it wasn't Damon making the noise. Stefan was knocked to the ground, and I was thrown into the wall roughly. When I regained my bearings I sat up seeing a blonde vampire pinning Stefan to the ground with her face vamped out.

"Lexi?" Stefan asked smiling.

"Hi." The woman said as her face returned to normal.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

I stared at them confused as Lexi helped Stefan off the ground. I stood up as well while straightening my cloths.

"How could you even ask that?" She asked sounding slightly hurt.

They hugged as I continued to wonder what in the hell was going on because I was confused still.

"I've missed you." Stefan said to her.

"Happy Birthday." She said pulling away.

"Wait…what's going on?" I asked stepping up. "You're friends with her the woman who broke into your house. And it's your birthday?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait." I said following Stefan into our school. "We're on Team Damon now?"

Stefan shook his head then explained that we were just pretending to be on Team Damon. I frowned since I didn't like the thought of being on Team Damon even if we are just pretending. The very thought made me want to upchuck the blood bag I had had for lunch.

"I know you and him don't get along, but, please, at least try to be friendly until we're done." Stefan said.

"Friendly is asking a bit too much, Stef." I said. "Besides, if I act friendly all of a sudden then it'll look suspicious. I'll try to tolerate him though."

Stefan thanked me while patting my shoulder as I hoped I really could tolerate Damon. We walked farther into the dark hall as we headed for Mr. Saltzman's room. I heard him call out to see if someone was around, which confused me. He couldn't already be aware of Stefan and I since we were just now getting close. We reached the classroom to see no one was inside, which didn't set right with me. We heard footsteps approaching, and Stefan put me behind him. There was a whooshing noise with a stake heading right for Stefan but he was able to catch it.

We both saw it was Alaric who shot at us, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked surprised as he looked at Stefan and I, but soon he was fumbling to get his little air rifle reloaded. Stefan used vampire speed to get behind Alaric who whirled around to fire. Stefan easily stopped him from firing as I stood there watching.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan said.

He threw the history teacher into the desks, and I winced knowing that had to hurt him. Alaric scrambled up looking from Stefan and I worriedly as I stepped closer.

"Have a seat." Stefan suggested.

Alaric just stared not moving, so Stefan gestured to the desk Alaric was already half-way in. Stefan handed me the weapon, and I looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" I asked Alaric as he sat down. "Compressed air? Did you make it yourself?"

"Who are you?" Stefan asked as Alaric remained silent.

He stepped forward, and Alaric flinched back eyeing Stefan cautiously then me.

"We're not going to hurt you unless you try that again." Stefan promised.

Stefan nodded to me, so I handed over the weapon to Alaric as a sign of peace. Stefan then picked up one of the desks and set it right, so he could sit on top of it. I just leaned on the front of Alaric's desk with my arms crossed over my chest. I knew Stefan looked pretty intimidating, but I wasn't really sure I was pulling it off.

"Now, who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a teacher." Alaric answered.

I looked at him with a raised brow since I clearly wasn't buying that one. He did just come in here like Van Helsing to kill Stefan and I. He failed at it, but he did do it.

"We're gonna have to do this the hard way?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, don't be too rough on him." I said. "He could fail us. You might have been to high school a hundred times, but this is my first. I'd like to graduate."

I went unheard making me roll my eyes. Gees, people could be so rude nowadays.

"I'm also I historian." Alaric said. "And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like a poor Van Helsing." I said not buying it. "Come on, Teach, let's hear the truth."

Alaric glanced at me, and my eyebrow rose waiting for the answer I wanted to hear.

"My wife was a parapsychologist." He said. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where is your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead." Alaric said simply. "A vampire killed her."

I felt bad for the guy about his wife, and I was feeling a little bad for roughing him up a bit even if Stefan was the one who did it.

"Where's the Gilbert Journal?" Stefan asked.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric countered.

"Where is it?" I asked titling my head to the side.

"It's on my desk." Alaric said.

I briefly glanced at the desk then I looked to Stefan while subtly shaking my head.

"No, it's not." Stefan said.

I moved to stand behind Stefan as Alaric glanced over seeing his desk was in fact missing the Gilbert Journal.

"It was on my desk." Alaric said.

* * *

"So, now that we have the copies of the journal are we going to give them to Damon?" I asked.

"If we do that he'll be able to find the grimoire." Stefan reminded me. "If he gets it all he'll need is a witch to perform the spell."

"Does that mean he'll go after Bonne?" I questioned.

Stefan nodded his head, and I frowned at the thought of Damon being anywhere near Bonnie. I was still upset he had tried to kill her not too long ago. So much has happened since I've become a vampire, and I was sure it was only going to get worse.

"You're brother is a pain in the ass." I informed Stefan. "Though I can't help, but feel sorry for him. He's been waiting this long to be reunited with the woman he loves. Though I have to say I really hate this Katherine chick. I might just have to kick her ass for messing with you."

Stefan chuckled grinning as I went on about all the ways to make the bitch suffer.

"I'm sure Lexi would have helped you." Stefan said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

I looked at him sadly then I made him stop walking, so I could give him a hug. I knew it had to be hard for him to lose someone he's been best friends with for a hundred years.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Lexi." I said while pulling back. "I know I'm not her, but I'm here when you need me."

Stefan nodded then gave me another short hug before we went back to heading for the Gilbert house. We arrived on the front porch, and I could hear three distinct heartbeats coming from the house.

"Hey, where is Damon anyway?" I asked curiously.

Stefan shrugged seeming to not have a clue as he rang the doorbell to the house. Elena opened the door for us, but she wasn't the only one there. Damon was right behind her, and I glanced in Stefan's direction to see his reaction. He didn't seem to happy, and I could practically see another worry line appearing on his forehead.

"Well?" Damon asked.

"He didn't have it anymore." I lied shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked with a hard edge.

"Someone had already taken it from him." I clarified. "Which means we're not the only ones looking for the witch's book."

Damon frowned not looking pleased at all, but that wasn't particularly my problem. We ended up taking the talk out onto the porch so Jeremy or Jenna wouldn't overhear.

"Are you sure it's just not the teacher?" Damon asked. "There's something really off about him."

"No, somebody got it before us." I said reinforcing what I said not a minute ago.

Stefan nodded his head to agree with me, and Damon looked even more pissed off.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon demanded.

Stefan glanced inside where Jeremy was playing some game on his XBOX. Damon looked in there to then went to start heading back into the house.

"No, Damon, leave him out of this." Elena said.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Damon asked pushing past the rest of us.

"Damon." Elena said frowning.

Damon ignored her while going right into the house, and the rest of us followed him. I hoped he didn't do anything rash, but considering it was Damon I wouldn't put it past him.

"So, I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day." Damon said walking over to sit on the armrest of the couch. "Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked distractedly.

I shook my head wondering why he couldn't stop playing for five seconds to just answer some questions. We didn't need Damon to lose his patients.

"Don't ask questions. Just spill." Damon said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena piped up.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with it?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Please, Jeremy, answer the question." I said calmly.

I really just wanted to get this over with, so we could move on from all this.

"Mm, just that girl Anna." Jeremy said.

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

Jeremy nodded his head saying yeah as he turned back to play his video game.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

I wanted to know too as I sat on the armrest Damon was on, but behind him.

"That's what I want to find out." Damon said. "How do you know her?" He added when a phone rang.

"I just know her." Jeremy said. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect." Damon said. "I'll drive. Come on."

Jeremy looked confused though he did get up to follow Damon who had stood up. Damon left soon after with Jeremy, and Elena had went somewhere upstairs. Stefan and I waited for the sound of Damon to pull away before I pulled the photocopies out of my jacket.

"Shall we get started on these?" I asked.

Stefan nodded his head while holding out his hand to take some of the copies from me. We went upstairs after we hear Elena end her call. I sometimes really loved this vampire hearing thing. It came in handy.

"Time to get some reading done." I said tossing Elena some of the papers.

"Wait, so you did get the journal?" Elena asked.

"No, we got the photocopies Alaric made of the journal before it vanished." I corrected.

Elena nodded her head then we started reading the pages, and let me tell you most of it was a snore. At least my half was. It was just ramblings about a woman named Pearl.

"Here's a reference he wrote about Emily." Elena said gaining my attention. "'The Fell Family thought it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked me of my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who'-Is that you father?"

Stefan nodded his head while taking the copies from Elena's hands as I set mine down.

"'It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would take it to his grave.'" Stefan finished. "I know where it is."

* * *

"Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena asked as we came to said grave in the woods.

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan said going around lighting a few torches to give us light.

I helped him while also setting the supplies we brought down until we needed to use them.

"Are you sure the grimoire is in there with him?" Elena asked.

"Sure as I can be." Stefan said.

Well, that was reassuring. I just shook my head while going to stand by Elena as Stefan finished up a few things. He picked up the two shovels before holding one out. Elena went to grab it, but I lightly smacked her hand away. I took the shovel as she gave me a somewhat pouty look.

"Sorry, but it'll probably go by faster with two vampires digging." I said shrugging.

I then noticed how Elena looked around looking worried and a bit uncomfortable.

"Elena, we can do this on our own." Stefan said assured her.

"I said I would do whatever I can to help." Elena reminded us.

I shrugged my shoulders then got to work as the two of them talked. I knew Stefan didn't want Elena involved, but I also knew Elena was to stubborn not to get involved. Soon Stefan was helping me dig as Elena stood by as…look out. We dug for what seemed like forever as Elena made idle chitchat with Stefan. Even though as a vampire I shouldn't tire out easily I was starting to feel drained.

"Stefan, why do you think I'm different?" I asked looking at him. "I can go in the sun, and my hunger is little to nonexistent at times. Not to mention I'm not as strong as vampire should be, am I?"

"Well, you wouldn't be as strong as me or Damon." Stefan said. "You're younger than us. When you get older you'll be stronger, but you'll never be as strong or stronger than a vampire older than you."

I nodded my head understanding that, but that still didn't explain my other defaults.

"As for the other things I'm not sure." Stefan admitted. "But we'll find out somehow, I promise."

I smiled feeling a little better while nodding my head. I returned to digging when my shovel hit something that wasn't dirt. It made a loud thump noise causing Stefan to cease his shoveling. I knelt down to start dusting dirt away, and soon an old looking coffin was revealed. Stefan dusted away dirt as well before asking me to climb out. I did just that then watched by Elena's side as Stefan opened the coffin.

"Is that it?" Elena asked as the top part of the coffin was fully opened.

I glanced at her knowing she was really uncomfortable with this entire thing. Stefan pulled out something book shaped before shutting the coffin with care. I felt bad that he had to do this to his own father's grave. He stood placing the book on the ground by Elena's feet. She and I knelt down as Stefan started unwrapping the binding around the book. Once it was all ripped away he opened the book. I frowned not understanding the inscriptions that were on the page. It looked like Latin, which I didn't read or speak.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon asked appearing.

I stood quickly keeping my eyes on him in case he pulled something, which ended with someone being dead. Elena stood as well shining the flashlight she had on Damon who was frowning.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Damon said unhappily.

We were so busted. As Damon got closer I moved in front of Elena since she was the weakest one here. Stefan hurried out of the grave to get in front of Elena and I both, but a few feet separated us.

"I can't let you bring her back." Stefan said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Damon retorted. "For thinking for even a second I could trust you."

I frowned feeling guilty for some unknown reason. I'm not one of Damon's friends, if he had any, so I shouldn't be feeling guilty right now.

"You are not capable of trust." Stefan said with a scoff. "The fact that you're here means you read the journal, and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course, I was going to do it by myself." Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because the only one I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan."

What in the world did he mean by that? I looked at Stefan who was looking down at the ground. What happened so many years ago?

"But you." Damon said looking past me to Elena. "You had me fooled."

Elena stepped up by me with her mouth open looking as if she was going to say something. She closed it a second later while looking down at the ground looking shameful. I then looked up at Damon with our eyes locking. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and the guilt returned tenfold.

"I didn't even expect it from you, Red." Damon said sounding honest. "I thought we had some kind of connection."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Damon." I said.  
Damon just nodded his head looking back to Stefan who had the grimoire in hand.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Damon asked Stefan. "Because if you try to destroy that I'll rip Elena's heart out."

I pushed Elena back behind me though I wasn't sure what kind of protection I'd really be.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said with confidence.

I wasn't so sure about that because when Damon got angry he killed or he turned people. It happened to me, didn't it? Stefan and Damon had a stare down when suddenly Damon sped over to Elena and I. He grabbed me first snapping my neck, which caused me to fall into darkness.

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we helping Damon?" I asked Stefan as I watched him clear out a path to the tomb.

"I know you're upset with him for what happened, but once this is all over you won't be seeing him again." Stefan promised.

Saying I was upset was a completely understatement. I had felt full blown out rage when I woke up after Damon snapped my neck. I had to steer clear of everyone all day because I was ready to rip into someone's neck. It was the first time I had felt that kind of hunger. Stefan said it was because I was angry, and usually most anger lead to a great hunger. So, all day I had stayed locked up in my room while planning Damon's murder. Stefan had came to get me saying we were all suddenly on Team Damon for real this time. Now it was nightfall, and we were preparing to list the seal on the tomb. Bonnie and Miss Sheila both were here to help, but I didn't want them involved.

"Can't we just burn him and Katherine both with the rest of the tomb vampires?" I asked. "It would not only make me happy, but a lot of other people happy as well."

Stefan shook his head making me pout, but I did nod to let him know I understood. Once he was done we went up the stairs to join the two witches. Elena and Damon showed up right around that time as well.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena said.

"Are we ready?" I asked the two Bennett women.

"I guess so." Bonnie said.

I nodded then went first after Damon who hadn't wasted anytime in getting down there. When I joined him at the bottom we both shared an angered look towards the other. I made sure to put as much distance between him and I as I could in the little space. The others were down there shortly, and soon Sheila and Bonnie started preparing. I watched curiously as they lit the torches, and I even laughed when Elena asked about the tap water.

"What's that?" Stefan asked Damon as the older brother held a blood bag.

"It's for Katherine." Damon said. "I got to have something to get her going. "Unless your girl is offering up a vein a to tap."

I glared at him as Stefan sighed looking to watch Sheila and Bonnie do witchy stuff.

"Admit it." Damon said in a whisper. "You can't wait to get rid of me."

"I'm not denying anything." I said from my spot on the other side from the others.

Damon smiled at me then winked, and I flipped him off in response since I was still pretty ticked.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan said.

"Mm." Damon hummed.

"We're ready." Bonnie told us.

She and Sheila stood linking hands, and soon the two were chanting in what seemed to be Latin. Did all witches speak Latin?

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan said.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena said.

The chanting continued, and I could practically feel the power radiating around. Suddenly the torches burn brighter and taller, and I stepped back until I was pressed against the wall.

"What's happening?" Elena asked.

The door then opened as Bonnie and Sheila stopped their chanting. Damon stepped closer to the door as Bonnie said it worked.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said.

"Don't you two have a fire to build?" Damon asked Stefan and I.

I frowned at him though I did head over to the stairs as Stefan assured Elena we'd be back. Stefan and I went up the stairs two at a time until we made it to the top. I made it to the gasoline first, and I was about to grab it as Stefan came up behind me.

"Dark down there?"

I jerked up straight to see that Ben guy standing there with Jeremy at his feet.

"I thought I told you to leave." Stefan said coming to stand in front of me.

"I considered it." Ben said sounding a bit arrogant. "Then I thought 'Screw you'."

I was really not liking this guy, and I was really in the mood to put up with this shit.

"Hey, Hero." Anna said walking up from behind.

Stefan turned to look at Anna, but I kept my eyes on Ben who winked at me.

"I'm going down there to get my mother." Anna informed us.

"I can't let you do that." Stefan said walking towards her.

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's brother." Anna told Stefan. "So you can stop me or him. Your choice."

Ben reached down lifting Jeremy up from the ground a little bit as he grinned up at Stefan and I. I sighed unhappily as I crossed my arms over my chest. She was then gone in a whoosh, and I shook my head as I stared Ben down.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked him. "I'm not having a great day, and I will kick your ass. I need to relieve my anger anyway."

Ben chuckled not seeming scared of me as he set Jeremy back down onto the ground.

"You're going to kick my ass?" Ben asked.

"Uh-huh." I said nodding.

Stefan put a hand on my shoulder to stop myself from doing anything brash.

"Do you really think that she cares about you?" Stefan asked. "Hmm? You're disposable."

"I don't care." Ben said. "She already gave me I what I want."

"You gonna say 'Eternal Life'?" Stefan asked. "You really that stupid?"

Yeah, because being alive for the rest of forever was such a great thing. Note the sarcasm.

"You know, I heard about you." Ben said stepping forward. "You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me."

He then looked at me, and I raised my brow in question as I uncrossed my arms.

"And you, you're younger than me." Ben said. "That makes me stronger."

I snorted at his arrogance as he charged towards me at full speed. I easily side stepped him then I knocked his feet from out from under him. He hit the ground as Stefan made a grab for our homebuilt flamethrower. Ben got back onto his feet quickly as I stepped out of the way.

"Is that all you got?" Ben asked.

"No." I said smirking. "It was nice knowing you, Ben."

He looked at me confused then he glanced at Stefan who turned on the flamethrower. Ben caught on fire, and I stood by Stefan watching as Ben flailed around shouting in pain. He soon fell to the ground dead, but his body continued to burn.

"Well, then." I said. "I'll stay here. You need to check on Elena."

"Stay here with Jeremy." Stefan said. "I'll take care of everything."

I nodded my head then went over to Jeremy who was still on the ground unconscious. I sat down by him as Stefan quickly went back down to the tomb to help.

"It's just me and you, buddy." I said to his unconscious form. "I can tell you're going to be great company."

So much time passed, and I stayed put even after hearing someone screaming. Stefan told me to stay here, and that he'd take care of it. I was going to trust him to do that. About twenty minutes later Stefan and Elena came out of the tomb to run over to Jeremy. They knelt down Jeremy as he finally started coming to. While they looked over Jeremy, I noticed Damon come up from the tomb looking…broken.

I slowly stood up then slowly started walking over Damon. I didn't know what was wrong, but I found myself hugging him. He just looked so lost that I couldn't stop myself. I could only guess that Katherine wasn't in that tomb or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

* * *

After a while Stefan, Damon and I were at home at the Boarding House. Stefan was on the phone with Elena, and I was silently sitting by Damon as he stared into the fire in the fire place. I wasn't particularly sure why I felt the need to comfort him, but I understood some of the things he was feeling. As I sat by him I reached to grab his hand.

"I know we're not the bests of friends, Damon." I said quietly to him. "And I know that you probably don't want to talk to be least of all. But I'm here to listen if you do want to talk."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't push me away, which had to be a good sign.

"How could I talk to you about it if you don't understand?" He asked sounding depressed.

"You're right that I don't understand what it's like to be waiting to be reunited with a lost love for over a hundred years only to be disappointed." I said. "But I know what's it's like to wonder what I did wrong? When my parents left I couldn't understand what I did wrong to make them leave. Why wasn't I good enough for them? Were all those years together as a family a lie? I know you're thinking similar things."

Damon didn't reply again, but he did give a slight nod of his head while he squeezed my hand. Stefan soon joined us as he sat in the seat by the couch Damon and I were on. We all remained silent while staring into the fire. I mentally sighed while hoping things go better soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm worried about him, Damon." I said to the elder Salvatore as we stood in the parlor. "Things have spiraled lately, and now Stefan is worse than a druggy hooked on pharmaceuticals."

Damon didn't seem bothered as he poured two different drinks of bourbon.

"You need to relax." Damon said. "Stefan, will be fine."

"He's locked in a cellar, and he's having some serious withdraw pains." I said. "Not to mention I can practically smell the scent of self-loathing from up here."

Damon shrugged his shoulder while holding out the second glass, which I took gratefully. Damon then picked up the odd little device that we had gotten from Pearl. I sighed thinking about all the things that had went wrong ever since the tomb was opened, which led to Sheila's death. The tomb vampires all escaped, and they all had some serious revenge issues. Stefan and I had been taken hostage when Stefan was trying to turn me onto animal blood, which sucks.

After being saved Stefan had changed, and it was because he had Elena's blood. He almost killed a girl at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, which was horrible to see. Now he was locked up in a cellar trying to let the blood leave his system. Then there were all the other little problems like Elena's uncle John showing up. The man was causing problems for vampires left and right. Also Elena's birthmother was giving us a few problems, and she hasn't even been seen yet.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked while packing up her things.

I glanced at her as I remembered she was even here in the first place. She's actually been here a lot in the last few days.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon said.

"Pearl, didn't say anything else about it?" Elena said.

"She thought she was stealing the vampire compass, but it was a pocket watch." I said.

Damon nodded as he continued turning the small golden object in his hands.

"That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." Damon said.

My mind immediately thought of Dr. Frankenstein, and I had to bit my lip not to smile.

"Have you spoken to your Uncle lately?" Damon asked Elena.

"No, I've been avoiding him, actually." Elena said. "That, and I've been here most nights."

"So you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked.

I gave him a look since I knew it probably wasn't good for him to be around Elena a lot. In fact, they've already gotten closer, which I knew bothered Stefan.

"Is that problem?" Elena asked.

"Yes, you're a complete nuisance." Damon said. "And I already have to put up with her. No offense, Red."

I rolled my eyes at him then finished off the rest of my drink. I set it down while wondering if I should grab some blood. I could go hunt down an animal or two, but it'd be least work to just grab a blood bag from downstairs. Elena soon left for school, which I was skipping yet again. I wanted to be around to help Stefan even if my perfect attendance since Kindergarten was completely wasted.

"Now what?" I asked Damon.

"What's wrong, Red, bored?" Damon asked smirking at me. "I can think of something to pass the time."

He wiggle his eyebrows, and I laughed shaking my head at him. Normally I'd be annoyed, but, ever since the night we opened the tomb, Damon and I have become friends…sort of.

"Sorry, Salvatore, but not going to happen." I said then started walking away.

"I didn't here 'never going to happen'." Damon called after me.

* * *

"Stefan." I called softly as I looked through the bars on the door.

"We brought you something to eat." Damon said standing by me. "100 percent Stefan-diet approved."

Stefan continued just sitting there with his head down, and I sighed worriedly.

"You know what will happen if you don't' eat, you'll get all rotting and crusty." Damon said.

I elbowed him for his choice of words even if we all knew that he was right.

"I'm not hungry." Stefan said weakly.

"Yes, you are." I said frowning. "We're eternally hungry, right? Now take the damn bottled squirrel blood. Do you realize how hard it was to get the blood into the bottle in the first place?"

I took the bottle from Damon to set in between two of the bars, but Stefan didn't make a move for it.

"The human blood should be gone by now." Damon said. "You wanna explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself?"

Still no response as Stefan continued staring down at the ground. I looked at Damon wondering what to do, and Damon sighed shaking his head.

"Come on, drink up." Damon said pushing the bottle of blood forward until it fell to the ground in front of Stefan.

He lifted his head a moment to look at it before he returned to his previous position.

"Fine. Starve." Damon said. "What do I care?"

Damon guided me upstairs even though I wanted to stay with Stefan a bit longer.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just needs time." Damon assured.

His phone then rang as I skimmed through the books in the large bookcase. Damon looked at his phone with a raised phone before picking it up.

"Hello?" Damon asked answering.

_ "It's Alaric Saltzman." _Said the history teacher on the other end.

I stopped my book skimming to exchanged a curiously look with Damon who was frowning.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon asked.

_ "It's a mystery." _Was Alaric's retort. _"Listen, I've been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?"_

I was interested. I walked over towards Damon, so I could hear the conversation better.

"What kind of digging?" Damon questioned.

_ "I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology there. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger." _Alaric said.

Oooh, maybe he found something interesting, or at least something we really needed to know to help clear things up.

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon asked.

_ "Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records." _Alaric said. _"He was getting a call from a number. The same number Elena dialed to get Isobel, and then the number was disconnected."_

"Isobel knows John. We knew that." Damon pointed out.

I nodded my head since we had found that out not too long ago, so it was old news.

_ "Right, well, he started getting calls from a new number." _Alaric said. _"And I had my friend run a geo-track. Got the address. It's an apartment in Grove Hill." _

Damon and I exchanged another glance as I sat down in one of the leather seats.

"Isobel is in Gove Hill?" Damon asked.

_ "I don't know." _Alaric admitted. _"I thought we could take a look, see what we find."_

If Damon and Alaric were going to play investigators I was going too for the fun of it.

"Perfect. Give me the address." Damon said.

_ "So, you can go without me? No, I don't think so." _Alaric said.

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me." Damon said.

Alaric pointed out that Damon did kill him, and I even backed him up, which I got a glare for. I held up hands up in surrender while relaxing in the chair more. Damon's phone beeped signaling he had another call, and I was sure it had to be Elena. He told Alaric hold on before answering the new call.

"What?" He said into the phone.

Yeah, it was definitely Elena, and I was proven right when I heard her voice. Damon told her to hold on, and then he returned to his conversation with Alaric.

"You drive. Pick me up in a hour." Damon said.

_ "Done." _Alaric agreed.

Damon then hung up with Alaric, so to continue his conversation with Elena.

"He won't eat anything." Damon informed her.

He then sat down in my lap, and I glared at him as he winked at me. I went to push him off, but he wouldn't move an inch.

_ "He has to eat." _Elena said. _"What's his favorite kind of-um?"_

I stopped struggling with Damon who asked Elena what she meant as he got comfortable.

"Type of animal blood he prefers?" Elena asked.

Did she seriously just ask that? I made a yuck face while shaking my head.

"Ewww." I whined.

Damon laughed while teasing Elena that what she said was gross. I completely agreed.

_ "Your joking doesn't helping." _Elena retorted.

"Helps me. Now hurry up." Damon said. "Red and I can't babysit all night. We have things to do."

I smiled excitedly since I was going to go too, but I then frowned when I felt my lap going to sleep.

_ "I would say drop dead, but…" _Elena trailed off.

Damon laughed sarcastically while I rolled my eyes at the lame attempt of a joke.

"Stefan likes…puppy blood." Damon said suddenly. "Little golden retriever puppies, cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."

Elena hung up after that, and I didn't really blame since I'd do it to in a heartbeat.

"That's messed up, Damon." I said. "Now get off my lap I can't feel it."

"Are you calling me fat?" Damon teased smirking.

"Yes." I deadpanned.

* * *

Elena had come by later as she said she would, and she immediately went down to see Stefan. She was going to try to talk some sense into Stefan, but I didn't see it doing any good. He was being extremely stubborn at the moment. Though she might be able to get through to him unlike Damon and I.

"So, do you think we'll find Isobel?" I asked Damon.

"Maybe." Damon said. "Though I doubt it."

I was going to ask why he thought that when Elena came back up from the cellar.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the look on her face.

She told us everything Stefan had said when she was down there with him as she sat down. I looked alarmed that Stefan wanted to die, but Damon blew it off as he does everything.

"He's being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon said to assure Elena and I.

"Then why would he say that, Damon?" I asked looking at him.

"Because he feels bad about hurting that girl." Damon said. "It's typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

I sure hope it does because I didn't want a dead…dead best friend when I just got him.

"Will it?" Elena asked. "Because he seems to be in a lot of pain."

"That will pass, once he eats." Damon pointed out.

"I didn't mean psychical pain." Elena retorted.

"I know what you meant." Damon said. "Um, are you gonna be alright if we run out? We have an errand with the teacher."

He then handed me my coat, which I slipped on. I thanked him as Elena asked if Damon meant Alaric.

"Are you two friends now?" Elena asked then looked at me. "Wait, are _you_ two friends?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon said.

I saw a slightly hurt expression cross Elena's face as Damon grabbed his leather jacket.

"Right." She said.

"You should, um, you should stay up here." Damon said sliding his jacket on. "Shouldn't be down there by yourself."

"I'll be fine." Elena said.

I just wished she'd do as Damon said at least this once. I mean I do trust Stefan, but it'd be in her best interest to remain up here.

"You know, you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." Damon commented.

"So are you." Elena said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving."

"We won't be long." Damon said.

He motioned for me to go before him as we exited the library leaving Elena alone.

"Do you think Alaric will mind that I'm tagging along?" I asked Damon as we walked outside the house.

"I'm sure he won't mind too much." Damon said. "And if he does that's his problem. Now let's go find some answers."

* * *

"So, do you think we can go through today without any problems?" I asked Damon while the both of us laid on his bed.

"Probably not." Damon said. "But, hey, it's Founder's Day. You should go have some fun!"

I sighed rolling over on my side, so that I was facing Damon. He turned on his side as well to look at me as well. I don't see how he could be so carefree. Isobel, who turned out to be a bitch, had the Gilbert invention that was a device to hurt vampires. I know Bonnie dispelled it, but I was still worried.

"Is the life of a vampire always this complicated?" I asked Damon.

"No." Damon said with a roll of his eyes. "Being a vampire is actually a lot of fun, but you have to let yourself have fun. I could show you a great time if you'd let me."

I gave him a blank look at the suggestive tone he used. He blinked at me innocently, but Damon wasn't a innocent person.

"I need to finish getting ready for today." I said getting up from the bed. "Oh, and, Damon, you need to stop trying before you get your feelings hurt."

"Ow, I feel my heart breaking already." Damon said clutching his chest.

I giggled then left Daomn's room to go to my own. I picked out some cloths for the day before I got myself dressed. I was wearing blue plaid skinny jeans with my knee-high high tops over them. I then had on a white tank top that had 'Talk Nerdy to Me' written on it. I had black suspenders on too, but I had them off my shoulders. I randomly grabbed a black beanie to place over my head then left my room to see Stefan coming down from his room all dressed for the parade.

"Nice outfit." I said. "It's very retro."

"Are you making fun of me?" Stefan asked grinning.

"No, what gave you that idea?" I asked chuckling. "Now let's go see if we can one day without supernatural drama."

* * *

"All I asked was for one day." I grumbled while sitting up. "Was that too much?"

I had to struggle to remain in a sitting position as the fire spread throughout the room. I felt so drowsy and weak, and as I looked around I saw many downed vampires, including Damon.

"Apparently so." Damon replied from on the floor.

I then spotted Mayor Lockwood, which surprised me. I was pretty sure he wasn't a vampire. He was at the front of the council after all.

"Mayor." Damon said weakly. "Is that you?"

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We're vampires." I said bluntly. "What's your excuse?"

Mayor Lockwood seemed extremely frightened as he stared at Damon and I.

"No, really." Damon said. "The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire? What the hell are you?"

Mayor Lockwood scrambled away right into a tomb vampire's lap. The vampire didn't waste time in snapping the man's neck. We sat in silence for a moment as I wondered if this was really how I was going to die.

"Hey, Damon?" I called lightly. "Just thought you should know that you do have a friend before you die. We're friends."

"Oh, that warms my undead heart." Damon said.

"We're about to die, and you can still use sarcasm." I said grinning. "I'm impressed."

Damon chuckled as he slowly started getting up from the floor. Stefan then appeared, and he quickly made a grab for me. After I was up he reached for Damon.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Stefan said. "Now."

He put one arm around me and the other around Damon to help us out. Once we were out I was pulled into Elena's arms.

"Thank God." She said squeezing me tightly.

"Elena, I can't breath." I said while patting her back.

She let go of me though she looked extremely worried still. She then looked over Stefan and Damon as I stood there trying to get my bearing.

"If this is what I get for asking for a normal day then I'll never ask again." I said.

* * *

Me: This is where I'm leaving season one. Sorry if it was too short for you, but I never planned on going through every episode. Also, I want to get to the point where Klaus is introduced. When he's added in less will be skipped, I swear. Well, I hoped you liked season one. Next chapter will be season two.


	6. Chapter 6

TG15: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but the computer was being all wonky. We had to send it to my cousin to get fixed. Apparently, it takes a very long time. Anyway, during this long break I have almost finished season two. I'm not going to post all the chapters tonight since I want to know what you think of my first chapter for season two.

!ATTENTION!

TG15: I will now be answering some questions from the reviews since I'm too lazy to PM all of you.

**time-twilight**: No, Rory has no relation to the Salvatore brothers. The reason why Damon turned her instead of let her die was because he thought it would punish Stefan more by turning his friend into a vampire, and Stefan hates being a vampire. Also, Stefan will now have to live with the fact that it was his fault for Rory being turned. As to why Stefan even started talking to Rory...it's still a mystery that will be uncovered in later chapters. Thank-you for your review.

**Whitedrawf**: I will try to determine Rory's...attractive level. It might be when Klaus is introduced because I'm thinking about writing some chapters in his POV. Thank-you for your review.

**Helios101**: There is absolutely no romantic feelings between Stefan and Rory. Stefan only things of her as a friend and almost like a sister. Damon...I playing around with the idea of Damon having feeling for Rory. I'm not sure if Rory would even return those feelings if Damon did have romantic feelings towards her. We'll see. Thank-you for your review.

* * *

I walked into my room drying my hair vigorously with a towel. I was already dressed for bed since I felt so drained. I don't know how Damon is running around after what happened, but maybe it was because he was older. Or maybe it was because of my weirdness as a vampire. I threw my towel into the hamper in my closet when my phone started ringing. I saw it was Stefan, and I frowned hoping everything was alright.

"Yeah?" I answered.

_ "Rory, something's happened at Elena's house." _Stefan said. _"Please, get here as soon as you can."_

"I'll be right over." I said.

I hung up then quickly grabbed a pair of pants to slip on, and then I grabbed a jacket. I was then out the door on my way towards the Gilbert residence. I arrived just in time to see an ambulance pull away from the house. I then headed towards the door only to be stopped by two deputies.

"She's alright." Elena said from the bottom of the stairs.

They moved out of my way, so I stepped into the house. My nose wrinkled when I picked up the faint scent of blood coming from the kitchen.

"Rory, I'm heading to the hospital, but Stefan and Jeremy are upstairs." Elena told me.

I nodded my head then watched as Elena and the officer left the house for the hospital. Once they were gone I flitted up the stairs right into Jeremy's room. I saw Jeremy sitting on his bed looking glum, and Stefan was frowning at him.

"What's going on?" I asked Stefan.

"A tomb vampire attacked John, and cut off his fingers." Stefan said. "Jeremy drank some of Anna's blood, and tried to OD, so he'd become a vampire."

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

I think looked at Jeremy who looked so sad. I sighed sitting down beside him.

"Jeremy, why would you do that?" I asked. "I know that Anna's death has to be hard on you, but becoming a vampire isn't going to help you."

He only looked at me with those wide brown eyes, and I practically felt my heart break. He's lost so many people, and he's only fifteen. I reached forward brushing his hair back from his face.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." Jeremy said. "Anna told me vampires could shut off their emotions. I wanted that."

"Jeremy, that isn't the answer." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really not want to feel anything? I know things are horrible right now, and I know there's only so much pain a person a take. But, you're strong, Jeremy, and you'll get past this."

Jeremy slowly nodded his head, and I then suggested maybe he should try to get some sleep. I stood up as he laid down, and I sighed wishing things were better for him. It didn't take long for Jeremy to drift asleep, which left Stefan and I time to talk. We discussed the things that have happened today, and none of them were really good. The parade did go off without a hitch though. Soon we just let silence fill the room as Stefan kept watching Jeremy. We then heard the jingle of keys and the click of a lock, which signaled someone was home.

"Stay with him." Stefan said.

I nodded my head then watched Stefan leave the room. I then sat down in Jeremy's desk chair while vaguely listening to what was happening downstairs.

_ "Hey." _I heard Stefan said. _"How's Caroline?"_

It must be Elena who's home. She was alone too. I then frowned when Jeremy's heart was the only one I heard. If Elena was here shouldn't I hear two? Something wasn't right.

_ "Not good." _Elena said. _"…Just what I needed." _

I stood up from the chair to head towards the door as the uneasy feeling rose. I heard someone being thrown, so I hurried down the steps. I saw Stefan glaring at Elena as she stood on the other side of the couch in the living room.

"Katherine." Stefan said.

So, she was Katherine? I knew she looked like Elena, but this was like freaky twin look alike.

"At least I fooled one of you tonight." Katherine said taking a step to the side.

She then looked over at me with a smirk on her face, and I narrowed my eyes in return.

"Hello, Rory." She said. "I'm Katherine."

I was pretty sure I already knew that, but what bothered me was that she knew me. Stefan then grabbed her at an alarming speed before shoving her roughly into a wall.

"Feel better?" Katherine asked him.

As an answer he slammed her against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The sound of the door being unlocked distracted Stefan and I long enough for Katherine to twist Stefan's arm then flee. I hurried over to Stefan to help him up, and I cracked his arm back in place just as Elena and Damon both came into the house.

"Stefan? Rory?" Elena questioned.

"Elena." Stefan said.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Katherine happened." Damon answered for us.

* * *

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked.

"No." Stefan and I said together.

Damon frowned stating Katherine really knew how to make an entrance, which I agreed to. I sighed sitting down on the couch backwards while on my knees as watched Stefan pace.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least." Stefan said. "What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I was here earlier tonight ." Damon said.

Stefan frowned as did I. Why was Damon here? And what happened when he was here? Elena then came back after being upstairs speaking with Jeremy.

"I told Jeremy." She informed us. "I can't lie to him anymore."

Well, he pretty much knew everything already, so that was probably for the best.

"You alright?" Stefan asked her.

"No, I'm not all right. I thought with all the tomb vampire gone things would get better." Elena said.

Ah, what an optimistic thought. I wish I could think like that, but then I'd be disappointed a lot.

"I know." Stefan said. "We all did."

That was a lie. I didn't say anything though as I continued sitting on the couch. A thought then came to my mind, and it wasn't a happy one.

"Katherine was in this house." I began gaining attention. "It means she was invited in. What are we going to do about that?"

All color seemed to drain from Elena's face as Damon and I exchanged a glance. Damon then shrugged, which meant he was blowing everything off once again.

"Move." Damon said.

Yeah, cause that would solve all our problems. If Katherine was purposely targeting Elena then moving wouldn't solve a damn thing.

"Very helpful." Elena said sarcastically. "Thank-you."

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it. You will be dead." Damon said. "But you're not, so clearly she has other plans."

"Right, we need to find out what those other plans are, and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said.

Elena sat down in one of the kitchen chairs with Stefan standing behind her with his hands on the back of it.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked.

I looked at Damon curiously, since I wanted to know what had happened as well. Damon made a face, which only made me all more the curious.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead…we kissed." Damon said.

My mouth fell open in surprise as Damon stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"And you thought it was Elena?" I asked.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked.

I glanced at my best friend seeing under all the calm he looked rather pissed off.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker, and they go…" Damon said then made kissy noises.

Stefan went to attack Damon, but the older Salvatore easily dodged the younger one. Stefan ended up where Damon once was as Damon now stood by Elena.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon taunted.

Stefan went to attack again at a much human pace, but Elena went to stop him. I got off from the couch too while giving Damon a look that said 'knock it off', which caused Damon to pout childishly.

"Stefan, wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." Elena said then glanced at Damon. "I wouldn't do that."

Damon looked down at the ground, and the feeling sorry for him feeling returned. I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort as I looked at Stefan.

"We don't have time for this, guys." I said.

"Later." Stefan said with a nod.

I sighed shaking my head as Damon gave Stefan an agreeing nod. If they started fighting at home I'd never get any rest.

"John must know something." Elena said. "There has to be a reason Katherine tried to kill him."

There's a lot of reasons to kill John. The number one reason being that he's a dick.  
"She's Katherine." Damon said as if it was obvious. "She loves playing games, and you're fooling yourself if you think if you're gonna find what she's up to before she wants you to know."

"Actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel." Stefan said. "Your mother was in touch with Katherine. We can go to the hospital, and get him to talk."

If only things were that simple, but I didn't see John talking, especially to Stefan, a vampire. He might speak with Elena, but it was still a long stretch.

"I've got a better idea." Damon said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." Damon said. "See ya."

I actually liked that plan, but ignoring her could also piss said bitch off. That would not be good for anyone.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out." Damon said. "She'll make a move."

Which could result in someone being hurt or worse someone being dead. There was already enough people dying around here.

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic." Damon replied. "Well see."

* * *

"Are you ready to go to the Lockwood's?" Damon asked peeking into my room.

"Almost." I said while checking myself in the mirror.

I had on a black dress that had quarter sleeves, and the skirt of the dress was a dark gray. On my feet were black ankle boots with heels that had laces up the front. It was simple, but it would do.

"Alright let's go." I said walking towards my door.

Damon held out his arm to me, and I placed my hand in the crook of his arm as we went down the stairs.

"Do you think Katherine will make an appearance soon?" I asked him.

"Maybe." Damon said. "When she does I'm sure she'll do it with flare."

That does not sound good to me at all, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens. We went to Damon's car, and he held the door open for me like a gentleman. Once he was in we headed straight for the Lockwood Estate. When we arrived I climbed out on my own, and shut the door behind me. I met Damon on the other side of the car, and the both of us walked up to the Lockwood's door. Damon went right in not even pausing when Tyler held out his hand to thank him for coming.

"Sorry about him." I said to Tyler. "He has no manners whatsoever."

"Whatever." Tyler said shrugging. "Thank-you for coming, Daniels."

I nodded then shook his hand, and I even gave him a short hug before he told me to come on in. I stepped through the door with ease with a grin on my face. I was walking around looking for Damon or for Mrs. Lockwood, so to pay my respects.

"Aurora."

I stopped walking with my non-beating heart stopping at an all new level. I turned seeing my mother, Luminita, and father, Paul, standing behind me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to see you." Luminita said pulling me into her arms.

I just stood there rigidly as she squeezed me tightly to her. Once she pulled back she kissed my cheek. I didn't say or do anything as she smiled at me brightly. I got my looks from my mother. I had the same deep red hair like hers, and my eyes were just as green and vibrant as hers. Though I never thought I was as beautiful as my mother. She had a rare beauty, and I believed her Romanian heritage has a lot to do with that. I had the same heritage, but not as much, of course.

"Hello, Aurora." Paul said stepping forward.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, and I felt myself feeling an array of emotions. Anger, surprise, sadness, and confusion were all blurring together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally.

"We made it home last night, and we heard abut Richard's death." Luminita said. "We came to pay our respects. Honey, where have you been? When we got home it looked as if someone hasn't been living in it for months. All your things were gone too."

I bit my lip as I made a quick glance around to see if I'd spot Damon. I'd kill to have him here to interrupt this conversation.

"I moved out." I said slowly.

Both my parents seemed alarmed to hear this, but I didn't see why they cared.

"Why would you do that?" Paul asked.

"I don't see why it matters." I said getting defensive. "You left me for two years, so you obliviously don't care about me."

"Aurora Daniels, don't you ever talk like that again." Luminita scolded.

I rolled my eyes about to walk away, but Paul grabbed my wrist tightly. I looked up at him frowning as he glared down at me.

"You will not walk away from this conversation." He said.

"Yes, I will." I snapped quietly. "Now let go. This isn't the place to make a scene, but I will if you don't let me go."

We continued staring at each other before he finally let go of my wrist. I turned walking away while trying to act normal.

"So, those people are your mommy and daddy." Damon said appearing at my side.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" I asked.

He nodded his head, and I smacked his chest narrowing my eyes at him in annoyance.

"You could have helped me out." I said to him.

"Sorry." Damon said not sounding sorry at all. "I just love a good family drama."

"You're a dick." I informed him.

Damon and I walked into the next room where a table was lined up with some finger food. When seeing the food I remembered I didn't have any blood this morning.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked appearing behind us.

"Well, we know it took the Mayor down." Damon said.

I nodded my head as I remembered watching the mayor get his neck snapped.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." Damon said.

Damon then picked up a few grapes before popping one into his mouth as Bonnie glared at him.

"Speaking of your guilt," Damon began. "How's Caroline?"

"She's much better." Bonnie said.

"You're welcome." Damon said.

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie retorted.

I was confused now as I took some of the grapes in Damon's hand since I was hungry.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You get to live to see another day." Bonnie said.

I gave Bonnie a sharp look as I wondered if that comment was also pointed towards me. Ever since I was forced to become a vampire and Bonnie a witch our friendship has been little to nonexistent.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon

"Doesn't undo the bad." Bonnie pointed out. "I know what you are, Damon. You may have Elena and the Sheriff and everyone else fooled, but not me."

"Hmmm." Damon hummed.

"One wrong move, and I'm going to take you out." Bonnie said.

She glanced at me, and the message was passed loud and clear. She wouldn't have hesitate to take me out either.

"Okay, stop with the witch's brew." Damon said smirking amused. "You're starting to believe your own press."

Bonnie smiled looking away for a moment before looking back at Damon with narrowed eyes. He let out a small grunt of pain as he started holding his head. I looked at him confused then I glanced at Bonnie who I knew was causing his pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said "You were saying?"

Damon straightened up not looking to be in pain anymore as Bonnie walked away.

"That went well." I said earning a glare.

* * *

"Oh, lookie, it's Daddy." Damon whispered to me as we stood out on the porch.

I turned looking to see that was Paul was indeed heading our way, and I cursed mentally as he stopped by us.

"Aurora, we need to talk still." Paul said then looked to Damon. "Paul Daniels, I'm Aurora's father."

Paul held out his hand to Damon, and Damon smiled charmingly while shaking the offered hand.

"Damn Salvatore." He said. "I'm your daughter's housemate."

My eye twitched knowing that Damon pointed that out purposely just to add more grief for me. It seemed to work too since Paul threw me a look.

"Aurora is living with you?" Paul asked politely.

"Yeah." Damon said with a nod. "She moved in with my younger brother Stefan and I at the Boarding House. She's great to have around."

I resisted the urge to kick Damon in the shin since he was only causing me more problems.

"I see." Paul said. "Well, she'll be moving back home, so she won't be imposing on you much longer."

"No, I won't be." I immediately snapped. "I am never coming back to live in that house. I live at the Boarding House now with Damon and Stefan. If you wanted to play family then you're two years too late."

I walked away after that leaving my father standing there speechless as Damon chuckled. I walked back into the house while trying to control my anger. Usually I was good with my emotions, but anger seemed to be the hardest for me to control. I had to be careful with it because if I didn't I got…the munchies.

"Aurora dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Lockwood asked coming up to me.

She placed a hand on my shoulder looking truly worried, but I didn't want to bother her. She did just lose her husband.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lockwood." I said trying to smile. "And I'm sorry for your loss. We all lost someone important with the mayor's passing."

Mrs. Lockwood smiled at me thanking me before giving me a hug in gratitude.

"Thank-you, dear." She said.

She then walked off to talk with more of the guests as I stood there a moment to take another breath. Once I felt calm I went to see if I could find Damon or even Stefan. I was sure Stefan had made it here at some point. I didn't have to look long because soon Damon found me.

"We have a slight problem." Damon said.

I looked at him with a raised brow as he took my arm while pulling me to the side.

"Katherine is here." Damon whispered into my ear.

My eyes went wide as I took a few glances around, but I didn't see the Elena look alike anywhere. I didn't see Elena anywhere either.

"She's playing jealous girlfriend." Damon went on sounding amused. "She stabbed Stefan."

"How is that funny?" I asked glancing up at him.

Damon chuckled shrugging then told me he was going to see if he could track her down.

"You go check on Stefan." Damon said. "He's with Elena."

He then walked off not telling me exactly where the two lovebirds were, which didn't help me in the slightest. I sighed turning to going out the door onto the patio. No one seemed to be around, but when I turned to the side I spotted Paul and Luminita whispering together. They then turned to look at me, and when they headed over in my direction I sighed exasperatedly. I really didn't need this right now.

"Honey, we need to talk." Luminita said. "Your father and I don't think you should be living with two boys alone."

"Especially if they're older than you." Paul added.

I wanted to laugh since he had no idea that the boys he was talking were way older than him.

"I don't really care what you think." I said honestly. "Now I have to go find Stefan."

I went to walk past them, but Paul grabbed my wrist for the second time that day. I felt the urge to just break his arm, but I stopped myself as I glared up at him.

"We're not done talking." He said through his teeth. "You can't just keep walking away like a child. Now you will be moving back home, end of discussion."

"No." I said. "I've already told you that I will not be moving back home. You're too late to be my parents. I don't need or want you anymore."

I felt a sharp pain to my face that caused my head to snap to the side. I blinked as I realized that Paul had slapped me across the face. Luminita gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"We are you parents, and you will not speak to us like that, girl." Paul practically growled.

I was surprised he slapped me as I lightly touched my cheek as the stinging finally left. I felt the anger return tenfold, and I had to stop myself from snapping his neck.

"You are coming home, and we are going to be a family." He said sternly.

I turned my eyes on him, and I knew they could reflect my hate and anger.

"Go to hell, you bastard." I said.

I ripped my arm from his grip then I hurried off to find Stefan and Elena. I found them just around the Damon showed up.

"Hey, Red, where were you?" Damon asked seeing me. "I thought you'd get to them first."

"I had to talk with my parents." I growled.

I absently rubbed my cheek even if the pain was no longer there. The anger was still boiling inside me, and I felt extremely hungry. Damon looked at me curiously then his eyes narrowed, and I knew he knew.

"Did your dad hit you?" He asked sounding angered.

"It was a gentle pat." I replied bitterly.

Elena looked alarmed as she stood up to walk over to me. I waved her off while stepping back. She was a walking blood bag, and I didn't want to drain her. Did I really just call her a walking blood bag? God, I need to get something to eat, and I needed to relax. Damon gained my attention as he started heading towards the house looking ready to cause a scene.

"Damon, no." I said stepping in front of him. "It happened, it's over, let it go."

He glared down at me though he nodded as he took my face in his hands to look at my cheek. His thumb gently brushed against my cheek. He let go of my face once he seemed satisfied that I was alright. Elena gave me a curiously look then she sat down by Stefan lifting his shirt. He had blood on his stomach, and she was trying to clean it up.

"Well, I lost track of her." Damon said to Elena and Stefan. "Ew, cover up, Fabio."

Stefan put his shirt down even though he still had blood all over his stomach.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out." Damon said. "Looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy."

Elena looked bothered by this as she looked to Stefan worriedly. I gave Damon a look that clearly said 'not funny', but he only smirked in return.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan assured Elena.

"Isn't it?" Damon asked. "I mean, it's only fair, since I went after your girl."

"Damon." I said warningly.

He didn't listen as Elena stood up saying she was going to go check on Jenna and Elena.

"Let me know when you're done." She told the two boys. "Let's go inside, Rory."

I nodded my head then followed Elena back towards the house where I'd hopefully not have another run in with my darling parents.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked me as we walked.

"Not really." I replied. "…it's just…I don't understand them. They leave me two years ago saying I'm a waste of existence, and now they are so persistent in getting me to be under the same roof as them."

Elena grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze as we entered the Lockwood's house.

"Everything will work out in the end." She assured.

I was rather doubtful of that since I knew how both my parents could be. They were extremely persistent about everything.

"I hope so." I said. "They made me so angry…I thought I might kill my dad. I was seeing red there for a second, and it took everything I had not to rip into his neck…I know that's bad of me, but I couldn't help it. The monster I am wanted blood."

"But you resisted, Rory." Elena told me. "I know it's in your nature to want to kill, but you resisted. It proves you're still human."

I nodded my head though I was still frightened of that side of me that wanted Paul dead. He was a horrible father, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead.

"You know what you need to do?" Elena asked smiling at me.

"Hmmm?" I prompted.

"You need to dance." Elena said. "That's what you always used to do whenever you felt angry or sad. You told me it always made you feel better."

I thought about it knowing she was right, but with everything that's going on I didn't really have the time. I had too much to worry about than dancing away my emotions.

"Elena, I can't right now." I told her. "We have so much to worry about Katherine. Bonnie is like a loaded gun ready to fire on me or Damon or Stefan at any moment. People are dying, and my parents…Paul and Luminita are…just…ugh!"

She pulled me to a stop when my anger started returning with vengeance. I just wanted all of it to stop. I hated feeling this angry, which only added to my anger.

"You need a break." Elena told me firmly. "Before you really do snap. You won't be able to handle if you kill someone, Rory. Please, just take a break even if it's small."

I slowly nodded my head knowing she was right, and I needed to do something to keep calm.

"Alright." I said. "I can do that."

Elena smiled nodding her head then we continued into the Lockwood's house.

* * *

I heard my phone ring over the music, so I paused mid-movement before turning off the stereo. I was sweating profusely, but it felt good considering I haven't danced in so long. I grabbed a towel to dab away the sweat as I picked my phone off the bed.

"Hey, Stefan, what's up?" I asked.

_ "It's Damon." _Stefan said sounding grim.

I paused in wiping the sweat off my brow as I wondered what in the world Damon has done now.

_ "He…killed Jeremy." _Stefan told me. _"He should come back, but we don't know if it will be as a vampire or not. He had the Gilbert ring on." _

I stiffened with my eyes going wide to hear this. He killed Jeremy? Why would he do that?

"Where is he?" I asked.

_ "I'm not sure." _Stefan said. _"I'm at Elena's house now. He might show up, and be careful around him…he's not stable." _

"Alright." I said.

I then heard the front door open and shut signaling someone was here. It was most likely Damon who came in.

"He's home now." I told Stefan. "Um, I'll see you when you get home."

I then hung up not waiting for a reply. I flitted downstairs into the parlor in just enough time to what Damon through his glass into the fireplace.

"Damon." I said cautiously.

He turned around with his icy eyes burning with emotions. Even though I knew what he did to Jeremy I felt my heart squeeze seeing Damon hurting.

"What do you want?" Damon asked. "Come to yell at me? Come to tell me you hate me just like everyone else?"

I walked forward to place a hand on his shoulder, but he caught my wrist tightly.

"Damon, I don't hate you." I said looking into his eyes. "I'm your friend, and even when you make stupid mistakes I will still be your friend, I promise."

Damon stared into my eyes for a long moment before he finally let go of my wrist. I reached forward again to place a hand on Damon's cheek, so I knew I had his full attention.

"I know you're hurting, Damon." I said. "I know Katherine got under your skin, but you can't let her. Don't let her win. We will find out what she wants, and we will stop her."

* * *

TG15: *gasp* Rory's parent's are back! How will this change things up in Mystic Falls? FYI: Rory's mother name is pronounced Loo-mee-nee-tah.


	7. Chapter 7

"What would Katherine gain from making sure Caroline turned?" I asked out loud.

Elena shrugged looking completely lost as she, the Salvatore brothers, and I sat in Alaric's classroom.

"How could this even happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her." Damon said. "And A plus B equals…"

I frowned since he was making light of this considering we now have a new vampire running around without guidance. I don't want the whole Vicki-Donovan-fiasco happening again.

"That still doesn't answer why she did it." I pointed out.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." Damon said with slight venom.

I pat his shoulder from where I sat by him on Alaric's desk. He smirked at me as if to prove he was fine, but I knew better.

"And she said 'Game on'?" Stefan asked. "What does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty, and she wants us to know." Damon replied.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

Damon sighed exasperatedly while stating he didn't know why as I bit my lip.

"I guess she sees it as poetic." I said shrugging. "She turned someone close to us…most of us."

I eyed Damon who chuckled knowing I was referring to the fact he just abused the blonde. Caroline and I never really got along, but that didn't mean I wanted her harmed. Now she's a vampire.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind." Stefan said. "She has no idea what's happening to her."

"Oh, I think she does." Damon countered. "All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her." I pointed out.

"Yep, and kill her." Damon said smiling.

I threw him a full out glare as Elena and Stefan protested the very thought of killing Caroline.

"I'm with them, Damon." I said. "Caroline doesn't have to die."

"She knows who we are." Damon pointed out. "She's a liability. We gotta get rid of her."

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan said firmly.

I nodded in agreement since there was no point or gain in killing Caroline. All she needed was some guidance, and she would be just fine.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked us. "Yeah. Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story ends. Let's just flip to the last chapter and-"

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said sounding emotional.

I knew it had to be hard for her to have her friend since the first grade be a vampire. It was hard on me too.

"No?" Damon questioned. "Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

Stefan got up from where he was sitting to go over to Damon, and Stefan said clearly that we weren't going to kill Caroline. He then walked out, and I turned to Damon.

"I made it." I pointed out. "And, Caroline Forbes I know can make it. She's a lot stronger than people give her credit for."

I got up dusting off my cloths to follow Stefan out of the room, so to find Caroline.

"Oh, Damon, you are making it extremely hard in being your friend when you're acting like a dick." I said over my shoulder.

I hurried after Stefan back into the carnival, and Elena wasn't too far behind. As we walked I kept my senses on high alert, so I might beable to hear or smell anything out of the ordinary.

"You agree with Damon, don't you?" Elena asked. "Stefan?" She added when he didn't answer at first.

I sighed glancing at my best friend as he took his frustration out on a food stand.

"Stefan." Elena tried again. "Hey."

"Damon's right." Stefan said as we came to a stop behind the food stand. "Not about what we should do, but about what's gonna happen. Katherine all but signed Caroline's death sentence."

"Why is everyone so quick to believe that Caroline is going to die?" I asked getting annoyed. "She'll be fine! I made it. I'm fine, and I'll be damned if Caroline ends up like Vicki."

I walked off ignoring Elena's calls for me to come back. As I walked I continued searching for the blonde cheerleader. I frowned wishing there was a faster way to find Caroline. I needed to find her before the others…especially Damon. I paused in walking as a prickling feeling buzzed around my head. I frowned blinking when my vision got a little wonky. I blinked a few more times seeing that odd little lights sort of surrounded the people around me.

It was like there was a misty glow surrounding them. I can't really explain it, but I did notice that there was a dark misty trail in front of me. I looked at it still feeling confused, but I had felt as if I needed to follow it. I started walking in the direction the dark mist was leading, and as I followed the smell of blood entered my nose. I picked up my pace, and soon the sound of Caroline and Damon's voices entered my ears.

_ "It's the only way." _I heard Damon said.

I flitted quickly over as they came into view, and as Damon started bringing the stake down I jerked Caroline back. I smacked the stake from Damon's hand, and then I shoved him away.

"Red!" Damon complained.

I glared at him as my vision finally returned to normal. Elena and Stefan appeared a second later with Elena going to Caroline ,and Stefan stepping up by me.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline yelled pushing Elena away.

"No, no, no, Caroline, that wasn't me." Elena tried to sooth. "You know that. That was Katherine."

"No! then why does she look like you? And why? Why did she do this to me?!" Caroline cried.

I felt my heart clench hearing her, and I abandoned glaring at Damon in favor of going over to Caroline. She eyed me distrustfully, but she did let me close to her unlike Elena.

"Caroline, listen to me, you're going to be okay." I said in a soothing tone. "I promise. I'm going to help you."

I put my arms around her, and she practically fell into them as she cried a little.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." I said to him.

"It's alright, Caroline, come with me and Rory." Stefan said holding his hand out behind him.

Elena got closer to Caroline and I as Stefan backed up while finally looking away from Damon.

"She will die." Damon said. "It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so, but it won't be tonight." Stefan retorted.

Damon mumbled something then in a flash he went to stake Caroline, but Elena but herself between Damon and Caroline. I was still holding onto Caroline, and Stefan had his arms around the both of us.

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena said firmly.

Damon stared at Elena for a long tense moment before finally backing away lowering the stake.

"Whatever happens is on you." Damon told Elena.

"Let's go." Stefan said turning.

Before we could leave Bonnie appeared looking completely upset and disgusted.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"It's okay. Come on." Stefan said gently.

"No, you're not, you can't…you can't be!" Bonnie sad.

Bonnie stepped forward grabbed Caroline's wrist before jerking back as if she had been struck.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked sounding confused.

She then looked behind us ignoring the blonde who said her name again so brokenly.

"Oh, God." Bonnie said pushing past Caroline and I.

Stefan and I then took Caroline away, and she came without a fight as she sobbed softly. We went to the bathroom, and I went in first checking for anyone before motioning the two inside. Stefan ushered Caroline inside then set to work on cleaning the blonde up. I grabbed a few paper towels to start cleaning Caroline's hands as Stefan tried cleaning her face.

"It's alright." I said to her. "It's okay."

"She hates me." Caroline said brokenly. "Bonnie hates me."

I stopped wiping her hands off to hold back her hair, so Stefan could wipe off her face.

"No, no, no." Stefan disagreed. "She's just in shock. We all are, okay?"

"And what about Matt?" Caroline whimpered. "What am I supposed to do about Matt?"

I shushed her while brushing her hair back soothingly in hopes of calming her.

"One thing at a time." Stefan said. "Let's just get this blood cleaned off."

Caroline came out of her shock enough to start helping to clean the blood off her hands.

"I'm a murderer. I'm a monster." Caroline said.

"Listen to me, your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the transformation." Stefan explained. "It's completely normal. I promise you, okay?"

When he said normal I started wondering what was with what I saw earlier. Not all vampires did that right? I mentally shook myself knowing I just needed to worry about Caroline. Caroline then cried out in frustration as her face started vamping out.

"God! Why does this keep happening to my face?!" She demanded while turning around.

She covered her face while calling herself hideous, and I hugged her while shushing her. I then got in front of her while trying to slowly get her to remove her hands from her face.

"Caroline, look at me. Look at me, Care." I said a little firmly. "Come on, look at me. Look at my face."

Caroline finally removed her hands from her face as she looked at me. I left the veins gather around my eyes, and I knew my face slowly transformed. I then took a breath with my face relaxing back to normal.

"See it? You see that?" I asked her. "When you feel the blood rush, tell yourself you're going to get through it. That you're strong enough."

She slightly shook her head, but I wasn't about to give up on her. She wasn't going to turn out like Vicki.

"Yes." I said firmly. "No matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it…you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me. Watch me."

I did what I showed her earlier then I took deep breaths, and she started matching me. Soon her face returned to normal after taking deep breaths of her own. I smiled at her while brushing her hair out of her face.

"That's good." I said.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked Stefan and I.

I glanced at Stefan who stepped forward to place a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"We don't know." Stefan said. "I wish I did. But we promise you that we will not let anything happen to you."

I then hugged her as she cried, and Stefan put his arms around the both of us. As I held her I swore that no matter what she was going to make it. She was going to continue living, and she was going to be happy again.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I said to Stefan as I paced in my room. "I don't even know why I agreed to meet them for breakfast to talk. This is a stupid idea."

Stefan sighed watching me pace from where he sat on my bed. I never felt so nervous before. Why did I agree to see my parents?

"Why do they even want with me now?" I asked. "They literary told me I'm a waste of existence two years ago. What changed?"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Stefan said standing.

He stood in front of my placing his hands on my shoulders, so I'd have to stop pacing.

"I'm not sure why they want to see you, but maybe it's to make amends." Stefan suggested. "But I do know that you'll be okay. Even if the talk goes wrong, you will be fine. And I'm here for you, so is Elena and Damon."

I sighed nodding my head knowing he was right, but I was still worried. When I spoke with them at the Lockwoods' I got so angry. I was ready to kill Paul without a second thought last time.

"What if I hurt him?" I asked Stefan. "What if I kill him? If he touches me again I won't be able to stop myself."

"That won't happen." Stefan said. "You'll be in the Grill. It will be very crowded and public."

I nodded, but I was still nervous as all get out. Stefan seemed to sense this as he sighed lightly.

"Do you want me to come?" Stefan asked. "I can be around if you need me to."

"No." I said shaking my head. "You need to help Caroline. I'll be fine."

Stefan smiled at me nodding then I sighed one more time as I turned to grab my phone. In then glanced at myself in the mirror to make sure I was presentable for a get together with the parents who have been absent for two years. I wasn't really wearing anything special. My skinny jeans were a turquoise color, and I had on a black loose fitting tank top. The straps were low, so some of my back was exposed, but not too much. On the front it had a pink smilely face with its tongue stick out. On my feet were pink high-tops with turquoise laces.

"Rory, when…did you get a tattoo?" Stefan asked.

I turned to look at with a raised brow since I had no idea what he could possibly mean.

"I don't have a tattoo." I said confused. "I hate needles."

Stefan told me to glance at the back of my right shoulder in the mirror, and when I did I saw a…tattoo. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the tattoo of an eye. It was a simple design in black ink, but the iris matched the color of my light green eyes. It was simple, but it was oddly mesmerizing.

"What. The. Hell?" I ground out. "DAMON!"

In the next second Damon was in my room looking around as if searching for danger.

"What?" He asked looking at me. "Whoa, nice tattoo."

I glared at him while believing he had something to do with the new body art.

"Did you roofie me then take me to get a tattoo?" I asked deadly serious.

Damon looked at me with a raised brow then he chuckled while turning to Stefan.

"Is she being serious?" He asked his brother.

Stefan nodded while also looking at Damon with a narrowed gaze. Damon sighed rolling his eyes at us.

"No, I didn't." Damon said. "Maybe you just got really drunk last night, and got it yourself."

I felt myself getting angry, but I took a calming breath until the anger was gone.

"I have no idea how this got here." I said looking back at it in the mirror. "I'll worry about it later. I have to meet Paul and Luminita at the Grill. Once I'm done I'll help you with Caroline."

Stefan nodded his head as I walked out of my room right past Damon who seemed extremely amused. I went down the stairs greeting Elena absently as I passed her. As I went to my car I thought about all the things happening to me. I really just want to be normal!

* * *

"Okay, I'm here as you asked." I said sitting down across from my parents in a booth. "Now what do you want? I have very important things to do."

Paul frowned at me though Luminita sighed patiently while reaching across the table to take my hand. I pulled my hands back though before she could touch me, and a flash of hurt appeared on her face.

"Sweetheart, I understand why you're upset with us." She said. "But we had our reasons for leaving."

I snorted not believing that one, but I remained silent. I wanted her to continue, so I'd stay silent for now.

"Honey, I'm sure you noticed some changes lately in you." Luminita said. "You know you're different than your friends. You know you're different from other vampires."

I looked at her with wide eyes as I wondered how she knew I was a vampire. She hasn't been here. She shouldn't know anything.

"I can tell, Aurora." She said. "Your aura gives you away…it's dark, meaning your dead."

I was even more freaked out as I wondered if I should leave now. I wanted to know how she knew this though. She seemed to know what was wrong with me, and I needed to know.

"How," I began. "How do you know?"

"Because, honey, I'm what is know to be called a _clarvăzător_." Luminita said. "You're one too."

I was even more confused since I had no idea what a 'clarvăzător' was. Though I did have a feeling she was saying I'm something supernatural beside a vampire.

"In English we are called Seers." She explained. "We're Seers."

Wait, was she saying her and I are psychics? Like witches or something? I'm not a witch.

"No, you're not a witch." Luminita said.

I looked at her stunned since I knew I didn't say that out loud. She smiled at me softly as I realized she read my mind.

"Our kind have been around long before the witches." She continued. "We have recordings from our people dating back before Christ."

I just stared at her waiting for her to explain so more before I bombarded her with questions.

"Seeing into the future is not the only thing we can do." Luminita said. "We see people's aura…their life force. We can see into their minds and into their soul. No one kind hide anything from us. Not even those who have passed on are invisible to us. We see all with the power of the Third Eye within us."

I remembered the tattoo on my shoulder, and I absently reached back to touch the mark.

"Yes, your tattoo has finally appeared." Luminita said with a smile. "It means you've awakened your powers. Last night you opened the Third Eye, and you saw people's auras. The misty light surrounding all beings. Around vampires the light is black signaling that they are…dead."

I was feeling a bit overwhelmed from hearing that I'm some all knowing being from some supernatural species dating back over three-thousand years.

"Wait, aren't we technically still human?" I asked. "I mean witches are just people who get magic from nature."

"Yes, they derive their magic from nature." Luminita agreed. "We were born with our gifts. They are inside of us always. We have abilities like the vampires and werewolves have theirs that humans can never have."

"What about medians?" I asked. "Or those other people who say they can see into the future?"

Luminita laughed lightly as if I asked something funny, but I was being completely serious.

"Most of those people are fakes." She said.

Well, I knew that, but someone of them couldn't all be fakes, right? Some of them had to be for real.

"Some of them are real." Luminita agreed.

I really wish she'd stop looking into my head, it was a complete invasion of privacy.

"Some humans gain the ability to see the dead, but only after coming back from the dead." Luminita explained. "Then there are decedents from our line and other Clarvăzător families lines. Though the blood is almost completely gone that they only get minor abilities compared to those from the direct lines."

I nodded my head taking all this in. I understood all that, but these gifts be gone now that I'm dead.

"Not exactly." Luminita said reading my mind again. "When the witches discovered our race almost two-thousand years ago they realized how important we were. They wanted to keep us protected because they believed we were the world's natural balancers. They believed we were the ones who would see the best route to take, and we would guide the future. There were very few of us, so to protect us they spelled our blood."

I wasn't quite following as I blinked needing her to explain to me a bit more.

"You know of the Gilbert rings." Luminita said. "They bring those who wear them back to life if killed by a supernatural entity. The same goes for us, but the magic is in our blood. If you hadn't had vampire blood in your system you would have come back to life completely human…in a way."

But why was I only half-vampire? Shouldn't I just have come back without the blood affecting me.

"The blood brought you back before you revived completely." Luminita explained. "When coming back it's a slow process. We slowly revive from the dead, and you were only half-way revived when the blood took affect."

Well, that all seemed complicatedly stupid. Now I was some half-vampire-half-Seer-thingy. Why couldn't I be normal? Well, normal for around here normal.

"Everything will be alright." Luminita said. "I'm here now to help you. Things will be a little hard now that your powers are awakening finally. It will seem that things are chaotic in your mind for a while, but it will stop. Everything will become clear in the end."

Okay that explained that, but even after all this. There was still something she has yet to answer.

"That doesn't explain why you left me." I said. "You told me what I am. You didn't tell me why you left me with a note saying I was a waste."

Luminita sighed looking down guiltily, and when I glanced at Paul he was still stoic as ever. He never was one to show emotions, and I was always convinced he didn't particularly like me.

"Most of our kind show signs of the Third Eye on their fifteenth birthday." Luminita said. "You weren't. There was no sign of your gifts manifesting. As clarvăzător we have a duty to carry on our line…our gifts. We had to move on try again."

"Wait, you're telling me that I was too normal for you, and that you went to have a child elsewhere because it's your duty?" I asked.

Luminita opened her mouth to say something else, but I stood not wanting to hear anymore. I felt so angry, but at the same time I was hurting. My parents left me because…I wasn't some all-knowing being. They left me because I wasn't good enough just as I always feared.

"Aurora, please, just let me explain." Luminita said standing.

"I'm done listening, and you've said enough." I said venomously. "If all you came back to do was bond, and teach me about my gifts then leave. I don't want you here."

I walked off just wanting to everything to be over. I was so upset I grabbed two bottles of alcohol from the barman was while passing I tossed him more than enough for the bottles, so it wasn't like I was stealing. Not that I cared at the moment. I just wanted to get drunk, and forget everything for at least a few hours. As I was walking down the street my phone buzzed signaling a text. I looked seeing it was from Stefan, and when I looked at it it said that he and Caroline were going to the swimming hole on the old Lockwood Property after Caroline fed.

"Get together at the Lockwoods'?" I asked. "That means alcohol. I'm so there."

* * *

"MATTY~" I squealed totally hammered by the time I got to the swimming hole.

I had already drunk both bottles of what had been tequila, and I'm a lightweight, so yeah. Matt turned to look at me as did Tyler Lockwood. They both seemed surprised as I skipped, the best I could in my drunken state, over to them. I almost tripped, but Tyler caught me. I giggled up at him, and he chuckled shaking his head. He placed me in the back of Matt's truck with the two standing in front of me, so I was blocked from the public.

"Your eyes, Matty, are just so blue." I giggled patting his cheek.

"Red, are you drunk?" Matt said. "It's not even eleven yet."

"Well, I needed the alcohol." I slurred. "I went to see my parents this morning, and it didn't go well. Not well at all."

Matt seemed to immediately understand as he pulled my remaining bottle out of my hand.

"Did you only have one of these?" Tyler asked.

"Nope!" I said. "Two! I had two. I lost the other bottle somewhere back there."

I threw my arm behind me to indicate the woods, and Tyler nodded his head smirking. Matt guided my arm back down, so it was resting in my lap with the other one.

"What happened when you spoke with your parents, Daniels?" Tyler asked sounding curious.

"They told me why they left, and it was a pretty poor reason!" I slurred. "I'm defective produce, so they left to plant and harvest a new crop somewheres else!"

This seemed to confuse the two boys, but then the tears started up in my eyes.

"Why am I not good enough, Matty, Ty?" I asked sadly. "Why couldn't they be happy with me?"

Matt sighed sympathetically as he brought me into his arms to give me a much needed hug.

"So, they left to go have another kid?" Tyler clarified.

I nodded my head against Matt's shoulder as I tried to contain the tears. It was rather hard in my drunken state.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked up seeing Stefan and Caroline had arrived, and I smiled at him sadly.

"She's hammered, man." Tyler said. "She had two full bottles of tequila before she even got here."

I never said they were full…well…I think they were, but that was beside the point.

"Hey, Stef." I said. "Caroline! You're here too!"

Caroline nodded to me looking worried as she stepped up to check on me. She placed a hand on my shoulder while pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Stefan, maybe we should get her home." Caroline said quietly to him. "So, she can sleep this off."

"But I came for some alcohol." I said. "I want to get totally wasted. I don't want to feel anything! Nope! Nope!"

"Sorry, Red, but I'm cutting you off." Matt sad.

I whined while leaning into his chest as my eyes started to droop. I didn't want to sleep, but it'd probably be for the best.

"Night, night." I murmured then went into darkness.

* * *

TG15: So, we now know what sets Rory apart from other vampires! Not to mention we got a brief glimpse of drunk Rory. Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

"You do know this would go by much quicker if you used your…Seer or whatever powers." Damon pointed out as he placed Mason Lockwood in a chair.

I rolled my eyes as Bonnie and I spread the tarp out, so no blood would get on the carpet.

"Why are we going this?" Bonnie asked me.

"Damon doesn't want blood on the carpet." I replied.

Damon nodded his head in agreement as he made sure Mason was arranged in the chair.

"Of course, he doesn't." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"You're judging again." Damon pointed out.

I nodded my head as I went over to Mason's bag to start searching through it.

"He's not going to be out much longer." Bonnie warned.

I pulled out some chains from Mason's bag, and I looked to Damon with a raised brow.

"Whoa." Damon exclaimed. "Looks like this guy's used to being tied up. Heh."

I rolled my eyes again then handed him the chains for him to tie Mason up. I still wasn't happy with the thought of torturing the guy for information. Damon got to work with the chains as Bonnie took Mason's head within her hands.

"What are you going?" Damon asked.

"We're looking for a moonstone." I pointed out. "Bonnie is going to try to find it."

"Oh, good, yeah." Damon said to Bonnie. "Find out if he gave it to Katherine. Find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it."

He wasn't asking for too much, was he? I shook my head as Bonnie started describing what she was getting from Mason's head. I wondered if I'd be able to do that if I practiced. According to what Luminita said at the Grill I would have powers much stronger than witches. I got the feeling I wouldn't be able to cast spells, but when it came to a super sixth sense I'd be the better. I still didn't know how to work my powers though, so I'm pretty much uselessly. I sighed when suddenly my vision blurred.

_ I looked around as my vision came back into focus. I saw I was in the Boarding House, but Damon, Bonnie and Mason were nowhere to be seen. I looked around some more spotting me…standing in front of the fireplace. The other me was glaring at me, or at least I think she was. _

_ "What are you doing here?" The other me asked venomously. _

_ I opened my mouth to reply when some man walked right through me towards the other me. I shuddered at the feeling of him passing through me before I took a good look at him. He was handsome, and he good few inches taller than me. He was thin, lanky with sandy colored hair that curled a bit. His eyes were so blue…so beautiful. He had slight stumble on his face, and as he walked he had such grace and poise. _

_ "I'm here to check on you, love." The man replied in a British accent while smirking with dimples._

_ The other me narrowed her eyes at the man, and she looked cautious of him. _

_ "As you can see, I'm fine." She said coldly. "Now I think you should go." _

_ The man looked unperturbed by the other me's coldeness as opened his mouth to reply when I felt someone shaking me. _

I gasped looking around seeing Damon was in front of me, and he looked concerned. I noticed Bonnie was gone, and I could tell Caroline was no longer I the house as well.

"You okay, Red?" Damon asked.

"I…saw something." I said. "There was a man here…I don't know this name. You shook my from the vision before I got too much information."

Damon looked intrigued and confused as I cupped my head as a headache started forming.

"Maybe you need to ask your mom about these things." Damon said stepping back. "She could help you, and then Katherine wouldn't be able to get the jump us. We'd know ahead of time."

I shook my head since I was avoiding both my parents like the plague until they finally just left.

"I want nothing to do with her or that bastard, Paul." I hissed.

Damon sighed exasperated before he returned his attention to Mason who had sat their silently during the entire thing. I frowned knowing that I did need help, but I was too stubborn to ask for it. I can probably put up with Luminita, but if Paul was around it wouldn't be bearable.

"I need to make a call." I said abruptly. "You don't seem to need me."

I turned to leave, so I could go up to my room to call Luminita to see if we could set up a meeting that was Paul free.

"Tell your mom I said hi." Damon called after me.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to meet me, Aurora." Luminita said as I met her in the old cemetery of all places. "I know this meeting place isn't ideal, but it gives privacy."

I nodded my head as I stood a few feet away from her with my arms crossed over my chest. She stood there looking at ease with her hands the pockets of her coat.

"I need help." I admitted. "The headaches are getting worse, and I'm spacing out at the worst times. Not to mention my friends are a little freaked out when I know things before hand or things I shouldn't."

Luminita laughed nodding her head with an amused smile on her face. I didn't see how it was amusing when I was suffering.

"I had the same problems when my powers manifested." Luminita said. "But, it was worse since my friends weren't supernatural. I practically scared off my human friends."

I guess she did have it worst, but I wasn't here to talk about her. I knew that sounded…bitchy? But I needed help to control all the chaos happening in my head.

"I brought you something." she said.

She reached inside her coat before pulling out a black leather bound book. It looked extremely worn with the edges ripped and tattered. She held it out to me, and I cautiously took a few steps forward to take it. As I looked at it I saw her full name engraved at the bottom in silver.

"This is my journal." She said. "I got it when my powers first manifested. Everything I went through is written in here."

She tapped the book with her pointer finger as I looked down at the book.

"I even wrote down ways to help control the visions." She said. "It's everything you need to know. Though as you get older you'll need a seasoned clarvăzător to help you when your mature completely."

She reached into her coat again pulling out a sealed envelope that had my name written across the front.

"Inside there's a number to an old friend of mine in Romania." Luminita told me. "Along with a few other things."

I looked at her confused on how vague she was being. I could also detect a kind of sadness around her as she looked at me softly. She reached forward brushing my bangs from my face. I was so shocked by the gesture I didn't even pull back.

"I wish I could have been a mother to you." She said. "I wish I could take back the last two years. I can't…the past is the past. I apologize again for not being there for you, and I apologize for all the pain your father and I caused you. I want you to know, however, that you will be happy in the future, the sadness will pass. You will have the family you need and deserve."

I was getting more confused as she sounded like she was telling me goodbye. Not a simple 'see you later', but a definite 'this is the end' goodbye. Was she leaving again? Were they both leaving again?

"Don't let the sadness crimple you, Aurora." She said cupping my cheek. "Promise me that you will never lose the part that makes you human. No matter how much pain you feel you will always keep your humanity, promise me."

"I promise." I said not knowing what else to say.

She smiled at me kindly then she just turned walking away, but she paused to look at me again.

"That envelope I gave you." she said. "Don't open it until after the Masquerade Ball tomorrow. It will make since in time…I promise."

She left in her car after that, and a second later the silence was interrupted with the noise of my phone ringing. I looked at the screen seeing it said unknown number. I looked at it a moment longer, and suddenly I knew it was Katherine calling me. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"How'd you get my number, Katherine?" I asked when I answered.

"Oooh, you really are an clarvăzător." Katherine cooed on her end. "Though do you really think it was that hard to get your number?"

She then giggled causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance as I wondered what she wanted.

"Just tell me what you want." I said.

"I want you as a friend, Rory." She said simply. "You see your kind are extremely rare, and if we were friends then I wouldn't have to worry about someone getting the upper hand on me. I'd know ahead of time."

I snorted thinking she had to be joking, but I knew she wasn't. Though I wasn't sure why she needed me. She had borderline supernatural evasive abilities, so it wasn't like anyone could get the jump on her.

"No." I said flatly. "I am not and never will be your friend, Katherine."

I heard her 'tsk' on her end, and I rolled my eyes again just wanting this conversation over.

"Now, Rory, you should know that I always get what I want." Katherine said. "I can be very persuasive, and if you don't want anything bad happening then I suggest being my friend."

"Give me your best shot, Katherine." I said. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Rory." She started with a harder tone. "You're going to regret saying no to me. I'll be speaking with you soon."

* * *

"So, she said not to open it until after the ball?" Damon asked turning the envelope over in his hands.

I nodded my head while snatching it back since I knew Damon would open it anyway since he's curious. He pouted at me as I put the envelope away from where he couldn't get it.

"Don't we have Katherine's death to plan?" I asked knowing it'd distract him.

He smiled nodding his head before quickly ushering me out of my room not caring that I was protesting. We made it downstairs where Alaric, Caroline, and Jeremy already were. Stefan was somewhere in the house, but I wasn't sure where. I then heard someone knock on the door, so I went to open it to see Bonnie.

"Bonnie." I greeted smiling politely. "Come in."

Bonnie walked in stating she got a text message as Stefan walked up thanking her for coming and bringing the grimoire.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Jeremy said walking by us.

Bonnie looked at Stefan and I confused, which I could completely understand.

"I can explain." Stefan said.

"Please do." Bonnie replied.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Stefan said.

"Way to explain, Stefan." I said patting his shoulder. "Way to explain."

I walked over to where the others were as Alaric pulled out some of his little vampire killing toys. I was seriously worried here with all the different things he had. He could really hurt me if he wanted to. I should probably try to stay on his good side.

"Hey, Red, I need you to do something." Damon said holding my mom's journal.

I looked at him with a raised brow as a smirk placed across his lips. I sighed knowing where this was going, and I didn't need my mystical future seeing powers to do so.

"Read this, learn how to use your powers, and look into the future to see how tonight is going to go." Damon said tossing the journal at me.

I caught it while sending him a glare since I wasn't happy at the thought of being his personal little Seer. Alaric then started showing the group how to use his little toys as I went over to the couch. I sat down then opened the book to start reading.

_** March 7, 1980 **_

_** My powers started surfacing today, and I find myself shaking with pain. My head is filled with images of the past, present, and future. I feel and see others' emotions, and I can see their life forces in front of me. I feel as if I have been opened up to a completely different world. It is both terrifying and euphoric all at once. **_

I sighed knowing this wasn't what I needed to be reading to understand my powers. Maybe when I have more time I'll go back to read more. I flipped a few pages until on in particular caught my attention.

_** April 20, 1980**_

_** The headaches are getting worse, and I feel as if my head might implode at any second. I have learned how to lessen the pain with mediation, and as long as I do not seek out the future I can avoid headaches all together. Knowing the future is not something to seek anyway. Sometimes the visions are ones of happiness while the others are of pain and death. I have decided I will no longer try to force a vision upon myself. They will come on their own to warn me when needed. **_

I frowned knowing Damon wouldn't be happy to hear that. He wants to me to see into the future, but obviously looking into the future purposely was a bad idea. I shook my head then went back to reading the page I had previously been on.

_** As for my other talents they come much easier. I found I can easily switch between my normal sight and the sight the third eye gives me. It has become as easy as breathing, and all it took was a little training. **_

This wasn't really helping me, so I sighed shutting the journal with a frown on my face. I set the journal beside me as I glanced back to see the others were talking strategy.

"Anything for us, Red?" Damon asked turning to smirk at me.

"Nothing you want to hear." I said. "Apparently I cannot force myself to see into the future."

Damon frowned at me clearly not pleased as I had predict. Only proof that I am psychic.

"I mean I can, but then I get headaches the size of the United States." I said.

Sure I was exaggerating, but I've already had a taste of these headaches. They aren't fun.

"Well, try anyway." Damon said. "Katherine needs to die, and if you have to be through a little pain then I'm perfectly alright with that."

"Damon." Stefan said warning.

Damon just continued looking at me with narrowed eyes, and I knew he was being serious. I glared at him then turned around, so I wouldn't have to look at him. I bit my lip wondering how all this worked. I closed my eyes while focusing on tonight and Katherine. I took a few deep breaths when I felt a sharp pain stab my brain.

_ My eyes snapped open, and I saw I was at the tomb under the church with Damon and an unconscious Katherine who was inside the tomb. I looked around seeing if I'd see another me, but I didn't. I turned to Damon to speak with him when he walked right through me. I shivered at the feeling before watching Damon stare at Katherine as she woke up. She tried to make a run for it once she woke, but the barrier kept her from doing so. _

_ "Hello, Katherine." Damon said casually. _

_ "Where am I?" Katherine asked._

_ "Where you should have been all along." Damon said. _

_ Katherine looked at him with actual fear in her eyes, and that's when everything went black. _

I blinked a few times to see I was back at the Boarding House with Caroline in front of me looking worried. She sighed in relief as I looked up at her curiously.

"I was so worried." she said. "Your eyes went all white and milky looking, and you wouldn't respond to any of us."

I winced holding my head as the pain felt like a thousand needles piercing my brain.

"So, what do you see?" Damon asked casually.

"Shut-up, Damon." Caroline said frowning. "She's in pain."

Damon rolled his eyes obviously not caring as I tried to get past the pain I was feeling.

"Katherine was in the tomb." I said simply. "Or will be in the tomb."

Damon looked confused as did the others, but that's what I got. I wasn't about to try again either.

"Why was she in the tomb?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Find out." Damon ordered.

I looked up at him with a dark glare, and he glared right back not budging.

"No." I said. "I told you what I saw, and that's all I've got for you. Just because we found out I have this new power, Damon, doesn't mean I'm here as your own personal little magic eight ball."

I stood walking away since I didn't want to put with Damon any longer. I knew I was being more snippy today, but I felt like something was very wrong. I didn't know what, but I was sure I'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

I sighed looking around the party as everyone else executed their little 'kill Katherine' plan. I wasn't apart of it since I had walked off 'childishly' earlier. It was all Damon's idea, and I didn't really give a damn. He ticked me off, and I had every right to be pissed off at him. Even though I wasn't part of their plan, Caroline had made me promise to go. She spent hours on my make-up and hair, and she even picked me out a dress. Ever since she became a vampire our relationship had changed drastically. Caroline was one of my closest friends besides Stefan now.

"Rory, don't you look nice?" Katherine asked smirking at me as she stepped in front of me.

"Wish I could say the same about you, Katherine." I said with a sarcastic smile.

She chuckled then grabbed two flutes of champagne of the passing tray of a waiter. She held one out to me, and I took it while tilting it towards her in thanks.

"So, have you spoken to your mother and father lately?" she asked conversationally.

I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she didn't make small talk, which made me suspicious.

"Not since I spoke with you over the phone." I replied.

The smirk on her face grew as she took a sip of her drink, and I frowned wishing she'd spit out whatever she had to say. I was already annoyed with Damon, and wasn't in the mood to play games with her.

"You might want to check in on them." Was all she said.

She walked off leaving me there wondering what she could have possibly meant by that. I then stiffened as I thought about the feeling of dread. Then I thought back to the talk I had with my mother. She had sounded as if she was saying goodbye to me. I whipped out my phone, and I called my house while praying someone picked up. The phone kept ringing until the answering machine picked up. I put my phone away knowing no one was going to pick up. I spun around about to leave the party, but I ran right into Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Hey, Rory, whoa, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"I need to get home, now." I replied.

I then didn't worry about someone seeing me as a vamp sped out of the party.

* * *

I arrived at my house to see the door was cracked slightly ajar. I frowned then reached forward to push the door all the way open.

"Mom…Dad." I called while looking inside.

I looked to where the invisible barrier kept me out, but I bit my lip while slowly stepping forward. When my foot passed through the door the dread came back with vengeance.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled out hurrying in.

Blood hit my nose as I rounded the corner into the living room. I stopped in my tracks as a gasp passed through my lips. Laying sprawled out on the floor in a large puddle of blood were my parents. They looked as if they had been mauled by an animal, and their faces were ripped up.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried falling to my knees.

I didn't dare get closer as the tears rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall. I knew this was my fault. I had defied Katherine, and this is what happened. She killed them because I refused to help her.

"Mommy…Daddy." I sobbed covering my mouth with my hand. "I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The pain I was feeling now was worse than any psychical pain I've ever felt before. I pulled my knees to the chest tightly as more sobs shook my body. I looked at my mother's body knowing why she made me promise to not let my feelings cripple me. I wanted the pain to stop, and I could feel the little 'switch' in the back of my mind just waiting to be flipped. I wouldn't do it though…I made a promise.

"I promise." I said aloud while looking at her mauled form. "I promise I won't ever turn off my humanity, ever."

* * *

I had been sitting at my parents' house for about ten minutes when the cops showed up. Apparently a neighbor had called the cops when they heard me screaming.

"Rory, sweetheart." Liz said kneeling down by me.

I looked at her with watery eyes as she placed a hand on my shoulder. She then gently took my elbow to get me from sitting down on the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Liz asked. "Do you know who did this?"

I wanted to tell her it was Katherine, but then I'd have a lot of explaining to do. She was just returning to work anyway after being locked in a cellar for days, not that she remembers.

"No." I said. "I came over…I don't know why, but I decided to stop by. When I came the door was open a little, and when I came in here they…they were like that."

Liz hushed me while hugging me as the tears started falling down my cheeks once more.

"We'll take care of this." Liz promised as her deputies looked around. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight? With Caroline and I?"

I just nodded my head when I heard my name being called at the door. I looked to see Stefan at the door looking worried as two cops made sure he didn't come in any further. Liz guided me to the door, and Stefan pulled me into his arms immediately.

"They're dead." I said clinging to his jacket. "She killed them." I added in a whisper.

Stefan stroked my hair soothingly while telling Liz he could take me back to the Boarding House. She seemed reluctant at first, but she soon nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on." Stefan said. "Let's go home."

* * *

When we arrived home Damon was there already out of his cloths from the party.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked sounding annoyed. "Little Gilbert and Judge-y told us you just ran right out of the party. Stefan was worried, and wasn't focused."

"Damon." Stefan said with a growl. "Leave her alone."

Damon opened his mouth to retort, but he paused while taking a closer look at my face. He took a step forward, and I turned my head away towards Stefan.

"Let's get you ready for bed." Stefan said walking us past Damon.

He guided me into my room, and I just went along as the numbness crept in. Damon followed us he leaned against the doorframe into my room.

"What's going on?" Damon asked. "What's with her?"

"They're dead, Damon." I said brokenly.

I looked at with my eyes locking with his icy blues as his brows creased in confusion.

"My parents." I said. "Katherine killed them because I refused to be her _friend_. They're gone."


	9. Chapter 9

_** Aurora, I know you will blame yourself for our deaths, but you did the right thing denying Katherine. As clarvăzător we are sought by many for their own needs. Never let alone use you for your gifts. If you had done as Katherine wanted then many people would have suffered. I'm proud of you for turning her down, and making the right decision. Do not blame yourself, please. Before I end this letter I just want you to know that your father and I love you very much.**_

_** Love, Luminita A. Vasile **_

* * *

"Elena is missing?" I asked Stefan over the phone.

Stefan told me yes then explained Jeremy came to him thinking Elena was at our place last night. I knew she wasn't, and so did Stefan, which meant it didn't take long to figure out the brunette was MIA. I wasn't at school at the moment since I had decided to sulk and mourn in my room. Liz had called me earlier saying they caught the man who killed my parents. Apparently, Katherine had compelled some man to go into my parents house to shred them up like an animal. Later today I had to go down to the station to fill out some unwanted paperwork or something.

"Is there anyway you can…um see her?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. "Listen, I'll just meet you at the school, alright?"

I then hung up not waiting for a reply as I forced myself out of my bed to get dressed. I pulled on some jean shorts that used to be pants before finding an oversized sweatshirt. I slipped on some shoes then left not caring about looking presentable or not. As I was walking down the stairs I was hit with sudden darkness.

_ Again when my sight came back I was in a different location than where I was just seconds ago. I looked around seeing I was…near the quarry. It was dark, but the place was illuminated by fire. I looked seeing three fire circles on the ground. Elena and Jenna were in two of them, and there was a third woman in the last circle. _

_ "Ah, Aurora, I see Stefan isn't the only uninvited guest tonight."_

_ I turned seeing the man from my first vision, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the other me as she walked down the hill over to where he was standing. She momentarily glanced down to where Stefan was on the ground in pain before looking back at the man before her._

_ "I'm here to change places with Jenna." The other me said. "Obviously, Stefan wasn't the correct choice to send."_

_ "Rory, no!" Elena protested. "Just go!" _

_ "Shut-up, Elena." The other me said flatly. _

_ The man chuckled looking amused as he eyed the other me up and down. She stared at him unflinching as he reached forward to caress her cheek._

_ "I'm sorry, love, but there's no deal." He said. "I could never take such an exquisite beauty from the earth. Besides, I have great plans for us." _

_ "There is no us, Klaus." The other me said._

_ So, his name is Klaus…it's different. Klaus chuckled not seeming bothered by my remark._

_ "Not yet, love." Klaus replied confidently. "Now, please, just relax until the show is over." _

_ He then snapped my neck, and I watched the other me fall to the ground with her eyes glazed off by death. I then watched Klaus crouch down to wipe her hair out of her face. _

_ "Sorry, sweetheart, but you'll thank me for that later." Klaus said. _

I came back to the boarding house by the sound of my phone ringing shrilly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Red, where are you?" Damon asked. "We've been waiting for thirty minutes. Stefan and I are about to leave to save Elena. Judge-y has given us a location. You coming or what?"

Well, I guess they didn't need me to 'see' anything after all. That was fine with me since I'm still learning how to use my gifts.

"I can't come with you, Damon." I said. "I still have to go down to the station to fill some stuff out, and then I have my parents' funeral to start preparing."

It was silent on Damon's end, but I knew he was still there since I could hear the faint sound of him breathing.

"How are you doing, Red?" Damon asked sounding hesitant.

"I…I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "I'm still sad, but the pain isn't as…anguishing as last night. I'll make it though. I always do. I'll see you and Stefan when you get back, okay?"

Damon told me goodbye then we both hung up. I was about to head back to my room when my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID seeing it was Liz who was calling.

"Hey, Sheriff Forbes." I greeted.

* * *

I was just leaving the police station from hours of paperwork and such when my phone rang for the third time today. I was apparently very popular today. I didn't even bother glancing at the ID as I answered the phone.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Rory, I…we've got a slight problem." Caroline said on the other end.

My stomach dropped as I wondered what other problems could possibly be happening right now.

"Can you come over to my house?" Caroline asked hesitantly. "I know you probably just want to be left alone, but…I need you."

"I'll be right over, Care." I promised.

She thanked me profusely before hanging up. I sighed then placed my phone in my back pocket. It didn't take too long getting to Caroline's house in my car, and when I reached it I could tell someone else was here besides Caroline. I shook my head while going up to the door to knock. Two seconds later Caroline was pulling me into her house.

"Tyler knows about me." She hissed lowly. "He's in the living room right now."

My mouth dropped open as I thought about what Damon would do if he found out.

"Does he know about the rest of us?" I asked even lower.

Caroline shook her head vigorously though she did tell me she told Tyler that I was a Seer.

"I'm sorry, but it kind of slipped." Caroline apologized.

I told her it was fine while placing a comforting hand on her forearm. I then took a breath before walking into the living room where Tyler was sitting on the couch.

"Lockwood." I greeted as he stood.

"Hey, Daniels." Tyler said. "I'm…sorry about your parents."

I nodded my head while swallowing the lump in my throat. I couldn't get emotional at a time like this. I needed to think of way to fix Caroline's little hiccup.

"So, you're a witch?" Tyler asked.

"Seer." Caroline and I said together.

Tyler held up his hands in a surrender manner though his lips were twitching up in amusement.

"Though the usual term is clarvăzător." I said. "It's Romanian for Seer. I can't cast spells like witches, but I can see into the future. I can also do a few other things, but I kind of new at it, so yeah."

"You can see the future?" Tyler asked grinning.

"Yeah, but I don't get to decide what I see." I explained. "I get what I get."

Tyler said that was a bummer, but I mentally disagreed with him. I didn't want to see the future at all. So far the things I've seen haven't been exactly helpful or happy.

"So, Lockwood, think you can keep quite about Caroline and I?" I asked hopefully.

* * *

I sighed falling down on the couch in Caroline's living room feeling completely mentally drained. Tyler had stayed later than I thought he would, and the Matt had showed up out of nowhere. It had been awkward for like a full ten minutes before both boys had ended up leaving.

"Hey, Rory, do you want to maybe stay over tonight?" Caroline asked as she came to sit by me. "We can slumber…we used to do it all the time if you want."

I smiled remembering the slumber parties we used to have when we were little. Caroline used to actually like me when we were kids, and her, Elena, Bonnie, and I used to take turns spending the night at the others' houses. We'd do all sorts of girly things…well mostly they did while forcing me into it. When we had become teenagers that's when Caroline and I started drifting apart. I can't even remember why.

"We haven't slumbered in so long." I said.

"Too long." Caroline said grinning. "I'd say it's over do."

We smiled at each other while giggling, but then Caroline grew serious suddenly.

"Rory, I'm sorry for the last five or so years." Caroline said. "I've been such a bitch to you for so long, and you always took it. You never got angry with me, and when I became a vampire you were there for me along with Stefan. You didn't have to, but you did, so thank-you."

I smiled at her while giving her arm a affectionate squeeze. She didn't need to apologize, but it did warm my heart.

"Why?" Caroline then asked. "Why did you help me?"

"Because, Caroline, I went through the same thing." I said. "I remember the different emotions, and I remember thinking of myself as a monster. On the night I completed transition I thought I killed someone not an hour later. I remember being so disgusted with myself, and I didn't want that for you. It didn't matter how much we grew apart because I decided I was going to help you."

Caroline had tears in her eyes, and she brought me into her arms to give me a hug. I hugged her back while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Now let's talk about how this slumber is going to go." I said pulling away smiling. "I'm not letting you torture me like you used to."

Caroline laughed before grabbing my wrist to pull me through the house into her room. This was going to be a long…painful night.

* * *

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked Damon and I.

"It was his idea." I said automatically pinning it on Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes at me as Stefan sighed giving the two of us a look of slight disappointment.

"It's for the best." Damon said. "Trust me. Elena's on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along."

I nodded my head since when the two were fighting each other it added onto my headaches.

"Rory, how are you doing?" Stefan asked looking at me. "With your parents' deaths?"

"I'm doing fine." I said honestly. "Or I'll be fine. The funeral was yesterday, and they're laid to rest now. Right now we need to focus on you though. We brought you a little care package."

Damon tossed a black duffel bag into the tomb at Stefan's feet that had the essentials.

"Candles, lanterns." Damon said. "And lunch."

He pulled out bottled animal's blood from his pocket while holding it out to Stefan.

"Give that to me, and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Stefan said.

Damon and I glanced behind Stefan to where Katherine was a few feet away. I glared at her only while wishing I could kill her with my own bare hands.

"Yeah." Damon said pulling the bottle back.

"You three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine commented.

Just hearing her speak was pissing me off to no end. Once the spell was lifted I was going to stake her without a second thought.

"I've been dead before." Damon pointed out. "I got over it."

"What's one more grave?" I asked shrugging casually.

Damon chuckled smirking down at me as I continued glaring at Katherine who was glaring at me.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." Damon promised Stefan.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Stefan said. "Just make sure Elena's safe."

Damon nodded his head to Stefan then placed a hand on my shoulder to steer me out.

"What are we going now?" I asked.

"We're on Elena patrol." Damon said grinning.

"What about the moonstone? And what about Tyler and the full moon?" I asked.

Damon told me that Bonnie had the moonstone covered, and that Caroline had Tyler covered.

"Should she really be doing that by herself?" I asked. "One bite and she's dead."

"Which is one less annoyance for me." Damon said simply.

"Damon!" I complained.

Damon chuckled with a grin on his face as I lightly shoved him away from me.

"So, I'm meeting up with Caroline." I said to Damon after discussing it with him. "She doesn't need to be by herself, and Tyler knows I know about him. You can be on Elena patrol."

Damon sighed though he nodded his head, so I waved to them then vanished at the speed of vampire. It didn't take long to reach the old Lockwood Property, and when I arrived I saw Caroline and Tyler getting out of her car.

"Well, maybe he just, like, stopped to go surf somewhere." I heard Caroline say. "Isn't that Mason's whole thing?"

My brow rose in confusion as to why they were bringing up Mason when he was very dead. Of course, no one really knew that besides out little inner circle.

"Maybe." Tyler said. "This girl just seemed to think he would've called."

"I'm sure he's okay." I said as I stepped up behind him.

Tyler whirled around with wide eyes as Caroline giggled trying to hide her smile.

"Don't do that, Daniels." Tyler said as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Sorry." I said not sorry at all. "So, are we going this or not?"

* * *

"This place is creepy." I said looking around. "Just like the first time." I added under my breath.

I shuddered remembering when I was brought down here with Stefan and Damon to be killed. I still remember the pain of being shot by wooden bullets….ah, good times. Tyler didn't waste time in starting to set up the chains as Caroline and I watched. We could have helped out, but it was less work if we just watched.

"Tell me you brought the instructions manual." Caroline joked.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler retorted.

Caroline looked panicked for a second, but I reached into my pocket to pull out a plastic baggie with some inside.

"Yeah." I said. "Not an easy herb to find."

I pulled it out of the bag while holding it out, and Tyler reached forward to touch it. As soon as it made contact with his skin it burned him making him grunt in pain while pulling back.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't touch it." I said.

Tyler threw me a frown, and I shrugged my shoulders since I was only stating the obvious.

"I got a water bottle in my bag." Tyler said. "We can mix it in there."

Caroline took the herb from me then knelt down to do as Tyler had asked.

"The guy at the hardware store said this setup was rated up to 5,000 pounds." Tyler said as he tugged on the chains.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" I asked curiously while lightly tugging on them as well.

"I have no idea." Tyler admitted.

He then checked on the other chains, and it was obvious to Caroline and I he was a little nervous…a lot nervous.

"Hey, Tyler, how ya doin?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Still human." Tyler replied.

Tyler then went over to start stripping off his shirt just as Caroline turned around to look at him.

"Oh, my God." Caroline exclaimed while turning away. "You're not going to get naked, are you?"

I chuckled in amusement as I looked away to give Tyler some privacy. Who knew Caroline was so shy?

"It's elastic." Tyler told us. "What should I wear? I don't it's like the Hulk where I get to keep my pants."

"A werewolf wearing ball shorts." I said. "Now that'd be a funny sight."

* * *

"What time is it?" Tyler asked as he paced in front of Caroline and I in chains.

Caroline pulled her phone from her pocket as I stood up from my sitting position by her.

"It's almost eight." Caroline reported. "What time does the moon rest or whatever?"

"A little past nine the moon with reach its apex, and then the transformation should begin. Though since it's your first turning then you might transform before hand." I said casually. "Don't ask me how I know that, cause I don't know how."

I frowned as I wondered knowing random facts was part of the whole clarvăzător thing. I'm sure it had something to do with it.

"The transformation could take hours." I added glancing at Tyler. "You should remain as a wolf few for a few hours then it will be over. You won't be conscious of what you do as a wolf either. It will all be a blank when you wake up."

Tyler nodded his head, and I knew he read all this from Mason's journal. Maybe I somehow saw into Tyler's head, and got the information like that subconsciously.

"It must be cool to know all that stuff." Caroline said.

"It's a pain in the ass." I said. "It just adds on to the never ending headache I seem to have. Useful? Yes. Cool? Not so much."

Tyler then walked forward to get the wolfsbane, but he came short due to the chains. I grabbed the bottle for him then handed it to him. He then shuffled away from Caroline and I while he unscrewed the lid to the bottle.

"Are you sure…Are you sure you want to do that?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah." Tyler said. "Mason said it will diminish my strength, so I can't break free.

Tyler stared at the opened bottle while taking deep breaths before he started forcing himself to drink. He started grunting and coughing, and I got worried for him. He then dropped to the floor spilling the wolfsbane water as Caroline hurried over to him.

"Tyler." She said stroking his head.

"Don't!" Tyler snapped shoving her away. "Don't! Just don't."

Caroline didn't listen though as she continued trying to sooth him from his pain. I knelt down on his other side, and when I reached forward he smacked my hand away. Once he finally regained his breathing, and he looked up at Caroline and I.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I assured him. "We're here for you, Tyler, I promise."

* * *

"Caroline, back up." I said pulling her away from Tyler.

"No, we can't leave him." Caroline said stubbornly.

"We're not leaving him, you need to go though." I said. "Now."

Caroline shook her head not wanting to leave Tyler, but it was getting too dangerous for us to be too close to him. I didn't want to leave him either, but if we remained this close to him one of us would be bitten.

"Caroline, please." I pleaded. "If you get bitten you know what will happen."

Caroline looked up at me with tears in her eyes, and I understood why she was upset.

"We don't have to leave the cell, but we need to back away from him." I said calmly. "It will keep us safe, and Tyler will be fine."

Tyler's eyes changed, and I jerked Caroline back right before he could bite her.

"Caroline, go!" I shouted pushing her towards the exit.

She did as I said as Tyler lunged at us again, and he managed to grab my leg.

"Rory!" Caroline called reaching for me.

I grabbed her hand then she tried pulling me away from Tyler, but he held on tight.

"Sorry about this." I said to Tyler who only snarled in response.

I kicked him in the jaw hard causing him to let go whimpering in pain. Caroline helped me up, and we quickly got behind the bar door. I held the door closed tightly as Caroline fumbled to lock it. I watched as Tyler jerked on the chains, and part of them ripped from the floor.

"Caroline, not to put pressure on you, but please hurry." I said.

Tyler jumped at us again while reaching through the bars to try and grab one of us. I used one hand to hold the door while I used the other to hit Tyler's hand away. As soon as I heard the lock clicked I jumped back taking Caroline with me.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said crying to Tyler. "So sorry."

I ushered her outside, and we shut the outside door behind us as Tyler let out another pain scream. We had to listen to him scream out a little bit longer when the screaming stopped altogether. I kept Caroline back as I reached forward about to open the door. Before I could there was a snarl, and Tyler hit the door hard. Caroline and I pushed against it as Tyler continued trying to bust his way out.

"Tyler, please stop!" Caroline shouted.

"He won't listen, Care." I told her. "The wolf has taken over, and all it wants is to rip us apart."

Caroline looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I understood why she was upset.

"Hold the door for a second." I told her.

She nodded her head then I hurried to grab a board to use to lock the cellar door. Once it was in place Caroline and I both backed away from the door. Tyler rammed against it again, and I knew we had to move just in case. I pushed Caroline up the stairs, and we hurried some yards away before stopping.

"Will it be over soon?" Caroline asked.

"We've got three hours before he turns back." I said confidently. "Until then we wait here, and hope he doesn't bust loose."

* * *

"How did the Tyler Lockwood incident go?" Damon asked as I walked through the door later that night.

"Peachy." I replied. "He nearly tore my leg off."

Damon flashed to my side to look me over, and I sighed wishing he wouldn't be so big brotherly.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "I'm completely fine."

He nodded his head then he filled me in on tonight's events on his end. When he told me Rose had been bitten, but the wound had healed I was surprised.

"So, the legend isn't true?" I asked to be sure.

"Apparently." Damon said shrugging. "She's fine and freshening up as we speak."

"Well, that's a relief." I said. "I guess we really have nothing to worry about…for now."


	10. Chapter 10

"Damon." I said patiently while looking at his new distraction…girlfriend.

Andie walked around Damon's room looking blissfully happy even if she had a bite wound on her neck.

"Red." He said while mocking my tone. "Can I help you this fine morning?"

I looked pointedly at Andie as she fixed her hair while looking into the mirror.

"What?" He asked innocently. "There's nothing wrong with me having a girlfriend is there?"

"No, in fact, I think a girlfriend would be good for you." I said honestly. "But we both know you don't really care about her. She's your own personal plaything, and the question is whether or not she'll make it. Will you tire of her, erase her memory, and let her go? Or will her body give out before then from what you're putting her through?"

Andie only continued humming to herself as she pulled her jacket onto her shoulders. I rolled my eyes at her wishing she wasn't compelled, so she understood the danger she was in. I knew Damon wasn't a bad guy, but his emotions could get the best of him, which causes him to do stupid things.

"So you're saying a need a more sturdy girlfriend?" Damon asked then flitted in front of me. "Are you volunteering, Red?"

I gave him a dry look as he smirked down at me while doing that weird smoldering eye thing that he does.

"No, I'm not." I said. "Now if you excuse me I need to get dressed to go to the Lockwood mansion. Mrs. Lockwood invited me to come, so I feel 'part of the community'. Besides, now with my parents gone I am the voice of the Daniels Family."

Yes, my father is-was a founding family member. I never really thought much of it, but now I have responsibilities to think about.

"I know she's going to talk to me about the council." I said to Damon with a frown. "Which means I'm going to learn the town's deep dark secret. What could it possibly be?"

Damon chuckled as I turned around to start heading over to my room. I didn't want to dress up a lot, but it was a historical-society-tea-party-thingy. If being the head of a founding family meant a lot of boring parties then I might kill myself…even if I'm already dead. I found a short strapless dress that was a light orange color. I knew it was probably too short for such a 'party', but I didn't care. I am a seventeen year old vampire-seer hybrid, so I won't be wearing some stuffy old person outfit.

I then found a green sweater to put over it, and it hugged my form comfortably. The sweater stopped right below my breast, and I had the buttons fastened on it. I then pulled on brown boots after finding a random pair of ankle socks. I looked to the jewelry box on the dresser that a barely open, but I decided I might as well. I opened it then searched through it until I found what I wanted. I smiled when I found a necklace that had a charm on it that looked like a porcelain teapot. I then found a pair of earrings that were two matching teacups.

"It is a tea party after all." I said to myself.

Once I was done getting ready with my outfit I combed through my hair then styled it, so it fell down like a waterfall to the side. I then dabbed on a little makeup before I grabbed my phone and keys.

"This will have to do." I said.

I was about to walk from my room when my phone started ringing, which made me pause. I looked at the screen seeing it was an unknown number. I sighed wondering what vampire was calling me now.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Miss Daniels, I am sorry for the sudden call, but I believe it is time you and I meet." A masculine voice said. "My name is Elijah."

I felt myself stiffen as I stood frozen at the doorway of my room. Why was Elijah calling me? What did he want with me? I knew I had to agree to meet him no matter what, but I didn't like the thought. I was curious though, so I'd play nicely.

"Meet where?" I asked.

"Well, I will be at the small party Carol Lockwood is throwing at her home." Elijah said casually. "I hope to see you there, Miss Daniels."

He then hung up leaving me there wondering what could possibly happen.

* * *

"Wait, Elijah called you?" Damon asked for the umpteenth time.

I groaned nodding my head as we entered the Lockwood's mansion for the party. As we walked farther in I glanced around while feeling uneasy. I couldn't see Elijah anywhere, but then an idea came to mind. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, and when let the breath while opening my eyes I could see those misty lights surrounding everyone. I could see their auras, their life forces. That wasn't all I could sense their moods, and it was like I knew all their inner most secrets and thoughts.

"Red?" Damon asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the mysterious Elijah." I said.

I looked around again when I spotted a darkened light amongst all the bright lights signifying the living. I followed it while leaving Damon behind even when he tried snatching my arm. I spotted Elijah speaking with Mrs. Lockwood, and I briefly felt sorry for him. Mrs. Lockwood was a…nice woman, but one did not want to be pulled into a conversation with her. As if sensing me he glanced up with our eyes locking for a second. He smiled then turned nodding to what Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Rory, Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna said appearing.

I looked at her confused then glanced to see Damon had caught up to me. He looked at me slightly annoyed, but he soon smiled as his new little toy showed up.

"Hey, you came." Andie said then kissed Damon.

Jenna looked at the two surprised as I rolled my eyes at the over affectionate persona Damon was putting on.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon said with a smile.

He then walked off to speak with Mrs. Lockwood, and to finally 'meet' Elijah.

"Actually, when I introduced you, Andie, I was sure Damon would say no." Jenna said to her friend. "I actually thought Damon and Rory were together."

I started choking on air as I turned to Jenna with wide eyes. Jenna say what?!

"Damon?" I stuttered out. "Damon Salvatore? Like the pain in my ass, Damon Salvatore?"

Jenna nodded her head seeming surprised by my reaction, and when I looked over at Damon I saw him lightly smirking. When we were alone I was totally going to kick his ass.

"That's _never_ going to happen." I said as politely as possible. "Now if you excuse me."

* * *

I was walking through the party alone since Damon had left with blood on his neck. Apparently his talk with Elijah didn't go as well as he had planned. I didn't need the power of foresight to know that was going to happen. I had even tried to warn him before we left for the party, but he obviously didn't listen to me.

"Miss Daniels, I was wondering if it is an alright time for us to talk." Elijah said appearing by my side.

"I have been looking forward to this conversation, Mr. _Smith_." I said grinning. "I have been wondering all day why you would want to speak with me."

Elijah chuckled then motioned to the door leading outside onto the patio to give us a bit of privacy. We walked out with Elijah holding the door open for me like a gentleman.

"I know you a aware that I know exactly who you are." Elijah began.

"Don't you mean 'what', Elijah?" I asked as I looked out across the Lockwood estate.

"No, who." Elijah said casually. "I have known the Vasile for over six-hundred years."

I was slightly surprised to say the least, and I knew that Vasile was my mother's maiden name.

"The moment that Klaus and I met your ancestors we came to an agreement." Elijah said.

I lightly frowned hoping my ancestors didn't promise something I would not want to keep. Like handing out visions on a whim or something like that.

"We swore that we would always protect the Vasile line." Elijah explained.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. I was expecting him to say he threatened my ancestors on his side, or that my ancestors owed him a debt.

"Your family had helped us a great deal all those years ago." Elijah continued. "They helped us find Katerina, and they helped us survive all these years."

I didn't understand how my family helped them survive if the Originals were already pretty much indestructible and immortal.

"I hope myself, my family, you, and your family can continue working together." Elijah said.

Ah, here comes the whole you-help-me-and-I-help-you-thing I've been waiting for.

"We both want Klaus dead." Elijah said. "And we want Elena kept safe."

"Until the time comes for when you need her to die." I said a little sharply. "I've seen the sacrifice happen, Elijah."

Elijah seemed slightly amused yet he looked impressed and astounded as well.

"You saw the sacrifice happen?" Elijah questioned. "And I knew I could not lie to you, Miss Daniels."

"Sort of." I replied. "I was snapped out of the vision before it finished. So, I don't know how everything ended. All I saw was who being sacrificed and…Klaus."

This seemed to interest Elijah as he looked down at me with one of his brows quirked.

"You saw Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

I looked down while nodding my head. I could never forget seeing Klaus, it scared me. I couldn't understand why his face was imprinted in my brain, and I sure as hell didn't like it.

"He made an impression." I said frowning.

"Yes, he's quite good at that." Elijah said.

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around myself as if I was trying to keep myself together.

"What do the Salvatore brothers have to say about this vision you had?" Elijah asked.

I bit my lip as I looked to the side not meeting his gaze. I knew he probably wouldn't be upset with my answer, but I still felt guilty.

"I haven't told them." I admitted. "I just sensed it would be better in the long run if they didn't know the sacrifice was happening. They already don't want to work with you, and if I told them this they'll do something stupid, which leads to something bad."

Elijah nodded his head seeming to understand what I was saying, but just because he understood didn't meant the others would.

"I'm choosing to trust you because my 'mystical powers' are telling me I can." I said looking up into his eyes. "But then we both have to be honest with each other."

Elijah's lips twitched up as if he was fighting a smile as he held out his hand to me.

"I believe we have a deal, Miss Daniels." He said.

"Also, if we're working together then the name is Aurora not Miss Daniels." I said. "I would say call me Rory, but I don't see you doing that."

Elijah nodded his head as a small smile broke threw as I took his hand shaking it. My name was then called, and we both turned seeing Liz heading my way.

"Rory, Carol Lockwood and I would like to speak with you in private." She said while taking a glance at Elijah. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation, Mr. Smith."

"Not at all, Sheriff Forbes." Elijah said politely. "We were just finished. I hope to see you soon, Aurora."

Elijah kissed my hand, which he still had in his before gently letting it go. He then walked off, and when I looked at Liz she was looking at me with a raised brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" She asked.

"Nothing is going on between me and the author." I said frowning while my cheeks heated up.

Liz laughed then steered me in the direction of the house where Mrs. Lockwood was waiting. We ended up in the late Mayor's study, and the new Mayor was sitting behind his desk looking all empowered.

"Have a seat, dear." Mrs. Lockwood said gesturing to one of the couches.

I sat down carefully as Liz sat by me with her hand on my shoulder as if for emotional support.

"I know your still young, but with your parents gone that makes you the head of your family, a founding family." Mrs. Lockwood began. "We all know how well you are at taking care of yourself, so we've decided to tell you about the council."

I looked at her curiously as a feigned to be oblivious to what she was talking about.

"Council?" I asked.

* * *

"So, you're part of the council too now, huh?" Damon asked with a smirk.

I nodded my head with a slight frown on my face as I sat by Alaric in the parlor. The two men were drinking bourbon, and with Alaric around I wasn't allowed.

"I guess we'll be working together now, Red." Damon said. "Protecting the town from the big bad vampires."

"Awesome." I said with heavy sarcasm. "Anyway what happened with your talk with Elijah?"

"He stabbed me in the neck with a pencil." Damon said frowning. "How do you think?"

I laughed not even bothering hiding it as Alaric chuckled into his glass. Damon glowered at me, but that didn't stop the laughing fit I was having.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Damon said.

Alaric then made a comment, and when he mentioned Elijah having great hair I laughed some more.

"Well, I've got to go." Alaric said. "I need to pick up Jenna."

Alaric stood up then took his leave, which meant it was Damon and I once more. I'm kind of worried about all this time I'm spending with elder Salvatore. He might start to rub off on me, and not to mention that we're spending so much time together that Jenna thought we were together. What if other people thought like that? I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a thud and gasp that came from the hallway.

"What was that?" I asked standing.

"I don't know." Damon said standing as well. "Stay here."

I frowned not wanting to stay behind, but I listened as I watched Damon go to check it out. I stood there for a few more seconds when I heard the sound of a struggle. I hurried into the hallway to see someone clinging to Damon's back with a needle in his neck. I went to help him out when someone came up from behind me. They grabbed me sticking a needle in my neck as well, and I could feel the vervain entering my system.

"Get off." I snarled.

I tried shaking the person off, but they held out tight while ejecting more vervain into my system. If I haven't been putting vervain into myself for the past several weeks I would have went down by now. My vision finally started getting blurry before I finally fell into darkness.

* * *

I came to when someone smacked me roughly across the face. I turned my angered eyes onto Jules as she smirked down at me. I knew she was pissed at me for being the one to rip her boyfriend's heart from his chest.

"Jules." I said pleasantly.

As a response she shot me in the chest, and I could feel the pieces scatter through my body. I let out a scream of pain then I grit my teeth together as my blood seeped from the shot wounds.

"Leave her alone, Jules." Damon said glaring at her.

"No." Jules said. "Ya know, the great thing about buckshot is that it shatters throughout the body, maximum damage."

"Oh, I can tell." I said mockingly sweet.

This earned me a hit with the butt of the gun to my cheek, and I felt something break.

"Knock it off." Damon snarled.

"Tell, you what, Damon, you tell us where the moonstone is, and we'll kill you quickly." Jules said.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she looked from me to Damon who was looking annoyed.

"You're lying." I said bluntly. "And let us just tell you how this is going to go. You're going to ask questions, we won't answer, and someone loses a heart."

"Last time it was your boy Mason's." Damon finished smiling.

One of Jules's friends pulled the on the chains in his hands, and wooden nails dug into his neck. Jules looked at Damon pissed off then she looked at me even more pissed off.

"This time it will be your girl Aurora." Jules said.

A slightly worried look crossed Damon's face, but I only smirked in a easy-going manner.

"Sorry, Jules, I'm not dying tonight." I said casually. "Your death is fast approaching though. It won't be tonight like the rest of your pack, but it's soon."

"How could you know that, huh?" Jules asked.

"Oh, I can just see into the future." I said shrugging. "Kind of like that Alice girl from the sparkling vampire books. That's how I knew to get to Elena in time, which led me to ripping out your man's heart."

Jules didn't seemed amused or pleased with my answer as she shot me once more. I grunted though kept myself from screaming out in pain again.

"You're lying." Jules said.

"No, I'm not." I said grinning. "I have seen your death, and it will be your heart ripped out not mine."

Before Jules could retort Elijah appeared with the moonstone in his hand. All the werewolves looked at Elijah cautiously as he glanced at them.

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he stood there nonchalantly.

He then stepped over to a table to set the moonstone down before stepping back.

"Go ahead take it." He said gesturing to it.

He then placed his hands in his pant's pockets while looking at the werewolves. One went of the stone, but Elijah easily ripped his heart from his chest. He tossed the heart to the side as two more wolves tried for the moonstone. He jerked both their hearts out at once, and Damon gave Elijah an impressed look. I just blinked feeling a impressed and scared at the same time. Jules had suddenly ran off as the other wolves were finished besides one. The one who had been torturing Damon curled up on the ground while using his coat to cover his head.

"And what are we going to do about you, sweetheart?" Elijah asked mockingly.

It wasn't long that Elijah killed him as well with a simple punch that broke the wolf's neck.

"That was kind of cool." I said looking around.

Elijah chuckled as he ripped the chains away from Damon's hands and arms, so Damon would be able to get away.

"You do realize this is the third time I've saved your life?" Elijah asked Damon.

Damon didn't reply as Elijah came over to me to rip the chains away from me. I almost immediately slumped forward while feeling lightheaded, but Elijah caught me. He lifted me into his arms then walked over to set me on the couch.

"You need to take better care of her, Damon." Elijah said looking at the elder Salvatore. "If she is harmed again deal or no deal I will kill you."

Elijah was then gone with the moonstone, and the next second I passed out on the couch.

* * *

I woke the next morning still feeling sore as I sat up in my bed. I jumped seeing Damon sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Oh, good-morning to you too, Sunshine." Damon said smirking. "Brought you breakfast."

He held out a mug, and I could smell the sweet aroma of warmed blood coming from it. I practically snatched it from him, and he chuckled as I drank the blood happily.

"So, Elijah seems to care about you." Damon said casually. "Think you can seduce him to tell us his super secret plan?"

I nearly chocked on my blood as I looked at Damon with wide eyes. The smile left Damon's face as he looked at me seriously.

"Seduce?" I asked. "Me? Seduce someone? Are you stupid? I can't seduce someone let alone someone who has no interest in me."

"He seemed interested to me." Damon said with a shrug. "And you should give yourself more credit. You have the looks just take off those glasses, and you could really be sexy little minx."

I took one of my pillows from my bed to whack Damon with it rather roughly. He tugged the pillow from my hand while smirking at me as he waggled his eyes brows.

"First Jenna thinks we're together, and now you're thinking Elijah is into me." I grumbled. "You people really need your heads checked."

"What's so wrong with Jenna thinking were together?" Damon asked curiously. "We do tend to hang around each other. And what's so wrong with the idea of being with me?"

I could tell he was a little offended, and I was a little uncomfortable at how he was looking at me kind of seriously.

"Because, Damon, I think of you as an older brother." I said. "I can never fully hate you, but at times I feel like we can't be friends with how you act. Not to mention you are extremely overprotective like a brother."

"What can I say?" Damon asked shrugging. "It's how I am."

He then told me to hurry and get dressed since someone wanted to me meet. I was curious as to who he meant, and as he left I could sense he was upset. I sighed shaking my head as I forced myself out of my very comfortable bed. I pulled on a thin, sleeveless black and white vertically stripped shirt that fell slightly past my hips. I then found one of my many pairs of black skinny jeans, and slipped them on. I found some socks then I found a black pair of boots. I left my room then went down the steps, but I paused before reaching the bottom when I saw a woman waiting there.

She was older than me looking to be in her early to mid-thirties. She had red hair like mine, but it was a lighter shade. Her skin was pale and flawless, and her eyes were a rich brown color. She wore black tights with them tucked into black heeled boots. Then a dark grey tank-top under a black leather jacket. Around her neck was a necklace with what appeared to be a family crest hanging from it. She smiled at me kindly as I took the last few steps to the bottom.

"Aurora, it's been too long." The woman said in a thick yet soft Romanian accent. "You've gotten so big."

I looked at her wondering who exactly she was when I noticed a eye tattoo on her wrist. I looked up at her face sharply, and her smile grew as she held her wrist up to me.

"Yes, I'm like you." She said. "My name is Catalina Ragar-Vasile, I'm your aunt."

* * *

TG15: Ah more family has appeared! Hopefully she'll be around longer than Rory's parents! FYI: Rory's aunt's name is pronounced: Kat-tah-LEE-nah


	11. Chapter 11

TG15: Yeah...I uploaded all the chapters anyway...I couldn't help myself. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, Feed bad is always great, so don't forget to review.

* * *

"You're my aunt?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." She said. "I haven't see you since you were a little girl, so it doesn't surprise me you fail to remember me."

I vaguely nodded my head as I continued looking at her while wondering what she wanted.

"I think we should take the day to talk and get reacquainted, don't you?" She asked.

I nodded my head as she gestured for me to walk with her, which I did. We walked towards the door about to leave, but Damon appeared looking at the two of us curiously.

"Sorry to ask, but, where are you taking Red?" Damon asked smiling in that Damon way of his.

"Not sure yet." Catalina said with a casual shrug. "We'll just be spending the day together. I'll make sure to have her back before eleven, don't worry."

I snickered at the stunned look on Damon's face when Catalina pat his cheek was if he was a child. She then walked of the house, and I followed while throwing a goodbye over my shoulder. We walked over to a black Mercedes, and I had the impression my family wasn't hurting in the bank.

"Now where is the best place to go in this little town?" Catalina asked glancing at me.

"The Grill is pretty much the only place to go in this town." I replied.

She laughed nodding her head before she pulled away from the Salvatore Boarding house.

"So, why did you come here all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Well, I know of my sister's passing." Catalina said. "I also knew that wouldn't have anyone to be there for you when your powers matured. Luminita had even called me the day before her death to ask a favor of me. I'm sure you can guess what the favor was."

"To take care of me." I stated not asked.

Catalina nodded her head anyway as she kept her eyes on the road in front of us.

"I was going to wait until you called me." Catalina said. "Luminita did give you my number, correct?"

"Yeah." I said softly. "It was in the letter she left me. So, why did you come earlier?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." Catalina said simply. "You need someone to help you with your still developing powers, you need family. An old journal can only help you so much."

I wasn't really surprised she knew about my mother's journal. I knew things I was never told about too. It was just a Seer thing, I suppose.

"I'm not going to ask you to move in with me since I know you are happy living with those vampire boys." Catalina informed. "But I bought a house in town, so you can visit whenever you want. I thought about buying your parents' house, but I don't think either of us would be comfortable there."

She had that right. The very thought of living in the house my parents were murdered in sent a shuddered down my spine.

"So, ah…what do I call you?" I asked feeling semi-awkward. "Aunt Catalina or something like that?"

Catalina laughed looking amused, which caused me to blush a little bit as I looked down.

"You may call me Catalina or Lina." She said smiling. "Whichever you are comfortable with."

I nodded my head thinking that was a good idea as we drove into the town square. She parked the car across from the Grill, and we both climbed out of the car.

"Does this place have anything good?" She asked me as we walked across the road.

"The burgers are good, but they're like really greasy." I said while warning her. "I mostly come here with friends, and order a basket of fries to share."

Catalina laughed saying we'd have to do that, and I found myself laughing as I nodded. When we walked in someone people glanced in our direction looking curious.

"Hey, Red, need help finding a table?" Matt asked walking up.

He then glanced at Catalina then back at me, and I was sure he saw the resemblance.

"Yeah, Matt, that'd be great." I said grinning. "Oh, this is my aunt Catalina. Lina, this is my friend Matt."

They swapped greetings then Matt showed us over to one of the free booths. He asked if we were already ready to order, and I placed my drink order along with the basket of fries. Catalina asked for a coffee, and Matt nodded his head before going to take care of our order.

"He seems like a nice boy." Catalina said with a slight smirk.

"Don't even go there." I said. "He happens to love one of my friends who loves him back even if things are a bit complicated at the moment."

Catalina nodded in understanding, and then we made small chat as we waited for Matt to return. It didn't take long since we only ordered little, and after speaking with him for a few minutes he went back to work.

"So, where are we going to start?" I asked my aunt before nibbling on a fry.

"I think before we talk about our powers we should cover the history of our family, yes?" Catalina suggested.

I nodded vigorously since I was happy to learn anything I could about our family. Catalina then told about our family, and how they found themselves in Romania when it first became a country. She said our family was around way before that, and we always had these gifts. She told me about how our family became well known throughout Romania. Apparently, the Vasile family were still a big deal back in Romania to this very day.

"Is our family fairly big?" I asked wanting to know.

Family was a precious thought to be considering I felt cheated the past two years of it. Then even before my parents left I always wanted to have a big family. I had always loved the thought of having siblings.

"Yes." Catalina said smiling. "You have quite a few cousins and aunts and uncles, grandparents. I'm sure you and my son, Octavian, would get along well."

"Will he be coming here too?" I asked curiously.

"He said he might come for the summer, and if he likes it here he said he wouldn't mind finishing high school here." Catalina said. "He's the same age as you are."

I smiled brightly liking the thought of meeting someone else from my family in Romania. I then asked her if she had anymore children, and she told me she had a younger daughter named, Brigita, who was a year younger than me. Then she has an older daughter named, Elisabeta, who was two years older than me.

"Brigita might join Octavian over the summer, but she hasn't decided yet." Catalina said.

So, I might meet more than one family member. The thought pleased me very much so.

"And…do they have gifts like us?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Catalina said. "Our gifts run through all those with Vasile blood. Just like the werewolf gene runs through all those with Lockwood blood."

"But we can't be the only family who are Seers." I said. "There are more families with the werewolf gene besides the Lockwoods."

"Yes, there are the Solovastru family, the Popescu family, and the Pavel family." Catalina informed me. "But our family are the very first known clarvăzător."

She explained how our family was considered almost like royalty amongst the clarvăzător population. More things I had no idea about before now.

"Now let's talk about your powers." Catalina said.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I blinked once then twice as I tried to take in everything I had just learned.

"Yes, I know it's a lot, but I'm here to help you through it." Catalina said reaching across the table to give my hand a comforting squeeze.

I nodded my head then something caught my eye behind Catalina. I leaned to the side slightly to see Damon and Andie were speaking with Alaric. I frowned knowing they were up to something, and I knew it wasn't good. Jenna and Elijah then walked into the Grill, and the feeling of something bad happening doubled.

"Damon, what are you planning now?" I asked myself with a glare in his direction.

He glanced towards me with a not too subtle smirk, which caused me to frown more. If I knew anything about Damon it was he was always causing some sort of problem.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Catalina asked glancing where I was. "Is that Elijah?"

"You know Elijah?" I asked her with wide eyes.

I knew he said he had a very old agreement-truce-thingy with our ancestors, but I didn't know he knew any of my close relatives personally.

"Yes, I do." Catalina said turning back around to look at me. "What's he doing in here?"

"It's a long story." I said. "I guess we don't always see everything."

Catalina laughed agreeing with me with a nod of her head. My attention was back on Damon's table though when Andie spoke.

_ "You know, we should continue this." _She said almost innocently. _"Let's have a dinner party."_

I narrowed my eyes at Damon again since I knew he was planning something I wouldn't be too happy with at all.

_ "Ooh, my girl." _Damon said looking at Andie. _"Full of good ideas."_

I almost threw-up the fries I had nearly an hour ago. Damon being all lovey-dovey just made me sick to my stomach.

_ "I'll be happy to host." _Damon added to the rest. _"Say tonight, maybe?" _

_ "It's good for me." _Andie said obediently. _"Jenna?"_

Alaric started declining for her, but Jenna cut him off stating she was free. I didn't know what Damon was planning, but I didn't want Jenna involved.

_ "It would be a pleasure." _Elijah said with a casual shrug.

_ "Great." _Damon said.

My eye started twitching, and Catalina patted my hand before she stood up from the booth. She pulled me up with her, and since we had already paid we left the booth. I thought we were just going to leave, but then Catalina stopped by Elijah.

"Elijah, it's been too long." She said grinning at the Original.

"Catalina, it is so good to see you." Elijah said.

He gave her a smile that looked 100 percent genuine, and I wondered how well they knew each other. They gave each other a brief hug as I stood there confused. When they pulled away Catalina smiled at the others who were also looking quite confused.

"My name is Catalina Ragar-Vasile." She said holding out her hand to Jenna. "I'm Aurora's aunt."

Jenna gave a kind, friendly smile, and Jenna happily shook Catalina's hand in greeting. Catalina then shook Alaric's hand in greeting, and I could tell he was still upset. I knew it was rocky with his and Jenna's relationship at the moment, and I felt for him.

"I take it you and Elijah know each other." Damon said casually.

"We're old friends." Catalina said nonchalantly. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, and, Elijah, it's always a pleasure. But we must be going."

"Oh, well, maybe you should join us at the dinner party tonight." Andie said grinning. "Rory is going to be there, right?"

I wasn't sure what to say since I wanted nothing to do with whatever Damon was planning.

"Sorry, but Aurora is going to be spending the night with me, so we can bond." Catalina said politely. "I haven't seen her since she was a child, and we have lost time to make up for. I hope you all enjoy your dinner party though."

I glanced at Catalina knowing she could sense it too. The slight tension. She could feel something wasn't right, and most of the feeling was coming from a certain Salvatore.

"Maybe next time." Damon said grinning.

"Maybe." Catalina said matching his grin.

* * *

"Your friends are messing with things they shouldn't." Catalina said as we pulled up to her house.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "I try to advise them not to do certain things, and they do them anyway."

"Really, to ignore a clarvăzător's advise is stupid." she muttered shaking her head.

We got out of her car then we walked up the three steps onto her porch. She put the key in the lock, and she soon stepped inside.

"You can come in, Aurora." She said over her shoulder.

I stepped inside while looking around, and the house was rather cute. Though it was cluttered with boxes.

"Sorry, still working on moving in." Catalina said.

"It's fine." I said grinning. "I like your home."

She thanked me then offered to make tea, and I nodded since I could go for a cup of tea.

"So, your visions." she started. "Have you gotten many since you first awakened your gifts?"

"Not many." I said with a shrug. "Like three or four, and one of them was forced."

Catalina scolded me for that, and I told her I would never do it again, which she accepted. After the tea was done we went to sit in her living room on the couch.

"Have you ever had more than one vision at once?" she asked. "Like the same vision, but with different outcomes."

I shook my head since I have yet to have a vision like that, and I hope I never did. The headache would probably be monstrous.

"I'll tell you now that you can't tell anyone of those visions." Catalina said. "Those visions are meant for the clarvăzător who had them, and no one else, not even other clarvăzător."

I bit my lip while a bit taken back by the serious tone she was using. I nodded though since I understood.

"When you have those kinds of visions you will find that you will have to make a stuff decision." Catalina said. "It's the curse of the clarvăzător."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Usually in these visions there are different 'roads' to take." Catalina explained. "In most of them someone dies or something bad happens, and as a clarvăzător you have to decide, which vision to take. You have to decide who…dies."

My undead heart seemed to stop on a whole different level as I stared at her. It would be in my hands who dies? I can't make a decision like that…I can't. I opened my mouth to saying something, anything, but then I was hit with darkness meaning a vision was happening.

* * *

"I can't believe you killed Elijah." I said looking at his corpse.

"It had to be done." Damon said. "And you, Red, better not go undoing it."

I frowned at him since I was overly ticked off at what happened. How could he do this? I knew daggering Elijah was the wrong move, but I also knew that Damon wouldn't listen.

"You have no idea what you've done." I said looking Damon in the eye.

Damon rolled his eyes then he knelt down to search Elijah's pockets. He pulled out the moonstone while saying he'd hold onto it.

"So, that's it?" Elena asked. "I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead?"

"Pretty much." Damon said.

"Okay, then." Elena said.

I frowned as Elena said goodnight while she turned to leave, but she soon whirled around to look at the two Salvatore brothers and I.

"You know, if you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight." She said. "But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way."

"Seems fair." Damon said.

"Okay." Stefan said with a shrug.

Everybody then looked to me, and I frowned while looking at right back at them. I wasn't about to agree to listening to Elena. I know what the outcome with bring.

"Not going to happen." I said.

I then looked to Damon and Stefan who looked at me with raised brows as I ignored Elena looking at me with a frown.

"I expected more from you two." I said. "Daggering Elijah was the worst move you could have pulled, but you pulled it. That dagger will have to come out eventually unless you want all of us dead."

I then walked off letting them mull over what I just said to them. I knew they wouldn't listen at first since they were just too stupid and stubborn to.

"I guess it's up to me then." I said.

* * *

"Do you really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" I asked.

I was truly curious, and I was worried since I didn't think channeling that much power was good for Bonnie.

"She said she'd channel enough witch's power to kill him." Stefan said. "Elijah thought that would work, and he was an Original, so…"

I frowned at the mention of Elijah, who was still rotting in the cellar, and I knew the boys still had no plans in resurrecting him. Did they really plan to keep him down there forever?

"We just need to find him." Damon said.

Stefan agreed then Damon asked if Bonnie could do one of her witch-y tracking spells.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus." Stefan said frowning. "Believe me, I already asked."

It was silent for a moment with all us vampire deep within our own thoughts.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked to clarify.

"I hope not." I said.

This earned me weird looks from both brothers since they knew how much I hate Katherine.

"I never got the chance to rip her spine from her back." I said. "And if anyone is killing the bitch it's going to be me."

I pointed to myself as I said this, and Damon snorted rolling his eyes. Stefan then said she was probably dead, which made me frown. I then sighed as I wondered what I was even doing here. I was sure after what I said in the cellar that I wouldn't be allowed back here. Yet here I am.

"I actually believe she's alive." I said. "From what we're heard of Klaus he doesn't take betrayal well. Not to mention he's been spending over five-hundred years looking for her. If I was him I'd make her suffer at least half that."

They looked at me with a raised brow, and I shrugged since it's what I would do.

"What happened to sweet little Aurora Daniels who would never want to make anyone suffer?" Damon asked.

"I don't think I've ever lead any of you to believe that I'm a completely innocent person." I said. "Anyway, we don't have to worry about finding Klaus. He'll come to us, just not sure when or how."

The boys looked at me curious, but before they could ask Elena opened the front door.

"Thank-you, Mr. Henry." Elena said shaking his hand.

The man then left as Stefan, Damon, and I walked to the front door. I paused, however, whereas the boys went right into the barrier. Elena turned around to look at us as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I completely forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to." Stefan said. "Thank-you."

He stepped inside then he and Elena both looked at Damon and I as we stood there waiting. If she thought I was playing this game then she was sorely mistaken.

"What are we, 12?" Damon asked.

"You are." I muttered.

Damon shot me a look as Elena agreed with me, but since I was outside I wasn't fairing so well either.

"If I let you two in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked.

"No." Damon and I said together.

Damon and I then shared a smirk before looking back to Elena and Stefan.

"Seriously, Damon," Elena said. "My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas, remember?"

I shook my head feeling sorry for the poor bastard as he let out a annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Then, please, Damon, come in." Elena said.

Damon stepped through while flashing me a cocky grin, but I wasn't fazed one bit. I wasn't about to follow Elena with her decisions it would lead to a very dark future I didn't want to see.

"Rory?" Elena asked.

"If you could just toss my stuff on this side of the door I'll be on my way." I said with a shrug.

Damon chuckled at me then walked farther into the house to probably get my things as asked. Or at least the things I needed at this moment in time.

"Rory, don't be difficult." Stefan said with a sigh. "Just agree to do as Elena wants."

"No." I said firmly. "I don't like lying, which is what I'd be doing if I promised her I would do as she wants. I'm keeping secrets now, and it's killing me. If I promise her to listen to her it'll only add onto the guilt I'm already feeling."

Stefan looked at me with a slightly worried expression as Damon reappeared with my messengers bag. He held it outside the barrier or me, and I took it while thanking him.

"I'll see you guys at school." I said.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I got out of my car shutting the door. I turned about to head to class, but I jumped back seeing Alaric in front of me. I smiled seeing my favorite teacher as my un-beating heart calmed down.

"You scared me, Ric." I said smiling at him.

"Sorry, about that, Aurora." He said grinning.

I felt my smile slip from my face since Alaric never called me by my full first name, and his smile was off. I didn't know what it was, but I was suddenly very uncomfortable around him. I then took a calming breath as my eyes shifted to see auras. I was surprised when I saw a dark mist mixed in with Alaric's usual bright light. I blinked my eyes going back to normal as I tried smiled again.

"Well, um, we better get going, right?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you'll be missing out in getting your education today." He said. "Can't let you tell your friends about me just yet."

I then felt my brain start to exploded, and I whimpered in pain as I started dropping. The Alaric imposter caught me, and held me up with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, love, you'll be alright soon enough." Was the last thing I heard."

* * *

I groaned while blinking away the pain behind my eyes. When my eyes finally snapped open I saw I was in an unknown place. I frowned when I glanced to the side seeing Katherine in a chair with blood on her legs.

"Oh, good, you're not dead." I said to her smiling despite the situation.

Katherine looked at me seeming surprised by my words, but then my smile turned slightly sadistic.

"I still have to rip your spine from your back." I growled.

There was a chuckle, and I turned to look at the Alaric imposter who was smirking at me.

"Wait…is this Alaric's apartment?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Another man said walking up.

"Ugh, a witch." I said knowing automatically. "So, you're the one who juju-ed my brain."

He nodded his head then held out a glass to me, and I could smell it was bourbon. I took it cautiously, and after making sure everything was alright I took a sip.

"Now why am I here?" I asked turning to the Ricposter.

"You are a clarvăzător, sweetheart." He said still smirking. "Meaning you can see through this disguise, and we cannot let you warn your friends so soon. I'll make my grand revealing tonight at the dance."

I made a face at the mention of the dance since it was the sixties after all. I was so happy I wasn't born in that era.

"Well, I'll thank-you for getting me out of going to the dance." I said. "Sixties…are just ugh."

The Ricposter chuckled seeming almost pleased as he sat on the coffee table in front of the cough I was on.

"I knew I was going to like you, love." He said.

"Okay, enough with the 'sweethearts' and the 'loves'." I said. "Your scarring me for life. I'll never be able to look at Alaric again."

He chuckled then reached forward to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. As soon as I he touched me I saw struck with an image of Klaus making me shudder.

"Klaus." I said eyes wide.

"Yes, Niklaus Mikaelson." He said holding out his hand.

I gave him a look that clearly said 'are you being serious', and he chuckled dropping his hand.

"I can't leave, can I?" I asked.

"No, I spelled the room, so you can't leave." The witch-man said.

"Greeeaaat." I said with an exaggerated sigh. "This puts a kink in everything."

The three others in the room gave me curious looks as I tried to think of what I could do to make sure my plans worked while stuck here.

"Do you have plans, Rory?" Katherine asked me.

"Yes, very secret and diabolical plans." I said with a nod.

"Which are?" Katherine asked.

"If I told you then they wouldn't be a secret." I said with a snarky tone.

Katherine glared at me, but I brushed her off as I brought my knees to my chest.

"Plans to stop me, sweetheart?" Riclaus asked.

"No." I said seeming to take the others off guard. "I don't have any plans to stop you, Klaus. You do whatever you want to break your curse."

* * *

TG15: OMG! Klaus has finally arrived, but in Alaric's body...*sigh*. Don't forget to tell me how you liked their first meeting with each other. Now what could Rory be planning? And what kind of vision did she see? Find out next time! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE EATEN BY MAN-EATING RABID BUNNIES! It'll happen...it will.


	12. Chapter 12

TG15: YAY~ This the last chapter for season two! I apologise before hand for any typo-s, grammer errors, etc. I didn't read over it before publishing. I wanted to get it posted today before I left. I'm having to use my grandmother's computer since mine is still causing problems. I don't know when I'll be post next, so I wanted to finish up season two. I hope you like it :D

* * *

"Bonnie's dead?" I asked looking at Riclaus.

"Afraid so, love." He said not looking sorry at all.

I practically collapsed on the couch as the sadness washed over me like a wave. I didn't see Bonnie die…I didn't see it coming. A tear slid down my cheek as I sat there trying to keep myself together.

"I thought you didn't care what happened to your friends, Rory?" Katherine asked with a smirk. "You're the one who's not fighting against Klaus."

"Of course, I care about my friends, you stupid bitch." I said standing as anger replaced my grief. "I just know there is no stopping Klaus breaking the curse. I've seen it happen three different ways, and in each one he breaks the curse."

Katherine looked at me with wide eyes as I stalked towards her. I was vaguely aware of Maddox and Riclaus watching, but I didn't care.

"In each one someone dies…someone I care about." I snarled. "Bonnie…Bonnie wasn't supposed to die. I didn't see her death…I didn't."

The grief returned as I sat back down placing my face in my hands as the tears returned. I knew Bonnie and I still haven't been close since my turning, but she had accepted me…she was my friend. She's gone now. Were there going to be more deaths that I haven't seen coming? Did I pick the right path?

"Breaking the curse is all but guaranteed now." Riclaus said with a chuckle. "Excellent."

* * *

I sat on the couch the next morning with dried tears caked on my cheeks. I hadn't moved all night. I hated being here. I wanted out to see my friends, and try to make sure everything else went with the plan.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox said from the door.

I blinked finally snapping out of the daze I had been in. I glanced over at the door as Riclaus spoke with Maddox.

"Yes, do hurry." Riclaus said. "I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get."

Maddox then left as Katherine finished pouring a cup off coffee which she held out.

"Where is he going?" She asked curiously.

She walked over to hand it to him, but I stood plucking it from her hand. Katherine looked at me as if I was crazy, but Riclaus smirked as I took a large sip.

"What?" I asked. "Continue your conversation. I'm going to go back into my little corner of despair and enjoy my coffee."

I sat back down on the couch with Riclaus watching me for a moment with the smirk still in place. I purposely ignored him while trying to regain my composer. I had plans to rethink out.

"To retrieve me." Riclaus said turning to Katherine. "So, I can get out of this bad hairdo."

He then went into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee as I practically gulped the rest of mine down. I need alcohol, but I wasn't sure how Alaric would feel if I raided his stash.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." Riclaus said. "I've killed the witch,"

I flinched hearing that, but no tears threatened to return to my eyes. I ran out of them last night.

"I have the moonstone," Riclaus continued. "And the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. I am ready to break this curse. Which will be happening soon, yes?"

He glanced at me, and I nodded my head stiffly. He smirked seeming pleased as he took a sip of coffee.

"And why would you do that here?" Katherine asked. "There are so many that would try to stop you."

"It has to be done here." I said before Riclaus could. "It's a rule or something."

Riclaus chuckled then explained the spell had to be done in the birthplace of the doppelganger.

"Didn't realize that was a requirement." Katherine said.

"Well, you did run off before you could find out, so yeah." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

What can I say? I'm a bitch in the morning, especially without any sleep. Not like I cared if I was a bitch to Katherine.

"True, but I did find your birthplace, and I slaughtered your family." Riclaus said to her. "So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were."

Riclaus then walked over to grab a coat of the hanger, and I frowned knowing Katherine was going to be my only company.

"She won't run." Katherine reassured him.

"Nope, she won't." I said. "Elena is a do-gooder, so she just can't help herself. She'll die before she let's anyone she loves get hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Riclaus said.

He then walked over to me, and I stiffened as I glared at his distrustfully. He grinned down at me then leaned down to brush my bangs out of my face.

"When I return I will let you leave." He told me. "It would be rude of me to keep you from your secretive diabolical plans."

He kissed my forehead causing me to shudder, and I felt his breath fan my forehead as he chuckled.

"Try not to kill Katerina while I'm away." Riclaus said.

He then pulled back to look at Katherine who was looking at him fearfully.

"You cannot leave until I tell you." He told Katherine. "And no harm is to come to her."

* * *

I frowned as Katherine messed around Alaric's loft while drinking his bourbon.

_ "I don't think this is a good idea." _I heard Andie say from outside the door.

_ "You're an investigative journalist." _Damon replied. _"We're investigating."_

I glowered wishing Damon would leave well enough along, but I knew it was impossible for him to. Andie then started knocking on the door while calling for Alaric. Katherine went to try opening the door, but we both knew she wouldn't be able to. The door then rattled until I heard the lock break with the door opening.

"Thank God." Katherine said.

A vampire thanking God? It just seemed a little unorthodox to me. Though I've always questioned the notion of an all power deity. No, I'm not atheist .

"Wow." Andie said looking at her. "You were right. She looks exactly like Elena."

Andie then walked right in, and she smiled when she saw me. I smiled back to be polite even if she was technically a compelled zombie.

"Thought you might be dead." Damon said to Katherine.

"If only." I commented while stepping up by Katherine.

She threw me a nasty look, but it wasn't like she could do anything to me.

"Oh, hey, Red." Damon said casually. "We were wondering where you scampered off too."

I glared at him since I was still a bit irritable, but I didn't snap like I wanted to. I'd say that for later when the timing was more appropriate.

"Lina, hasn't been worried, has she?" I asked.

I was hoping the answer was 'no' because I didn't need a worried aunt on my hands.

"No, in fact, when I called her demanding to know where you were all she said was that you were alive and well." Damon said. "Alive, yes. Well, not quite sure."

I chuckled glad to see Damon still had his sense of humor. I know it's barely been twenty-four hours, but I missed him and Stefan and…the outside.

"What are you going here, Damon?" Katherine asked butting in.

"We're here to rescue you." Andie said grinning.

"No, sweetie, we're here to see if she deserves to be rescued." Damon said.

I shuddered at the use of 'sweetie' as Andie nodded her head correcting herself.

"She doesn't." I said shaking my head. "She did betray us after all."

"Shut-up, Rory, like you have room to talk." Katherine snapped.

I gave her a look that clearly said 'shut-up-before-I-carve-your-eyes-out', and she frowned looking away.

"What does she mean by that?" Damon asked looking at me.

"Apparently since I'm not fighting to get out of here it marks me as a traitor." I said lying partially. "The Witch Man made it impossible for me to leave, and the vervain is almost out of my system if it isn't already. But the oh so gracious Riclaus promised to set me free when he returns."

"Riclaus?" Damon asked with a smirk. "You make them should like those movie star couples."

I laughed a bit when he put it that way, but I thought it worked rather well considering the circumstances.

"It just came to my mind." I said shrugging.

"Now as to your vervain problem." Damon said still smirking. "I come with a solution."

He held out a two small vials of clear liquid, and he shook them at Katherine and I looking pleased with himself.

"Is that…" Katherine began.

"Vervain, your salvation." Damon interrupted.

"It's not going to undo anything." Katherine said after a moment of hesitation.

That was true, and besides, I wanted her here to suffer a very painful death.

"There's always a loophole." Damon pointed out. "Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?"

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but, of course, nothing came out of it.

"You can't say." Damon practically taunted.

I could tell he was really enjoying himself the smirk on his face was proof enough.

"Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" Damon asked.

"No." Katherine said immediately.

She then seemed a bit surprised as the smirk on Damon's face grew. I chuckled shaking my head in amusement.

"There's your loophole." Damon informed her.

Katherine stepped up to grab one of the bottles, but Damon kept it out of her reach.

"Give it to me." Katherine ordered.

"Someone's bossy." I muttered rolling my eyes.

Damon chuckled as Katherine sent me an un-amused smile, which made me grin.

"Answer one question first," Damon said to her. "You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus," Katherine admitted. "I was looking out for myself."

"And where did that get ya?" Damon asked.

Katherine gave him a sour look as I chuckled. Damon tossed me a bottle first, and I caught it with ease.

"Here." He said to Katherine while tossing her the other bottle.

She took it then unscrewed the lid as I took a swig of mine that caused me to cough.

"Be careful with that." Damon cautioned. "If he finds out you have that, you're _never _getting out of here."

Katherine didn't reply as she braced herself to take a drink by taking a deep breath. She then took a gulp of vervain, and coughed lightly compared to when Damon and I started drinking vervain.

"You owe me." Damon warned her. "I will collect. Red, I hope to see you soon."

I nodded my head as Damon told Andie to come on as he started leaving.

"It was nice to meet you." Andie said cheerfully as scurried over to the door. "Bye, Rory."

* * *

"Oooh, look who's back." I said as Riclaus walked in with Maddox and someone girl looking about my age.

My guess she was a witch because she definitely wasn't a vampire. Maybe she was just a walking blood bag…hmmm that reminds me I'm hungry.

"Hello, sweetheart, miss me?" Riclaus asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I did." I retorted.

The girl gave me the nastiest look I've ever seen, and I guessed she had a thing for the all-mighty Klaus. I snorted shaking my head at her, and her glare magnified.

"So, is it time for me to go?" I asked hopefully. "Things to do and all that."

"Soon, love." Riclaus assured. "Right after I'm back in my rightful body you will be free to leave."

I sighed though I nodded my head while glancing at Katherine who seemed more…on edge.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Riclaus said gesturing to the couch. "This might take a bit."

I frowned more as I plopped myself down onto the couch, and soon Katherine joined me though we kept out distances from the other. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long night. Hours passed excruciatingly slow, and I almost fell asleep twice.

"So, Rory," Katherine began after the third hour. "These plans of yours, do they involve the death of someone I know?"

"One, you know everyone I care about here, two, the plans are still a secret, and three, don't talk to me." I said glaring at her. "I'm already suffering enough."

Katherine sighed shaking her head as she continued to watch the witches. I wasn't really sure how much longer they'd be mumbling to a large dusty box, but I hope it was over soon. I needed to get home, so to get out of the nasty cloths, and into a shower. The chanting started coming to an end, and Katherine and I slowly stood from the couch. The candles around the witches suddenly burned brighter.

Alaric's body took a gasp of air then went to hit the floor, but I caught him. I slowly sat him down then moved to stand by Katherine with caution in my step. The two witches looked up at the large dusty box in front of them waiting. This was it…I was going to meet Klaus in person…well, in his body person. The coffin-box creaked open until the man from my visions stepped out. I'll admit that the visions I had of Klaus did him no justice. He was truly a very handsome man, but it wasn't just his looks that were downplayed in the visions.

I could feel the power surrounding him during my visions, but now I could practically see the power rolling off him. It made me uneasy to be near him, and I didn't like the feeling of my gut churning. Blue eyes snapped over to me causing me to frown. I didn't shake, however, as I met his gaze. This seemed to amuse him as a smirk spread across his face.

"Rory…Elena." Alarlc's weak voice caught my attention immediately.

"Now, that's more like it." Klaus said with an amused tone.

I ignored him since I was too worried about Alaric's well-being. Though my instincts told me not to take my eyes of the man in front of me, I went over to Alaric's body while kneeling down.

"Ric, are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Instead of answering he passed out, which worried me. Before I could try to wake him to strong hands gripped my arms, and pulled me up to come face to face.

"Aurora," He said still smirking.

"Niklaus." I replied trying to sound relaxed.

I was going to say something like 'so we meet again', but technically those visions I've had of him haven't happened. So, it'd be odd if I did say that, and I'd look like more of a dork than I already am.

"Now I love hanging out around here with all of you, but…actually I hate it here." I said. "I'm bored out of my mind. Can I go now?"

Klaus's eyes danced with amusement as he grinned down at me. His little witch girl didn't seem to like how I talked to her master since she glared at me. I didn't care though as I kept looking into Klaus's eyes while waiting for him to let me go.

"Yes, of course." He said. "I did promise you, didn't I, love? Though perhaps you should wait until Alaric wakes up. You and him need to deliver a little message for me."

* * *

"What happened while I was out?" Alaric asked me as he drove us to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I glanced at him then looked away since it's now weird considering how 'affectionate' Klaus was while in Alaric's body. Yep, I knew I was going to be scarred for life.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ric." I said. "It's already burned into my brain, and I'd rather not relive it."

Alaric looked at me seeming alarmed as I shuddered, which I knew didn't help him.

"What did I or he do?" Alaric asked clearly wanting to know.

"Well…Are you sure you want to know?" I asked not wanting to talk about it.

He gave me a look that clearly said he did, but luckily for me we arrived at the Boarding House.

"Oh, look we're here!" I said.

I hurried from the car even after Alaric called after me to tell me to stop. I wasn't listening as I made it to the door. Alaric soon caught up, and we both walked in together.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Elena, Catalina and someone else is in the parlor. Stefan and Damon are outside." I said. "Then…Jenna is…"

"Stop right there."

We whirled around seeing Jenna standing there with a crossbow aimed right at us, more at Alaric. My eyes nearly bulged from my eyes as I wondered who gave her the weapon.

"Jenna, please put the very pointy dangerous weapon down." I pleaded. "It's just me and Ric."

She didn't seem convinced as her finger lightly tightened on the trigger. I really didn't want to be shot, but if she did shoot I'd have to protect Alaric. Jenna isn't supernatural therefore Alaric would die-die if hit in a vital spot.

"Get out!" Jenna ordered.

"Jenna! Jenna-" Alaric tried.

"Get out!" She snapped viciously.

This wasn't going anywhere good fast as I eyed Jenna's nifty little crossbow. Did Alaric give it to her? If he did I'm kicking his ass. Soon the others joined, and I was surprised to see the fifth person in the house to be Elijah. I smiled happy he was endangered, and he sent me a polite smile in return.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay?" Alaric asked while holding his hands up. "It's me."

I mimicked his posture while hoping Jenna would play nice by putting the crossbow down.

"Stay away from me." Jenna snapped.

Well, I guess her playing nice was completely out of the question. Why couldn't things ever be easy?

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear it's me. He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric said quickly.

"It is." I said nodding.

Catalina smiled seeming happy I was fine, but the others still stayed cautions.

"Prove it." Damon said.

"Okay. Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-

"Okay, it's him!" Jenna quickly interrupted.

My brow rose as I looked from Alaric to Jenna, and both of them seemed uncomfortable.

"How do we know Red isn't compelled by Klaus right now?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm on vervain, stupid." I said rolling my eyes. "That and Klaus wanted to let us go."

Elena seemed relieved, and was about to walk forward. Stefan stopped her though while asking why Klaus let us go.

"We have a message to deliver." I said. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

"Damon, how could you do that to her?" I demanded as he poured himself a drink. "How could you?!"

Damon ignored me, but then I grabbed his glass while chucking it across the room. He turned his icy gaze on me, and I could see the anger burning in them. I knew provoking him while he was pissed what a very poor idea, but what he did was stupid.

"I'm trying to keep her from dying!" Damon snapped.

"Newsflash, Damon, she's going to be dead anyway, and she's going to hate every minute of it!" I snarled.

Damon grabbed my shoulder probably about to do something, but Elijah flashed over while grabbing Damon's wrist. Damon let go of me, and Catalina gently tugged me back.

"You took her choice away, Damon." I said with unshed tears. "She's never going to forgive you. I'm never going to forgive you."

Hurt flashed in Damon's eyes, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Catalina put her arm over my shoulders before guiding me out of the Salvatore house. Elijah followed after us, and I was vaguely aware of being placed into the back Catalina's Mercedes. Elijah and Catalina got into the front, but Elijah decided to drive.

"How could he do that?" I asked in a soft voice. "It wasn't right."

Catalina leaned in between the two front seats to place a hand on mine in comfort.

"Sometimes people are blinded when the people they love are in danger." Catalina said. "They do stupid things to ensure that the person they love is taken care of, but sometimes they ended up hurting the very person they're trying to protect."

"He's still a bastard." I said though some of my anger went away.

Catalina nodded her head in agreement then she asked me if I knew what I was going to do tonight.

"I'm letting the chips fall as they please." I said shrugging. "I won't be interfering until the vampire sacrifice happens. That's when I'll make a move."

* * *

"You're no offering yourself up as a sacrifice." Stefan said sternly as we arrived at Steven's Quarry.

I ignored him as we stood on a large hill looking down into the quarry, which gave us a perfect view on what was happening. Stefan opened his mouth to protest again, but I held up my hand to shut him up. I saw Klaus down there in front of Jenna and Elena, and I was vaguely aware of Jules's dead body laying on the ground.

"Well, well, I don't remember you two being on the guest list." He said glancing up at Stefan and I.

"We're here to talk." I said evenly.

Klaus flitted up to where Stefan and I were, and he turned to look at him in the face.

"What can I for you, Mr. Salvatore?" He asked Stefan then glanced at me smiling. "Aurora?"

I didn't smile in return in fact I just continued looking at him evenly. I knew what was about to happen, and I was ready to do it even if I didn't like it.

"Jenna, doesn't need to die." I said simply. "I'm taking her place."

"No, that's not-" Before Stefan finished I snapped his neck.

I heard Elena and Jenna gasp as Stefan fell forward the roll down the hill. Sure, I didn't plan for him to go down the hill, but the rest was going to plan.

"Sorry about that." I said to Klaus. "I needed to temporarily remove him. We both knew you weren't going to use him in the ritual anyway."

Klaus chuckled looking amused as I glanced down at where Jenna and Elena were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Then you should know I won't be using you either." Klaus said grinning.

"I thought you might say that, but I had to try." I said. "So, I've come to offer something else."

Klaus looked at me curiously as he stepped forward, and I had to stop myself from stiffening.

"You find someone else for your vampire sacrifice, and I swear my allegiance to you." I said.

I could practically feel my mother turning over in her grave, but this was one last ditch effort. Klaus seemed intrigued with the thought as he slightly tilted his head.

"Sorry, love, no deal." Klaus said surprising me.

I thought he'd want me on his side. To have his own personal seer to give him visions when he wanted.

"I made a vow to your ancestors long ago that I would protect your bloodline." Klaus said. "I also vowed to never exploit the Vasile gifts."

I frowned wishing it would have worked, but I should have known it wouldn't.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take a nap, sweetheart, until this is all over." Klaus said stepping forward.

"Then at least let me say goodbye." I said slightly pleading with him."

Klaus looked at me a long moment then nodded his head while motioning for me to go before him. It was only a second, and we were down at the bottom in front of Elena and Jenna.

"I'm sorry." I said as the tears entered my eyes.

"No, Rory, you don't have anything to be sorry for you." Elena said tears in her eyes as well. "You did everything you could."

"No, I didn't." I immediately corrected her.

Elena looked at me confused, but I turned my eyes on Jenna who looked at me curiously.

"I'm sure you know I can see into the future, so I'll cut to the chase." I said. "I saw your death, and I did nothing to prevent it. If I had done something before all this I could have saved your life, but I didn't. I choose to save someone else. Two others in fact, and even though I'm sorry I won't ask for your forgiveness."

I turned away not evening looking at Elena's betrayed expression as I looked to Klaus.

"Ready, love?" Klaus asked.

"Just hurry up, and snap my neck." I said.

In the next second I felt a familiar sharp pain before I was met with darkness."

* * *

TG15: SEASON TWO IS OVER! How did you like the end? I'd love to know :D So, please...REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

TG15: Ah! It's season three! I'm so excited. You have like no idea :D Well, this is the first chapter into season three, and hoping you like it.

!ATTENTION!

**lovetolongago**: Thank-you for your review, and I will try to work on making the skips flow better together. It shouldn't be much of a bother anymore since I will be skipping less since Klaus is more involved now.

**time-twlight**: Yes, it's possible for Rory to have Klaus's baby, but I'm not sure if I will have her have his baby. I'm still thinking about it. Just let me what you think about it.

**SweetBlackAngel16**: I just wanted to thank-you for your review. It really made me happy, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_** Did I do that, right? That is how one starts a diary, right? Eh, whatever, I'm new at this, so don't judge. I seemed like a good idea. I mean, Elena, Stefan, my mother, Jonathan Gilbert all kept a journal, so why not me? I decided to keep a journal/diary after the events that happened at Steven's Quarry. Klaus broke the curse as I knew he would. I revealed to everyone I had seen Jenna's death and let it happen anyway. Elena wouldn't even look at me for two holes months, and even now our relationship is rocky. I don't really blame her, but I made my decision, which I will have to live with forever. **_

_** Stefan also left as I knew he would to save Damon, and this got me into even more trouble when everyone found out I was keeping quite a lot from them. Damon was beyond pissed that I let Jenna die when it could have been him or Caroline. It seemed that no matter many times I explained it or in different ways no understood. Only Caroline and Tyler stood by my side while everyone else turned on me. I still had my aunt Catalina as well, and soon two of my cousin arrived. **_

I paused in my writing to look up at Brigita and Octavian as they argued once again. Well, it was mostly Brigita who was kicking up a fuss. Octavian wasn't even talking, only nodding every so often. Even as siblings the two looked nothing alike, and neither of them looked like Catalina either. Octavian, who got his name from our Grandmother Amelia since he was her eighth grandchild, was a tall lanky boy. He did have muscles, however, that could be seen through the tight shirts he wore. His skin was a pale shade though he was darker than his mother and sister. He had longish blonde hair that fell around his head in a curly mess when he didn't have it up, which was a lot. His eyes were a brilliant blue color like the sky, and I'm proud to say my cousin is quite the looker, it's all in the genes.

Brigita was another story entirely though she was beautiful. She did share the same blue eyes as Octavian, but hers were a few shades darker. Then I wasn't sure what Brigita's natural hair color is since she dyed her hair to match her eyes. Yes, she has blue hair, ant it fell to her belly button. On top her head the hair was much more scruffy looking, and her bangs fell above her left eye. Her skin was almost ghost white, which made her eyes and hair stick out a lot more. She was on the short-side, not that she minded, and she had more matured curves despite her age.

I shook my head at them as Brigita tried throttling Octavian who didn't even budge. I turned back to my journal to keep writing as 'Somewhere in Neverland' by All Time Low played in the background.

_** I really love my two cousins, and I get along with them great despite the personality differences. Octavian is very cool-headed, and I've never seen him lose his temper once. He was also very insightful, and he wasn't the type to be in the middle of crowds. He prefers to watch from a 'safe' distance and observe rather than join in. It wasn't like he was completely anti-social. In fact, he was very charismatic. Even despite his looks he doesn't get a lot of attention from girls, but I think it's because their intimidated by him. He isn't even scary if you ask me.**_

_** It's probably all the tattoos that make people think he's one of those 'not-to-mess-with' dangerous type. He didn't have like huge tattoos that covered his entire arm, but he did have quite a few scattered across his torso and arms. He told me each tattoo has a meaning, and he told me all of them though I can't remember half of them. Then there is dear Brigita who is sometimes like a monkey on crack. Despite her hair and the way she dresses she really is a happy bubbly girl. Not preppy, but like she is almost extremely childlike. **_

_** Give her chocolate, and you've just killed yourself. She's still cool, and she can actually give great advice if you can decipher what she meant. I'm pretty sure she likes confusing people as a hobbie. Besides being addictive to chocolate she also loves Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory and Batman. She is in love with Batman, and if you look through her closet you'll find millions of Batman related items. She told me she loved America for giving her Batman, and I wasn't sure to laugh or be worried. **_

"Rory, Caroline's here!" Brigita called causing me to pause in my writing.

I looked up seeing that Caroline was indeed here, and she had shopping bags in her arms.

"No." I said immediately.

"Come on, you promised me that I could dress you for Elena's birthday party." Caroline practically whined.

She jutted her lip out at me as Brigita snickered at my predicament, which caused me to frown at her.

"She has something for you too, so I don't know why you're laughing." Octavian said grinning.

Brigita's snickering immediately stopped as she stared at the smirking Caroline in horror.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Brigita said dramatically while speeding away.

"I have chocolate for you." Caroline said.

Brigita spun around on heel then nearly pranced over to Caroline who was looking smug. Really, you could get that girl to do anything if chocolate was involved in anyway.

"Half now, half later." Caroline said handing over a small bag of chocolate kisses. "Now you don't have to get dressed now, so you can do whatever it is you do when left alone."

"I love you, Caroline." Brigita said while hugging her prize.

"I love you too, Blue." Caroline said smiling affectionately.

Yeah, Brigita is Blue and I'm Red…funny, isn't it? If we dye Octavian's hair he can join us. I don't see him letting us near his hair anytime soon though. I'm pretty sure he loves his hair. Brigita then skipped away probably to hide out in the attic that doubled as her room. Catalina had moved to a new house since she said she felt claustrophobic before they had gotten here, and the attic became Brigita's place. It was a lot bigger then the last house, but still had a homey feel to it. When my family moved down here over the summer I had moved in with them since I wished to be close to them. That and I wasn't particularly welcomed at the Boarding House.

"I have an outfit picked out for you too, Tavian." Caroline said using his nickname.

She held out a bag to him, and I sent him a look that said 'ha, who's grinning now' as he eyed the bag warily.

"Ah, thank-you, Caroline." He said taking the bag smiling politely.

It seemed to make Caroline swoon though, and I lightly giggled at her behavior. Like I said Octavian had charisma, and he was quite the looker. If people would take the chance to get to know to him they'd see how awesome he is.

"Oh, I need you two to help me with setting up for Elena's party." Caroline said while thrusting two bags into my arms.

I made a face since I didn't think it was a good idea I was there too much. I had already agreed to go the party, but the less I was there the better.

"You can't keep avoiding that place forever." Caroline said with a sigh. "You can't go on avoiding Elena or Damon or anyone else."

"They hate me, Care." I pointed out. "They don't want to see me."

"That isn't true." Caroline protested firmly. "I know for a fact that Damon misses you. I've seen him debate for hours on if he should call you or not. And Elena has forgiven you."

I was kind surprised to hear that Damon was thinking of calling, but I was pretty sure Elena still didn't like me even if she did forgive me.

"Okay, I'll come." I said giving in. "Octavian and I will head over there soon."

Caroline clapped then hugged the two of us goodbye before she left back to her car. I sighed knowing things were going to be extremely awkward over at the Boarding House.

"Should we get, Brigita?" Octavian said.

"Probably." I said. "If we don't now we'll never have a chance to find her later. We'll take our clothes just in case too."

Octavian nodded then went to get his sister as I took the time to finish up my journal entry.

_** Sorry, about that. Um, well, I can't really write more right now since I have Elena's party to put together. I'll try to write more in you soon if I remember.**_

_** - Aurora Z. Daniels**_

I closed my diary then went up to my room to put it away. I then left my room with my car keys and phone in hand. Octavian then came down the stairs that led to the attic with Brigita thrown over his shoulder. I didn't even bat an eyelash since it was a common occurrence.

"Let me enjoy my chocolate in peace!" She whined to us. "Please!"

"You can enjoy it at the Boarding House." I told her. "Besides, don't you want to see Tyler again?"

Brigita's face lit up at the mention of the werewolf boy, and I chuckled shaking my head. Since the moment the two met Brigita made it her personal life's mission to bug Tyler to his grave. In honesty, I wasn't sure if Tyler would be there, but the odds were that he would be. He and Caroline were practically attached to the hip no matter how many times Caroline denied it. Tyler was more open with his emotions, and he was waiting for Caroline to make a decision.

"Do you think he'd be too made if something happened to his car?" Brigita asked.

"Don't even think about it." Octavian and I said at the same time.

* * *

I looked at the door to the Boarding House while wondering if I should just run now. My answer was picked for me as Brigita opened the door while grabbing my wrist. She tugged me inside with Octavian bringing up the rear as if to make sure I didn't run.

"Caroline, we're here." Octavian called.

I frowned knowing there was no turning back now as I walked into the drawing room. Elena, Caroline, and Tyler all stopped working to look up, and I saw Elena look away from me immediately when I met her eyes. I looked down knowing that coming here was a very stupid idea.

"Hey!" Caroline said smiling though I knew she sensed the tension too. "I'm glad you made it."

Octavian nodded his head while saying we were here to help in whatever she needed done.

"Tyler~" Brigita sang while dancing over to him.

Tyler groaned though he was fighting a small smile from spreading across his face.

"Blue." Tyler replied glancing at her.

"Have you missed me, darling?" She asked throwing her arms around his neck.

Caroline and Elena giggled as Tyler had to wrap his arms around Brigita to keep her upright since she was letting herself be deadweight.

"How could I not?" Tyler asked rolling his eyes.

"Very good question, Fido." Brigita said patting his head.

He snorted at the name, and I smiled as Brigita skipped away from Tyler over to Elena.

"Happy Birthday!" Brigita said hugging her.

Elena seemed surprised by the gesture, but Elena hugged her back nonetheless. When Brigita pulled away things got quiet again when Elena and I locked gazes. I could see she hasn't fully forgiven me, and I won't ask her too either. I don't really deserve it.

"So…what's first?" Brigita asked.

* * *

"I feel as if I have to fight Damon every time we get a lead." Elena vented to us.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler said.

Brigita nodded her head saying he had a point, and I smacked her over the head.

"Tyler!" Caroline snapped.

"What?" Tyler asked confused. "He's into you, isn't he?"

Damon is very into Elena, but it wasn't my place to say anything, so I kept my head down. Brigita didn't even say anything, but I think it was because Octavian gave her a look.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life," Elena explained. "I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find Stefan."

"But…you kissed him. Probably screwed with his head." Tyler pointed out.

Caroline snapped at him again then looked to Elena sheepishly as she looked at Caroline with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said.

"Look, _yes, _I kissed him. But it was a…goodbye kiss." Elena tried to reason. "I thought he was going to die."

Elena then excused herself saying she missed a call from Bonnie. As soon as she was gone Caroline threw something at Tyler.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean your supposed to know them!" Caroline explained.

I cracked a smile while shaking my head Brigita snickered. Octavian even chuckled as he opened up a pack of pink napkins.

"Sorry." Tyler said then looked at his phone. "I gotta go if I'm change and pick up Sophie in time."

I winced while looking to Caroline who asked Tyler if he was really bringing a date.

"Sluty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asked.

"Hey, language." Brigita intervened. "My ears are to remain pure from profanities."

I looked at her wondering if she was being serious considering how many times Catalina cursed. That woman cussed like a sailor when provoked. She mostly cursed when she cooked since she couldn't cook to save her life.

"It's been slow in that department lately." Tyler said. "And…I'm horny all the time."

I covered Brigita's ears as I shuddered. I didn't want to hear about the break in Tyler's sex life.

"Tell me about." Caroline said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode."

I gave her a wide eyed look as Tyler looked at her with a raised brow, and I knew what he was thinking. I was going to be scarred for the rest of my eternity.

"It's a vampire thing." Caroline said. "With the heightened emotions."

"Oh, no, don't be blaming you being a vampire on your teenage hormones." I said firmly. "I don't feel the need to jump someone like you."

Caroline turned bright red as Brigita giggled obviously hearing us even with me covering her ears.

"I'm sure Tavy could help you." Brigita said waggling her eyebrows.

Octavian looked at his sister with a raised brow when most people would have blushed.

"BLUE!" Caroline snapped.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror with a slight frown on my face as I wondered if I really looked alright. The dress I was wearing was strapless, and it was a dusty rose color. It stopped mid-thigh in the front, but in the back it kept going down to just below my knee. The dress was solid for the most part except for the transparent part where the back continued going down. I had on heels that matched in color, and I sighed wishing Caroline would have let me pick my own dress. It was a nice dress, but I felt like I couldn't pull it off at all. I had taken off my glasses, it wasn't like I've really needed them as a vampire. It was just a comfort, I suppose.

"You look nice." Brigita said from behind me.

I turned with my brow rising when I saw she definitely wasn't wearing the dress Caroline bought. Brigita had on a black tube dress that had a large batman symbol going cross it diagonally. She then had on black ankle boots with four inch heels, they laced up the front. In her ears were diamond stud ears in the shape of the batman symbol. Like I said this girl loved her Batman.

"You aren't wearing what Caroline bought you." I said accusingly.

"It was too plain for me." Brigita said with a pout.

I rolled at my eyes at her in good humor as Octavian came in dressed in what Caroline got him. He had on a pair of dark jeans with black vans, and then he had on a black dress shirt with a grey vest over it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and he had on a his necklace that had out family cress hanging from it. He never took it off, and he never planned to. I knew that for a fact.

"Well, don't you clean up nice." I commented.

"You do look pretty snazzy, brother." Brigita said grinning.

"Thank-you, Brigita, Rory." He said grinning. "Shall we go mingle before Caroline comes to fetch us?"

Brigita nodded her head then skipped out of the room without so much as stumble. I wouldn't be able to do that with heels on, but she made it look easy.

"Can't we just skip?" I asked Octavian.

He opened his mouth to reply, but a voice was cleared. We both looked back at the door to see Damon there leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Tavian, mind if I speak with your cousin for a moment?" Damon asked casually.

Octavian glanced at me to know if I was alright with this, and I nodded my head. He kissed my forehead then walked out the door while giving Damon a look of warning. It was silent for a moment as Damon and I continued to look at each other.

"So, Caroline has given me a very long lecture that I don't wish to repeat." Damon said. "Long story short, she thinks I'm being a dick to you for no reason."

I just bit my lip as I wondered where he was going with this conversation.

"She's right." Damon said as he walked up to me until he was directly in front of me.

My mouth literary dropped open hearing this since never in million years did I think Damon Salvatore would admit Caroline Forbes being right.

"Careful, Red, you might catch flies." Damon teased with a wink.

He closed my mouth for me, but I still looked at him with wide eyes as I waited for him to explain.

"We all just got bad at you after you told us you let Jenna die." Damon said. "We didn't stop to think about why you did it, or how hard it was for you to make the decision. I want to know why though, Red. Why didn't you let me die?"

"Because, Damon, you had a chance to live." I said. "Jenna didn't. Even if she wasn't used to the sacrifice she would have died anyway."

Damon looked at me confused as I took a deep breath remembering my visions from all those months ago.

"I had three separate visions that were all about the sacrifice." I said. "Caroline died in one, you died in one, and Jenna died in one. If Caroline was saved she'd live a long happy life, but Jenna would die. If Caroline was sacrificed then Jenna would have stilled died. I don't know how, but Elena came back as a vampire in the one where Caroline was killed. Elena sucked Jenna dry the day after the ritual. Jenna was doing to die either way, and Elena wouldn't have been able to handle killing her aunt. Then there was the one where you were chosen since I beat you to saving Caroline and Tyler."

"Then I should have been used." Damon said. "I was dying anyway."

"Not in the one where I saved Caroline and Tyler." I said. "I was bitten instead. Though…if Jenna…died you had a fifty-fifty chance of living. I choose Jenna because she was going to die no matter what. I chose you and Caroline because you two were going to keep on living."

Damon seemed to understand what I was saying as he looked down at the ground.

"If you knew what was going to happen then why did you offer yourself up?" Damon asked. "Why did offer to be his slave?"

"Last ditch effort." I said shrugging. "I didn't want Jenna to die, which is why I tried to offer myself up anyway even if I was sure it wouldn't work. I cared about Jenna just like I care about you and Caroline. I made my choice, and I've been the one stuck with it ever since."

Damon looked at me a long silent moment before he suddenly pulled me into his arms. I was surprised by Damon's affection since he didn't show it often. At least he wasn't touchy-feely like this usually.

"Damon, I'm glad you seem to have forgiven me, but you're kind of freaking me out." I said.

Damon chuckled pulling back then he told me to go have some fun as he got the Birthday Girl.

"As long as there alcohol I think I'll have plenty of fun." I said grinning.

* * *

I was walking through the party when I saw Caroline sucking face with Tyler. My eyes went wide as I watched them quickly leave the party while passing Damon as they went. I walked over to Damon watching as the door closed behind the two.

"About time, I suppose." I said not knowing what else to say. "Long overdue them getting together.

"There's something else that's long overdue." Damon said smirking at me. "My bed is always open."

I heard the slight tightness in his voice meaning something was bothering him. I placed my hand on his shoulder looking at him worriedly. He nodded towards the stairs, and I nodded following him. We went into his room seeing Elena there, and she did not look happy. She turned around holding up at bunch of papers.

"What?" Damon asked sounding tired. "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

I scooted off to the side, so not to be in the middle of this little quarrel about to happen.

"Can we not do this right now?" Damon asked. "I'm having a really bad night."

Elena didn't listen though as I knew she wouldn't because she's Elena Gilbert.

"All summer I've come to you with a lead you've made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena said.

"You were an idiot." Damon said frowning. "We both were."

I bit my lip wondering what happened while he was away from the party. Another good question was, where was Andie? Damon went to walk towards me, but Elena placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Tell me what you know, Damon." she demanded while sending a slight glare in my direction.

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena." Damon said walking past her.

"We're supposed to be in this together." Elena said turning on him. "Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus's victims?!"

"There not Klaus's victims, Elena." Damon said glaring. "There Stefan's."

I looked down at the ground as Elena looked at Damon with wide eyes not believing it.

"What?" She asked.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the Eastern seaboard." Damon said getting angry.

"No, you're wrong." Elena said.

"I've seen it before." Damon said. "He's full blown, Ripper."

"Stop it, Damon." Elena said pleadingly.

"No, you stop it, Elena." Damon said. " Stop looking for him. Just stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop. Stefan is gone, and he isn't coming back. Not in your lifetime."

Damon then started leaving, and I followed him quickly as Elena started tearing up. I caught up to Damon placing a hand on his arm, but he shook me off.

"Damon, please, stop." I said grabbing his arm. "Please, tell me what happened."

Damon whirled on me still pissed about the conversation he had with Elena. His eyes softened though as he looked over my concerned face. I was Damon's friend, and I always cared about my friends.

"Andie is dead." Damon said. "Stefan killed her."

My eyes went wide hearing this, and I didn't waste time pulling Damon into a hug. I rubbed his back soothingly as his arms held me tightly to his chest. I knew Damon did care for Andie. She was just a distraction at first, but I knew he had actually started caring for her.

"I'm sorry, Damon." I said him sincerely. "I'm here for you to talk to, ya know."

I felt Damon nodded his head against my hair. We stood there a bit longer just holding each other until Damon was calmed down.

"Do you need me to stay here tonight?" I asked him I brushed my thumb across his cheek.

"It's probably best you go home, Red." Damon said. "I'm a little drunk, I'm extremely overemotional right now. Not a very good combination."

I wanted to protest, but then Brigita came up the stairs to tell me that we had to head home. I looked at Damon worriedly, and he gave me a very fake smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Damon." I said firmly. "I'm here whenever you need me. That's what friends are for."

* * *

TG15: So, what did you all think? In the next chapter while I will be trying to tackle writing in Klaus's POV, and I'm not sure how that's going to go. Wish me luck. Don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

TG15: Okay, the chapter is starting off in Klaus's pov, and I'm freaking out about it. It's different writing about Klaus in Rory's pov than his own pov. I'm so worried he'll be extremely ooc. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" I asked Stefan as we walked through the Smokey Mountains.

"I'm fine." He said stiffly.

I almost sighed at how brooding he was being even after all the human blood he's been consuming. He wasn't back to his old self yet, which needed to change.

"You sure about that? We've been walking for some time." I said. "Some water? Maybe a little sit down?"

"I get that we're stuck together, but if we could just skip the chitchat that'd be great." Stefan replied.

I chuckled at his attitude as he adjusted the still dead-not-dead Ray on his shoulder.

"So much brooding." I said. "Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."

"Well, maybe I'm just tired of hunting werewolves all summer." Stefan retorted.

He was always so snippy, and he never had a bit of fun. He was better company in the twenties. Aurora would be much better company. I frowned while wondering why my mind turned to her. She was just some girl back in that one pony town.

"Well, thanks to our pal, Ray, we have found ourselves a pack." Klaus said.

We made it to the pack not long after, and Stefan walked forward first gaining all their attentions. They stared at him confused, and once he dropped Ray a woman ran forward to check on him.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded with snarl.

Stefan wasn't afraid of her snarl as he remained silent while taking one step back.

"The important questions is 'who am I'." I said stepping forward to stand by Stefan. "Forgive the intrusion. I'm Klaus."

"The hybrid." The woman said looking scared.

"Oh, you've heard of me." I said grinning. "Fantastic."

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

_**Dear Diary, **_

_** It's me again…I'm not really sure what to write, but I find myself just sitting outside in the tree swing with nothing else to do. It's a sunny day, and it's not surprising considering it's still summer. Summer is coming to a close though as the school year is coming around the corner. Octavian and Brigita both decided to stay here than move back to Romania. They say it's because they like the atmosphere of Mystic Falls. Whatever the reason I'm just glad I'll have them with me. **_

_** Damon has forgiven me, but I'm still getting the cold shoulder from many others. Alaric…won't look at me at all. Elena can't look me in the eye, and she sends me the occasional glare. Jeremy sends me a 'drop dead' glare if we're in the same area. Poor Matt doesn't know what to do about me, and Bonnie hates my guts. She considers seers like witches, and she thinks I committed a 'sin' for not saving Jenna. **_

_** I got Damon back though as my friend, and that's all that matters. I won't say that Damon ignoring me was easy because it completely wasn't. Stefan and Damon both are my best friends, and with Stefan gone all I had was Damon. When he hated me it hurt more than I'd let anyone know. **_

_** Besides, all the usual hate drama life is really uneventful now. It's almost boring. I know it won't last long though it never does. Normal just doesn't happen in the town of Mystic Falls. I just hope normal can last at least until the first day of school is over, but I know I'm asking a lot. Well, I think I've wrote all I got, so until the next time I need to vent, I guess.**_

_** -Aurora Z. Daniels**_

I heard the sound of a motor, so I looked up seeing Damon's mustang pulling into the drive. I closed my diary then I stood to greet him.

"Red, I need your help." Damon said right to the chase.

"With what?" I asked.

"It's Elena." Was all Damon needed to say.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

"It's really fascinating a werewolf not beholden by the moon. A vampire not burned by the sun." I said. "A true hybrid."

Ray then gasped coming back to life, and I smiled knowing it was about to get fun.

"Nice timing, Ray." I said. "Very dramatic."

Ray looked around wildly as the rest of his pack looked at him with cautious and worried gazes.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked.

I nodded to Stefan who stood up from the large log we had welcomed ourselves to.

"Are any of you human?" Stefan asked. "Your friend needs human blood to complete his transition into vampire. If he doesn't get it he'll die. Anyone?"

"Doesn't take much. Just a sip. Boyfriend, girlfriend along for the ride?" I asked.

I looked around seeing how all of them looked down at the ground uncomfortably. I looked to the blonde man by the woman, who had tried to help Ray, as he glanced up.

"You." I said.

I grabbed his arm jerking him away from the female wolf before biting his arm. I then threw him down to Stefan who pinned him down by Ray. She tried to run to her boyfriend, but I grabbed her easily restraining her.

"Drink up, Ray, or I will." Stefan warned. "Problem is I don't know how to stop."

Ray hesitated a moment longer before finally giving in. I smiled then turned to the woman I was holding captive.

"It's the new order, sweetheart." I said to her. "You either join us or you die. Your choice."

"I'd rather die than become a vampire." She snarled.

"Wrong choice." I replied.

I bit my wrist then forced her to drink my blood no matter how much she struggled.

"She'll thank me for that later." I said pulling my wrist from her mouth.

I then snapped her neck, and let her drop to the ground. I licked some of the blood from my fingers then smiled flashing my fangs.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked glancing around.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

"I can't believe she went and did this." I said as Damon and I hurried through the Smokey Mountains. "Actually I can, so never mind."

"Yep, good old Elena just can't seem to help herself." Damon agreed. "Always having to put herself in danger for stupid reasons."

I didn't necessarily think it was a stupid reason for her to want to help Stefan, but she was being recklessly stupid. I knew this wasn't going to end well. If she kept this up Klaus would find out she was still alive, and then John would have died for nothing because Klaus will kill her permanently.

_ "I don't know why you think you're a lost cause." _I picked up Elena's voice.

Then before I could say anything Damon flashed forward over a small hill. I heard Elena yell then hit water, and I sighed shaking my head. I came over the hill, and I saw Elena in the water. I glanced to Alaric who nodded to me, which surprised me. I nodded back to him, however, before we turned back to watch Damon and Elena.

"Damon, how are you even here?" Elena asked.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon said glancing at Alaric.

"You sold me out!" She demanded. "And what is _she_ doing here?"

I sighed at her hostility as I crossed my arms over my chest giving her a leveled stare.

"Do you think I'd take you to a mountain range full of werewolves without back up?" Alaric asked. "And she's here to make sure you don't get killed or run into Klaus, so lay off, okay?"

Elena looked at Alaric surprised as did I. I'd thought he'd hate me for the rest of forever. Now he's defending me? I glanced at Damon who gave a subtle nod, which meant he told Alaric what I told him.

"I don't care why she's here." Elena practically growled. "She's made it pretty clear she doesn't care about us."

I almost winced at that, but I kept the level stare that made her twitch under my gaze.

"Elena, lay off." Damon said. "She did what she had to, and she already hates herself for it. She doesn't need you adding onto her grief."

"Her grief?" Elena asked. "Are you being serious? She let Jenna die!"

"Jenna was going to die anyway!" Damon snapped.

Elena looked at him surprised as I stood there not planning to defend myself. Though I was getting tired of the attitude. I thought she forgave me, but I guess not.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Red saw Jenna die, yeah, but she saw two others die too." Damon said. "Caroline and I."

Elena looked at Damon then glanced at me still showing hostility in her eyes.

"Three different visions of the sacrifice." Damon said. "She saw three possible outcomes, and in all three Jenna died in some way. Jenna's death was coming no matter what Red did."

"I don't believe that!" Elena snapped. "If she saw it happening then she should have been able to prevent it from happening."

"I'm not a miracle worker!" I finally snapped gaining their attention. "People die! It happens everyday. People lose their loved ones all the time. Am I supposed to prevent all of them from happening, Elena? I saw three different deaths, but two of them had a chance of being saved. I picked the two who had a chance of going on living. Jenna's time had come."

"You're lying." Elena said with tears in her eyes. "You could have done something."

I shook my head not believing this, and I just turned going to walk on. I could just leave the mountains, but Stefan was out here somewhere. If I'm here I might as well go try and find him.

"Red, where are you going?" Damon called after me.

"To find the Big Bad Hybrid and Stefan." I retorted.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

"Where is he?" I asked Stefan as I came up behind him while seeing no Ray.

"He got away." Stefan said turning. "Let's go."

As he went to walk past my I grabbed his arm seeing Ray had bitten him. It appeared very deeply at that.

"Oh, fatal werewolf bite." I said. "Ouch."

"Yeah, I'm going to need you blood to heal me." Stefan said.

I thought about it before deciding I wasn't going to be healing him right away.

"Tell, you what you bring Ray back here, and I will." I said.

"Are you being serious?" Stefan asked.

"Go." I said simply.

Stefan frowned though he did walk off to retrieve Ray. I heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned seeing someone I didn't think I would again.

"Aurora." I said grinning at the sight of her.

She didn't grin in return as she crossed her arms over her chest looking at me with those brilliant eyes of hers. Eyes that were a kaleidoscope of greens and blues, and even flecks of gold. They were so unique. I've never known another creature with such mesmerizing eyes. And she was no longer hiding behind those large glasses. Her glasses were always hiding her lovely face, but now I could see every inch of her face.

Her radiant red hair was longer, and fell past her shoulders now in loose ringlets. Her skin was still flawless, and I vividly remember how smooth it was to the touch. I wanted to stroke my thumb across her cheek at this very moment. I have never had a woman have such an affect on me. I will openly admit she is not the most attractive woman I've ever seen, but she had such a rare beauty that it captivated anyone who looked at her.

"Klaus, it's been too long." She said letting a grin spread across her face.

"It has, sweetheart." I agreed. "And you are a pleasant surprise."

It truly was though I was curious as to why she is here. Was she alone? Or was that annoying Damon Salvatore with her?

"Did you miss me?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, Klaus, terribly." She said lightly jutting out lower lip.

My smirk grew as I stepped up closer to her until I was right in front of her. Our chests were nearly touching, and Aurora's grin turned almost seductive.

"I've been thinking about you ever since you left me back in Mystic Falls." She whispered while lightly trailing her finger across my chest in a invisible pattern. "I've ached to see you and hear your voice again."

She curled her hand around my neck pulling me down until our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes as our noses brushed against each other.

"Klaus…" She hummed closing her eyes. "I need you…to tell me where Stefan is."

My eyes snapped open to frown as she giggled pulling back looking amused. She pat my chest as I narrowed my eyes at her. She then went to walk around me, but I grabbed her forearm to pull her back. I slammed her into the tree behind her, but not enough to really hurt her.

"Now, now, love, you're playing a dangerous game." I said leaning in to where our foreheads were touching once again. "And it wouldn't take me much to make you…ache for me."

I felt her shudder and I smirked down at her. She then smiled trying to appear as if I didn't effect her in anyway.

"Someone is seriously overestimating himself." She said with a smirk. "And what can I say? I love a game with danger makes everything more fun."

I chuckled as I realized I have missed her witty comebacks and 'sparkling' personality.

"Now I'm sure you'd love to know the real reason why I'm here." she said going to business. "I'm here for Stefan. Where has he scampered off to?"

"Oh, Stefan, he has went to retrieve a friend of mine." I said as I let her go while backing away.

"One of your hybrids." She said as she remained against the tree though in a relaxed stance.

She then glanced at the awakened transitioning werewolves behind me before looking back to me.

"They won't make it, Klaus." She said plainly. "They'll all die."

I frowned at her then looked back at them to see the female wolf with the human boyfriend was bleeding from the eyes as well. I then looked to Aurora who smiled at me looking pleased with herself.

"You know how to make the transition work." I stated not asked.

"Do I?" She asked innocently. "If I did that'd help you out, wouldn't it?"

I was back in front of her glaring since I didn't feel like playing her little game anymore.

"Tell me." I ordered with a growl.

"No." She refused. "I'm not about to give you important information that will allow you to make a race of hybrids…unless I get something in return."

I stared at her a long moment, and she didn't even squirm as she continued looking up at me. I then chuckled while pulling back.

"You want Stefan returned to you." I said. "And if I allow him to return you give me the information I need."

She nodded her head as tilted her head to the side watching me calculatingly. It was almost…adorable she thought she could read me.

"No deal." I said.

I expected surprise to flash across her face or at least show in her eyes, but she merely sighed looking as if she expected me to say that.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Klaus?" she asked sounding tired. "This would be so much easier if you'd just agree to the deal then I could go home, and we'd never have to see each other again."

"Maybe I like seeing you." I said with a smirk.

She shook her head with a roll of her beautiful eyes as she stopped leaning against the tree.

"If you're not going to agree to the terms I suppose I have no reason to be here." She said.

She went to leave, but I flitted in front of her, so I blocked her path. She looked up at me seeming irritable, and I chuckled in amusement.

"Can't let you go just yet, sweetheart." I said. "Night will be coming soon, and I don't want you out in the mountain range alone with hybrids running about."

I knew she'd make it before the moon reached its apex, but I planned on keeping her around a bit longer. I saw her glance behind me to where the sun was setting below the mountain tops.

"All it takes is one bite." I added.

"I think I'll be alright." She said with narrowed eyes. "Besides, you'll be seeing me again soon, Klaus."

"Oh, will I be?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, very soon." She said smirking. "Save me a drink."

She was then gone, and I chuckled turning my head to where she had run off. I could have easily caught her, but I'd just have to wait until our next encounter.

* * *

AURORA'S POV

I ran in the direction I could see Damon's aura was heading, and I soon came to hear noises of a fight happening. The sun had set sometime ago, and now I just needed to find the others. I arrived in time to see Damon fighting one of the hybrids, and I immediately moved to help. I jerked the hybrid off Damon, and the hybrid turned on me instantly. I tried to dodge him, but he grabbed my arm ripping into it. I screamed out in pain as I felt the venom enter my system. The hybrid was ripped off me by…Stefan who quickly ripped out the hybrid's heart.

"Red!" Damon said catching me as I slumped forward.

I whimpered feeling the werewolf venom course through me faster then what I believed was normal. Damon knelt down onto the ground while holding me in his arms.

"What's happening?" Stefan asked kneeling down on my other side

"She's being infected faster than Rose and I were." Damon said. "It probably has to do with her only being half-vampire."

"It hurts." I whimpered curling into a ball.

I felt someone brush my hair back from my face, but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"I have to get her to Klaus." Stefan said. "Give her to me, Damon."

"I'm coming with you." Damon snarled.

"You can't!" Stefan snapped. "If you show up who knows what Klaus what do. What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?!"

I really wished they wouldn't fight. They're supposed to be brothers, and care about each other. They argued a bit more, but Damon soon gave in when I started coughing uncontrollably. I was passed to Stefan who cradled me carefully to his chest. I felt the wind hitting against me soon meaning Stefan had to be running using vampire speed. He came to a walk soon, which meant we had to be close.

"Stefan, I'm glad you're okay." I whispered. "We've all been so worried. I tried to make a deal with Klaus to get you home, but it didn't work. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Stefan said to me softly. "Let's just worry about you now."

I weakly nodded my head as the pain increased in my arm. I felt so drained and I had a fever as if I was sick. Stefan then carefully laid me on the ground, and he stayed beside me.

"What's going on?" I heard Klaus ask before coming into my line of sight.

"Ray was about to bite me again, and Rory showed up pulling him off me." Stefan lied. "She was bitten in the process. I don't care if you heal me or not, but please, save her."

I wanted to protest, but I couldn't get any words out. I turned over on my side coughing up blood. If I wasn't feeling like shit I might have been worried about how gross it might have looked. When I was done Klaus knelt down then pulled me against his chest with one arm securely around my waist. He bit his wrist before almost pressing it to my mouth.

"No." I said turning my head. "Not unless you promise to heal Stefan."

"Rory, don't be difficult." Stefan said frowning at me.

I gave them both a glare while weakly trying to push Klaus's wrist away from me.

"Fine, just drink." Klaus snarled

The wrist was then shoved against my mouth, and I felt the blood go down my throat.

"That's a good girl." Klaus hummed into my ear. "Just a bit more."

Once he deemed I had enough he pulled his wrist back, but he kept me close to him.

"You were right when you said you'd see me soon. But did you really have to go to such lengths for an excuse to see me?" He questioned.

I didn't know I was going to be bitten, and this wasn't the time I was supposed to see him again. It was all too soon in my opinion.

"Bite me." I said irritably.

I heard him chuckle, but I also felt the sound vibrate through his chest, which reminded me he was still holding me. I felt sleepy for some reason, but I knew I needed to get back to Damon and the others.

"Now now, love, just rest." Klaus said when I tried to get up. "I promise you will be waking up back in your bed in Mystic Falls in the morning."

I was panicked at the thought of him taking me home since a certain not-dead doppelganger was there. I couldn't fight the darkness, however, as it took over.

* * *

I gasped sitting up to look around to see I was in my room. I felt someone holding onto my arm, so I looked down seeing a sleeping Brigita next to me. My bedroom door then opened with Catalina walking in smiling. She had a tray of food in her hands with delicious smelling breakfast food.

"Good-morning." she said softly, so not to wake Brigita.

"How did I get here?" I asked equally as soft.

"A man brought you here last night unconscious, and told us Klaus sends his regards to the family." Catalina said with a roll of her eyes. "He was always such an annoying man. Now you should eat. Don't worry Octavian cooked it all."

I nodded my head as she sat the tray carefully on the end table by my bed.

"Food." Brigita said sitting up suddenly. "Give me."

Catalina and I laughed as the young blue-haired girl eyed my tray of food hungrily.

"Your food is downstairs in the kitchen." Catalina said.

Before Catalina had even finished her sentence Brigita was already out my door. I could have sworn I saw a dust cloud from where she once was.

"That girl." Catalina said fondly.

She then grabbed my tray setting it in my lip since I no longer had a bed guest.

"Now I think we need to talk, young lady, on your disappearing act you pulled." Catalina said sternly while sitting down at the edge of my bed.

I looked down sheepishly knowing I should have said something, but I still getting used to having 'parental guardian' around. I went so long without having to report to anyone or check with anyone, so I hadn't even thought about it.

"Listen, I'm not mad you went to help your friends." Catalina said. "And I knew you were in a rush, but you could have called or sent a message to us. If Octavian hadn't seen where you went I was about to declare you missing."

"I know." I said. "I'm sorry. I guess I was more worried about making sure Elena was safe and finding Stefan that I didn't think about how you guys would be worried."

Catalina nodded her head in understanding, and then she asked me how everything went.

"Well, Stefan isn't coming up just yet." I said.

"Just yet?" Catalina asked.

"Stefan and Klaus both will be returning to Mystic Falls and soon." I told her in a serious tone. "It won't keep Damon, however, from dragging me to Chicago."

* * *

TG15: So, what did you think about seeing things through Klaus's pov? Did I do okay? Was it awful? Tell me, please.


	15. Chapter 15

TG15: ATTENTION! This is important. I'd just like to reassure a guest reviewer and everyone else that Haley will _**not**_ be having a one night stand with Klaus therefore she won't be having his baby. I'm just not sure if I want Rory becoming pregant. I'm not even sure if I'll go into the Original series. I'm thinking after season four of TVD that I'll break off a little bit more into my own thing. I might continue TVD into season five, but I'm pretty sure I won't be going into the Originals. Because just like the guest review pointed out this is **_my_** story even if the charaters and original plot aren't (besides the OCs, which are mine), so I'll figure out how I want things to go. Though I am open for suggestions if you want to give them, but the choice is mine in the end. Sorry if I sound bitchy or something. I'm not trying to be. I just want to assure that there will be _**no**_ Klaus/Haley at all.

* * *

"So, why am I going with you to Chicago?" I asked as _Damon_ packed _my_ bag with cloths.

"Because I need back up." Damon said.

I gave him a raised brow look as he started looking through the few dresses I have. Why did I need a dress? Actually I didn't want to know why because I'm sure I wouldn't like the answer.

"Back up for what?" I asked. "Watching Elena? She hates me, so it's best I'm not around her. Meaning a long road trip to Chicago trapped in your car is a bad idea."

"You won't be in his car." Octavian said walking into my room. "You'll be in mine."

I gave him a smile in greeting, but Damon full out frowned at Octavian. I knew Damon didn't like Octavian, and I also knew Octavian wasn't a fan of Damon. I'm just not sure how much Octavian disliked Damon though.

"What?" Damon asked sounding annoyed.

Octavian crossed his arms over his chest not seeming deterred by the tone Damon was using.

"She's not going without me." Octavian said. "Her eighteenth birthday is coming up meaning her powers are about to have a major overload. She'll need me for in case that happens unless you want her to die."

Damon frowned clearly not happy with Octavian inviting himself on this little trip. Damon then glanced at me, and I looked back at him with a tilt of my head as I waited to see what'd he do.

"Fine." He said looking to Octavian. "Don't get in my way, or Red's going to have one less cousin."

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them since they were just being stupid men.

"Understood." Octavian said narrowing his eyes at Damon. "Don't you need to be getting Elena?"

Damon gave a tight lipped smiled then nodded his head before leaving. I then looked at Octavian who was glaring after Damon.

"You really hate him, don't you?" I asked as I stood to continue packing.

"I don't like him around you." Octavian said. "Call me overprotective."

I laughed causing him to grin as he told me he had to pack a bag for himself as well.

* * *

"Stefan could have lived anywhere in Chicago, and he chose this?" Elena asked.

This place was a little dingy, but yeah, whatever pleased Stefan's taste, I suppose.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues." Damon said. "Weird."

I rolled my eyes exchanging a look with Octavian who merely shrugged his shoulders. Damon has been trying to get it through Elena's head just how Ripper Stefan was. I knew he was trying to scare her in the hopes of her giving up.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not gonna work." Elena said.

Damon shushed her then grabbed the door knob to Stefan's apartment. Damon twisted it until it popped off therefore breaking the door. He pushed the door open then stepped in.

"Here we are." He said. "Stefan's second personality home."

After Elena went in Octavian and I followed. I looked around grimacing at all the dust. I then shudder feeling and seeing all the bad juju that was hanging around this place. Octavian placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort, and I knew he sensed it all too. Damon then shut the door as Elena commented that Stefan hasn't obviously been here in a while.

"Tour isn't over yet." Damon said.

Damon walked into the kitchen feeling around on the side of a few selves. I heard something click then Damon pulled the selves opening revealing a secret compartment. He looked back at us then nodded us over to come closer. Damon walked into the compartment then turned on the light revealing selves of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said with sarcasm.

I stopped a good three feet away from the compartment since I knew if I got any closer I'd get sick.

"Look closer, Elena." Octavian said keeping me close.

Even from here I could feel the leftover memories from the twenties, and they weren't pretty. Elena looked at him confused then stepped into the compartment with Damon.

"It's a list of names." Elena said.

I knew she wasn't really seeing what the names meant as I looked down uncomfortable.

"Are these all his victims?" Elena asked as it finally sunk in.

I flinched feeling a sudden wave a despair that was leftover from way back. With my eighteenth birthday coming soon I'm way more sensitive than I was before to things around me. My third eye allowed me to see and sense things that were invisible to others. I could feel and see emotions, and the ones left here are terrifying.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked her.

Damon came out of the compartment, and he pat my shoulder as he passed. I'll admit getting a feel of Stefan's past opened my eyes to a side of my friend I never thought existed, but I wasn't about to give up on him.

"What were you doing in the 1920s, paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked snippily.

I frowned wondering if Elena really had to try to put Damon down to make herself feel better about the things Stefan has done before.

"I was around." Damon said. "Chicago is a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche, but I could avoid him and indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

Elena made a disgusted noise, and I shook my head at her with a slight roll of my eyes. Damon then turned heading for the door, which confused me.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"His old stomping grounds." Damon replied. "Let's go, Mystical-All-Knowing-Wonder cousins."

I sent him a glare as Octavian shook his head looking annoyed himself. It took a lot to get on Octavian's bad side, but Damon did it without effort.

"I'm coming with you." Elena said trying to follow.

"No." Damon said firmly. "You stay here and whip up an actual plan. We'll come back when we find him."

* * *

"What are we doing at a bar?" I asked as we walked inside.

I looked around as music played in the background and people enjoyed themselves. I flinched lightly at all the emotions crashing onto me like a large wave. I was also getting a bunch of images, and they were all just a jumbled mess in my head. Octavian placed his hand on my shoulder, and my mind returned to normal in an instant.

"This is the worst kind of place to bring her." Octavian practically growled. "All the people here will cause her pain. It's all too much to see."

Damon glanced at me with a questioning raised brow, and I subtly nodded my head to let him know I'd be fine.

"She'll be fine." Damon said looking to my blonde cousin. "She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Octavian still didn't seem happy as he glanced around at everything that was going on. Damon then walked over towards a bar, and I saw he was looking at the woman behind the bar. When she looked up at him recognition appeared in her eyes.

"Well, look what the wind blew in." She said. "Last I heard, you hated this place."

"Gloria?" Damon asked. "Damn. If I knew you were gonna age like this, I would've stuck around."

I rolled my eyes at him as Octavian and I came over to the bar as Damon placed a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"I always did like you better." Gloria said grinning.

I guess she's met Stefan, and that led me to wonder if Stefan has been around recently. I knew for sure he'd be here later, but he might have also been here earlier. I wonder if we just missed him.

"But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria said.

I guess he was here after all. Klaus was undoubtedly with him with the mention of 'wrong crowd' being the indicator.

"You've seen him?" Damon asked.

"With Klaus." Gloria said. "Bad Combo."

Oh, how right she was. Though it wasn't like he was hanging with Klaus willingly. Unless things have changed recently, and Stefan has returned to that darker place. I doubted that strongly though.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked politely.

She looked at me curiously before going back to cleaning the counter off.

"They'll be back here later tonight." She said. "They're out running a little errand for me."

Klaus was running an errand for someone? That just seemed highly unlikely…unless he got something out of it. Gloria then poured three different drinks, which she pushed towards us.

"Gloria, don't be a tease." Damon said covering her hand with his. "What kind of errand?"

Gloria chuckled as she brushed her fingers on the hand Damon had on her other hand.

"I don't think so." Gloria said. "You maybe cute, you're still a vampire."

She then pulled her hands away before walking away leaving Damon there looking pout-y. I chuckled finding it amusing how he was turned down so easily.

"Well, back to Elena I suppose." Damon said.

"I'm not going back there." I said instantly. "I can't, Damon. I can feel them…their pain…I saw their deaths."

Octavian squeezed my shoulder in comfort as Damon looked into my eyes.

"Okay, Red, you stay here with your shadow, but you need to change." Damon said.

"Change?" I asked confused.

"Shadow?" Octavian questioned sounding annoyed.

* * *

I sat at the bar now wearing a dress that Damon had tossed at me before he left to return to Elena. It wasn't anything fantasy, but it did show a lot of leg. It was a strapless black dress that had a slim golden belt around my torso. It wasn't one of my dresses, so I wondered where Damon got the dress from. I then glanced to the side where Octavian was sitting at a few tables away, and he nodded to me.

So far I wasn't being plagued with too many images or emotions, so my head didn't feel like it was burning. Ever since it came close to my eighteenth birthday my gifts have been a pain, literary. I had learned a lot from Catalina and my cousins to the point where I had my powers under control. Now it was like the last three months of practicing and learning were a waste. It was like I was back at square one. Catalina told me when my birthday passed and my powers settled then everything would be alright. Or I'll be dead.

"So, sweetheart, what do two seers have to do with all this vampire business?" Gloria asked pouring me a drink.

"Where to begin? I guess I'll just tell you the short version." I mused to myself. "Um, became friends with a vampire, and his dick of an older brother turned me. I only turned partially turning me into a seer-vampire-hybrid. Then it kind of led on from there."

"Damon turned you?" Gloria asked.

I nodded my head remembering that day very clearly. Then I thought of the irony of being friends with the man who technically killed me. Wasn't that Stockholm syndrome? No…Damon didn't hold me captive. And usually when someone is killed they stay dead, so they probably don't have an explanation or word for Damon and mine relationship.

"And you're Damon's girl now?" Gloria asked.

I nearly spit out my drink at her question, and her brow rose curiously at me.

"No, I am not Damon's girlfriend." I said. "We're only friends…our relationship is complicated."

"Sounds complicated." Gloria said.

I nodded my head then thanked her for the drink before downing it. If I had to put up with Klaus and a possible ripper Stefan then I needed to be at least buzzed, which I wasn't. I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist with their hand resting on my hip.

"Buy you a drink?" A very familiar British accented voice asked.

I lightly turned my head to meet Klaus's dark grey-blue eyes as he smirked at me.

"If you must." I said smirking in return. "Stefan." I added in greeting.

Stefan nodded his head looking a little pensive as Klaus chuckled taking the seat by me. Stefan sat on the other side of me while throwing me glance that I knew meant I was in trouble with him. Wasn't like he could do anything though.

"You look ravishing, love." Klaus complimented.

"I know." I said grinning cheekily.

Klaus's smirk turned into a grin as Gloria set two beers in front of Stefan and Klaus.

"Refill, honey?" Gloria asked me.

I nodded then thanked her as she refilled my glass with bourbon, a vampire's choice drink.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked Klaus looking annoyed.

My brow rose as I wondered where Rebekah was as, and why Gloria wanted to see her. I only knew of Rebekah through images, and I knew she was quite the brat. I saw we were going to be fast enemies. However, I still wished to meet her soon.

"She'll be here." Klaus said. "I can't just conjure her on demand."

"Why not?" I asked. "You do it with everyone else?"

Gloria chuckled then walked off as Klaus threw me another dimpled grin. I looked away while cursing his dimples since they were just so adorable, and his stubble just made him look…dare I say sexy? I then cursed myself for my thoughts as I wondered what was wrong with me.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus asked Stefan gaining my attention. "I thought Chicago was your playground."

"Is this why you asked me to be your wingman?" Stefan asked slamming his beer down. "Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?"

I shuddered remembering the vibes I had gotten from Stefan's old apartment.

"Well, that's certainly half of it?" Klaus said.

"What's the other half?" Stefan questioned.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said pouring two shots.

Klaus then told Stefan a little a bit about their past that Klaus had compelled Stefan to forget. I'd hate someone taking away my memory. I'd be pissed actually.

"You compelled me to forget." Stefan said frowning.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on." Klaus said sounding glum. "Better to have a clean slate."

"But why?" Stefan asked. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks. Unless your running from someone."

I shot him a warning look hoping he wouldn't pry anymore. Klaus would get testy, and when he gets testy someone gets hurt.

"Story time's over." Klaus said with a dangerous tone.

Stefan stared at Klaus a bit longer then glanced behind him as I sensed Damon back in the bar.

"I need another drink." Stefan said. "A real one."

Stefan then left as Klaus shook his head. Once Stefan was gone Klaus grabbed a bottle to pour himself another drink. Gloria called for last call not much later as Klaus poured me a drink.

"So, love, here for Stefan I assume." Klaus said glancing at me.

"You assume wrong." I said. "I'm just here with some friends."

Klaus's brow rose curiously, but then Damon sat beside him as Octavian sat in the seat Stefan had vacated.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now." Klaus said still looking forward.

"Oh, Honey, I've been called worse." Damon said smirking.

I turned to Octavian mouthing 'Honey' with my nose wrinkling in distaste. Octavian chuckled shrugging his shoulders, which caught Klaus's eye.

"I don't believe we've met before." Klaus said. "My name is Klaus."

"Octavian Ragar." My dear cousin said politely.

He held out his hand to Klaus to shake, but Klaus didn't go to take the offered hand.

"I'm Rory's cousin." Octavian added.

Klaus smiled a little less stiffly as he finally took Octavian's outstretched hand.

"More of the Vasile line." Klaus said as they finished shaking. "You must be Catalina's son. I'm sure she's might have mentioned me.

"She's said you're an annoying bastard." I said with grin as I spun a paper umbrella between my fingers.

Klaus chuckled then plucked the umbrella from my fingers as people started leaving the bar. I pouted at him as his grin spread causing me to glare at him. I then turned around to ignore him in favor of speaking with Octavian. It wasn't long until the entire bar was empty expect for the five supernatural beings, that included me. Gloria was somewhere in the back probably cleaning up.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked now playing with _my_ umbrella.

"If you just hand over Stefan we can end all this." I said shrugging. "Which I would prefer. I want to go home."

Klaus turned towards me even though I kept my back turned towards him. His arm wrapped around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder. Octavian stiffened by me while narrowing his eyes at Klaus.

"Well, I am torn. You see I promised Stefan I wouldn't let Damon die." Klaus said into my ear. "But how many freebees did I really sign up for? And clearly he wants to die, otherwise he wouldn't be here, so…"

I turned my head to the side lightly to look at him as the corners of his lips turned up.

"What can I say?" Damon asked innocently. "I'm a thrill seeker."

An annoyed look crossed Klaus's face before he turned around in a flash to grab Damon by his throat. I was out of my seat in the next second, but Octavian pulled me back before I could get involved.

"He'll be fine." He assured me while grinning.

I sighed knowing he was going to enjoy whatever Klaus decided to do to Damon. I've never seen Octavian dislike someone like this before. In fact, I've never known him to dislike anyone. Klaus stabbed Damon a few times with the end of the paper umbrella, and I winced knowing it had to hurt.

"Klaus, please, stop we'll leave." I said worriedly. "Please, stop hurting Damon."

This only seemed to make things worse as Klaus slammed Damon into a table breaking it and a chair. Klaus grabbed a piece of the broken wood, and he was about to stake Damon when then wood caught on fire. I let out a breath of relief as I looked at Gloria who was looking annoyed.

"Damn." Octavian sighed.

I hit his shoulder while frowning, and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Really?" Klaus asked Gloria frowning.

"Not in my bar." Gloria said firmly. "You take it outside."

Klaus turned back to Damon who was still pinned to the ground making me feel uneasy.

"You won't have to negotiate your brother's freedom." Klaus told Damon. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to come back."

Klaus let Damon go, and Damon quickly got off the ground. He then nodded to Octavian and I for us to take our leave.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Aurora." Klaus said grinning at me. "Hope to see you soon."

* * *

"That was a complete waste of time." I grumbled as I got into Octavian's car. "I don't see why I came along when I know Klaus and Stefan will be returning to Mystic Falls."

"Because if you didn't Damon would have gotten suspicious." Octavian pointed out.

I nodded my head while feeling guilty for not telling them of the return of the Big Bag Hybrid. I knew it was wrong of me, but my family had advised me to keep it to myself. They said it'd work out in the end, and that I couldn't try to the change the future too much.

"I know you hate keeping these secret, but it's for the best." Octavian said. "I promise."

I gave him a small smile as he started up his car, so we could head back home.

"Octavian." I began.

"Hmmm?" He prompted.

"I feel as if we're forgetting something." I said biting my lip.

My phone then rang, and I looked at it seeing that Brigita was calling me.

_ "Don't forget to buy me a t-shirt!" _Brigita yelled into the phone as soon as I answered.

She then hung up without a another word, and I turned to Octavian who was grinning.

"I think I remember what we're supposed to do." He said casually.

* * *

TG15: Did you like it? :) Don't be afraid to leave me a review/opinion/suggestion. I welcome them even if it's a flame. I also have a question for you guys before I'm done completely. Do you think my new OCs should be paired with any of the TVD characters? Should I introduce them to the complicated romance web of Mystic Falls? And if I should do you have any characters in mind that you'd want Octavian or Brigita paried with?


	16. Chapter 16

**TG15**: Well, first, thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing from you guys. I love reading your opinions, and I love your support. So, just a big thank-you to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite...ers? haha XD

**Guest Reviewer**: I'll think about going into the Originals, but I'm not sure. I might have Rory and Klaus go to New Orleans to live there after Rory graduates, but not follow the Original plot line.

**silentmayhem**: Thank-you for your reviews, and thank-you for your suppport in my story. Also, thank-you for encouraging me to follow my storyline. I happy you like my work.

**time-twilight**: It's good to hear from you as always, and thank-you for your reviews. You also have a point. Rory does need to carry on her bloodline since it is her 'duty' as part of the Vasile family. I like the idea of maybe having Rory becoming pregnant around the beginning of season four, but with how I was planning on things to do it might to be soon for her to become pregnant in the beginning. Maybe more in the middle of season four if I do decide to have her have Klaus's baby. Thank-you again for your review.

* * *

"Can I help you guys with prank night?" Brigita asked pouting at Octavian and I. "I can be an honorary senior! I have a t-shirt and everything!"

She held up a black t-shirt that had 'Honorary Senior' painted across it in neon green paint. It even had paint splatters cross it with different colors of bright neon paint.

"Really?" I asked her.

Brigita nodded her head grinning madly, and I sighed exchanging a look with Octavian.

"She can take my spot." Octavian said with a shrug.

"Oh no." I said. "If Caroline is making me do this then you're definitely doing this. Besides, you need to bond with the people in our class."

Octavian sighed not looking pleased, but we were soon reminded of Brigita as she cleared her throat. We looked at her with a raised brow each before I sighed.

"If Caroline says yes then you can come." I told her.

She squealed then hugged me and Octavian before running off to call Caroline.

"I think we just doomed the school." Octavian.

"Hey, on the bright side if she in anyhow blows up the school or unleashes some kind of biochemical or incurable decease then school will be pushed back farther." I said.

We shared a laugh before going quiet as we worried that she might actually do that. She's capable of it. She's capable of anything, which makes her dangerous.

"If I die tonight will you write me a great eulogy?" I asked Octavian.

"I will if you do the same for me if I'm the one who dies." Octavian said.

"Fair enough." I said with a nod.

Brigita skipped back into the room with her t-shirt on, and by the large grin on her face I'd say Caroline told her she could come.

"Oh, if there is a God let him watch over us and keep us safe." I said looking up.

"If there isn't?" Octavian asked.

"Then we're screwed." I replied.

* * *

"Why are we setting up mousetraps in the dark?" I asked.

Personally, I thought it was a bad idea considering not all the people in the room had night vision or a mystical all-seeing third-eye. Huh, that only left Bonnie and Elena. Is it mean of me if I actually secretly want them to get their fingers stuck in a mousetrap?

"Cause we is trying to be sneaky!" Brigita whispered from beside me. "So, shut-up!"  
I rolled my eyes even if she couldn't see them as I heard the others chuckle quietly. I continued setting up the mousetraps while carefully making sure they didn't go off. I was actually rather proud of us with all the mousetraps we've managed to place. As soon as I thought that, the door opened with all the traps going off. The lights were then snapped on, and I looked up seeing Matt jumping around.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Caroline and Brigita snapped together. "Do you know how long it took us to set this up?!"

I blinked at their weird little twin-talking-at-the-time moment, which they aren't twins, as I groaned as well while standing up with the others in the room.

"Forgot about Senior Prank night, huh?" Tyler asked as he leaned against the TV.

"Clearly." Matt said with a slight chuckle.

"All that hard work ruined!" Brigita cried dramatically while clinging to my side.

I hugged her a bit awkwardly while patting her head as she 'sobbed' into my shoulder. Octavian chuckled at us, and I threw him an annoyed look.

"How could you forget?!" Caroline demanded. "We've only been waiting for this since freshman year."

"I haven't." Octavian said under his breath.

Caroline threw him a glare, and he held up his hands in defense as he smiled. Caroline's glare softened since _no_ one could resist one of Octavian's smiles.

"Yeah, Matt, if we're doing this," I began while motioning to Octavian and myself. "Then you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt admitted.

"Caroline is making us." Bonnie said.

"Speak for yourself I'm here for the fun!" Brigita said. "And I've got places to prank and memories to make, see ya, losers!"

She danced right out the door, and Octavian sighed going to follow her while mumbling he'd be back.

"Ignore her." I said. "I do, and it makes my life easier."

"Brigita is right!" Caroline said. "We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't-

"Create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished grinning in amusement.

Bonnie was grinning by now, and the tension in the room when I first arrived was almost all forgotten.

"Go ahead and make fun. I don't care." Caroline retorted.

"You're all lame." Tyler said hefty a duffel bag onto his shoulder. "And I've got 10 more classrooms to prank."

Tyler then hurried out the door to do God (and myself) knows what as Caroline gestured to him as if he was proving a point. Elena then walked over to the teacher's desk setting down the large flashlight before heading for the door.

"Hey." Bonnie called to her. "Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut." Elena said grinning. "I'm making memories."

Elena then left with Caroline grinning widely while calling out that she loved Elena.

"Now what?" I asked glancing at Matt, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Well, Matt and Bonnie are going to pair up to go do some pranks." Caroline said firmly. "I'm going to find Tyler, and you should probably go make sure Blue doesn't somehow torch the entire school."

Caroline then left in a hurry to catch up with her boyfriend as I looked to Matt.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" I asked seriously.

Matt and even Bonnie laughed as Matt took me by the shoulders to lead me out of the classroom. We then separated as I went to find my two cousins who had idea which way led to where in this school. Not that it was hard to navigate. I walked to a pair of double doors while pushing them open to head towards the gym. Knowing Brigita she was where the most 'fun' was happening. I then felt a whoosh of air behind me, and when I turned I saw Klaus standing there with Elena.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." I said calmly despite the glare Klaus was giving me.

"Walk." He said sternly.

"Good to see you too." I said.

I did turn though to start walking in the direction of the gym since I knew that's where he'd be going. Though he and Elena didn't need to know that.

"You know, love, I feel a bit betrayed." Klaus said to me. "I really thought we had some kind of connection."

"Even if we did have a connection, which we don't, I wouldn't have told you Elena is alive." I said as I glanced back at him.

"So, you were only bluffing when you told me you'd give me the information on how to save my hybrids." Klaus said glaring at me.

I could sense Elena's confusion, but I kept my eyes completely focused on Klaus.

"No, I wasn't bluffing, and I do have the information you want." I said in a business tone. "But Elena had nothing to do with the information."

Klaus grabbed my arm with his free hand to jerk me back right into his chest.

"I'm not in the mood for our usual game, sweetheart." Klaus snarled into my ear. "Just tell me what I need to know."

I turned to look at him as he released my arm. I crossed my arms over my chest not afraid of him at all.

"Let Elena go first." I said.

"No." Klaus said narrowing his eyes.

"It's the only way you'll get the information from me." I told him. "You could always try contacting the Original witch again if you think it'd help."

Klaus study for me a moment before nodding for me to keep walking. I sighed at how difficult he was being as I turned on heel to keep walking. Klaus seemed to get impatient with the pace as he grabbed my arm hurrying me along with Elena on his other side being held against her will as well.

"You've put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." Klaus ranted to Elena. "I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is that it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing even if Aurora says otherwise."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I wished we could bypass all the useless drama. Besides, ignoring a clarvăzător is just plain stupid. I thought Klaus was smarter than that. Though he's probably just being stubborn.

"If you're going to kill me, do it." Elena said.

"Not until I know I right." Klaus said while shoving the door open near the gym with his back. "But I do have ways of making you suffer."

He shoved me then Elena through the door while keep his hands around one of ours arms. I frowned at his hand knowing it was going to leave a bruise no matter how short a time. When then went through another set of double doors into the gym where most of the senior class was pranking.

"Attention, Seniors." Klaus began in a fake American accent that was pretty good. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

Most of the seniors groaned unhappily, and that's when I spotted Octavian and Brigita. They looked at me worriedly as they didn't move from their spot. I then saw how Klaus's eyes landed on Dana and her boyfriend Chad.

"You two." Klaus said returning to his normal voice. "I remember you."

Dana and Chad turned back around, which was the worst mistake they could have made.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked confused.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right mind last time we met." Klaus said.

I wondered if he was ever in his right mind, which the answer was probably 'no'. Klaus then left go of Elena's and my arms, and I rubbed mine since it felt sore.

"Lift your foot up please, Dana." Klaus said compelling her.

Dana's foot went up as she and Chad looked at Klaus in confusion and fear.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her too death." Klaus compelled Chad. "Understand?"

Chad nodded his head then looked at Dana who had fear in her eyes. I glared at Klaus not understanding the point in hurting them.

"Don't, Klaus." Elena pleaded. "You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh, come on, love." Klaus said looking at her. "Of course, I do."

He then looked to Octavian and Brigita who had stepped closer over to us.

"Octavian, correct?" Klaus asked pointing to him. "And you must be another one of Catalina's children." He added to Brigita.

"Yeah, and you're Santa Klaus." Brigita replied. "My name is Brigita."

I snorted in amusement despite the situation as Klaus gave Brigita a confused look.

"Santa Klaus?" Klaus asked.

"Don't try to understand." I warned him. "It will only drive you crazy."

* * *

I flinched when Dana almost fell as she let out a whimper. I knew with Klaus here I wouldn't be able to intervene. I glanced to Brigita and Octavian who were standing by me with grim faces. Brigita was never grim.

"Keep it up." Klaus said.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded looking at Klaus. "What did you do to him."

"Stefan is currently laying on the ground with the pointy end of a crowbar jabbed into his heart." Brigita said helpfully.

Elena looked at Brigita alarmed as I sighed wishing Brigita would have kept that one to herself.

"I don't remember leaving him like that." Klaus mused. "I merely put him in timeout."

"The blonde girl stabbed him." Brigita said being helpful once more.

"Ah, Rebekah, nasty temper that one." Klaus said with a chuckle.

So, Rebekah will be making an appearance. I suppose it's time for our budding hate for each other to begin. Bonnie and Matt came into the gym, and I cursed their poor timing.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled.

Bonnie looked confused when suddenly Klaus was behind her cutting her away from Matt who was behind him. Bonnie whirled around looking at Klaus with wide eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus said grinning. "Now we can get started. Uh, Dana, why don't you relax. You and Chad sit tight."

Dana finally fell with Chad helping her until they were both resting on the gym floor.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive." Klaus said.

"That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said.

"There's no need for blame, love." Klaus assured. "It's just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix."

The doors then opened again revealing Rebekah forcing Tyler into the gym. Tyler demanded she let go, but she only hushed him as she pushed him farther into the gym.

"I'd like you to meet my sister." Klaus said. "Word of warning she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah retorted.

"I wish he came with a warning, so people would know he's a dick." I grumbled to my cousins.

Rebekah and Klaus looked over in our direction as Brigita giggled and Octavian smirked.

"You're so mean to be, love." Klaus said.

"Not my problem." I said shrugging.

He chuckled then Rebekah shoved Tyler to Klaus who held him by the back of his neck.

"Leave him alone." Elena demanded.

"I'm gonna make this very simple." Klaus said loudly while walking closer to the center of the gym. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition. It's quite horrible, actually."

Klaus then bit his wrist, and I hurried forward to try and stop him. Rebekah grabbed me though, and was easily holding me back. I hissed at her while trying to break free.

"Just sit tight now." She said to me. "It's best to just let him do as he wants."

Klaus then shoved his bleeding wrist against Tyler's mouth, and I knew it was over.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie, and if for Tyler's sake you better hurry." Klaus said.

Klaus then snapped Tyler's neck in the next second with him falling to the ground. I felt my eyes sting as I looked at Tyler's lifeless body.

"Tyler." Brigita whimpered as she knelt by him.

* * *

"He killed him." Matt said from where he was kneeling on Tyler's other side.

I was by Brigita rubbing her back soothingly as a few tears escaped her eyes. Octavian stood behind the two of us as if a wall to separate us from Klaus who was sitting on the bleachers across the gym with Rebekah. I could feel his eyes, however, but I kept my attention on Brigita.

"He's not dead." Elena assured. "Klaus's blood will turn him into a hybrid."

I stood up from kneeling by Brigita to stand by Octavian who pat my shoulder. I could feel a headache coming on with all the raging emotions in the room.

"And if Bonnie's successful," Klaus began while jumping off the bleachers. "he'll live through transition."

Klaus walked closer, and even brushed by me while sending me a grin as I glared.

"Go on then. Go fletch grimoires and enchantments and whatnot." Klaus said. "I'll just keep Elena for safekeeping."

Bonnie stood there stubbornly, but when Elena nodded Bonnie left with Matt following her.

"So, this is the latest doppelganger." Rebekah said scaring Elena who jumped. "The original one was much prettier."

I rolled my eyes at the blonde as I wrapped my arms around myself while trying to calm my racing mind.

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus said. "Take the wolf-boy elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah gave Elena a sarcastic smile then she went to grab Tyler. Octavian pulled Brigita back, so to keep here away from the blonde original. Rebekah grabbed Tyler's arm then started dragging him off.

"Ignore her." Klaus whispered to Elena. "Petty little thing."

"I'm going with Tyler." Brigita said looking at Octavian and I.

I didn't even protest as I nodded my head. She went to follow, and Octavian started following though he paused to look back at me.

"Go with her." I said. "I'm staying here."

Octavian didn't seem pleased with the thought though he did nod before going after Brigita. Elena then knelt down by Dana and Chad to comfort them though it didn't do much.

"Together again, aren't we, love?" Klaus asked coming up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him, and I shuddered wishing he'd let go.

"Perhaps it's fate." I said sarcastically. "Now let me go, you bastard."

Klaus chuckled letting me go, but he remained close much to my displeasure. Sure, I'll admit to flirting with him, but it didn't mean anything.

"You know if you'd just listen to me we could skip all this." I said turning to look at Klaus as he sat on the bleachers by us. "I know what you need to make your hybrids work. Asking the Original witch won't help."

Before Klaus replied the gym doors opened as Stefan walked in with blood all over his shirt. I guess Rebekah really did stab him. Ouch.

"Stefan." Elena said standing up.

Stefan ignored her completely as he glanced at me briefly before looking right at Klaus.

"Klaus." Stefan addressed.

"Come to save your damsel and best friend, mate?" Klaus asked.

A feeling of dread washed over me, so I moved over the Elena. I made sure she, Dana, and Chad were behind me as I eyed Stefan and Klaus.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness, and pledge me loyalty." Stefan said.

Klaus smiled in amusement, but I knew underneath it all he was burning with anger.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said looking away.

"Elena and Rory mean nothing to me anymore." Stefan said.

Elena looked hurt as she looked down, and she even tried to pass me to get closer. I shot my arm out to stop her, and she looked at me surprised by my action. I shook my head at her as I continued eying the two older vampires in the room.

"Whatever you ask of me I will do." Stefan said.

I grit my teeth together not liking where this was going.

"Far enough." Klaus said then jumped down onto the floor. "Let's drink on it."

I stiffened pushing Elena off farther to the side while planting myself directly in front of Dana and Chad. I knew my chances of saving them were slim to nil.

"Kill them." Klaus said pointing to Chad and Dana as he walked over.

The two scampered up their feet as I clenched my hands into fists ready to fight.

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked. "Kill them."

"No, Stefan, don't." Elena said. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said-"

I shoved Elena to the side as Klaus's hand snapped forward. He hit my cheek, and the force was enough to send me into the air. I landed on the ground with a thud, and I was dazed for a moment as Stefan went to attack Klaus. I looked as Klaus restrained Stefan by holding by his throat. Klaus glanced down at me as I pushed myself up off the ground.

"They mean nothing to you." Klaus growled looking back to Stefan. "Your lies just keep piling up."

I glared at Klaus as Elena crawled over to me to check to see if I was alright.

"Let them go." Stefan said. "I'll do whatever you want. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't meant much." Klaus retorted. "I lived by your word all summer during which time I never had to resort to this. Stop fighting."

I knew Klaus was compelling Stefan, and I felt like crying as Stefan begged Klaus not to.

"I didn't want to." Klaus said. "All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm gonna have to take it."

Stefan begged Klaus once more not to, but Klaus wasn't about to listen anytime soon.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it." Klaus said. "You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply just obey."

Klaus let go of Stefan who stood there stiffly with his mouth slightly agape.

"No." Elena said weakly. "Stefan."

Klaus glanced at us, and I pushed Elena behind me to protect her in anyway I can. Klaus smirked seeming amused by my feeble attempt to protect Elena.

"Now kill them, Ripper." Klaus said gesturing to Dana and Chad.

I was up in the next second to stop him, but Klaus snagged his arms around me. One around my waist, and the other was wrapped around me to pin my arms to my side. I then had to look away as Stefan grabbed Dana sneaking his fangs into her. I flinched feeling her pain and fear hit me, and I whimpered not wanting to feel this.

"Shush, love, it's almost over." Klaus whispered into me ear.

* * *

Chad dropped to the ground by Dana's dead form, and finally the emotions stopped hitting me.

"It's so good to see a vampire in his natural element." Klaus said into my ear. "The species has become such a broody lot."

"You're the one who did this to him." I snarled.

Stefan turned looking down at Elena while wiping at the blood staining his chin.

"I invited him to the party, love." Klaus said sounding amused. "He's the one dancing on the table."

I shook my head as my eyes drooped. I felt so drained from sensing all the emotions in the gym. Not only that I could feel Bonnie and Matt's panic, Caroline and Brigita's anxiety, and Octavian's always calm demeanor. It was draining me to the point of me of making me want to sleep.

"Love?" Klaus asked tightening his hold on me as I became a little limp.

I didn't answer as I completely went slack in his arms as the darkness overtook me.


	17. Chapter 17

I made a poll for you to vote on possible pairings for my OCs Octavian and Brigita. The Poll will stay open until the end of the month, so that gives you fourteen days to vote. Now I wanted to post the poll on my profile, but I don't know how. If one of you do, please tell me how. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**TG15**: Thank-you once again for the reviews. And I'd like to tell you all that I got the poll up and running, so don't forget to cast your vote. If you reviewed to me who wanted paired with whom it won't be counted in the poll results. So, go vote :D Also, after some serious soul searching I have decided that Rory is going to have Klaus's baby :D awww~ I'll be opening up a new poll that will decide the gender of their baby or babies. So vote for that as well. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So, Klaus ran away with his tail between his legs, huh?" I asked Brigita as I got ready for school.

She decided she needed to be in the room with me to help me pick out an outfit. It was a long gruesome hour of her shifting through my cloths and practically throwing them around. I was now wearing faded ripped skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots. I then had a white tank under pink, purple, white, and blue plaid shirt. A white beanie was on top my head, and around my wrist was a leather band with my family crest on it. I decided it was about time I wore it, and it was spelled by some witch to help me with my overactive powers.

"Yeah." Brigita said nodding.

"And Tyler is now a hybrid?" I asked trying to catch up.

Brigita nodded her head saying Klaus had Tyler drink Elena's blood, which finished Tyler's transition into hybrid. I had known Elena's blood was the answer all along, and if Klaus had just listened we could have skipped the drama and came to some sort of deal.

"Then Stefan has his emotions turned off thanks to Klaus?" I asked.

Brigita nodded her head again causing me to frown as I thought about how an emotionless Stefan could be.

"Do I look alright?" Brigita asked changing our topic while turning in her outfit.

She had on practically all black, which made her hair really stand out. Her black skinny jeans looked almost ripped to shreds, and she had electric blue tights under them. On her feel were black combat boots that her jeans were tucked into. She then had on a black loose fitting tank that had had a large white skull on the front. Then slung over her shoulder was a small black backpack that had Jack Skellington's face printed all over it.

"You'll make an impression." I assured her.

"Yes!" She said fist pumping.

I chuckled shaking my head at her as I made the last few finishing touches to my hair and make-up.

"Well, you ready for your first day in an American school?" I asked when finished.

"Duh." Brigita said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not sure how Tavy is going to do though. He's bound to get a lot of attention."

I looked at her with a raised brow as I eyed her blue hair, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go~" Brigita sang.

She linked her arm with mine before tugging me out of my room then down the stairs. Octavian and Catalina we're already downstairs in the kitchen waiting on Brigita and I. Catalina was at the table with the newspaper in her hands, and Octavian was at the stove cooking. He was wearing worn jeans with a black Henley shirt with all three buttons unfastened. He had a white belt, and on his feet were black vans. He had a white towel thrown over his shoulder at the moment as he flipped pancakes.

"Good-morning, girls." Catalina said.

"Morning, mamă." Brigita greeted.

Brigita kissed Catalina on her cheek then she sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Tavy, feed me!" Brigita jokingly demanded while picking up a fork and knife.

I chuckled shaking my head as I reached into the fridge to grab the orange juice.

"You'll get food when I say you get food." Octavian said with a chuckle.

"You know what they say about patience, Brigita." I said.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass." She said.

All three of us laughed as Catalina sighed with a fond smile on her face. Octavian soon served breakfast, and Brigita didn't waste time in digging in.

"Aurora, I know you want to go to your first day of school as a senior, but the moment you feel lightheaded or sick you come home." Catalina said sternly. "Understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Tanti." I said grinning. "So, not going to happen." I added in a stage whisper to Brigita.

The both of us giggled before choking the giggles down when Catalina gave us a look.

"Octavian, I give you permission to throw Aurora over your shoulder to get her home if you must." Catalina said.

"Yes, mamă." Octavian said grinning.

"That's not cool." I said pouting.

* * *

I stood by Caroline with Bonnie and Elena on either side of us. Octavian was behind us almost looking like a bodyguard with his arms crossed over his chest. We were watching the students bustle around outside, and I even caught a glimpse of Jeremy walking with Brigita. He had volunteered to show her around since they were in the same year, which I was grateful for.

"Here we are." Caroline said. "Senior year."

"Anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not really thinking it was a big deal. It was just another year before I went away for college. Then it'd be four years of that, and then I'd get a job in the real world.

"Okay, so prank night was a bust." Caroline said. "But we are accepting it and we're moving on."

"You're right." Bonnie said as we started walking towards the building. "I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

For someone who didn't want the experience to be hindered she sure sounded bitter.

"Yes, and why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" Caroline asked.

I shook my head at her as she put a very large fake smile onto her face. I didn't think it could get anymore depressing.

"It's our anniversary." Elena said.

We all turned to look at her as she came to a stop looking very glum at the moment.

"Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year." Elena explained.

Huh, I guess I was wrong. I frowned remembering how Stefan and I ran into each other last year. It had been the beginning of a great friendship, and now he could care less about that friendship.

"Yeah, you win." Caroline said sympathetically.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me." Elena said. "New year, new life."

The three girls then looked to Octavian and I, and we looked back wondering what they wanted.

"You have anything to add?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah…I'm so glad I'm not dating." I said.

* * *

"Isn't this just great?" I asked Octavian as we stopped by my locker, which was by his. "Everyone happy and excited for the new day."

Even with the spelled bracelet I could sense and see a lot more than I wanted. Octavian told me it'd be a whole lot easier once my birthday was over. I couldn't wait for then. My powers will settle and things will be good…unless I die-die then it be bad.

"Hey, Rory, Tavian." Stefan said appearing.

I frowned at him as Octavian moved closer to me protectively. Stefan chuckled glancing at Octavian in amusement.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" I asked tightly.

"Oh, just wanted you to know that even if I don't care about our friendship that we are still going to hang out." Stefan said with a casual shrug.

I looked at him confused, but I was also annoyed that he thought he could tell me what to do. If I didn't want to be around him then I won't be.

"Klaus asked me to protect you while he's gone." Stefan said. "I also have to watch after Elena, but you are way more tolerable."

I narrowed my eyes while feeling ticked off at Klaus since he thought he could just assign me a bodyguard.

"I don't need looking after, Stefan, so you can just worry about Elena." I said.

"Ya see, I can't do that." Stefan asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I was compelled to do whatever Klaus says, which means I have to protect you. Though I could think of much more fun things. I'll see you two in class. I have to go find the human blood bag."

He then left leaving me there steaming in anger, and I could tell Octavian wasn't happy either.

"We have to fix him." I said. "I can't stand Stefan being like that."

"I think we should just stake him and his brother." Octavian said. "Solve everybody's problems.

I lightly shoved him giving him a disapproving shake of the head though there was a small smile on my face. We then went to head to history, our first class of the day.

"Hey, Teach." I said walking into his room with Octavian behind me.

Alaric smiled at me then he shook Octavian's hand in greeting. We then went to take our seats. I sat in the same seat I had last year as Octavian took the seat behind Tyler when he told him it was open.

"You're in my seat." Stefan said to the boy who sat in between Elena and I.

I scoffed at Stefan as the boy got up to move without a fuss on his part. Stefan then sat down while sending me a grin before greeting Elena.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric said while dusting the chalk off his hands. "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders. The Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked walking through the door.

I glared at her openly as she helped herself to one of the seats in the front. Everyone else in our group looked at her sharply, and all of us were wishing she wasn't here.

"Well, there's no evidence Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah." She said. "I'm new. And history is my favorite subject."

* * *

I was walking out of school after it was over when my phone started ringing. I glanced at my phone frowning when it said 'Nik' on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

_ "Ah, hello, love, how was your first day of school?" _Klaus's annoying voice asked on the other end.

I felt my right eye twitch as I remembered the little guard dog he had assigned to me.

"Peachy." I replied.

I heard Klaus chuckle as I debated hanging up or not. It was actually very tempting to contemplate throwing my phone cross the road. A little extreme? Maybe. Did I care? Not so much.

_ "Oh, it couldn't have been that bad, love." _Klaus said.

"Well, it would have been better if you hadn't given me a bodyguard." I said. "Call him off, Klaus."

_ "Cant' do that, sweetheart." _Klaus said. _"It's for your protection, and you are very vulnerable at the moment."_

I didn't understand why he cared either way as I walked towards my car. I just wanted him to leave me alone, but I didn't see that happening.

"My family can keep my perfectly safe, Klaus." I said. "You needn't worry."

He probably wasn't worried in the first place, but I couldn't think of another reason for him to be so protective.

_ "I beg to differ." _Klaus said. _"I am very aware of your fainting spells. Two of them happened in my very presence."_

"I was bitten by a hybrid that first time." I interjected.

_ "I also know you are in pain nearly all the time." _Klaus said. _"Dear Brigita filled me in on quite a lot."_

My eye twitched again as I silently cursed Brigita in my mind. She was so going to get it when I found her.

"Well, I see this conversation isn't going anywhere, so I'm just going to hang up now." I said.

_ "Ah, wait a moment, Aurora." _Klaus said.

Against my better judgment I didn't end the call right then and there as I waited for him to say what he wanted.

_ "How is Rebekah?" _Klaus asked.

Okay, I wasn't expecting him to ask that. And couldn't he call and ask her himself?

"She's fine." I said. "Running around trying to steal Caroline's life, so I'd say she's quite happy."

Klaus chuckled mumbling something about how that sounded like something Rebekah would do. I then checked the time on my phone seeing I was almost running late for work.

"Listen, Klaus, it's not that I don't enjoy these little talks, but I have to go." I said.

_ "Don't worry, love, I'll be talking with you soon." _Klaus said then hung up.

I looked at my phone with the urge to destroy it surfacing, but I finally just put it in my bag.

"Like hell you will." I muttered to myself.

* * *

I walked up to the dance studio I taught part-time, and opened the door before walking in. I looked around seeing that some of my students were already here.

"Rory, hey."

"It's good to see you, Rory."

Other greetings followed and I returned them as I walked over to the small little office my boss, Cassandra, gave me that I shared with the other instructors. I opened it then jumped when streamers and glitter hit me in the face.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!"

I blinked once then twice before just staring at my fellow dance instructors, Amy and Drake.

"What in the Hell?" I asked.

They both laughed as I looked around seeing decorations hanging around in the small office space.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we won't be here for your birthday we decided to surprise you today." Amy explained. "Are you surprised?"

"Immensely so." I said honestly.

They both looked pleased then Drake held out a small cupcake with a candle sticking in it for me.

"Make a wish." He said. "It's not everyday you turn eighteen."

"It's not today." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes at me then waved the cupcake in my face making me sigh.

"Okay, okay." I said.

I closed my eyes thinking of what I'd wish for. I lightly frowned as nothing came to mind. What did I want to wish for? When a wish finally came to mind I quickly blew out the candle.

"So, what did you wish for?" Amy asked.

"If I told you then it won't come true." I pointed out.

Any pouted then she thrust a brightly wrapped box into my arms causing me to stumble. I looked at it blinking a few times before looking to her.

"Well, open it, woman!" Amy ordered.

Drake made me sit down, and I sighed before ripping the wrapping paper off. It was a shoe box, and when I opened it I saw a beautiful pair of black ballet slippers.

"They're amazing." I said looking at them. "Thank-you."

She squealed happy that I liked them, and she hugged me nearly crushing the air out of me.

"I'll use these until they completely fall apart." I promised her.

"You could use them if you'd just agree to go with us to New York." Amy pointed out when she pulled back.

Drake nodded his head in agreement, and I sighed knowing they were right. All three of us were offered A dancing trip to Julliard in New York, but I had to decline. I couldn't go all the way to New York then have some kind of clarvăzător breakdown. It'd just be me and Cassandra until they returned.

"I told you guys I can't." I said.

Amy pouted again then Drake shoved his gift into my arms, and I laughed seeing he got me new legwarmers. The last class I taught he pointed out mine looked a little ratty. These were lime green and they were zebra printed.

"Nice, right?" He asked smirking.

"Very nice." I said. "Now I need to change, and then we have class to start. It's samba day."

* * *

I was walking from the dance studio in the outfit I had pre-picked for the bonfire-spirit-thingy. I was almost to my car when my phone started ringing from my bag. I pulled it out seeing it was Elena, which made my stomach churn. Yeah, things were good, I think, between us, but I just knew she had some kind of plan she wanted me to help execute.

"Yes, Elena, can I help you?" I asked her.

"We're planning to take Stefan down, you in?" She replied.

My eyes widened as I wondered what she exactly she meant by 'take down'. Was she planning to kill him? Even if he was being a dick I didn't want him dead.

"We're not killing him, are we?" I asked.

"No, just locking him up until we find a way to force him to turn on his humanity." Elena said. "We're meeting in Alaric's classroom to discuss a strategy."

"Oh, that should be easy enough." I said. "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire." Elena said. "Then when he's distracted-

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finished.

I bit my lip not too sure about this how plan since it's very poorly thought so far. I then looked around at my co-conspirators. Damon was sitting on the small bookshelf by the window as Alaric stood behind his desk. Caroline, Elena, and I were on the other sides of his desks as we discussed our battle plan.

"Can't Bonnie just juju him or something?" Damon asked.

That seemed like a pretty good plan to me, and it meant less effort having to be used. If we go through Elena's long pointless plan I know something will go wrong. She's just got the worst of luck with plans, and she's usually the cause of all our epic plan failures. Not that I'm going to say that out loud.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this." Elena said. "I don't trust Stefan won't hurt her."

"Stefan will hurt anyone who tries to get in his way." I pointed out. "Well, besides you and me. Besides, if Bonnie can get him before he knows what's happening we can skip all the unneeded effort. Or just let me go after him and snap his neck. Quick, simple, and I can do it without witnesses."

Damon nodded agreeing with me, but, of course, Elena just had to go with her plan.

"No, Rory, we just need you to…um try to see how things will go tonight." Elena said.

"Then you're going to be sorely disappointed since I can't see into the future at the moment." I said. "I can't force visions on a regular bases, and my powers right now are all wonky. Until my powers settle I'm useless in the future seeing department. Just let me snap his neck or let Bonnie make his brain explode."

Elena once again refused the plan, and I decided my time was completely wasted here. I then wondered were my cousins were. I was kind of worried about what dear Brigita might be doing.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked our blonde friend.

"Yes, I will make sure the old Forbes's jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline said.

"You're forgetting a very key player here." Damon and I said together.

We paused to look at each other in slight surprise before Damon smirked motioning for me to continue.

"Rebekah." I said.

"Wherever Stefan goes, blond ponytail tends to follow." Damon finished.

I nodded my head knowing Rebekah was practically glued to Stefan's hip. It was kind of pathetic really.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena said.

"How? She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're all out of daggers." Damon said.

"Then use your charm." I retorted. "Ya know, if you had any."

"Yeah, might have better luck in finding the dagger." Alaric quipped.

Caroline and I giggled as Damon gave Alaric a narrowed eyed glare, which caused me to giggle more.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon asked.

"Doubtful." Alaric retorted.

Tyler then appeared, and I was confused since I didn't even know he was part of the plan.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply." Elena said. "Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

Why didn't we just use the vervain supply at the Boarding House? Did something happen to it? Did we run out?

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said.

I was even more confused now. Since when did Tyler lookout for Stefan Salvatore?

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena assured.

Was it? Couldn't we get him to switch on his humanity without locking him away for days? Like get inside his head and traumatize him with his darkest and most terrifying memories? Was that too much? It'd be a lot faster, I knew that.

"But it's not in Klaus'." Tyler pointed out.

Oh….now things made perfect sense. Tyler and Stefan are both on team Klaus, therefore, they have each others' backs. Wait, why was Tyler on Team Klaus?

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler." Caroline said.

The really attractive British bad guy. My eyes widened as I wondered where that thought came from.

"And why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave-minion?" Caroline demanded.

"uh-oh." Damon said stepping forward.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline." Tyler said. "I owe him everything."

Someone was seriously crushing on the man who killed him just to make a hybrid. The devotion in Tyler's voice was very concerning.

"Oh, boy." Damon said.

"Okay, can we cool it with the commentary, please?" Caroline snapped.

Tyler then told us he was going to leave, and when he turned Damon flitted over to stab Tyler with a vervain dart. Tyler dropped like a rock as Elena and Caroline gasped.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

She hurried to check on Tyler as I exchanged a questioning looking with Alaric. I just shrugged my shoulders since I didn't know what was going on.

"He's been sired." Damon said.

"He's been what?" I asked.

"Sired." Damon repeated. "He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him."

That didn't sound good at all. But I never felt loyalty towards Damon. Not blind loyalty at least, and I never acted like Tyler.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master." Damon said.

Yep, I've never sought out Damon's acceptance, and he definitely wasn't my master.

"It's really rare." Damon went on. "But maybe no so rare in hybrids."

"So, how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon quipped.

"Okay, well, let's get back to this poorly thought out plan." I said. "I'd just like to point out that this isn't going to end well."

* * *

"I knew this was going to go all wrong." I said to Damon after Elena and Alaric left. "We should have just snuck up on him then snapped his pretty little neck."

"Someone has gotten more violent over the summer." Damon said chuckling.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly as he held me out a glass of bourbon.

"So, you're turning eighteen tomorrow, excited?" Damon asked smirking.

"Not really." I said. "My eighteenth birthday will be spent with me in bad fighting for my life as my brain is attacked with images, emotions, and anything else my third eye picks up in a 30 mile radius."

"Ouch." Damon said. "Well, I pray for your could fortune."

"You pray?" I asked.

Damon rolled his eyes at me then went over to one of the drawers in his bedroom. He pulled out a small black box, and when he held it out a became worried.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I bought you a birthday present now take it before I decide to return it." Damon retorted.

I sighed then opened the box to reveal…a pink and silver flask with 'Happy Eighteenth' on the front.

"Really?" I asked trying to fight the smile.

"You're welcome." Damon said grinning widely.

"Only you, Damon Salvatore, would buy an eighteen year old girl a flask for her birthday." I said.

I picked it up hearing a swish noise coming from inside the flask, and I couldn't contain my smile this time.

"Is there already alcohol in this?" I asked.

"Yep, to help with the pains." Damon said still smirking. "Just get drunk and you'll make it through, sweetheart."

* * *

TG15: Don't forget to review and don't forget to visit my profile to cast your votes :)


	19. Chapter 19

TG15: Okay, this chapter is going to have multiple povs, and I hope it's not too confusing. During the chapter Rory is going through a change that all seers go though, and for most of the chapter when I switch to Rory's pov we get glimpes of the few things happening in her mind. Also, Klaus will be returning in this chapter. This chapter is combined of the episodes: Ghost World, Ordinary People, and Homecoming. And I've added my own spin to things, so enjoy and revew. Don't forget to vote on my poll :D

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

"AAAAHHHHH!"

I jerked up with a start when a scream ripped through the house. I glanced at my clock seeing it was exactly midnight. The screaming continued, and I knew it had to be Aurora. I tossed my comforter off me then rushed out of my room. When I made it to Aurora's room I saw Octavian and Catalina trying to restrain her. She was jerking around in bed in a deep sweat. Her eyes were wide open and a milky white color almost making it look like she's possessed.

"It's started." Catalina said calmly over the screaming. "All we can do is try to lessen the pain, and let her powers take their own course. She'll either be stronger or she'll be dead within two days if her body can't accept the change."

I stepped up closer while looking down at my cousin as she continued screaming. I already had to watch Octavian go through this over the summer, and it wasn't any easier watching Aurora go through it.

"What do you think she's seeing?" I asked.

"It's hard to tell." Catalina said. "She has access to everyone in a thirty mile radius, including the dead. She'll see the past, present, and future of not only herself but others."

I frowned knowing that this was all going to happen to me in the next two years. I shook my head knowing I needed to worry about Aurora not myself.

"Don't worry, Brigita, she'll make it through." Octavian said. "Just have faith in her."

I nodded my head knowing he was right as Aurora kept screaming and squirming.

"Mult noroc, vărul*." I whispered.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

_ "Aurora…Aurora…over here Aurora." A voice whispered. "Come closer, come on."_

_ I looked around frantically to pinpoint the noise, but all I saw was a darkness._

_ "We're over here…here we are Aurora, come find us." _

_ I placed my hands over my ears trying to block out all the whispering voices. There were just too many of them, and it was all too much._

_ "Aurora, aren't you going to help us….You're the only one who can help us."_

_ My name was repeated a few more times, and I let out a scream before running off. I ran for what seemed like forever, and I never out ran the voices. _

_ "AURORA!" _

_ Two hands grabbed my forearms pulling me to a complete stop. I gasped seeing Luminita in front of me._

_ "Mom?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

_ Luminita smiled at me lovingly with tears in her own eyes, and I never felt so happy before._

_ "Hello, sweetheart." She said reaching forward to brush my hair back. _

_ I hugged her without a second thought as the tears fell from my eyes. She hugged me back while rubbing my back. _

_ "How are you here?" I asked pulling back._

_ "Sweetheart, you're connecting to yourself to the other side." She said. "I'm only ghost. And the voices you've heard belong to the other ghosts' here." _

_ I looked around as familiar faces of those who've passed came into view. There was Mason who had an easy-going grin on his face. Lexi wasn't too far from him, and she was smiling widely. _

_ "Lexi?" I asked._

_ "The one and only, Red." Lexi said. _

_ I walked over to hug her since I've missed her. When she had come to see Stefan, her and I really hit it off._

_ "It's good to see you too, friend." She said laughing. _

_ I laughed pulling back as well to look at all the other supernatural people I knew. Anna stood off by herself looking down though she did glance up to meet my eyes. Vicki was there as well, and she looked really depressed. I knew it had to do with the fact Matt sent her away, and I felt for her._

_ "Miss Sheila." I said seeing the elderly witch._

_ Sheila smiled at me then opened her arms out to me in invitation, which I accepted. I always liked Sheila, and I had loved hearing her tell me about witches when I was younger. I never thought of her as crazy as did many. Okay, maybe a little crazy, but it made me love more. _

_ "It's good to see you again, Rory." She said as we pulled back._

_ I nodded feeling the same then I went back to my mother who took both my hands. _

_ "Before you get disconnected to here I just want to tell you I'm so proud of you." She said. "You've become so strong, and you are an excellent clarvăzător. I wish I could have seen that earlier. I wasted two years…of time I should have spent with you. I should have been a better mother, and I regret that."_

_ I shook my head to stop her since I long forgave her for what happen. And I regret it took her death for me to realize I forgave her._

_ "I'm the one who's sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have held that childish grudge."_

_ She hushed me while wiping some of the tears off my cheeks though they were soon replaced with more. _

_ "I forgive you, momma." I said._

_ Her eyes lit up then they filled up with tears as well before she hugged me tightly. _

_ "Live happily, sweetheart." She whispered into my ear. "And don't let anything keep you back from love." _

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV:

"She isn't in too much pain is she?" I asked looking down at Aurora.

She was currently laying in her bed covered in sweat and breathing roughly.

"Not at the moment." Catalina said. "She might be tethered to one place or mind at the moment. As long as she remains there the pain won't return."

I exchanged a worried look with Bonnie as Octavian took a wet cloth to place on Aurora's forehead. He sat by her bed with a solemn expression on his face. Him being grim I was used to, but Brigita was on the other side of the bed grim as well.

"How long until she's fine?" Bonnie asked.

"Two…maybe three days." Catalina said. "But that's only if she makes it."

"Makes it?" I asked alarmed.

What was that supposed to me? Aurora wasn't about to die or something, right?

"Sometimes a clarvăzător doesn't make it through." Catalina said. "All the power coursing through them can be lethal. Sometimes the bodies' aren't strong enough to contain it."

I bit my lip completely worried now when suddenly Aurora started thrashing and screaming.

"What's happening?!" I demanded worriedly.

"She's no longer tethered." Catalina said. "Octavian, hold her down before she hurts herself thrashing."

Octavian nodded his head going to do as he was told as tears entered my eyes. I hated seeing Aurora in pain, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"You two need to go." Catalina said kindly. "You shouldn't be seeing this. If anything changes I will call you, I promise."

* * *

AURORA'S POV: (Ghost World)

_ As I looked around I could see I was in the woods near the quarry if I'm not mistaken. I heard voives coming to my left, and I headed in that direction to see what I'd find. I did reach the quarry, and I saw the sacrifice from last year happening._

_ "Just hurry up and snap my neck." _

_ I watched as the past me's neck was snapped by Klaus. He caught her dead form in his arms then carefully set her down on the ground. He brushed her hair back then he carefully shut her eyelids, hiding her glassy eyes. _

_ "How could she do that?" Elena asked with tears running down her cheeks. "Why didn't she save Jenna?"_

_ "She has no obligation to you, Elena." Klaus said with a hard edge to his tone as he stood. "As a clarvăzător she has duties, none of which that are to please you."_

_ Elena looked a Klaus with wide eyes as he stood up from where he had been crouched by the past me's dead form. _

_ "Elena, don't be mad at Rory." Jenna said._

_ I looked at her completely shocked as I remembered Elena yelling at me that Jenna didn't blame me for her death. She had yelled that at me when I woke up in the witch-y ghost house. _

_ "But, Jenna, she could have saved you!" Elena protested. _

_ "She saved two other lives, Elena." Jenna said as if that explained everything. "I'm glad. I'm just happy no one else had to die." _

* * *

CATALINA'S POV:

I frowned as Aurora's phone started ringing on her nightstand. I picked it up, and I glare when 'Nik' appeared on the screen.

"Klaus, why do you have my niece's number?" I asked when I answered.

_ "So, good to hear from you as well, Lina, it's always a pleasure." _Klaus replied.

I resisted an eye roll as I took the conversation out of Aurora's bedroom. She just had recently calmed down, and I didn't want to disturb her.

_ "Why isn't Aurora answering her phone?" _Klaus asked.

"Because she's going through the clarvăzător change." I replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

It was silent on Klaus's end, which was unusual for him since he always had something to say.

_ "How is she fairing?" _Klaus finally asked.

Before I answered a ripping scream entered the air from Aurora's bedroom.

"Does that answer your question?" I muttered to Klaus. "Listen, Klaus, I have a niece to take care of, so I have to go."

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

I heard Catalina hang up Aurora's phone as I grit my teeth together. By the screaming I just heard I'd say Aurora wasn't doing well at all. I turned my phone off then placed it away in my coat pocket. I don't even have a clue as to why if I care for Aurora's well-being. She was a fascinating creature, and she took me by surprise at times. That wasn't easy. I was rarely ever surprised nowadays. She just grabbed my attention.

I growled then punched the tree by me causing it to splinter. I ignored the pain in my hand as the cuts healed up quickly. I was half-tempted to return to Mystic Falls just to see how she fairs. I shook my head since she was none of my concern, and I had hybrids to make.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

_ I whimpered as images started passing by at an alarming rate. I couldn't grasp onto any of them, and the pain increased the longer they kept passing me. I could only make out parts of them before they were gone, so I didn't see much. Images of Klaus and his family seemed to happen the most, and as they passed their appearance and clothes would change. Finally I landed on something, and it took me to a room I was unfamiliar with. _

_ It was a large parlor looking room, and there was huge fireplace with a fire roaring. I stepped closer to it, but I stopped to whirl around when I heard footsteps. I saw the other me, and I seemed…happy. I knew this wasn't a memory from my past, so it had to be of the future. I watched the other me walk over to the fireplace, and she simply just stared into the flames. _

_ "There you are, love." _

_ The other me and myself turned as Klaus stepped into the room with a grin on his face. Instead of an annoyed look or a fake grin, a true genuine smile spread across her face. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest, and he rested his chin on her shoulder._

_ "You should be resting." Klaus said. _

_ "I'm fine, Klaus." I reassured with a role of my eyes. "This isn't the first time I've been…" _

* * *

DAMON'S POV: (Ordinary People)

"Is it almost over?" I asked looking down at the sleeping peacefully Aurora.

Catalina nodded her head saying Aurora should be waking up tomorrow morning or afternoon. I hoped so because I needed my partner in crime. I felt better knowing she had my back.

"Don't worry, Damon, she has Vasile blood." Catalina said placing a hand on my shoulder. "She'll make it through this just fine."

I nodded my head then left since I had to meet Alaric and Elena in the caves under the Lockwood's property.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

_ I flinched watching as Mikael killed his children one by one. First was Elijah, then Kol and Finn, and finally Rebekah…and Klaus. How could he do that to his children? They were people, and they were all unique individuals that he just ripped away from the world. I watched them for what seemed like forever, and I felt like I knew them. _

_ Elijah ever moral and loving of his family. Finn so silent, but so devoted to those he loves. Kol was so full of life, and he lived almost recklessly. Rebekah was so kind and she had love to give to all. I felt so wrong about her now. Klaus…so broken and abused. Watching him…them have to live with such a monster made me sick. _

_ "I'm sorry." I said even if they couldn't hear me. _

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

"She'll be waking up soon." Catalina said.

I smiled happily as I laid by Aurora's still form as she breathed evenly. I was glad the screaming had stop. I hated seeing her in pain.

"Are you going to stay in here tonight?" Catalina asked me.

I nodded my head as Octavian came in with a blanket. He sat in the chair by Aurora's bed silently, and I smiled at him.

"Alright, you both better watch over her." Catalina said smiling.

* * *

AURORA'S POV: (Homecoming)

I grumbled as I went down the stairs after over 48 hours of my brain exploding. I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of black ball shorts and a tank top. I walked into the kitchen just hoping for some coffee and a piece of toast.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped two feet in the air as my family and some of my friends jumped out at me. I looked to Caroline who was smiling widely while holding a large box in her hands. Tyler was by her grinning, and Matt was by him grinning as well. I then looked around the kitchen seeing birthday decorations hung around. There was even a stack of pancakes with a candle in them waiting on the table.

"I hate you all." I growled as I walked over to sit at the table.

"Come on, Daniels, you're eighteen now, cheer up." Tyler said patting my shoulder.

"Yay~" I cheered lamely. "Though technically I'm still seventeen. I died, dude."

Caroline rolled her eyes at me then she practically slammed her present down in front of me. I didn't even flinch as I wondered if I should throw myself a funeral. I'd make it epic.

"You should be cheering up, Rory." Caroline said. "You're eighteen now, you survived your weird seer-sickness-thing, and it's homecoming!"

I groaned at the mention of homecoming while burying my head in my hands.

"Told you she'd react like that if you mentioned homecoming, Care." Matt said from behind me.

Caroline apologized as she sat in the chair beside me as I looked at my pancakes.

"I know you're probably feeling really weak right now, and I am sorry for this ahead of time." Caroline said. "But you will be going to homecoming in the dress I bought you, and you cannot get out of it."

"I love you too, Care." I said smiling at her. "With you around to make decisions for me it means less work."

I chuckled to let her know I was only joking, and she rolled her eyes nudging me playfully.

"So, you going to help setting up?" Caroline then asked.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I stood by Caroline as the fire department pulled into the parking lot of our school. I was wearing the dress Caroline bought me ( style-of-short-prom-dresses-2012/Clarisse prom dress 1511), and I'll admit I like it.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"The gym flooded." Tyler said. "The dance is cancelled."

Maybe there was a God because my prayers have just been answered! Octavian seemed to feel the same way as he turned to the side to hide his smile.

"Excuse me?" Caroline demanded. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?!"

"Hey, since the gym is flooded does that mean I can go home?" I asked hopefully.

Caroline threw me a dirty look, and I held up my hands while taking a large step back.

"Sorry, Daniels, but I have a solution." Tyler said grinning. "Homecoming is going to move to my place."

Caroline and I both blinked owlishly at Tyler as Octavian sighed frowning. I then narrowed my eyes at Tyler in annoyance.

"I hope you rot in Hell, Lockwood." I said. "For the rest of eternity and then some."

Tyler smirked at me then told us he was going to start heading over to his place.

"Okay, I'm calling Elena, and you two find Bonnie." Caroline said pulling out her phone.

As she started dialing she walked away leaving Octavian and I standing my ourselves.

"So, which way is the witch?" I asked.

Octavian merely pointed to our lefts, so I headed in that direction. As we looked for Bonnie I got a bad feeling.

"Don't you think it's odd the gym suddenly flooded?" I asked Octavian.

"Accidents happen." He replied shrugging.

"I know but it just seems odd." I insisted. "And then Tyler spontaneously says homecoming is at his house. Not to mention the fact that Klaus is returning. At least that's what Damon told me earlier, but he didn't go into the details. And how could Damon know that anyway?"

Octavian seemed to get where I was going as a thoughtful look crossed over his face. Something was up, and it wasn't something good.

"We'll have to be careful tonight." Octavian said.

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, there's Bonnie."

Bonnie spotted us the next second as I waved to her, and she smiled waving back lightly.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

I explained to her about how the gym flooded meaning the dance was cancelled, which seemed to please her. I then had to burst her bubble by telling her Tyler moved the party to his place.

"Okay, Elena, is meeting us over at Tyler's." Caroline said joining us. "And we are leaving _now_."

"Yes, ma'am." I said saluting.

* * *

We arrived at Tyler's place, and my mouth fell open at all the people who I knew didn't go to our school. We then walked through the door, and I was even more surprised to see Tyler pulled off a miracle party in like half an hour. Which just made everything seem even more fishy.

"How did he plan a faster party than me so fast?" Caroline asked. "Is that a band outside?" She added.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie questioned.

"This is weird." Caroline said. "Where is Tyler?"

She then walked off leaving Bonnie, Octavian and I just standing there not sure what to do.

"Something is going on, and I don't like it." I said to my two friends.

I then stiffened as blackness covered my vision temporarily before turning into a vision.

* * *

OCTAVIAN'S POV:

I watched Aurora's body stiffen before her eyes took on a white milky color meaning she had to be having a vision. I angled her towards me, so no one would notice her eyes.

"Is she having a vision right now?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded my head while watching Aurora worriedly. She then gasped, her eyes turning back to normal, as she returned to the present.

"What did you see, Rory?" I asked.

She looked frightened and worried, which meant only something bad was going to happen.

"I need to find Klaus." She said.

I was shocked by her reply as Bonnie looked between us seeming confused.

"I need to find him now." She continued. "You stay with Bonnie and keep safe."

She then easily pulled her arm from my grip, and she was gone before I could stop her.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked. "And what does it have to do with Klaus?"

"I don't know, but stick close to me." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever is going to happen tonight isn't going to be pretty."

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

I walked outside looking around for Klaus, which wasn't going to be easy with so many people around.

"Good-evening, everyone." Said man greeted from…the stage.

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly as I frowned wondering how I could get to him if he was hanging out on stage.

"I wanna thank-you all for being here with me to celebrate." Klaus continued. "It's been a long time coming."

Klaus's eyes then snapped over to me, and he smirked causing me to frown. When he got close enough I was going to hit him for the hell of it. He then left the stage as the band started playing another song. In a flash he was by me, and he obviously didn't care about being subtle.

"There's my girl." He said with that smirk still in place. "You looking radiant, love."

My girl? Was he delusional or something? It actually wouldn't surprise me if he was. It'd explain so much.

"Thank-you." I said placing a smirk of my own on. "Glad to see you back, Klaus, we need to talk."

"Oh?" He prompted with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded my head then opened my mouth to speak when Stefan appeared next to us. I glared at Stefan for his bad timing, and Klaus was even looking at him annoyed.

"Klaus." Stefan greeted.

"Stefan, glad you could make it." Klaus said casually.

Stefan nodded then the two decided they wanted to walk through the crowd, and they decided I was going with them. I didn't have time for this! I needed to talk to Klaus privately, or at least out of the hearing range of Stefan!

"Quite the homecoming." Stefan complimented.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for over a 1,000 years." Klaus explained. "Granted, in no version of it were these people invited, but you get the idea."

"Wow, that's kind of…sad." I said almost absently.

Klaus chuckled while snaking an arm around my waist. I threw him a look that he elected to ignore causing me to become annoyed.

"So, what now?" Stefan asked. "You stop running?"

Actually, running was probably the best thing for Klaus and his family to do. At least move far away from here.

"Now I reunite my family." Klaus said.

"You family?" Stefan questioned. "You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"

Well, that wasn't creepy in anyway. I actually shuddered at the thought of carrying around caskets with dead-not-so-dead vampires inside. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. I'd be afraid of them waking up to eat me in my sleep.

"None of that matter's anymore. Mikael's gone." Klaus said. "Bygones will be bygones."

I then remembered why I came out here in the first place, but it wasn't like I could talk to Klaus about it when Stefan was still standing here! The Prom Queen then just walked by with a friend, and when Klaus's eyes followed her I found myself frowning. I then rolled my eyes deciding I didn't care if he stared at other women.

"I see the Prom Queen is still among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan said.

I could tell he was telling the truth, but he was hiding something as well. It meant he had to be in on the little plan happening tonight.

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan." Klaus said clearly not trusting Stefan. "Where's my sister?"

"I said, I have no idea." Stefan said in an obnoxious tone. "Now, would you like me to take you to your father?"

"No!" I said quickly.

Klaus and Stefan both looked at me curiously, and Stefan looked like he might murder me in a second.

"There a problem, love?" Klaus asked.

I bit my lip looking between Stefan and Klaus before grabbing Klaus's hand. I pulled him off into the crowd leaving Stefan there alone.

"Where are we going, sweetheart?" Klaus said.

I didn't reply as I lead him into the house then into one of the many rooms in Tyler's house to talk. It had a small love seat and two matching chairs with a coffee table in the middle.

"If you wanted me all to yourself and alone then all you had to do is ask." He said smirking at me.

"Get over yourself, Klaus." I said not in the mood for our usual banter. "I'm sure you are aware something is going on."

"Ah, you mean the scheming your little group of friends are doing." Klaus said.

He sat down in one of the seats grinning looking perfectly at ease, which annoyed me. He needed to be at least a little concerned.

"Mikael isn't dead, Klaus." I told him. "He's waiting at the Boarding House with a white oak stake with your name on it."

Klaus sat up straighter in the chair as his face turned in a mix of anger and seriousness.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"You heard me." I retorted. "They are trying to kill you. I'm trying to prevent that from happening, so help me out here. Stay in the house at all times."

Klaus was on his feet and in front of me in the next two seconds, and his nostrils were practically flaring in anger.

"Rebekah herself told me Mikael was dead." Klaus said.

"He was at the time she told you that." I said shrugging. "Klaus, just please don't do anything stupid tonight. Can't have you dying."

Klaus's head tilted to the side as he gazed into my eyes. I knew he was reading me to see if I was being truthful, and I stared right back into his eyes since I had nothing to hide.

"Didn't know you cared so much about me, love." Klaus said smirking.

"I don't." I said bluntly. "I'm not doing this because we have a 'connection', which we don't. I'm not doing this because we're friends, which again we're not. I'm doing this because I have to."

Klaus chuckled turning his head to look to the side before snapping his eyes back on me. He stared at me calculatingly, and I knew he was trying to figure out what I meant.

"You had a vision." Klaus stated. "Now what could have been so important about this vision that'd you protect someone you don't like, hmm?"

"It's clarvăzător business." I said. "Don't worry about it."

Klaus didn't seemed pleased with my reply, but I wasn't about to budge on this.

"You clarvăzător and your rules." Klaus scoffed stepping back. "If you'd just tell me I could perhaps contribute."

"That's alright, Klaus, my family and I can handle it." I said. "But you can help me plot your father's death. He is your father-not-father after all, so I think it only fair you're involved."

"I'm listening." Klaus said.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Stefan asked after I tracked him down then cornered him in a room.

It was the same room Klaus and I had been in, but Klaus wasn't here at the moment.

"I want you to help me prevent Damon from killing Klaus." I said simply.

Stefan looked at me like I was crazy, and I rolled my eyes waiting for a reply.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Stefan said.

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm keeping him in place. He turned locking his eyes with mine in a glaring match.

"You do this, and I can guarantee Klaus will give you your freedom." I said. "You don't do it, and-

"I'll kill you right here and now." Klaus finished coming into the room Stefan and I were in.

I threw him a frown wishing he had waited to appear or just stay out of my way.

"You told him?" Stefan asked sounding almost appalled.

"I had no choice." I said. "It's complicated. Now are you helping or not? Even if you don't care about me as a friend now, I still think of you as friend, so I don't want you dead."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me then glanced up at Klaus who was glaring at him.

"Fine, what do I do?" Stefan asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." I said.

* * *

"Katerina is here?" Klaus growled as we walked through the crowd.

"Yes, and you are not going to kill her." I said firmly. "You kill her, they know we're onto them, and then everything falls apart. You can kill that two-faced-manipulative-slutty-bitch after Mikael is dead."

Klaus frowned then he chuckled shaking his head as I tried to pinpoint the bitch in the ground.

"You are very diabolical, love." Klaus said.

"It's a gift." I said nonchalantly.

I finally spotted Katherine, who was pretending to be Elena, as she stood on the stairs up to the patio.

"You're on, Big and Bad." I said patting Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus turned to where I was looking, and he glared heatedly at Katherine. I heard a growl leave his throat making me roll my eyes.

"Focus, wolf boy." I said gaining his attention. "Plan first, revenge later, got it?"

"Yes, I got it." Klaus said nodding.

"Good." I said. "Now you go 'grace' Katherine with your presence as I find Octavian. Play nice or, so help me, I will kick your ass from here to the north pole."

Klaus chuckled grinning down at me then he leaned down placing a kiss on my forehead making me stiffen.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Klaus said. "Now go on."

He practically shooed me away before he went to greet Katherine who was Elena at the moment. I found Octavian without a problem, and he was with Bonnie like I had asked of him.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow my cousin for a second, Bon." I said apologetically.

Bonnie nodded smiling then I pulled Octavian off to the side. He looked at me curiously, and I knew he could sense the anxiety rolling off me.

"Slight problem." I said to him. "Want to help me stop a murder?"

* * *

I stood by Klaus watching as Mikael's body turned into ashes along with the white oak stake. I glanced up at Klaus's face as he wiped the tears away.

"You okay?" I asked almost awkwardly.

"I'm fine." He said stiffly.

I rolled my eyes knowing men always had to be the 'tough guys', which was just stupid. I then turned walking back into Tyler's house.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snarled at Stefan who had him pinned.

Damon then looked to me with anger in his eyes, and I knew he knew I played a key part in the failure of his plan.

"He earned his freedom, Damon." I said.

I then nodded to Stefan for him to get off Damon, which he did do. Damon quickly stood and grabbed my arms.

"Why, Red?" Damon snarled. "Why?"

I was vaguely aware that Klaus had compelled Stefan his freedom, but my attention was on Damon.

"I can't let you kill him, Damon." I said. "If you try again I will have to stop you. I'm sorry."

* * *

**TG15**: Love it or hate it? Leave and review and remember to vote on my poll before time runs out


	20. Chapter 20

TG15: Hey, everyone, just wanted to say I'll be closing the poll earlier than I had previously planned. So, if you want to get a vote in do it tonight or tomorrow because at noon the poll is being closed. I think it's kind of obvious who's going to win anyway. I'm not all surprised in Brigita/Kol being chosen the most, but I didn't expect Octavian/Nadia to take the lead. I thought Octavian/Hayley was going to win there for a second, and that was another surprise for me. But anyway, poll is closing tomorrow at noon, so if you haven't voted go do that, ok? Well, here's a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So, what?" Brigita asked. "We play bodyguards for Klaus?"

Catalina sighed as the entire family stood in the parlor together for a family meeting. Brigita was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed under her. Octavian was standing behind the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. I was standing in front of the couch on the other side of the coffee table as Catalina sat in the arm chair by the fireplace.

"We'll just have to see how things go." Catalina said. "We can't let him be killed. If he dies…or if any of them die bad things will happen."

I nodded my head as I thought back to the vision I had, and it wasn't very pretty. There was a rapid knocking on our front door, and I sighed knowing who that had to be. I looked to Catalina who nodded, so I went to the door opening it to see Klaus.

"Good-morning, handsome." I said smiling stiffly.

"Aurora, mind inviting me in?" Klaus asked looking extremely unhappy.

I sighed then gave him permission to come inside, which he didn't waste any time in doing. Two hybrids then came to the door, and I turned to Klaus with a raised brow.

"Oh, mind inviting my mates inside as well?" He asked grinning.

"Not going to happen." I said placing a hand on my hip. "One hybrid in the house is bad enough."

Klaus chuckled while giving a nod. He ordered his hybrids to stay put on guard causing me to scoff. I then led Klaus into the parlor, and I saw that Brigita and Octavian both now stood behind Catalina. It kind of made her look like some kind of mob boss with how they stood behind her like bodyguards.

"Catalina, so good to see you again." Klaus said smiling.

"Wish I could say the same, Klaus." Catalina said standing. "Now what do you want? You're interrupting a family meeting."

Klaus nodded his head then welcomed himself to one of the other chairs in room.

"You see, I have a slight problem, Lina." Klaus said. "Stefan Salvatore stole my family from me, and is now threatening to drop them in the ocean."

I exchanged a look with Octavian as Catalina sunk back into her chair looking thoughtful.

"What does that have to do with us?" She asked. "Just because Aurora saved you doesn't mean we're all on the same team."

Klaus gave a humorless chuckle as he sat up straighter in the chair to give Catalina a leveled stare.

"As you know I have four siblings left." Klaus said. "Three are in four of those coffins Stefan stole, and one is missing, probably also with the Salvatore brothers."

"But there are four coffins." I said. "What's in the fourth, Klaus?"

Klaus stood turning to me, and I saw how Octavian stiffened. Catalina pat his arm to assure him I'd be fine.

"Let's just say if Stefan opens the fourth coffin then my family and myself are all doomed." Klaus said. "If you want to keep my family from dying I suggest helping me locate my coffins."

I narrowed my eyes as I completely forgot about my family being in the room.

"What makes you think I care about the rest of your family?" I asked. "Just because I can't let you die doesn't mean the rest of the Original family is my problem."

Yes, I was bluffing to an extent, but he didn't need to know that. I didn't want Elijah dead-dead or even the rest of his siblings. I feel as if I know them now. That and they needed to be kept alive as well. Klaus smirked meaning he heard the bluff in my words, and I mentally yelled out curses.

"So, how about finding me those coffins, love?" Klaus asked.

I blinked then smiled at him sweetly as I took his face into both my hands.

"I just want you to know that I hate you and I wish you misery." I said in a sweet tone.

Klaus chuckled covering my hands with his own, and I had to ignore the spark that seemed to pass between us.

"You'll come over to my side eventually, sweetheart." Klaus said.

I was then very aware of my family watching, so I stepped away removing my hands from his face.

"We'll try and help you find your family, Klaus, but don't think we work for you." Catalina said gaining his attention. "And I can't guarantee we'll be successful. They have a Bennett witch meaning she might be able to keep the coffins from our sight."

Klaus frowned though he nodded his head in agreement, which didn't seem like him.

"I don't think we have to worry about Bonnie she doesn't have the kind of power to hide those coffins from four clarvăzător." I said. "That and we don't even know if Stefan is acting alone or with the others."

"Then if we run into Stefan all we have to do is peek inside his head, and see where they are." Brigita said. "And then presto we go us some coffins with Santa's family inside!"

We all kind of looked at her, and I knew all we were wondering what goes inside that head of hers.

"Stefan will know that we can see into his head." Octavian pointed out. "He'll make sure to stay in hiding, or at least away from us."

I nodded my head knowing that was true then I sighed wishing things weren't so crazy at the moment.

"I'll have my hybrids looking out for Stefan then." Klaus said. "In the meantime all of you will be using your gifts to look for my coffins, yes?"

Catalina sighed though she nodded her head, and I frowned not wanting to work with or for Klaus. I already have enough grief because of him.

"Now nice of you to visit, but we have things to do." Catalina said in a tone that clearly said Klaus needed to leave.

Klaus smirked nodding his head as I went to show him out. We made it to the door, and I opened it while waiting him to leave.

"It will be nice working with you, sweetheart." Klaus said then left.

* * *

"Why am I here, Klaus?" I said. "I have a life outside of you, ya know, And I'm kind of pissed at you at the moment. You tried to kill Jeremy, Alaric did 'die' because of you, you had Tyler bite Caroline, and you almost indirectly got Elena murdered."

Klaus didn't reply as he looked at me with an unhappy expression on his face. Well, I wasn't to happy with him either, so I wasn't about to go out of my way to make him happy. I just wanted to go home and rest. It's been a long day, the sun has set, and I wanted to take a very long bath.

"Well, love, I was wondering if you and your family have had any progress locating my family." Klaus said addressing me.

"No, we can't see them." I said as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "It's like their blocked from us."

Klaus slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, and to my credit I didn't flinch.

"I thought you said Bonnie wouldn't hold that kind of power." Klaus growled glaring at me. "You need to be working a bit harder, Aurora."

I glared at him not liking the threatening tone he was trying to use against me.

"I might not want your family killed, Klaus, but I'm not one of your little minions." I nearly hissed. "I don't owe you anything…in fact I'd say you owe me. I've already lost my friends, all my friends, because I saved you. My family is tense because you're breathing down our necks, and we're drifting apart."

Klaus stepped up probably trying to intimidate me, and he opened his mouth to speak, however, I wasn't finished.

"I'm alone all over again!" I snapped. "I thought I was finally past that. I told myself I wouldn't feel that loneliness anymore, but I guess I was wrong. And I have you to thank for that. So, instead of bossing me around, leave me alone. I'm trying to find your damn family the best I can, and that should be good enough."

I then took a breath as I finished, and Klaus stared at me a moment longer before sighing. He relaxed his tense posture before placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, I do have my hybrids also working on trying to find the coffins, so hopefully that will take some of the pressure off." Klaus said calmly.

I frowned when he didn't go into detail, and I could only hope he isn't threatening or planning to murder any of my other friends. If he was I'm going to go freaking crazy.

"Now, love, let's get back to your little witch ex-friend suddenly having the powers to block four clarvăzător." Klaus said.

I sighed crossing my arms over my chest as I tried to think about if Bonnie really was doing this.

"Bonnie doesn't, the only way she-" I stopped mid-sentence as something acquired to me. "She…would have to have help…a lot of help."

Klaus was then in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders, and a little too tightly for my liking.

"You know where they are." He said. "Tell me."

His phone then started ringing, but he ignored it as he kept staring at me intently.

"The old witches' house." I said. "That's where they are. Now call off whatever you're doing my fr-…my ex-friends."

Klaus sighed though he did finally pick up his phone that was still ringing annoyingly.

"Yes, I have the location of the coffins." Klaus said. "Go ahead and take care of the rest of the plan."

I slapping his shoulder giving him a look that clearly said 'not what I meant', and he sighed again.

"No, no ones dies." Klaus said. "I gave my word after all. Yes. No, Aurora and I have that covered."

He then hung up while looking at me, and I nodded my head satisfied. He then put his phone away before motioning me to go ahead of him.

"Let's go fetch my family, shall we, love?" Klaus asked.

* * *

"Here we are." I said motioning to the house. "Can I go now?"

"Come on, love, I thought you'd want to be there to make sure I didn't rip one of your friends' spleens out." Klaus said smirking.

I glared at him then pushed past him up the few steps then into the house. As soon as I entered I heard and felt the witches around me, and they weren't happy.

"Not my fault." I said to them. "Blame his mother."

Klaus looked at me curiously though I ignored him as I went to the steps that led the basement. I walked down them, and when I got to the bottom I saw nothing.

"Where are they then, love?" Klaus asked looking around. "I see nothing."

"Exactly." I said. "The power of a hundred dead witches are here, Klaus. They're the ones hiding the coffins."

We then heard footsteps upstairs, and I knew Damon was the one coming this way. Klaus grabbed my arm then pulled me back into the shadows. Damon appeared looking around seeming confused. Klaus then walked by me into the light with Damon turning to look at him.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked.

I rolled my eyes since it wasn't like we've been here any longer than two minutes. I walked out of the shadows next, and Damon sent me a not to friendly smile.

"Hiding behind your witch-y friends." Klaus commented casually. "And in squalor, no less."

The candles then burned brighter as Klaus fell to the ground clutching his head as he screamed in pain. I actually felt sorry for the guy.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches?" Damon asked.

"Not smart." I finished with him.

Damon and I exchanged a look of surprise then I looked away when Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I made the same mistake the first time I came in here." Damon went on.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is that living or dead, they care about their own." Klaus said then grunted in pain. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants."

The witches didn't seem to like where Klaus was going with this because he yelled out in pain again while clutching his head.

"And I have no problem killing every last one of them." Klaus growled while forcing himself to his feet. "If I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

I looked at him sharply as the witches gave him one more stab on pain before quieting down. I heard them whisper to each other as Klaus smiled walking towards Damon.

"Now." Klaus began softly. "Please, show me the coffins."

More whispering happened then…three dusty old coffins appeared. I glanced at Klaus knowing he was about to throw a fit.

"Here we are." He said smiling as he gestured to the three coffins.

He then frowned when he too noticed the fourth coffin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the fourth?" He asked Damon. "Show me!" He added to the witches when all Damon did was smile.

"They can't, Klaus." I said speaking up at last. "It's not here."

I then glanced at Damon who was looking pretty dang smug at the moment.

"Damon, moved it." I said. "Bonnie must have found a way to warn him. And Damon being the smart guy he is moved the most important one."

Damon nodded his head still looking very pleased with himself even when Klaus rounded on him. Even I was proud, but it's not like I'd say it out loud.

"I will tear you limb from limb." Klaus said. "And only then, when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest."

"Sorry, same rules apply, leverage and all." Damon said. "I know you want your family back. But something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

"If you think you're safe from me killing you you're wrong. I still have her." Klaus said gesturing to me. "As long as she's around you won't be able to hide anything from me. You won't be able to get the jump on me."

Damon frowned the glared at me causing me to flinch and look down. I hated this. I hated working with Klaus, and I hated that my friends hated me. I then felt a sharp pain in my head, and I dropped letting out a scream. The candles were burning bright again, and I could feel the witches attacking my brain.

"Knock it off!" I heard Klaus order.

The witches only applied more pain, and I could feel my brain being practically ripped apart. They were trying to kill me, so I wouldn't be around to protect Klaus. Two arms wrapped around me, and then I was lifted into the air. There was a whooshing noise, and in the next second the pain was gone as the night air hit me. I panted as I looked up seeing Klaus looking down at me.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked sounding genuinely concerned.

I nodded my head then Klaus set me on my feet. I stumbled for a second, but then I was alright.

"I'll have my hybrids load the coffins then I will take you home." Klaus said.

"I don't need a ride." I said shaking my head. "I can get home on my own."

Before I could walk off Klaus grabbed my arm pulling me back to him while frowning.

"You don't need to be out there alone." Klaus said. "One of the Scooby-Doo gang, as your cousin calls them, might try something. As I said as long as you are around they won't succeed in keeping things from me or surprise me with an attack."

"My friends wouldn't stoop to killing me or hurting me." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, really?" Klaus asked. "Just now when you were on the ground withering around in pain all your good friend Damon did was stand there and smile."

I shook my head not wanting to hear this. I knew my friends thought I was the enemy, but they wouldn't hurt me.

"Klaus, just let me go." I said. "I want to go home. You have your family back, so us working together is over."

"Sorry, love, but that won't be happening." Klaus said.

He then looked above my shouldered, and he nodded confusing me. Two sets of hands then grabbed my arms, and I was suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Put me down!" I growled at the hybrids. "Don't think I won't rip you to pieces."

Klaus chuckled as I kicked my feet about wanting me put down, but they didn't.

"It's for your down safety, love." Klaus said. "As soon as everything is taken care of we will head for your house."

I hissed not happy at all as the hybrids carried me towards one of the cars parked outside the witches house. When I was out of this I was totally killing them.

* * *

"You have your family back." Hybrid-slave-man said to Klaus as he wheeled in the last coffin. "Are you going to open them?"

I rolled my eyes because I was pretty sure the answer was 'no', because Klaus would put off opening them until the very last possible second.

"No, he's not." I answered for him.

Klaus turned to me as I leaned against the entry way in a foul mood. I just wanted to go home.

"I still have some unfinished business to take care of." He said to the hybrid.

"What business?" the hybrid asked.

Someone was really nosey. My eyes then went wide as a hand went through the hybrid's back then came out with a heart. The hybrid fell revealing Elijah in all his suit-wearing-glory.

"So, Niklaus," Elijah said calmly.

"Elijah." Klaus and I said at the same time.

Klaus looked positively surprised and a little scared, but there was a large grin on my face. I've really missed Elijah.

"What did I miss?" Elijah asked.

Everything was silent as both brothers stared at each other. I stood off to the side with a raised brow while waiting for something to happen. I was hoping something along the lines of Klaus getting his assed kicked.

"You look surprised to see me." Elijah said as he cleaned hybrid blood from his hands.. "So, it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest."

Elijah then glanced at me, and I offered a small wave and smile. His lips twitched up in his version of a smile then he returned to frowning at Klaus.

"You look like you could do with a drink." Klaus said. "And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" He added gesturing to a chair.

As a reply Elijah punched Klaus in the face then sent him flying into two doors with windows. Glass and wood splintered everywhere, and I had to turn to protect my eyes.

"Easy, I just finished renovating." Klaus growled.

Klaus then tackled Elijah before smashing him into a table. I thought Klaus didn't want anything broken.

"You know, you have every right to be mad at me." Klaus said to his brother. "But I kept my word. I reunited you with our family."

Elijah got off the ground then punched Klaus right into the rooms with the coffins. I watched as Klaus opened one of the coffins before pulling a dagger out of Kol. I knew now was when I intervened. Elijah went to rush to Klaus, but I got in between them, surprising them. I shoved Elijah away while smacking the dagger from Klaus's hand.

"Enough." I snarled.

They stared at me seeming surprised as I crossed my arms over my chest. They didn't move to attack, so I guess I got their attention.

"Now, we are going to sit down like civilized people and talk, or so help me I'm going to kick your teeth in." I said in an almost pleasant tone. "Is that understood?"

Both brothers exchanged a glance before looking back at me. Klaus nodded his head though he did glance as Elijah distrustfully.

"Very well." Elijah said. "We will talk."

* * *

I sighed walking up to my door as Klaus followed me since he had to be a 'gentleman' by walking me to the door.

"Thanks for the ride home." I said in a tired tone.

Today had been very…exciting, and I was ready to just fall into my bed to sleep.

"Anytime, love." Klaus said smiling.

I then unlocked my door about to walk in, but Klaus reached forward to gently grab my arm. I looked at him wondering what he needed now.

"The loneliness…isn't easy." Klaus said. "I know. It's worse when you know everyone is against you."

I nodded my head in agreement, but I was wondering where he was going with this.

"Sometimes the feeling can be crippling." Klaus continued. "Makes you question what's the point in living if this is all life has to offer. You wonder if you really have a place in the world, I understand. I will not lie by saying it becomes easier. However, sometimes you find that one person or one reason to help you get through life. You have a reason, Aurora, and someone to help you if you want…help."

I blinked wondering if Klaus, the Big Bad Original Hybrid, was really trying to comfort me. And was he offering to be that one person?

"Ah, you want to be my buddy in solitude, Klaus?" I asked grinning.

He chuckled looking down at the ground for a moment before smiling up at me. My grin then slipped as the solemn mood returned.

"Thanks." I said meaning it. "But, you don't have to worry. I'll be alright. I've been alone before…and I'm sorry."

Klaus looked at me curiously as I leaned against the door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I've been blaming you for my friends hating me and not wanting to be around me." I said. "But it's not your fault. I made my decision…it was mine. It's my fault. I can live that though. The first time I drove them away it was because I was afraid they'd leave me anyway. This time at least I'm doing it to protect them."

Klaus nodded his head, and then it was silent for a moment as I bit my lip.

"And I might take you up on that offer of help." I said grinning again. "But don't think this means we're suddenly best friends."

"Of course not, love." Klaus said chuckling.

"Well, um, goodnight." I said feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden.

Klaus grinned then stepped forward making me stiffen for moment. He leaned forward placing a kiss onto my forehead.

"Goodnight, Aurora." Klaus said.

I then went inside my house, and when I shut the door Catalina came out of the parlor.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, Klaus has his family back, and Elijah has been un-daggered." I said not meeting her gaze.

"And what was that on the porch?" Catalina asked grinning.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked up at her with wide eyes. She chuckled as I tried to ignore the warming in my chest. I was just tired and needed to go to bed…that was all.

"Nothing." I said shrugging. "Nothing at all. Well, night."

I rushed up the stairs ignoring the laughing coming from Catalina from below. I went into my room throwing my bag into my desk chair. I plopped down on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself.

* * *

TG15: And something has now changed in their relationship :D But don't think that means they're all suddenly together or something like that. No, that would be too easy. Well, hoped you liked and don't forget to review and vote!


	21. Chapter 21

TG15: Thank-you to everyone who voted on my poll. It is now closed and it seems Brigita/Kol and Octavian/Nadia are the ones most most picked by you. A poll to determine the gender of Klaus and Rory's baby is now on my profile, so please go vote. And FYI just because I'm having this poll now doesn't mean Rory is going to be pregnant anytime soon. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

"Rebekah, why did you call me here?" I asked as the blond Original had her nails done.

"I need your help in picking a dress for the Ball tonight." Rebekah said as if it was obvious.

My brow rose in confusion, and I turned to Elijah for guidance as he was looking at a very shiny shoe. His recently un-daggered brothers, Kol and Finn, were also in the room seeming to be getting ready for some kind of fancy party.

"Our mother is throwing a Ball tonight, and everyone in the community is invited." Elijah said to me. "I believe Rebekah is hoping you two spend time together to get ready for it."

I stared at him a for moment then I turned to Rebekah who was smiling at me.

"Later." I said turning to leave.

Elijah appeared in front of me, and I pouted at him not wanting to be apart of their little get together.

"Catalina has already agree all of you will attend the Ball." Elijah said grinning. "Brigita should be here shortly to join you and Rebekah."

"I hate you all." I said darkly.

"Oh, don't pout." Rebekah said. "Now sit down, so you can get your nails taken care of."

I sighed plopping down on the couch, but I did not stop pouting. I was not happy about this at all.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol demanded as he looked at him in the mirror.

It was like he was a bird or something. I bet I could distract him for hours with one.

"Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said.

Finn cracked a smile, which surprised me since I thought he was even more serious than Elijah.

"You went after Elena." Klaus said barging in. "What is wrong with you?"

I sighed shaking my head as I got comfortable knowing there was going to be one of those siblings fights.

"Here we go." Rebekah and I said together.

We exchanged a glance, and I actually smiled as she did. We then looked back to Klaus who was fuming.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus growled.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol asked sounding unimpressed. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

I did have to admit that was getting a little old, and I haven't even heard it as much as them.

"Go back to staring at yourself." Klaus said brushing Kol off.

So, this was a typical siblings squabble? To think I ever wanted a brother and sister in the first place. I'll never want one again.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked.

I sighed shaking my head knowing this was going to take longer than I previously thought.

"No, Kol, but you are in _my_ house." Klaus said starting to sound annoyed.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol said.

"It's kind of weird how he talks." I whispered to Rebekah. "It's like all proper."

Rebekah giggled though we were ignored by the two men squaring off. It was like they were like animals.

"Enough." Esther said walking into the room. "Niklaus, come."

Klaus frowned then left to follow his mother as Kol smirked seeming happy with himself. I then heard their front door open, and I knew Brigita just arrived. Though there were two sets of footsteps.

"Oh, hey, Santa and Santa's mom!"

Yeah, that was definitely Brigita. I smiled as she skipped into the room with a large smile on her face. Octavian followed her, and he seemed like he was dragged here with the mess his hair was in.

"Lijah!" Brigita cheered. "I haven't seen you since I was four!"

Elijah smiled fondly at my blue-haired cousin, and he even hugged her. He and Octavian then shared a handshake, and the more I saw my family around Elijah the more obvious it was that he was close to them.

"Nice hair." I commented to Octavian grinning.

"Just fix it." He said sitting by me.

I laughed then tried to tame his curly blond mane. Brigita the blinked curiously as she looked from Kol to Finn.

"Who are you people?" She asked bluntly.

"Brigita, those two are Kol and Finn." I said. "Santa's brothers."

Brigita smiled then hugged the two even if they were practically strangers to her.

"Hello, Darling." Kol said grinning flirtatiously. "Kol Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet someone of your beauty."

"Off limits." I said immediately.

Brigita laughed as Kol playfully pouted in my direction, and I smirked winking at him.

* * *

I sat in Rebekah's room as she worked on Brigita's hair. I'll admit it's an amusing thought of seeing my cousin with her blue hair all made up and in a ball gown. I've seen her dress, and it did look nice. I haven't seen mine. In fact, when I asked about it Rebekah smiled at me in a very suspicious way. There was a knock on the door, and we turned seeing Klaus standing in the doorway. He was already dressed except his coat wasn't on, and his vest was unbuttoned.

"Hey, Santa." Brigita greeted.

"Hello, Blue." Klaus said grinning. "Rebekah, may I borrow Aurora for a moment?"

Rebekah sent me another grin, and I narrowed my eyes at her as she told Klaus I was all his. I shook my head at her then stood up from her bed. I walked over to meet Klaus, and he gestured for me to follow him. We walked into another bedroom, and I had to guess it was his. He shut the door behind us, and I looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Okay, listen, I know we had a heart-to-heart the other night, but this doesn't mean you're getting into my pants." I said grinning.

Klaus chuckled his eyes dancing with humor, but there was also a mischievous glint to them. He went over to the desk in the room where a large black box was sitting with a white bow. He picked it up then held it out to me, and I took it with a raised brow.

"What's this?" I asked.

"If you want to know I believe you need to open it, sweetheart." He said grinning.

I blinked at him then pulled the bow off then the lid. My eyes went wide when seeing the beautiful emerald green dress inside.

"Why?" I asked looking up at Klaus.

"Because I fancy you." He said casually as if we were discussing the weather. "And I thought the most beautiful girl in this one pony town needed the a beautiful dress."

I was literary speechless to say the least. I opened my mouth to think of a way to thank him when everything went black.

_ I looked around frowning at the change of scenery since this vision came at a bad time. I saw I was near the old witches house, which confused me greatly. _

_ "Why are you trying to stop me?" That was Esther's voice. "You are the world's natural balancers, and you should be on my side." _

_ I turned seeing her and Finn inside a spell circle with burn torches all around. I then saw Klaus, Elijah, and Kol outside the circle, all glaring or frowning at Ester. I glanced to the side seeing my family and I were here as well. Catalina was in front with Octavian and Brigita flanking her. The other me was off to the side with a deep frown on her face. _

_ "Because, Esther, if kill your children you will only bring harm to the world." Catalina said speaking for our family as usual. "Vampires were unnatural, and in a sense they still are. However, things have changed. They are now part of this world like any other being. They cannot be removed."_

_ Esther frowned not seeming pleased as the other me took a step forward, threateningly. _

_ "Stop this now, Esther, or Aurora will stop you by force." Catalina said coldly. _

_ The other me grinned seeming happy with the aspect of getting to harm Esther. Momma Original must has pissed me/she off big time. _

_ "No." Esther said. "I will not." _

I then came back to the present, and I saw I had been moved to sit on Klaus's bed.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

I looked at him knowing things were not alright, but I placed a fake smile on my face.

"Everything is fine." I lied.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, which meant he wasn't believing me at all.

"Um, I need to find my cousins." I said standing still holding the dress.

I went to leave, but I turned around walking right up to Klaus who looked at me curiously.

"Thank-you." I said.

I leaned up to kiss his cheek then I left, so to hurry up, and speak with my cousins. It didn't take long to find my cousins, and I quickly gathered them up to speak with them. I told them everything using our mental link, so we wouldn't be heard.

"Great, that's just what we needed." Octavian said out loud while adjusting the cuffs on his shirt.

I nodded while sighing a little exasperated. Brigita sat in the chair in the room we were commandeering, and she looked perfectly at ease. How she could is still a mystery. She was also all ready for the Ball, and she did look quite amazing.

"Do we warn them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Octavian admitted. "Our rules are very clear, but keeping them in the dark is dangerous."

I nodded once more knowing he was completely right, but neither one of us had the authority to make the decision. It all landed on whatever Catalina decided. She's the head of the family, and by the family I mean the entire Vasile family. My mother had been before she died, apparently, and instead of passing it to me it went to Catalina. Yeah, it seemed kind of old school, but my family are all very traditional. If anything happens to Catalina, which God forbid, then I'm in charge.

"We wait until Catalina makes a decision." I said finally.

The two siblings nodded then we all sighed when suddenly the door was opened to the room. Rebekah marched in looking annoyed, and she appeared to be ready for this evening.

"There you are." She said to me. "You aren't even in your dress, and we still have to do your hair and make-up. Come on."

I sighed then went to my doom, and I could hear Brigita snickering from behind me. Rebekah practically dragged me up the stairs past Kol who smirked at me in amusement. I threw him the middle-finger and he chuckled. Rebekah then literary threw me into her room, so we could get started.

"Be gentle." Were my last words before the torture begun.

* * *

"Your sister is the devil." I told Elijah as I virtually ran down the stairs away from the blond nut job.

Elijah chuckled causing me to send him a narrowed eyed look that didn't effect him in the slightest. I had spent the last three hours being tortured by his sister and he chuckles.

"Rebekah can get a little excited." Elijah offered.

"That's putting it lightly." I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled at me then I was practically pounced on by Brigita who looked jittery.

"Guess what." She whispered rather loudly.

"What?" I asked matching her tone.

"I saw something about your favorite vampire." She said.

"Kol?" I asked jokingly.

Kol who was in the room at the moment smirked seeming pleased, and he even winked at me. I could tell he and I were going to be good friends.

"No, crazy." Brigita said rolling her eyes.

Did the blue-haired chocolate addict who's in love with a cartoon character really just call me crazy? Well, there's a first time for everything.

"I meant Damon." Brigita clarified. "And not just Damon either-

There was a growl from behind us that cut Brigita off, and we both turned to see Klaus looking steaming bad…and sexy. Okay, I'm going to stop thinking now.

"Why is Santa upset?" Brigita asked innocently.

"Because Nik fancies your cousin." Rebekah said joining us downstairs.

I threw her a glare for the comment, and for earlier though she only smiled.

"Really?!" Brigita asked excitedly. "That works out great since-

"Brigita, back to what you were saying about Damon." I interrupted quickly.

The Originals looked at me in amusement except for Klaus who still seemed fuming about the Damon thing.

"Oh, right." Brigita said. "He's going to forgive you tonight, and so is Caroline though Caroline was never really mad at you! And Stefan…and I think Elena, but it's hard to tell with her. She's very fickle."

Yes, Elena is very fickle, but that was beside the point. I bit my lip not sure I even wanted them to forgive me. They'll only get mad at me again since I'm protecting the very person they hate. I don't think I could deal with the up and down rollercoaster over and over.

"That's great." I said though I could hear the uncertainty.

The doors then opened to the front of the house, and Catalina walked in all ready for the Ball.

"Well, don't you look nice." I said grinning while trying to forget the previously conversation.

Catalina grinned at me then kissed my cheek then Brigita's cheek, and so on to Octavian. It didn't take her long to see that even if we were putting on smiles that underneath something was wrong. She turned to Octavian who gestured out of the room. Sure they could talk right there, but it'd probably be rude standing there having a silent conversation about those in the room.

"Excuse us." Catalina said politely.

She and Octavian left the room, and the Originals in the room looked to Brigita and I. I turned to tell her not to look them in the eye, but she was not there.

"She left me." I said frowning. "All alone…in a room full of Originals."

"Rory, what was that about?" Rebekah asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing." I lied looking away.

Usually I was good at lying, but these guys have been around for a thousand years. They'd be able to see through me even if I was Katherine Pierce, best liar in the freaking universe. Did I really just compliment that she-devil in a backwards way?

"Aurora." Klaus said in a stern tone. "What's going on?"

I blinked innocently like I had no idea of what he was referring to, but like always my efforts were saw through. Klaus stepped up until we were almost chest to chest, and it didn't help me at all. He stared down into my eyes while trying to remain looking innocent. I then mentally frowned when I started wondering when I became timid. I wasn't a timid person. I'm Aurora Zane Daniels, for crying out loud!

"Just some clarvăzător business." I said narrowing my eyes at Klaus. "There's no reason for you to get in involved. Everything is under control."

Klaus didn't seem all to keen with my answer. In fact none of them did, but before I could get questioned anymore Esther appeared at the top of the stairs with Finn loyally at her side. I felt myself glaring at her, so I quickly looked down trying to compose my facial expression. This didn't go unnoticed by Klaus and Elijah who looked at me calculatingly.

"My children, you should not crowd Aurora." Esther said walking down the stairs. "She is our guest."

I knew she just didn't want me to reveal her plans, but I was close to doing it anyway. I didn't like the thought of Klaus and his siblings not knowing what was going to happen. It wasn't my call to make, however.

"Of course." Elijah said. "Forgive us. Niklaus."

Elijah placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder as a silent command to back off, but I knew very well Klaus wasn't one to be commanded. I gave Klaus a pleading look in my eyes hoping he'd just let it go. He finally moved back, so he wasn't in my personal space bubble, which I was grateful for.

"Rebekah, Aurora, you both look beautiful." Esther said smiling kindly.

"Thank-you, ma'am." I said trying to be polite.

My family then appeared, and I sent Brigita a glare that would scare Satan. She only smiled in return, which just backed-up the fact that she isn't right in the head. Catalina then politely greeted Esther though the tightness in her jaw was a dead give away that she wasn't happy.

"So, when does this thing start?" I asked. "I'd like to get it over with."

"What's wrong, love, afraid of a little dancing?" Klaus asked with a taunting smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him as the others snickered from around us. Did he just really ask me, a dancer, if I was afraid of dancing?

"Careful, _love_, you're playing a dangerous game." I said.

"I love a game with danger, makes everything more fun." Klaus said quoting what I had said to him back in the Smokey Mountains.

"Alright, lovebirds, save it for the bedroom." Brigita said tsking.

I looked at her with wide eyes as she smirked at me waggling her eyebrows.

"I'll try." Klaus said grinning, which almost caused me a heart attack.

* * *

I looked around the party for any signs of an Original Vampire. They've been trying to corner me or one of my family to get answers. I sighed wishing Catalina would have just decided to tell them. Though I understood why she didn't. There was a reason clarvăzător have the rules we do. We could tell them in hopes of changing the future to a better outcome, but most of the time it only made things were. So, not to chance making things worse for the world we are to keep our visions to ourselves. At least the important ones. The minor ones weren't a big deal.

"Hey, Red."

I nearly jumped a foot in the air then looked to see it was only Damon. I sighed in relief as Damon looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked then took a drink of champagne. "A few of these will fix that right up."

He lightly shook his flute (wine glass) at me, and I rolled my eyes. Though I was happy to see him.

"I've been dodging the hosts of the party all night." I said to him while throwing a paranoid look over my shoulder.

"Waiting for them to kill you when you're least of expecting it?" Damon asked chuckling.

"They're mother might." I said truthfully.

Damon looked at me sharply, and I could that familiar protectiveness enter his eyes. I've actually missed the sight.

"Why?" He asked.

"I…can't tell you." I said. "It has something to do with a vision, and as you know I'm not allowed to divulge my visions."

Damon sighed nodding his head though he then relaxed his tense stance from a moment ago.

"That rule seems to cause us a lot of problems." Damon commented.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Can you at least give me a hint as to why it's so important to keep Klaus alive?" Damon asked almost sounding desperate.

I bit my lip wondering if that'd really be okay. I technically didn't have to give away the vision.

"Just know I did it to keep us _all_ safe, Damon." I said. "And just for a future reference if I ever do anything to cause you an epic plan failure it's to protect you."

Damon stared into my eyes, so he could probably try to see if I was being sincere. He then nodded seeming pleased with what he saw.

"Well, no promises that I'll be okay with you ruining my plans." Damon said.

"I can live with that." I said grinning.

"Rory!"

I was then pulled into my favorite blond vampire's arms, and I almost laughed as I hugged her back. I've missed her friendship, so much it had hurt, which is ironic considering almost a year ago we weren't close at all.

"Hey, Care." I said pulling back. "You looking amazing."

"You do too." Caroline gushed. "Where did you get that dress?"

I felt a bit uncomfortable as I glanced around a moment before I found Klaus. He was completely across the room, but he was looking in my direction as I was looking at his.

"Klaus bought it for me." I said as casually as possible while looking back to my friends.

Caroline's mouth literary fell open a few inches as Damon glared in Klaus's direction.

"Klaus is buying you things now?" Caroline asked. "Are you like a thing?"

"No, we're friends…I think." I said truthfully. "It's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Caroline asked grinning. "Tell me!" She added in a squeal.

I pointedly looked around the room, and she sighed pouting at me. She then grinned mischievously, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"We have a lot of catching up to do from where I was giving you the cold shoulder." Caroline said. "I am so sorry about that by the way. I'm your friend, and I should have been more understanding."

"Caroline, it's okay." I said. "I understand."

Caroline still looked guilty though she then smiled brightly again causing me to small just not as wide.

"Anyway, slumber at my place after this, okay?" She asked though it sounded more like a demand.

"Sure." I said hoping I wasn't going to regret agreeing.

I then saw Elijah heading this way meaning I had to disappear while I could.

"Excuse me, I need to run away right now." I said to Caroline who seemed confused.

Damon chuckled, however, seeming completely enjoying my torture. If we weren't in a public place I'd give him the bird. I then turned to calmly yet quickly make my exit. I made it into one of the back halls thinking I gave him the slip, but then Klaus appeared in front of me.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said grinning.

I then glanced behind me seeing Elijah, and I sighed nearly pouting I was caught.

"I can't believe I walked right into a trap." I grumbled to myself. "What's the point in having mystical-all-seeing powers when I didn't see this coming?"

Klaus chuckled as Elijah smirked, and again I had to resist a very rude hand gesture.

"I think you were more worried with the getting away part than anything else, love." Klaus said in amusement. "Now let's stop this game of cat and mouse, and you tell us what happened in your pretty little head earlier."

"Aw~ you think I'm pretty?" I cooed mockingly. "How sweet, but I'm not telling you anything, so bye."

I turned to go, but the two brothers appeared to be putting their metaphorical foot down as they blocked my path.

"Don't be difficult, please, Aurora." Elijah said. "All we want are answers."

"But it's so much more fun being difficult." I said grinning. "Besides, I am no permitted to tell you anything. You'll have to take your questions to my aunt."

"I would but she is very good at evading." Elijah said with a chuckle. "She always has been. Your cousins are very good at it as well."

Damn, I needed to work on my 'evading' skills. Though in my defense they've had more time at having to evade people and questions. I'm still technically new.

"So, you came to pick on me, huh?" I asked. "I may not be good at 'evading', but I'm not a blabber."

Elijah sighed looking at me patiently, and it kind of reminded me of the looks my kindergarten teacher, Miss Withers, used to give me when I was being difficult.

"Lijah, Nik, it's time to gather on the stairs." Rebekah said fining us. "You'll have to continue your interrogation later."

"Rebekah, I just want you to know that I love you." I said smiling.

Rebekah shook her head at me though she was smiling as well before leaving.

"Let us go, Niklaus." Elijah said.

"I'll be there in a moment." Klaus said not taking his eyes off me.

Elijah nodded then left though he did throw a glance over his shoulder. I looked up at Klaus wondering why he stayed behind.

"You really do look ravishing tonight, love." Klaus said catching me off guard. "I hope you save me a dance."

He took my hand kissing my knuckles before going to follow after his siblings. I stood there a moment longer quite sure my dead heart just skipped a beat.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered.

I then went back to join everyone in the main room, and I arrived just in time as Elijah started talking.

"Welcome." Elijah said. "Thank-you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century old-waltz. So, if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I sighed as everyone started finding partners to dance with. Even if I did love to waltz I was planning to slip out of here to skip any further questioning.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." Klaus said appearing at my side.

I cursed out loud though not loud for the humans around to hear. The other vampires in the room smirked or smiled at me in amusement.

"Running off so soon?" Klaus asked smirking.

"No." I lied.

"Maybe you really are afraid of dancing." Klaus said casually.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he held his hand out to me expectantly. Oh, how I hate this man.

"I'd hate to break tradition." I said taking his hand.

"That's the spirit, Aurora." He said looking very smug.

Once this was over he was going to be missing some teeth because I was going to kick his in. He led us to the ballroom where the dance would commence, and I let out a small smile. I always did love to waltz. I never understood why, but it smoothed me for some reason, almost as much as ballet.

"Don't worry, Aurora, I'll lead." Klaus assured.

"Well, I wouldn't want to step on your pride as a man." I said with a shrug. "So, you might as well."

He chuckled then the dance began, and I'm actually surprised so many people seemed to know it. Sure, this town was very traditional, and if you're part of any Founder's parties dances like these were pretty much what one needed to know.

"I'm curious." Klaus began as we danced. "As to what you said to Damon Salvatore earlier about my mother wanting you dead."

I stiffened for a moment while mentally curing vampire hearing to the deepest pits of Hell.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, now why would you think that?" Klaus asked keeping a nonchalant tone.

"Why would I indeed?" I countered

Klaus narrowed his eyes a me, which was the only indication he was getting irritated.

"Why must you try to irritate me, Aurora?" Klaus asked sighing.

"Because it's fun and I like the reactions I get." I said smirking.

Klaus's lips twitched up as an indicator that I was off the hook for a moment. A mischievous glint entered his eyes, and that never meant anything good.

"One of these days someone is going to punish you for playing your little games." He said.

I almost blushed at the suggestive tone, but I wasn't about to let him beat me.

"Oh, really?" I asked still smirking. "If you're the one doing the punishing then I'll be looking forward to it."

This caught him off guard, and I smirked in victory as we changed partners. I saw Kol was my new partner, and we both grinned at the other.

"I've never seen Nik so flustered." Kol said chuckling. "No woman has ever presented such a challenge for him."

"You'll find I'm different than most, Kol." I said laughing.

We chatted as we danced before switching partners again, and I landed in the arms of another Mikaelson.

"Hello, Elijah." I said. "Fancy running into you."

"Aurora." Elijah greeted smiling. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Very much so." I said grinning. "I think I put Klaus into shock. I've feeling very accomplished."

Elijah chuckled looking as amused as I felt. I then glanced over at Klaus who was dancing with Caroline at the moment. He threw me a look that looked a cross between annoyed and something else. After the dance ended everyone started breaking off though some remained in the ballroom for the next dance. I decided to go outside for some fresh, and I frowned feeling how chilly it was. As a half vampire I still feel temperature like a human, which could be a pain in the ass. I heard someone approaching, so I turned seeing Finn behind me.

"Finn, is everything alright?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is fine, Aurora." Finn said. "I would like to apologize for this before hand."

Next thing I knew was a sharp pain in my neck then total darkness.

* * *

TG15: Oh, no! What has happened to Rory?! I guess we'll find out later. Well, hope you liked the chapter. Dont' forget to review and don't forget to vote on my new poll.


	22. Chapter 22

TG15: Hey, I'm back. Sorry, if I took too long to update, but here's the next chapter. After this one there will probably be three more chapters until season three is done. Well, enjoy!

* * *

I groaned turning onto my side when someone poked my side rather roughly. I then gasped sitting up with a start to look around. I realized I was in the old witches house, and I was still in my dress from last night. I then glared up at Finn the one who had been poking me in the side with his foot. It was rather rude of him.

"Good, you are awake." Finn said dropping a duffel bag in front of me. "I am sorry about the inconvenience, but we cannot allow you to interfere with our plans. I have brought you some cloths. I thought you would want to change."

"How considerate." I said standing.

I stumbled to the side a bit, and Finn steady me, which earned him a glare from me.

"Where's my family?" I asked.

"They are safe." Finn assured. "I only took you. My mother and I know they will keep to the rules of the clarvăzător, but you care for Niklaus. We were not sure if you would be able to not tell him when he was in danger."

I felt angered knowing I was being kidnapped just so a mother can kill her kids. Also, Finn was freaking nuts if he thought I cared for Klaus like he was implying. A little voice in my head was telling me I did, but I elected to ignore it.

"I will be back with my mother shortly." Finn said. "You cannot leave. The witch spirits have made sure of that."

He then left me alone, and I glared after him even when he was long gone. I then glanced down at the bag, and I sighed before kneeling down the best I could in this dress to open it. When I looked inside I saw these were the cloths I had changed out of from last night. Black skinny jeans with a oversized white sweater. My black knitted beanie was even in the bag along with my black boots. I started unzipping my dress though it did take me longer than I thought it would.

"This has to be unsanitary." I grumbled while shimming out of the dress. "Getting undressed in a dusted old house that's probably crawling germs."

I felt a little stab of pain to my head, and I flinched a bit. I then rolled my eyes as I started getting dress.

"Over-sensitive witches." I mumbled. "At least Miss Sheila was cool."

After I was dressed I practically stuffed the green dress into the bag since I wasn't in the mood to put it in there nicely. I then looked around wondering how far I could walk around. I took a step towards the door leading from the room, and I passed right through. I then tried rushing out the door, but a barrier pushed me back.

"This is bullshit." I snarled kicking the wall. "You're going to destroy the freaking world just because you're judgmental of other species? That seems pretty damn stupid."

I let out a scream while dropping to the floor in a ball as the witches juju-ed my brain. Clearly they were not happy with me judging their instincts. They stopped after about five minutes, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bitches." I muttered.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

"Aurora love, are you trying to dodge me?" I asked into my phone as I left Aurora another voice mail. "I have no idea what I've done to receive the cold shoulder treatment, but it's getting ridiculous, sweetheart. Call me back."

I hung up growling lightly since that was the tenth voicemail I left on her phone. I've been trying to call her ever since she seemingly vanished from the party last night.

"Careful, Nik, you are going to cause yourself to go mad." Kol taunted from where he sat.

I narrowed my eyes at him ready to tell him to shut-up when Catalina came into the room. Octavian and Brigita came into the room as well, and I could practically smell the anxiety rolling off them.

"Hello, darling." Kol said flirtatiously to Brigita.

She nodded to him not her usual peppy self, and Octavian wasn't being overprotective as he usually is, which sent warnings off in my head.

"Is Aurora here?" Catalina asked.

I looked at her oddly since I knew Aurora had snuck off sometime last night. I knew I should have followed her when I had the chance, but that insufferable woman Carol Lockwood cornered me.

"Aurora snuck out last night before the toast." Kol said grinning. "I suppose to return home."

"She never made it home if that's where she was heading." Octavian said frowning. "We thought she might have stayed here."

He threw me a glare while saying this, and if Aurora wasn't missing at the moment I would have made a joke of it.

"That means she's been missing all night." Brigita pointed out worriedly. "We've tried calling her, texting her, and we've been looking for her, nothing."

I felt my teeth grit together as I wondered who would want to take Aurora.

"Mother, I think we should tell them." Octavian said suddenly.

Catalina sent her son a sharp look, but he looked back at her levelly. My brow rose as I waited to hear what he wanted to say.

"We can't risk it." Catalina said.

"We have to!" Brigita argued actually sounding angry. "Are you saying Aurora isn't worth the risk? She's family, and she'd do the same for us."

Catalina looked troubled as she stared at her two children. I just narrowed my eyes wanting to know what in the hell they were talking about. Catalina sighed then turned to look at me.

"Gather Rebekah and Elijah." She said. "They need to hear this too."

* * *

"What?" I snarled slamming my hands on the counter.

We all had moved into the kitchen to speak once Kol had found Elijah, and Rebekah returned home. Catalina didn't even bat an eyelash, but Elijah did move closer to her. I scoffed at him since even after all this time he still couldn't break the protecting roll.

"You're wrong." Rebekah said looking close to tears. "Our mother wouldn't do try to kill us."

"No, you're wrong." Catalina stated calmly. "Esther plans to kill you tonight by killing Finn."

What the hell did that mother's boy have to do with this? Catalina held her hand out to Elijah, and he handed his to her without hesitation. It was kind of pathetic how he devoted he was to her even after she moved on. Though he did tell her too. He did whatever she wanted without thinking about it. I would never do that for a woman.

"This may sting a little." she said.

She pulled a small knife from her pocket then cut Elijah's palm. I hissed looking at my hand seeing a long cut appear on it. Kol and Rebekah both had cuts on their hands as well, which couldn't be good.

"We're linked." Elijah said. "That's why our mother wished to see Elena."

"Yes, she took Elena's blood to put in the champagne at last night's toast." Catalina said dropping Elijah's now healed hand.

I frowned at my hand then I felt anger build inside me as I thought of my mother.

"What does this have to do with Aurora?" I asked wanting to know.

"She was most likely taken, so not to warn you." Octavian said. "Esther probably bet we wouldn't tell you, which is why we weren't taken."

"Aurora cares for you though, so Esther probably feared she'd tell you even if our rules advice against it." Brigita finished.

She cares for me? Or does Brigita mean she cares of my family and I? It didn't matter right now. We needed to find her.

"We have to be careful while searching." Catalina said. "Esther might try anything. And so will those Salvatore boys."

I frowned as my hands turned into fists on the counter. All this trouble to kill us, and they even involved Aurora. What kind of friends were they?

"Split up?" Brigita asked her mother. "It's not a good idea for them be searching by themselves."

"Then we split into pairs or groups." Catalina said. "One of us with them."

"I don't need a partner." I scoffed. "I can find her on my own."

I then left not waiting for a reply. I just needed to find Aurora before something bad happens to her.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

"I'm going to die of boredom." I grumbled.

I was currently sitting in front of the _opened_ front door of the dusty old witch house, and all I've been doing is counting dust. What made it worse was that the old hags were taunting me with the opened door. I heard footsteps approaching then I saw Esther and Finn walking closer. They stopped on the outside of the door, and I looked at them with a raised brow.

"Can I help you?" I asked hostilely.

"I am sorry about this, Aurora." Esther said sounding sincere. "But my children need to die."

"Not true." I snarled. "If that was the case the clarvăzător would have seen to their deaths a long time ago. If you had just listened to a clarvăzător a thousand years ago this wouldn't be happening either."

And then I wouldn't know Klaus. I tried to shake the stab of pain I felt in my chest when thinking of not knowing Klaus. It made the world seem like a dark place just thinking about it….Have I come to care for him that much?

"Yes, that is my mistake, and I will fix it." Esther said.

"It's too late, Esther." I said while standing. "If you take them from the world now you're going to throw everything off balance. You know what will happen if you kill an Original. Every vampire in their bloodline will also die. This isn't a good thing. Just listen to reason. If you think this will end your suffering on the other side your wrong."

Esther's face didn't change, and I sighed knowing she wasn't going to listen to me. Finn then stepped forward holding out a blood bag that I cautiously took.

"I don't see why you're being so nice to me." I said. "I'll die along with the rest."

I did take a drink from the blood bag, and I soon realized it was a bad idea. As soon as the blood touched my lips a numbness over took me. I then went completely limp, but instead of hitting the ground Finn caught me. I was still completely awake, but I couldn't move or speak.

"I'm sorry, but we are going to have to move you." Esther said. "My family know we have taken you, and this will be the first place they come look."

I glared at her wishing I could move to slap her, but that was completely impossible. Finn picked me up bridal style then he and his mother started leaving the witch house with me. I tried to move anything in my body, but nothing moved. I was completely paralyzed. When I got out of this I was so going to kick their asses.

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

I walked with Kol into the Grill to see if I'd spot either of the Salvatore brothers. If they are working with Esther they might know where Aurora is. Hopefully they'd hand over the information without force. I spotted Damon with Alaric and Meredith at the bar, and I started heading over.

"Going to cause a scene, darling?" Kol asked grinning.

"I might." I said angrily.

If they were in on Aurora's kidnapping I'd look into their mind then pull up all the things they wished to forget. I'd make them relive all of it. Kol chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist. He was very…touchy, but whatever.

"Damon." I said getting his attention.

"Hey, Blue." Damon said grinning.

Then he glared at Kol before looking back at me. One of his eyebrows rose in question, probably due to my serious expression.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Damon asked sounding confused.

"Well, you are working with my mother to kill my siblings and I, and my mother and Finn took Aurora." Kol explained. "So, mate, any idea as to where she is?"

The confusion didn't leave Damon's face for a second, but then he smirked.

"I have no idea where Red is." Damon said. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Esther probably took her to make sure she didn't blab. She should have gotten you while she as at it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. How could be not care where Aurora was? She was one of his friends. His only friend that I knew off. She stuck with him through everything he ever did wrong. I noticed Kol took a small but threatening step towards Damon, but when I placed my hand over the one he had on my hip he relaxed.

"She could hurt her, Damon." I said trying a different angle. "Aurora won't just sit back, and let them die. Esther might hurt her to keep her from leaving wherever she's being kept."

"Then she'll get hurt through her own stupidity." Damon said. "Besides, Esther will probably let Red go once it's all over."

I wasn't getting anywhere with this dumbass. I knew I only had one more angle to try, and I was going to do it.

"If Klaus dies she will die as well, Damon." I said.

This seemed to catch his attention as it did Alaric's attention. I knew I was revealing some of the vision, but I had no other choice. I had to do this for Aurora.

"You're lying." Damon said.

"Do you think I'd lie about something like this?" I demanded. "If you know anything tell me, if you don't then help me find her before something bad happens. Do this for your friend, Damon."

Damon seemed to have to think about this, but then his face set into one without emotion. I knew I just lost him.

"She brought it on herself." Damon said.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

I glanced around seeing we were in the old cemetery near the church. I didn't know why we were here, but my skin was crawling. If they were planning on burying me then I was going to have a panic attack. We came to a very old looking crypt, and my fear of being placed in a coffin rose. Esther walked in first with Finn following, but I saw no coffins anywhere. I still wasn't' able to move, but I found myself able to talk on the way here.

"This is where Niklaus ripped out my heart all those years ago." Esther said as Finn set me down. "This is where our house was. Where we used to live as a family."

I was able to move my eyes to glance around as Finn brought out…chains? Why were there chains in a crypt? They actually look fairly new. Did they really do this just to keep my in here? Finn set me up against the wall then chained me there.

"I'm sorry to say this is where you are going to die." Esther said.

"So, I don't get to say goodbye to my family?" I asked smiling wearily.

"When the ritual is over I will tell them where you are." Esther said. "Hopefully they will find you in time."

I was then left alone once more, and I sighed wondering how I was going to get out of here. I couldn't even feel anything. If this numbness didn't wear off I'd be stuck in here until it was too late.

"I have to get out of here." I said to myself.

* * *

OCTAVIAN'S POV:

I frowned as I tried yet again to locate my cousin, but I got nothing. I punched the wall by me in frustration since I had no idea what could be happening to her right now.

"Tavian, you need to calm down." Rebekah said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her. Everything will turn out alright."

I nodded though I really wasn't sure if she was right. If we couldn't find Aurora or save Rebekah and her brothers something bad was going to happen. My phone then started ringing, and I checked it to see Catalina calling.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Octavian, Elijah and I need Rebekah to join us near the old Lockwood property." Catalina said. "You need to go to the Salvatore Boarding house. We're trying a new strategy."

* * *

DAMON'S POV:

"Wait, Esther has Aurora held captive, and we aren't looking for here?" Stefan asked sounding pissed.

I rolled my eyes pouring myself some bourbon for my 'nerves'. I knew Aurora would be fine. Brigita was just bluffing earlier. We just had to worry about killing ourselves some Originals first.

"She'll be fine." I said to Stefan.

"Are you sure about that?"

Stefan and I whirled around to see Octavian standing there leaning against the entry way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To tell you that you have to help us stop Esther." He said while stepping down into the parlor.

I looked at him waiting to hear the punch line, but when I realized he wasn't joking I laughed.

"You're nuts if you think I'm stopping the woman about to kill all my problems." I said then took a drink from my glass.

"Ya see, my mother and I knew you'd say something like that, which is why we took Elena." Octavian said crossing his arms over his chest.

I flitted in front of him glaring, but he didn't even flinch as he glowered at me.

"What?" I snarled.

"We have Elena." Octavian continued. "And if you don't help us stop Esther before 9:07 tonight then Rebekah is going to kill her."

I was about to rip this guy's heart out, but Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me back then stepped in between Octavian and I.

"You'd really have Elena killed just to save a bunch of murderous Originals?" Stefan asked.

"You two aren't really saints yourselves." Octavian said as he sat down on the arm of a chair. "And you'd let my cousin die just so kill a bunch of murderous Originals. It's just a matter or priorities."

"What do you mean let Rory die?" Stefan asked.

I winced knowing I was going to be in trouble as Stefan turned on me frowning.

"Damon didn't tell you?" Octavian asked smirking. "Well, this must be an odd way for you to find out. If Klaus dies Rory dies."

"Why didn't you say anything, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Because I knew you'd let _your_ emotions get in the way, Stefan." I replied smirking.

Stefan took a threatening step forward, but when Octavian cleared his throat he had our attention again.

"So, this is how it goes." Octavian said. "You help us find Rory and stop Esther, and Elena goes home unharmed. Fail to do so and Elena dies."

* * *

AURORA'S POV

I sighed looking out the cracks of the crypt to see the sun was setting. I was running out of time. The numbness was just now starting to wear off, so I could twitch my fingers. That wasn't going to help me though.

"This is bullshit." I growled.

I tried to see if I could make anything else move, but so far I had no such luck. I had to get out of here. I had to save Klaus…and everyone else. I then picked up the sound of footsteps outside making me freeze. Did I call out or not? What if it was just Finn or Esther again? Before I could make a decision the door to the crypt opened revealing…

"Klaus." I breathed out.

Klaus walked over to me kneeling down. He cupped my face in his hands, and he looked me over for a second.

"Glad to see you're alright, love." He said grinning.

He then ripped the chains from my wrists, which freed me from the wall. I sighed in relief as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I know quite a few witches, sweetheart." He said. "Now, let's get you home."

He then picked me up bridal style, and I leaned into his chest just happy he was here. I then remembered Esther and Finn.

"Klaus, where is your family?" I asked slightly panicked. "Esther she's planning to-

Klaus hushed me telling me he knew all about what his mother had planned. Now that I think about it Esther had said that her children knew she had taken me.

"I'll worry about my mother when you're taken care of." Klaus assured me.

I nodded my head then just let myself relax as Klaus continued carrying me.

"Klaus." I said.

"Hmm?" He prompted.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said.

"I think I should be the one saying that to you, sweetheart." Klaus said chuckling.

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

"Klaus has her." I said seeing it. "Thank goodness."

I let myself relax my shoulders as I paused in walking down the street with Kol.

"Now we just have to worry about my mother." Kol said with a slight growl in his tone.

I nodded my head then we both started walking again with the plan to head back to Klaus's house. Someone grabbed me, however, and pulled me into an alley. I heard the sound of a scuffle, and when I finally righted myself I saw Alaric plunge one of the daggers into Kol's chest.

"What are you doing?" I demanded struggling against my captor.

"Sorry, Blue, but they need to die." Damon said from behind me.

"You're going to get Rory killed!" I snapped.

I then flinched when Kol's body hit the ground with a loud thudding noise.

"Rory will be fine." Damon said. "Esther told us that once her children are dead Rory will be free to leave."

"Only to drop dead!" I yelled. "You're killing your only friend, Damon!"

I could sense his doubt, but he soon squashed it down. There was then three forms at the top of the stairs, and we all looked up seeing Octavian, Catalina, and Elijah. Elijah disappeared in a flash, and I was soon set free. I hurried over to Kol. I knelt by him then turned him over onto his back. I ripped the dagger from his chest with a sigh of relief.

"I believe you are not keeping our deal." Elijah said as he pinned Damon to the wall by his throat.

Alaric was down on the ground dead, and Meredith was looking over him worriedly. I didn't like doing this to any of them, but they were the ones not listening to us.

"If you don't want Elena dead I suggest going through with the deal." Catalina said walking down the stairs with Octavian at her side.

I felt Kol move from underneath my hands, so I looked down at him as his eyes opened. I smiled glad he was okay. I then helped him sit up when two more joined the party.

"Rory." I said smiling when I saw her with Klaus.

Rory smiled at me then walked down the steps, but I could see she was moving sluggishly. Klaus stayed at her side with a hand resting on the small of her back.

"Red." Damon greeted best he could from being choked.

Rory looked to Elijah nodding, and Elijah let go of the older Salvatore brother. Damon rubbed his neck then smiled at Rory as she stepped closer. She then punched him right in the nose surprising all of us.

"What the hell was that for?" Damon asked holding his nose.

"You know what." Was all she said.

She then turned walking away from Damon to Klaus who wrapped an arm around her waist. They've suddenly became closer.

"Now let's worry about stopping Esther." Catalina said. "You Salvatore boys need to find a way for her to stop channeling Bonnie's entire ancestry line, and find a way fast. Rebekah is itching to kill Elena."

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

"When I get a hold of her I'm snapping her neck." I growled to Brigita who hasn't left my side since I returned.

Brigita merely giggled not seeming disturbed by the murderous demeanor hanging around me like a blanket. Klaus who stood behind me chuckled as I mimed the action I was speaking off.

"We don't have to use violence." Catalina said. "Hopefully she'll listen to reason."

"Says the woman who left Rebekah alone with Elena." I quipped.

Catalina threw me a look, and I smiled back 'innocently'. If I wasn't so mad at my friends I might be more concerned about Elena's wellbeing. However, they were fine with leaving me with Esther, and didn't do anything when Brigita and Octavian both told them I'd die if Klaus did. Which isn't a lie.

"We're almost there." I said sensing the witches' magic. "Bonnie and her mother are there as well."

I frowned wishing all my friends would just have listened to me, so we could skip all this.

"Aurora." Catalina said getting me to glance at her. "Try to keep your temper."

"Say that to them." I said gesturing to Kol and Klaus.

We then arrived at the edge of the small clearing in front of the witches' house, and Catalina held our family back. Klaus and his brothers continued forward, and I couldn't help but worry.

"They're coming, mother." I heard Finn said.

"No, it's too soon. The moon is not high enough." Esther said. "Go quickly." She added to Bonnie and Abbey.

My eyes followed the two Bennett witches, and I frowned feeling a sense of dread wash over me. One of them wasn't going to be coming out of that house. I could only hope Bonnie would be okay.

"My sons," Esther greeted. "Come forward."

My eyes snapped back towards Esther and Finn as Esther started stepping into the spelled circle.

"Stay beside me." Fin said holding out his arm in a protective manner.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther said.

I smirked knowing full well that I could easily step into that circle to snap her neck. Kol stepped forward closer as if to test that statement, and the torches around the circle burned brighter in protest.

"That's lovely." Kol said with sarcasm. "We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn"

"Is it bad time to point out I love the way he talks." Brigita whispered to me.

I smiled at her while trying not to laugh, and I'm sure Kol heard her too because he glanced back grinning.

"Be quiet, Kol." Esther said snapping his attention back to her. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah said.

I sighed since we could always count on Elijah to bring out the vocabulary words.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther replied.

This caused me to narrow my eyes in anger as I itched to hurry up and kill the witch-bitch.

"Enough." Klaus said. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell."

I found myself smiling as I glanced over to Klaus who had a slight grin on his face.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you." Esther said. "I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood."

I couldn't stand in the shadows no longer, so I stepped up gaining everyone's attention.

"So, now you plan to become the murderer, Esther?" I asked her. "You now plan to shed blood?"

Esther seemed surprised to see me as I came to stand between Elijah and Klaus.

"You think killing your children will be the end of your punishment?" I asked. "You couldn't be more wrong. If you go through with this I can promise you that you will suffer three times more than before."

Fear actually entered the woman's eyes, so I had to guess that her current punishment is really painful.

"If you give up on this little crusade now I promise I won't hurt you…much." I finished.

Finn growled at me only causing me to roll my eyes. Klaus stepped closer to me while eying his brother, but I wasn't too worried.

"You should want the vampire plague gone." Esther said. "It's for the best."

I sighed knowing that I might as well just snap that neck of hers to get it over with. Before I even moved something changed in the air causing me to take a step back.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Klaus asked glancing at me.

"No." Esther mumbled. "Sisters, do not abandon me."

The fires then burst into higher flames, and Klaus shielded me while turning us away from the fires. The fires then went completely out, and when we looked Esther was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn." I said.

* * *

TG15: So, did you like it? I know it didn't go like the episode, but I wanted to do something different. Dont' forget to tell me about it.


	23. Chapter 23

I sat in my kitchen a few days after the Esther incident staring at my phone while having an internal debate with myself. Do I call to check on Bonnie or do I not? This would be so much easier if I had someone around to distract me. Catalina was gone back to Romania taking care of family business, and Octavian went with her. Brigita decided she was going to go with Kol to Denver, which concerned me. I sighed while practically slamming my head onto the kitchen table.

"I'm no doctor, but I think that isn't good for your head, love."

I jumped up seeing Klaus standing at the other end of the kitchen table. I frowned at him as he chuckled seeming amused.

"What do you want?" I grumbled slumping into my seat. "As you can tell I'm having a internal struggle that is slowly pushing me towards insanity."

I looked at my phone again knowing I needed to do something like call someone, but I couldn't bring myself to reach for the phone. My phone then disappeared from my sight, and I looked up at Klaus with a raised brow.

"Well, love, I have come with a distraction." Klaus said as he pocketed my phone. "How would you like to help me find Finn?"

I practically shot up from my seat causing Klaus to chuckle, but I could care less on how odd I was acting.

"I would do anything right now for a distraction." I said.

"Anything?" Klaus asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him while lightly pushing past him, which caused him to chuckle. I went up to my room to grab a coat since the weather was getting colder by the day. I always hated winter. I hated cold weather. Klaus followed me up into my room as if I has invited him to go wherever he wanted in my house. I went to my closet grabbing a coat as Klaus glanced around.

"So, this is your room." Klaus commented as he picked up a framed picture of me at my first dance recital when I was seven. "Oh, don't you look adorable in your little pink ballerina outfit."

I grabbed the picture from him lightly blushing as I placed the picture back where it belonged.

"Hands off, Hybrid boy." I said with narrowed eyes.

Klaus's smile turned into an almost impish grin as he held up his hands in defense.

"Let's just go find your brother." I said shaking my head.

* * *

"Do we have to wait here?" I asked Rebekah. "I want to deck your brother now."

"Which one?" Rebekah asked grinning.

I pretended to ponder this causing Rebekah to laugh. It was actually a hard decision.

"Both." I decided. "Though Finn more so than Klaus. He did lock me away in a house full of dead witches who enjoyed frying my brain."

I then heard the target and Klaus suddenly getting close causing me to smile. I was going to enjoy this.

"Don't hurt him too much, Rory." Rebekah said. "I don't need to be bleeding."

I nodded my head when Finn came speeding around the corner right towards us. He came to an abrupt stop seeming surprised to see Rebekah and I standing there.

"Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother." Rebekah said to him.

"You're siding with him?" Finn asked. "Rebekah, he stored us in boxes."

I'd admit that is kind of harsh, but that was their problem, so I wasn't going to comment.

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah retorted.

Klaus then appeared behind Finn causing the older Mikaelson to turn around.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Klaus said. "You've got a death wish. Fine. Pathetic, but fine. The thing is I'm not going to let you take the rest of us down with you."

I smiled then grabbed Finn smashing him into the wall, and then I pulled him back to punch him in the face.

"That was for kidnapping me." I said pleasantly.

I finished it by smashing into the other wall so hard that the bricks loosened. I let him drop to the ground where he laid dazed.

"And this…well, this is just for fun." I said.

I kicked him hard in the jaw knocking him completely out. I looked to Rebekah and Klaus who seemed to still be standing. Klaus was smirking at me seeming pleased as Rebekah lightly rubbed her jaw.

"That rather hurt." Rebekah said pouting.

"Sorry." I said. "I couldn't help myself. Now, let's get your darling brother back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

I watched as Klaus threw Finn into the mansion as Rebekah and I followed him in.

"Gather your witch." Rebekah said. "Let's get his blood and get on with it."

I nodded wanting this done with as well, so I could get back to mulling over making a phone call.

"You can't force me to help you." Finn said.

"Yes, we could." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, your siblings could. You do have a thousand years of me after all. However, why go through all that trouble when we have persuasion on our side?"

I glanced up to the top of the staircase, and Finn followed my gaze as Sage made an appearance. Finn looked absolutely stunned to see my fellow redhead as she smiled down at him.

"Hello, Finn." she greeted.

"Sage." Finn said still sounding stunned.

They then practically ran into each others' arms like all those couples in those cliché romance movies.

"What do you know?" Rebekah asked. "True love prevails."

"They're being so adorable I think I might puke." I commented.

Rebekah and Klaus both looked at me with raised brows though Rebekah looked as if she might start laughing.

"What?" I asked innocently confused by the looks.

"Well, true love does occasionally have its uses." Klaus said to Rebekah's comment as he did something on his phone. "Easier than torturing him."

"Not has fun though." I said. "…I really need to stop hanging around you guys. I'm becoming violent…more violent than I already was."

Klaus and Rebekah both smiled seeming almost pleased causing me to roll my eyes at them.

"I have something to do." Rebekah said. "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus said "Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." Rebekah said. "Ask Sage or Aurora what he did to me then you'll understand why retribution is in order."

Rebekah then left as Klaus glanced at his brother and his brother's girlfriend. I was a bit worried about what Rebekah was going to do to Damon, but Damon and I are on the outs at the moment. Then Damon was asking for it considering what he did to Rebekah.

"So, what happened?" Klaus asked looking to me.

"Long story short, Damon pretended to be interested in Rebekah, slept with her, and used Sage to see inside Rebekah's mind." I said shrugging. "Ya know, girl drama."

"And my sister torturing Damon doesn't bother you?" Klaus asked sounding curious.

"It does bother me." I admitted. "But he was just going to stand by and leave me to Esther, so why should I help him be free of Rebekah's torture?"

"Very good question, love." Klaus said grinning. "Very good question."

* * *

I sat with Bonnie in one of the many sitting rooms in Klaus's house as she looked over a grimoire. She was currently pretending I didn't exist, which I could understand.

"I know you hate me. I also know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, Bonnie, but I need you to know I'm doing this to keep our friends safe." I said.

Bonnie turned her angered gaze towards me, and I knew she wasn't buying it at all.

"How?" Bonnie asked. "You're protecting the very people ruining our lives."

"In my and their defense you were the ones who are trying to kill them." I said. "Yes, Klaus started it by coming to town to kill Elena, but after that it was all on us."

"Until you switched sides." Bonnie said harshly.

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to listen to me, but I still felt I needed to explain myself.

"I didn't switch sides." I said. "I'm on the side that keeps everyone from dying. Bonnie, did you know that if you helped Esther kill her children that I would have died as well?"

Bonnie looked at me with wide eyes, so I guessed the others hadn't told her yet.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that if Klaus's family dies…I go as well and not just me." I whispered to her.

Understanding dawned in Bonnie's eyes as her mouth lightly fell agape in shock.

"That's why your protecting them." she said. "To protect all the va-

I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her as I picked up the sound of Klaus's footsteps.

"Ticktock." He said walking into the room. "I should hear chanting by now."

I gave Bonnie a meaningful look while hoping she knew not to mention what I told her. She gave a subtle nod as I stood up from where I had been sitting by her.

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell." Bonnie said with venom in her tone. "It's not that easy, especially under duress."

I sighed as Klaus came to stand behind me. He casually put an arm around my waist, and I realized lately that I don't even react anymore to him touching me. Before I used to shudder or flinch, but now it was like second nature. This was a bothering realization.

"You've been warned." Klaus said leaning down towards Bonnie. "If you're looking for a way to send for help I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

I sent Klaus a glare since that wasn't something I wanted to hear. I really should start drawing boundary lines with him. Even if he'd probably ignore them.

"This is the spell." Bonnie said while standing. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough."

She walked away from Klaus, and I didn't blame her one bit. He was being a complete dick at this point of time.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie." Klaus said following after her. "Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard."

Bonnie just continued staring at him with hatred as I wished she'd hurry and give him what he wanted.

"Very well," Klaus began pulling out his cell phone. "Kol, how's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?"

I looked at Klaus confused as I wondered what he had going on now. Realization then hit me as I remembered Kol went to Denver to monitor Jeremy. Brigita was there as well, which hopefully meant she was keeping the younger Gilbert safe. Klaus then showed Bonnie his phone that had Jeremy there with a dog.

"There's Jeremy." Klaus whispered to her. "Playing fetch with his new puppy. Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

He then pulled back seeming pleased with himself, but when he saw my glare he sighed.

"Thank-you, Kol." Klaus said to his brother. "We'll be in touch."

"So, Bonnie, about that spell." Klaus said.

"She'll do it, Klaus, just enough with the threats." I said getting tired of this game. "I think you made your point."

Klaus sighed as he turned to me, and I knew he probably wouldn't listen no matter what I said. However, I was putting my foot down. I've done things his way too much for my liking, and now it's time to do things my way.

"I don't see why you're still trying to protect them, love." Klaus said. "They left you to rot in a crypt just to kill my siblings and I."

"No, they left me to die in a crypt." I corrected. "And I'm very much aware of what they've done, Klaus."

"What do you mean 'die', Aurora?" Klaus asked stepping into my personal space.

I sighed knowing I should have kept my mouth shut, but he was going to find out eventually, right? Okay, maybe he wouldn't have, but it's too late now.

"The reason why I can't let you or your family die is because…if an Original dies every vampire sired from their bloodline dies along with them." I said.

Klaus stared at me for a moment then he turned to Bonnie who has yet to do the spell.

"Bonnie, I suggest doing the spell then." Klaus said. "Unless you want to take the chance of all your friends dying."

Bonnie sighed though she nodded her head, and I let out a sigh of relief. I then gasped as darkness took over me. It was split second vision, and I was back the next second.

"Love, what is it?" Klaus asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is Finn?" I asked. "Where the hell is your brother?"

Klaus looked slightly alarmed as I pushed him away from me to head out.

"I'm coming with you." Klaus said about to follow.

"No, you stay here make sure the spell is done." I said firmly. "I need to get to Finn now before Stefan does something extremely stupid."

* * *

I arrived at the alley right behind the Grill to see Stefan holding Sage down as Elena shot Finn. I saw Matt coming towards him with a white oak stake, and I acted on instinct. I rushed forward putting myself between Finn and the stake. I gasped feeling the wood lightly scrape against my heart.

"Rory, oh my God!" Matt said.

I coughed with blood coming from my mouth as I dropped down onto the ground.

"Rory." Elena cried kneeling beside me. "Oh, God, Rory, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry."

She continued to cry over me when Finn was suddenly leaning over me, and he looked worried. Stefan and Sage joined us as Finn ripped the stake from my chest.

"Go." I said pushing on Finn's chest. "Go."

He nodded though instead of running off with Sage like I thought he would, he picked me up. The world blurred around us when I noticed we entered the mansion.

"Niklaus! Rebekah!" Finn called.

There were whooshing noises with Klaus and Rebekah both appearing in my line of sight.

"What the hell happened?" Klaus demanded.

"We'll talk after we take care of Rory." Rebekah said.

I was then moved into the room where Bonnie was, and she gasped seeing me. Finn set me down, and Klaus kneeled beside me blocking me from the others.

"What happened?" He repeated glancing up at Finn and Sage.

"Stefan Salvatore and his human friends tried to stake Finn and she jumped in the way." Sage explained.

"Why would she do that?" Rebekah said. "Only white oak stakes can kill us."

"They have white oak stakes." I said as I started feeling better.

Everyone looked at me as I tried sitting up, but Klaus gently pushed me back down.

"Rest, sweetheart." Klaus said. "You were nearly killed tonight…by your darling friends."

I shook my head as I turned on my side to look at Klaus in the eye. He reached forward brushing my hair back while he ignored the others.

"They made stakes out of the sign that was to be used for the Wickery Bridge." I said. "There's twelve of them, Klaus. They have twelve weapons to kill your family. To kill all vampires."

Klaus's face set in anger as he turned to look at Bonnie who was staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to go to your friends, and tell them what Aurora knows." Klaus said. "Tell them if my family and I die then they die."

Bonnie looked to me, and I nodded my head. She grabbed her things then rushed from the room as I sat up.

"I'm going home." I said. "I'm covered in blood, I need a shower, I need some blood, and then I need to rest. You have fun doing your plotting and scheming, but I don't want any harm to fall on my friends."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me as I stood up with my arms wrapped around myself.

"Give Aurora and I a moment." Klaus said glancing at his siblings and Sage. "We need to talk."

Rebekah didn't seemed to fond of leaving me, but she did nod her head. She left with Sage following, but Finn didn't move at first.

"Thank-you." Finn said looking at me with sincerity.

"No problem, Finn, but for the record I didn't do it for you." I said grinning. "I did it for the vampires sired from your line, and for your family. Though since you kind of owe me then do me the favor of not being the sacrificial lamb for your mother."

Finn smiled nodding his head before leaving Klaus and I alone. I sighed knowing this talk wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I don't understand you, sweetheart." Klaus said. "Your friends have turned their backs on you over and over. One of them almost killed you tonight, but you still don't want them hurt."

"My friends and I have just hit a rough patch." I said shrugging. "Doesn't mean I want them hurt or dead. Besides, I was staked because I stepped into the middle, so that makes it my fault."

Klaus shook his head looking even more angered, and I was actually a little scared on what he might do.

"You could have died tonight." Klaus said. "So, I want you to stop."

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Protecting my family." Klaus clarified.

I was even more confused now as my brows knitted together. Does he really think I'll stop doing something just because he wants me to?

"You don't want my help?" I asked. "The people who want you dead, which there are many, have twelve white oak stakes to kill you. You need all the help you can get."

Klaus was suddenly in my face causing me to take a step back, but he grabbed my arm to keep me still.

"I can take care of my family without your help." Klaus growled. "I will not have you get killed just because you think you have to take care of us. If anyone needs taken care it's you, sweetheart."

I felt anger build up inside me since I didn't really like that he was implying that I'm incapable of looking out for myself.

"I don't need taken care of." I spat.

"Oh, really?" Klaus questioned. "Considering all the times you've been hurt and nearly died I'd say otherwise."

Now I was really getting pissed off, and I was really about to cause some violence.

"Well, I don't care what you say." I said jerking my arm from his grip. "I'll do whatever I want to do, and you can't make me stop trying to help."

"I can stop you, Aurora, and if I have to lock you away somewhere to do it then I will." Klaus said.

"I'm not your siblings, Klaus." I snapped. "You can't lock me away, and then let me go whenever you feel like it."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say because he slammed me into the wall. I hissed in pain knowing I was going to be bruised for at least five seconds.

"I am quite aware you're not my siblings, sweetheart." Klaus said. "Now, are you going to do as I ask or am I going to have to force you?"

"Why do you even care?!" I demanded glaring at Klaus. "If I die then I die. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because, love, I care you for you, and I know you care for me." Klaus said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. I quickly realized he was right, and that scared me. I care about Klaus…more than I have anyone else.

"Then you should know I can't let you do this alone." I said looking into his eyes. "I have to help you, Klaus, because I care."

Klaus stared into my eyes for a long moment before he sighed looking down.

"Fine, but you stay by my side if and when we leave this house." Klaus said. "And you will be staying here until all this blows over."

I frowned not liking the thought of being a prisoner in here for any amount of time, but I knew it was going to be the best I was going to get.

"Fine." I agreed. "Now if you'd excuse me I need to make a call."

Just as I said that my phone started ringing it, and I looked seeing it was Matt.

"Hey, Matt." I said as I answered.

_ "Rory, thank God." _Matt replied on his end. _"I thought…I thought I killed you." _

I saw how Klaus's eyes narrowed, and I frowned knowing it wasn't good Klaus knew exactly who wielded the stake.

"I'm fine, Matty." I assured him. "My shirt is ruined though."

Matt chuckled weakly on his end, and it was better than nothing. I then remembered Bonnie, so I needed to ask if he knew anything.

"Um, have you heard from Bonnie?" I asked.

_ "Yeah, she sent a text message to all of us to meet at the Salvatore Boarding house." _Matt said. _"We know everything. Why you've been protecting the Originals, I mean."_

I sighed hoping this meant they'd all just give up on trying to kill the Originals.

_ "Rory, I really am so sorry." _Matt said. _"I never wanted to hurt you."_

I felt tears prick my eyes when hearing how broken Matt sounded. He was the only one out of us who was truly a good person. He had no dark side, or at least his dark side was so small it was barely visible.

"I know, Matt." I said. "I'm not angry or upset at you."

Klaus scoffed rolling his eyes, and I sent him a look that told him to keep quiet.

_ "You should be though." _Matt said. _"You should be angry at all of us."_

Klaus nodded his head in agreement, and I rolled my eyes while turning away from him.

_ "You've been trying to keep our friends safe, and most of us just made you out to be the enemy." _Matt continued. _"We all messed up big time, but you automatically forgave us."_

"Well, I did 'side' with Klaus, so you guys have a right to be angry with me." I said.

_ "No, we don't." _Matt argued. _"You're too nice a person for your own good, Rory. You'd suffer alone forever if it meant keeping those you care about safe. You'd let us hate you until the rest of eternity if it meant keeping us safe. We're the ones who are in the wrong, and you have every right to be mad at us and hate us. But since this is you we're talking about I know that you'd never hate us. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the last few months of craziness, and I'm sorry I thought for even a second that you really did betray us."_

The tears we're rolling down my cheeks now, but I was smiling. It meant so much to me to hear Matt say these things. It made me feel so happy to know he still cared for me as a friend.

_ "Matt, give me the phone." _I heard Caroline said.

I heard the phone switch hands as I wiped the tears from my eyes the best I could.

_ "Rory, are you alright?" _Caroline asked. _"I heard what happened. I almost had a heart attack!" _

"I'm alright, Caroline." I said. "I'm really just tired right now."

_ "Well, that's completely understandable." _Caroline said. _"I'm just so glad you're alright. And tomorrow I am coming over to your place, and we're going to talk. Just catch up and just talk. We need to."_

I glanced at Klaus, and he shook his head causing me to sigh in exasperation.

"Sorry, Care, but I am currently being held against my will at Klaus's place." I said. "He said it's to protect me from getting myself killed. Personally, I think he's overreacting."

_ "Is it bad of me to agree with him?" _Caroline asked sounding sheepish.

"Come on, Care, I don't need to be watched out for." I complained.

_ "You almost died tonight, so I'd say you do." _Caroline retorted.

I frowned glancing at Klaus again who looked very smug at the moment. Oh, how I'd love to wipe that smirk from his face.

"Well, I'll talk to you when I can." I said to Caroline. "I really just want to get a shower then go to bed."

_ "Okay, I'll check in with you tomorrow." _Caroline said. _"Rory, we love you. I hope you know that."_

"I do know, Caroline." I assured her. "I do."

We then hung up, and I sighed placing my phone in my pocket. I turned to Klaus with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Where is my room? And what am I supposed to wear?" I asked him.

"I will give you one of the guestrooms, and I am sure Rebekah will loan you something comfortable to sleep in." Klaus said putting an arm around my waist.

He guided me from the room, and we passed the through the room where Rebekah was keeping Damon.

"Dammit, I forgot all about you." I said to Damon who glanced up. "Klaus, can you please get Rebekah to let him go?"

"But, love, he's the perfect leverage to get those white oak stakes back." Klaus said grinning. "I'm sure Stefan will arrive soon to make a deal shortly. Don't think that your friends are suddenly going to not want to kill me just because they know they might die if they kill me. They'll try something else without a doubt."

I sighed feeling a headache coming on, and I just begged for some kind of higher power to help me out.

"Ya know, I'm too tired for this." I said. "I'll deal with all this shit in the morning. Lead on to my room, Hybrid boy."


	24. Chapter 24

TG15: This is the longest chapter I've ever written :D I'm proud of myself, and I hope you like it. After this one there will be only one more chapter until season three comes to a close. Speaking of closing, I am closing the poll that determines Klaus and Rory's baby's gender. IT'S A GIRL! But the child will not be born for a while, so don't be expecting Rory to be pregnat anytime soon. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I turned over on my temporary bed about to catch a few more minutes of sleep when I noticed my pillow felt a little firmer than it did before. My eyes snapped open, and I glanced up seeing Klaus smirking down on me.

"Good-morning, love, pleasant sleep?" He asked.

I gasped jumping away from him while wrapping the covers around me tightly. Klaus just propped himself up on the pillows looking at ease as if he wasn't evading my space.

"Klaus, what the hell?" I demanded.

He chuckled seeming amused by my flustered form, and I wouldn't put it past him if he was.

"I came to check on you, love." Klaus said with a shrug. "You've been sleeping for a long time."

"What?" I asked surprised.

I looked at the clock by the bed seeing it was almost ten. I threw the covers off jumping up from the bed. I went over to where I had my cloths placed out, and I frowned seeing all the blood on my shirt.

"What are you doing, Aurora?" Klaus asked from where he still laid on my bed.

"I am late for school, and I've missed enough." I said gathering my cloths. "They might fail me." I added with horror.

I turned around about to head to the bathroom, but Klaus blocked my path.

"Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart, you going to school isn't part of the agreement." Klaus pointed out. "You are to stay in the house or by my side until things are settled. But don't worry it should be over soon."

I looked at him confused since I didn't get how it was anywhere close to over.

"Stefan came over last to trade the stakes for his brother, but he tried to tell me there were only nine." Klaus informed me. "He tried to stake me with one, so now we have ten white oak stakes destroyed. Stefan has promised to bring me the other two. He says he's sorry by the way."

I sighed glad that Damon was no longer hanging by animal traps while bleeding.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked. "Besides my house because I need clean cloths. I refuse to go anywhere with this bloody shirt."

"Very well, love." Klaus said. "Now let's hurry up, we have to visit Stefan to make sure we get the other stakes."

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

"I told you that I needed to come with you." I said to Kol while looking at the hole in his shirt.

"Yes, I know, Darling." Kol said as he sat up from the ground. "But Jeremy would have been wondering why you were here."

I sighed knowing he was right, but still I've been bored ever since we got here. Having to lay low whenever Kol went out to pretend to be Jeremy's friend.

"I'm just really bored." I said pouting.

Kol chuckled as he stood up off the ground then offered me his hand. I took it allowing him to help me up.

"Well, sweetheart, things are about to become exciting." Kol said.

"We need to call Klaus and Rory." I pointed out.

Kol sighed looking annoyed at the thought of having to call his brother, but he did nod pulling out his phone.

"Nik is not going to be happy." Kol said.

"Maybe Rory can cheer him up." I said with a giggle.

Kol laughed with me as we pictured Aurora having to calm down Klaus. I knew my cousin didn't notice, but she did have a big affect on Klaus's moods.

"We can only hope." Kol said.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

Klaus and I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House after being at my place, and it feels great to be in clean cloths. I was wearing black tights, a gray sweater dress, black boots, and a wool hat. I really really hated cold weather. I walked into the parlor first, and found one of the stakes laying on the table.

"One down." I said picking it up. "Where's the other?"

"Where indeed?" Klaus asked plucking the one I had from my hand.

I then heard voices coming from downstairs, so that's where I headed. Klaus took the lead, however, making me roll my eyes. As we got closer I could hear Alaric speaking with Stefan.

"He's the darkest parts of you." Stefan was saying to Alaric as we made it to the door. "The parts we all have."

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus asked grinning.

Stefan quickly stood up on the defense, and Alaric stood up behind him looking cautious.

"Oh, and I, uh, found this upstairs." Klaus said holding up the stake while giving it a shake. "Now, by my count there should be one more."

"Well, it's gonna take more time." Stefan explained.

"Why? Because you're waiting for that one to pass out?" Klaus asked "No, thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

I sighed wishing things could do down smoothly just once, but no, the universe liked screwing with me.

"Then you won't know the location of the other stake." Stefan pointed out.

"I can live with that." Klaus said about to step forward.

I decided to intervene as I stepped in between Klaus and Stefan. I placed a hand on Klaus's chest, and he stopped to look down at me.

"I can't." I said. "You know what will happen if an Original is killed. Do you really want to risk all those lives?"

Klaus sighed looking away, but I knew he understood what I was saying. I stepped back from him while turning to Alaric.

"I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really not rather find out by dying." Stefan said. "So, why don't we find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?"

I thought about telling him it was Klaus we descended from, but that meant the others would be open game for them. It was sad I knew my friends that well.

"So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake?" Klaus asked. "And to get it we need you to pass out." He added pointing to Alaric.

I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Which means I fell totally justified doing this:" Klaus went on.

He then hurried over, and snapped Alaric's neck. I sighed watching as Alaric's body fell.

"There, sleeping like a baby." Klaus said.

"I could have seen into his head if you'd be more patience." I said frowning. "There was no point in that."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders then told Stefan we'd be in touch. I glanced down at Alaric again feeling sorry for what's happening to him. He's a kind man, but all this stuff is happening to him. I knelt down beside him placing a hand on top his head.

"Love, what are you doing?" Klaus asked.

I didn't reply as I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the stake that Alaric's other half hid. I took a calming breath as I searched through this memories. It was then like I hit a wall of some sort, and I gasped in pain as whatever was blocking his thoughts started fighting me. I felt myself being jerked away from Alaric, which caused me to lose my connection. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, and then I looked up at Klaus as he held me against his chest.

"What happened?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"His mind…something is blocking me from seeing to deep." I explained. "There was like a barrier, and when I tried to push through it fought against me. I won't be able to see where the stake is."

I felt extremely angry at this thought since I was practically useless. I just wanted all this to be over, and I wanted everyone to stop getting hurt.

"Then Stefan will just have to get the information the old fashion way." Klaus said.

I nodded my head though I wasn't too pleased with the idea with Alaric having to be hurt.

"Maybe I can try again when he wakes up." I suggested.

"No," Klaus said firmly. "We'll leave everything to Stefan, and hope he gets results. If not then I'll have a go."

* * *

"So, where is Finn and Sage?" I asked Klaus as we returned to his place.

"Sage dragged my brother away for a tour of the world." Klaus said with a roll of his eyes. "They have 900 years to make up for."

"I actually feel sorry for Finn." I said meaning it.

Klaus chuckled then took my coat for me to hang up in the closet before we continued farther into the house. I then sighed as I hoped things did work out in the end. I then heard a heartbeat coming from inside the house making me pause. Klaus stopped next to me when a thudding noise happened. We walked into the next room to see Esther collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"She's dead." Rebekah replied.

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

"You know, when I decided to come along I didn't think we'd be doing this." I said looking at Mary's corpse that was pinned to the wall. "It's kind of creepy."

Kol chuckled from where he sat in the corner by the lamp, which was our only light in the room.

"You are actually taking it quite well, darling." Kol said.

"When you grow up around the supernatural all your life death is something you grow accustomed to." I said shrugging.

Then before Kol replied he seemed to hear something. He placed his fingers to his lips to single for me to be quiet as he stood. He ushered me into the next room, and then shut the door after me. I saw the light turn off in his room leaving us in complete darkness. I heard footsteps enter the house, and I knew it was Damon and Elena. I spread out my sight, and I saw Jeremy was outside. I heard Elena and Damon talking, but I couldn't make out their exact words. I then heard them go into the room Kol was waiting.

"Mary." I heard Damon say.

"Quite contrary." Kol replied.

I almost giggled, but I held it back as Kol switched the light on in the other room.

"Shame about Mary." Kol said. "She used to be a blast."

I heard him get up from the chair, and I heard more feet shuffle away from his position.

"I don't know what quite happened." Kol said. "I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol corrected. "I think I did. But no, wait maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. Let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

I heard Damon grunt the next moment as Kol's bat made contact with his leg. I heard more hitting and grunts of pain, and I winced knowing it had to hurt.

"Elena, get out of here." Damon ordered.

I made my appearance now as I came into the room to block Elena's escape.

"Blue?" She asked sounding surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't let you go running off to get Jeremy." I said. "I'd rather not have him involved."

Elena went to run around me, but I grabbed her then pinned her arms behind her back.

"I'm might be a sixteen year old girl, but I can hurt you." I said. "Please, don't make me."

Damon got up heading in my direction, but Kol grabbed him then threw him down.

"Relax, darling, I just want us to be even." Kol said chuckling. "You snapped my neck. You almost killed my brother. And then you humiliated me."

Kol then hammered his bat into Damon's side, and Damon grunted in pain as his bones broke.

"There." Kol said after the fourth hit. "Now we're even."

Kol then turned me to holding out his hand, and I let go of Elena to take his hand. He led us from the room, and I had to step over Damon's body to leave.

"Now that we are done with our part, darling, let us go have fun." Kol said.

"Aren't we returning to Mystic Falls?" I asked confused.

"Not just yet." Kol said.

"Okay, then we have to introduce to the magic that is the present." I said grinning excitedly. "Let's go, Kol Miner."

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

"That was Brigita and Kol." I said walking into the Salvatore parlor. "Everything was taken care of. Scary Mary is dead."

"Scary Mary?" Rebekah asked me.

"That's what Brigita called her." I said shrugging.

Klaus only smiled as the three of us waited on Stefan to come back from downstairs. Evilaric has already confessed the location of the stake now we just have to get it. Stefan came walking by the parlor with his phone in hand, but he paused when noticing us. He turned towards us as I leaned against the back of the table behind me.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Klaus asked grinning.

Rebekah grinned as well as I hoped this meant everything was finally over with. After exchanging a few words Rebekah went down to collect Alaric, which sent off a warning signal in my brain. I mentally shook my head knowing I was really starting to get paranoid. Klaus then went to pour himself a drink as Stefan kind of stood off to the side awkwardly. Stefan looked at me seeming on debating on saying something.

"Drink, Aurora?" Klaus asked holding out a glass.

"No, it isn't good for my head." I replied.

Klaus chuckled then kept the drink for himself. Rebekah then returned with Alaric, and my eyes silently widened seeing all the blood.

"It's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan?" Klaus asked. "I would have been more gentle."

I snorted in amusement since that was pretty funny in my opinion. Klaus be gentle? It's just a laugh.

"I'm going to take him to the caves." Rebekah said. "You're going to go in and fetch me the stake. And if you think you can hide, you're wrong."

Rebekah then left while pushing Alaric along with her. I wanted to follow, but I knew Klaus wouldn't let me.

"Then there was one." Klaus said. "I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore."

"So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus?" Stefan asked. "You gonna kill me?"

"No, he's not." I answered before Klaus could even open his mouth.

Klaus frowned at me then sighed as he welcomed himself to get comfortable in one of the couches.

"Fine, I'm not." Klaus said practically pouting.

"Good boy." I said sitting on the other end of the couch. "Now all I have to worry about is dealing with Caroline tomorrow. I might use that last stake on myself."

"Why would you do that, love?" Klaus asked. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"The dance." I replied.

* * *

"So, you're leaving once Rebekah returns with the stake?" I asked as casually as possible.

I was currently watching Klaus paint by the fireplace the day after finally getting Alaric's evil side to fess up.

"Yes, I believe it's time my sister and I leave this one pony town." Klaus replied still concentrating on his painting.

I nodded my head while lightly biting my lip. I felt like I needed to say something, but I didn't know what.

"You could come with us." Klaus said looking away from his painting to me.

This surprised me as I stiffened while wondering if he was being serious. Even if he was…I couldn't leave Mystic Falls. At least not yet. I want to finish school with my friends if I had them by the end of the year.

"I can't." I said truly sad. "I have to stay here, Klaus."

Klaus nodded his head though he seemed a little upset. He then went back to working on his painting as silence fell between us. Rebekah finally returned after what's seemed like forever.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." Rebekah replied easily then held up said stake. "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

Klaus abandoned his painting for a moment as Rebekah came farther into the room. I watched her still feeling like something was off, but I shook it off again.

"That's it?" Klaus asked grinning.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us." Rebekah said. "Now do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

Klaus took the stake then threw it into the fireplace where it instantly caught fire. I felt my heart squeeze painfully knowing they really were going to be leaving now.

"Well, I better go." I said smiling the best I could. "I have to meet Caroline in an hour."

I grabbed my coat then looked at Klaus who was looking at me as well. I walked up to Klaus, and I leaned up kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye, Klaus." I said.

I then forced my smile a bit wider while turning towards to Rebekah. She looked at me seeming confused before I hugged her.

"Goodbye, Bekah." I said. "I'm glad we became friends."

I then left before the tears entered my eyes because I knew I was going to cry if I stayed. It was probably for the best.

* * *

"Wait, Klaus asked you to run away with him?" Caroline asked me rather loudly.

I hushed her as many people started looking in our direction. Caroline apologized sheepishly as I questioned why I told her in the middle of the gym while everyone was around setting up for the dance.

"He didn't ask me to 'run' away with him." I corrected. "He just told me I could…join him and Rebekah when he left."

"Same thing." Caroline said with a slight grin. "Do you realize what this means, Rory?"

I looked at her clearly not following her thought pattern, which caused her to sigh.

"Klaus has a thing for you!" Caroline exclaimed.

I winced when once again her outburst earned many curious stares. Caroline apologized again though the smile remained on her face.

"Klaus has a thing for who?" Elena asked joining us.

"Klaus has a thing for Rory, and asked her to run away with him." Caroline practically squealed.

Elena's mouth nearly dropped open as she looked at me for confirmation to what Caroline was saying.

"He didn't ask me to run away with him like some kind of fairytale." I corrected once again. "He invited me to go along with him."

"Same thing." Elena retorted.

"Told you." Caroline said smugly.

I sighed running my hand through my hair as I wondered why I brought this up in the first place.

"And I already know Klaus has a 'thing' for me." I said hesitantly. "He told me at the Ball that he 'fancies' me."

Caroline squealed grabbing my arm as she did this little jumping action, which had me question her sanity.

"But it doesn't matter now." I continued as I opened a box holding decorations for the dance. "He's leaving."

I frowned as the sadness I felt earlier was returning, and I hated feeling sad. Sad felt like full on grief or despair as a vampire. Caroline looked at me knowingly as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How does him leaving make you feel?" Elena asked.

"I feel…sad." I said using the most obvious emotion I was feeling as an example. "A part of me now feels empty. I feel as if I've lost something."

I shook my head not really wanting to talk about the sadness I was feeling. If I talked about it then it became worse.

"Maybe it's for the best, Rory." Elena said as she rubbed my arm soothingly. "Klaus…isn't exactly a good guy."

"I know that, Elena, but none of us vampires are good people." I pointed out. "I know Klaus has done horrible things to everyone and this town, but…he isn't just some monster. The time I spent with him let me see another side of Klaus."

I paused thinking about the times Klaus was there when I needed someone, and the times when he made me feel better when I just wanted to cry.

"He's…a lot like me." I said looking up at my friends. "He understands parts of me that no one else ever has. He's different, and brings something to my life that I can't even explain. I just feel so safe in his presence as ironic as that is."

"Oh, my God, Rory." Caroline said looking in awe. "I think you love Klaus."

I looked at her in surprise then to Elena who nodded her head in agreement. Did I really love Klaus? I've just recently admitted to caring for him. But I do think I love him. I'm just drawn to him for reason I can't explain.

"Even if I am in love with Klaus it doesn't change the fact that he's leaving." I said shaking my head.

"You should tell him." Caroline said.

"And then what?" I asked. "Ask him to stay? I don't think that's a good idea. Everyone here wants him dead, and he isn't bashful in killing those who want him dead. I don't want to have to be stuck in the middle of a never ending war."

Caroline pouted though I did know she knew I had a very valid point. I didn't want anyone dead because the man I have deep feelings for murdered them.

"Anyway," I began, needing a subject change. "What kind of drama have I missed with you guys?"

"Well, Alaric left town because he thinks it's best for all of us." Elena told Caroline and I. "Apparently, he needs time to get things together."

I nodded my head as Caroline lead us through the gym to check how the decorating was going.

"So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together." Caroline said. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I just-I wish there was something I could do." Elena said.

I completely understood that feeling, and I hate that feeling to my very core. We stopped at a small table that had some decorations laid across it.

"Where do you want me to hang this?" Elena asked grabbing a ugly looking chandler.

"Agh, you know what?" Caroline asked while grabbing the chandler. "If Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she should've shown up to do it herself."

Elena and I chuckled as Caroline turned to hand the ugly ceiling decoration to a passing student.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning her sights on Jeremy and Matt. "You can't just hang them. They're supposed to trickle down."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Matt and Jeremy chuckled amused by Caroline's outburst.

"Trickle down." Matt quoted.

"Look at them, all bromancey." Caroline commented.

I chuckled thinking it was cute, but I wasn't about to say that aloud. I didn't want to freak out the two bromancers.

"Yeah, I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust." Elena said. "He got him his old job back at the Grill."

Caroline turned looking slightly concerned, which confused me a little. What was wrong with Matt and Jeremy hanging?

"That was nice of him." Caroline said.

Yes, that was good of him. But I was still confused on why Caroline was feeling concerned.

"Mm-hmm, Jeremy's got a lot on his mind." Elena said. "The whole thing Alaric has got him stressed out."

"You sure it had nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?" Caroline asked.

"What?" I asked eyes wide.

Elena looked down with slight guilt on her face as Caroline told me what Elena told her. I was completely shocked to hear about this. I felt extremely confused and out of the loop.

"I didn't tell you so you could torture me with it." Elena said.

"Ah, what are friends for?" Caroline asked while holding some folded white cloths in her hands.

I chuckled as I searched through more boxes to find some real feathery boas. That reminded me that I needed one for my dress tonight. I could probably find one in the attic at home.

"So, who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline asked.

I glanced up at her wondering if she was talking to me or Elena or the both of us.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked while draping a black boa around her neck. "I thought you, Rory, Bonnie, and I were going as girl dates."

She wrapped the black boa around her neck a few times, and I smiled at the 'smoldering' look she was giving Caroline.

"Heh, Bonnie has a date." Caroline said grinning.

She explained that Jamie called wanting to see Bonnie, and Bonnie just decided to ask him.

"And Rory is going with Matt." Caroline said.

"I am?" I asked. "I am." I stated when Caroline gave me a look.

Elena blinked seeming confused as I turned towards Matt and Jeremy as they continued working.

"Hey, Matt, just so you know you're my date for tonight." I said to him.

He looked at me confused, but when I pointed towards Caroline he seemed to understand.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at early cause I still have to do Caroline's bidding." Matt said grinning.

* * *

"Everything seems to be going great." I said looking around the gym as everyone danced. "I hope you do know that you will have to dance with me before the night is up, Matty."

Matt chuckled as he poured some ice into the punch bowl. Caroline then came up with a grin on her face.

"Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?" Caroline asked.

"It's nice to hear it, but believe me I already know how amazingly awesome I am." I said cheekily.

Caroline giggled lightly swatting me with her hand as Matt turned around to face us.

"Yeah, I'm one of the good ones." Matt said. "I know. Why the compliments? What else do you want?"

"I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately." Caroline said.

"And your point is…" Matt trailed off.

"One way or the other, she's pretty much spoken for." Caroline said.

Ah, now I understand why Caroline was showing concern today when Elena said Matt was helping Jeremy out for her.

"Elena's my friend, Caroline." Matt said. "I'm just looking out for her."

"And I'm just looking out for you." Caroline said. "Because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire."

Oh, how true that was. I remained silent though as I glanced at Matt to see what he'd say. I then saw Tyler coming in shaking hands with his friends, and my mouth dropped.

"What is he doing here?" Matt asked seeing him too.

Caroline looked shocked too then she went to confront her insane hybrid boyfriend.

"Well, then." I said. "Things certainly have just changed."

Matt nodded his head as the music suddenly turned into a slow song. I smiled looking to Matt who groaned knowing what I was going to ask.

"Come on, Matt." I said. "I think you can take a break and give me one dance. And it's a slow one, so I think you're safe from embarrassing yourself."

Matt sighed though he did smile then hold out his hand to me. I smiled taking his hand, and he led us out to the dance floor.

"So, I heard about your talk with Caroline and Elena." Matt said as we danced.

"How could you not?" I asked chuckling weakly. "She pretty much yelled it to the world."

"I'm not just talking about in the gym." Matt said. "Caroline practically told me everything when I asked her about it after you left."

I looked down as I wondered what Matt thought about hearing I have feelings for Klaus.

"Rory, you need to tell him." Matt said.

I looked up surprised since that was the last thing I expected Matt to be saying.

"What?" I asked.

"Rory, you're my friend, and I want you to be happy." Matt said. "Even if it's with the homicidal Original hybrid. Out of all of us you deserve some happiness the most."

I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes, and I cursed my heightened vampire emotions.

"I'm scared to tell him, Matt." I admitted in a whisper. "I'm scared to give into my emotions. I don't want…to let myself love him if I think he might just disappear someday."

"You're afraid of him leaving…like your parents." Matt concluded.

I nodded my head while feeling a bit embarrassed to be admitting these things out loud.

"When my parents left I believed everyone leaves at some point." I said. "When my parents left I pushed you all away, so I wouldn't have to wait for you guys to leave me. I'm afraid of not being good enough. I'm afraid I'm not enough to hold on you guys let alone him."

A tear slid down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away while careful of my make-up.

"Hey," Matt said getting me to look up at him. "You, Aurora Daniels, are the most amazing person I know, and anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot."

A smile found its way to my face as I thanked anyone who was listening for Matt Donovan.

"Have I told you that you are the best kind of friend to have?" I asked.

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it." Matt joked.

We shared a laugh, but when I glanced over Matt's shoulder my laugh caught in my throat. Standing behind Matt was Klaus dressed in a white suit.

"Klaus." I said.

Matt and I stopped dancing, and Matt turned seeing Klaus for himself. Matt kept an arm around my waist as Klaus stepped toward us.

"Hello, sweetheart." Klaus said grinning then glanced at Matt. "Mind if I cut in, mate?"

Matt looked to me, and I nodded so Matt stepped back before leaving. Klaus held out his hand to me, and I took it hesitantly.

"You look stunning, love." Klaus complimented as he pulled me close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked since I had to know. "I thought you and Bekah were leaving."

"Yes, well, my little sister convinced me to come to this school dance." Klaus said.

Then where was Rebekah? I haven't seen her since this morning when I left his house.

"I will have to thank her later." Klaus added while eyeing me.

I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks, and Klaus smirked seemingly noticing this.

"So, Aurora, any chance I might be able to get you to reconsider on staying here?" Klaus asked casually.

"I can't leave, Klaus, at least not yet." I said. "I want to finish high school as silly as that sounds, and I'm not even sure if I want to go to college though I'd like to. I guess there really isn't a point in going when I'm a vampire, and I have all the time in the world."

"Which means we have all the time to see the world together once you're done." Klaus said.

He was going to wait for me? I was going to reply when I noticed how close we drifted together. We were drifting even closer with our lips almost touching when Stefan appeared. I pulled back to look at Stefan as Klaus growled extremely annoyed.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Your mother's back." Was all Stefan said.

* * *

I stood outside looking at the salted boundary around the school. I sighed wishing that things could go right for me at least once. I was so close to kissing Klaus then of course something had to happen. The universe does really hate me. I then glanced back at the school knowing that Klaus was probably using his methods to get the Bonnie to work faster on the spell. I sighed as people walked right by me, past the boundary line. If they could do it then maybe I could. I am a hybrid after all, and I knew I could pass through the spelled circle from the night Esther first tried to kill her family.

"Might as well give it a try." I said.

I glanced around to make sure none of my friends or Klaus were around before trying to step over the boundary line. I got one foot over, and I smiled as I finished stepping over.

"Me: 1, Esther: 0." I said.

"Aurora, what are you doing?"

I jumped while whirling around to see Klaus and Stefan standing there looking at me.

"I'm about to go after Esther." I said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Klaus said.

"Well, I'm on this side of the barrier, so you can't exactly stop me, so yeah." I said grinning. "Here, hold all this for me."

I tossed the boa and my gloves at him, and he caught the items while glaring at me. I then turned around to leave when Matt and Jeremy joined me.

"Uh, where are you two going?" I asked them.

"After Esther." Jeremy said. "You don't even know where she is, so you have to go with us."

I looked at Matt and Jeremy then too Klaus and Stefan, and all four of them seemed smug. I then laughed at them, which confused them.

"She's at the Salvatore family crypt." I said. "Where she locked me up the first time she tried to murder her family. Now I'll be seeing you all later."

* * *

"Aurora, welcome." Esther greeted as I stepped into the crypt.

I looked seeing that Alaric was dead on the ground, and I cursed knowing I was too late.

"What have you done, Esther?" I asked. "How many times do I have to explain to you that killing your children is the wrong path?"

Esther didn't reply, and I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anything from her.

"You ready to be sent back?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am." she said calmly.

I didn't waste time in ripping her heart from her chest, which caused Elena to gasp. Esther dropped down to the ground as I tossed her heart to the side.

"Matt and Jeremy are on their way." I said to Elena. "And Alaric should wake soon."

Elena nodded her head then knelt down by the currently dead Alaric. I sighed as I looked at all the blood on my hand. I had only meant to snap her neck, but my anger got the best of me.

"What did she exactly do?" I asked Elena.

"Um…she's trying to turn Alaric into the ultimate hunter." Elena said.

I frowned since she wouldn't meet my gaze, and there was a waver in her voice. I shook my head since I wasn't in the mood to dig inside her head.

"If he completes transition he won't be able to be destroyed." Elena told me.

I frowned while placing the hand without the blood over my face as I felt the tears form. Knowing Alaric he wouldn't want this, and he would end up dying. I heard footsteps with Matt and Jeremy appeared.

"You missed out on all the fun, boys." I said. "It's over…maybe."

I looked at Elena pointedly, and she nodded her head. I then walked out of the crypt while taking Esther's body with me. I laid her carefully outside since there was no point in disrespecting the dead. Klaus appeared not longer after.

"I'm sorry." I said as he looked at the blood on my hand. "I might have let my anger get the best of me."

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping up to me.

I nodded my head then watched as Klaus picked up his mother's body. "I will see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Klaus said then vanished.

* * *

TG15: AH~ Klaus and Rory almost kissed, but then Stefan had to ruin it! Anywho~ don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 25

TG15: It's the end of season three! HURRAH! This is great! I made it short, and I combined the last two episodes. I hope you like. Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys that Rory's ballgown and her flapper dress for the decade dance are on my profile. Well, the links to to see the outfits are on my profile. So, go check that out. :D

* * *

"Rebekah, I love you and all, but this sucks." I said as I continued cleaning around the gym.

"Yes, well, just imagine how it is for me." Rebekah said. "I had planned the dance, and I didn't even get to it. Now I'm stuck with clean up."

I felt sympathetic towards her, and I rubbed her arm wishing she could have been to the dance. We then heard footsteps, and I turned seeing Caroline walking in.

"Where's Matt?" Caroline asked.

"He bailed." I said. "He got called into work last minute."

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline asked. "So, it's just us?"

I nodded my head as I tossed more cans into the recycling bin. I've been making a game out of it by using the cans as basketballs.

"Yes, and you're late." Rebekah said. "Clean-up committee started at 8:00."

I sighed knowing a cat-fight might start at any second. I really didn't want to break up a fight.

"It's like 8:02." Caroline said looking at her phone.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time, and I didn't even get to attend the dance _I_ organized." Rebekah said.

She then walked over to throw her recyclable items in the large bin. Caroline sighed then turned to Rebekah with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Caroline said sincerely. "I mean, I know you, like, hated her and everything…but still…I'm sorry."

Rebekah finished emptying her small trashcan as I wondered what she'd say.

"I'm sorry about your teacher." Rebekah said. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"He was." Caroline said.

I looked down refusing to get emotional over Alaric's death. I cried more than I ever wanted last night. If my family was here then I'd have a distraction. Thought Kol has practically kidnapped Brigita even if she was staying with him willingly. Then the problems back in Romania have yet to be resolved.

"I'm going to get started on the gym." Rebekah said then left.

Caroline and I exchanged a look then I tossed another can into the recycling bin.

"You should join the basketball team." Caroline said grinning.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." I said snorting. "I am a prima ballerina, or at least I was."

"Aren't you going to Julliard after we graduate?" Caroline asked.

"Ah, I'm not completely sure." I said honestly.

Our conversation was then cut off when we heard a loud crashing sound from the hallway. We rushed out not waiting, and I was surprised to see Alaric pinning Rebekah to the locker. I then hurried forward with Caroline, and the both of us ripped Alaric away from Rebekah. Caroline and I pinned Alaric to the lockers, and Rebekah staked him. When he didn't burst into flames or start dying we backed away. We then took off before he could even pull the stake from his chest. I was almost across the parking lot to my car when Alaric appeared and snapped my neck.

* * *

I blinked a few times as I slowly woke up from being dead the last few minutes or hours. I saw I was in Alaric's classroom, and I was very much aware of the pain in my hands. I winced seeing number two pencils stabbed into my hands into the desk.

"You're awake." Alaric said grinning. "Good, now I get to do this."

He dipped a white cloth into a beaker of liquid, and I frowned hoping that wasn't what I thought it was. When it touched my skin as he tied it around my mouth I cried out as it burned my skin. It was vervain.

"Oh, does that hurt?" Alaric asked. "Good."

He then went to stand in the back of the classroom as I tried to breath as little as possible. Every time I took a breath even if it was small it felt like I was gargling nails. I heard Alaric start to make a call as I tried to figure out what the hell he was doing.

_ "Whoever this is, it's not funny." _I heard Elena on the other end of the phone.

"Who else would it be?" Alaric asked her.

I tried to glance back at him, but I decided against it since I didn't know what else he might do.

_ "Ric?" _Elena questioned sounding stunned.

"Listen closely." Alaric said as he started walking to the front. "I'm at the school. I have Aurora. And if you wanna keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you're going I will kill her."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as actual fear griped my heart. Was this how I was going to die?

"So, Rory, tell me how many people have you killed?" Alaric asked conversationally. "Well, Esther is one."

I shook my head since I haven't killed anyone. I never killed a human before in my human or vampire life.

"Oh, that's right you're the only vampire with clean record." Alaric said chuckling. "Well, clean for a vampire."

I just looked down as I tried to concentrate on breathing little as possible and trying to keep calm. Things would be fine in the end. I just had to believe that.

* * *

I've been in Alaric's classroom with Vamplaric when we both heard the sounds of someone arriving.

"Right on time." Alaric said.

I lightly shook my head while wishing Elena would have just stayed away. I don't want her getting hurt because me. I heard Elena walk in closer, and I then gasped when I took too deep a breath. Elena then appeared in the doorway, and she took a moment to look at me.

"Rory." She said. "Let her go, Alaric." She added looking to our former teacher.

"Free her yourself." Alaric said.

I stared at Alaric knowing he wouldn't go through this trouble just to let me go. He wanted all vampires dead meaning me, so him letting me go was highly unlikely. Elena glanced at Alaric cautiously before she slowly made her way over to me.

"Hey." She said as she knelt down.

She rubbed my arm soothingly once before grabbing one of the pencils. She took a deep breath then started pulling the pencil out causing me to wince. Alaric then flitted over, and slammed the pencil back into my hand. I cried out which caused me to breath in more of the vervain making the pain even worse.

"You said that you would let her go." Elena said as she shot up.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Alaric asked. "Stop trusting vampires!"

Alaric then made Elena sit down as he went to make another phone call. I sat there watching him as he made a call to Stefan.

"Rory." Elena said reaching over to holding arm. "Everything is going to be okay. We'll get out of this, I promise."

I tried to smile the best I could through the pain, but I was pretty sure that I was going to die today. I haven't even told Klaus how I feel. We haven't even kissed. I looked down trying to hide my tears, but of course Elena saw them.

"Hey, look at me, Rory." Elena said. "Look at me."

I finally did look up at her, and I saw her own unshed tears as she tried to smile.

"I'm serious." Elena said. "We'll get out of this. Stefan and Damon and even Klaus will show up and save us."

Alaric chuckled as he finished his phone call with Stefan. He put his phone away then turned to Elena and I.

"Yes, they will come, but none of you vampires will be leaving alive." Alaric said grinning.

* * *

An hour or so passed with us all just sitting in the classroom as Alaric re-soaked the white cloth in vervain.

"No more." I practically begged. "Please, no more."

I couldn't believe I was actually begging, but I couldn't take anymore breathing in vervain. Alaric, who seemed to have no mercy left in him, didn't listen as he came up behind me to place the cloth back in place.

"Alaric, stop-" Elena tried as she stood.

"Sit down!" Alaric entered.

He shoved Elena back into the desk roughly, and I gave her an 'A' for effort for trying to help me.

"This keeps the vervain in her system." Alaric said as he brought the vervain soaked cloth closer. "It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath."

He tied it around my head, and as soon as it touched my cheeks I gasped out whimpers of pain. Elena reached over trying to comfort me in anyway she could.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Alaric.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric said.

He came to stand in front of Elena while holding the indestructible white oak stake that Elena had failed to mention to me last night.

"What?" Elena asked sounding appalled. "No."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena?" Alaric questioned her. "For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here's a vampire, Elena."

He gestured to me with the stake causing me to lightly flinch. Was I really that scared to die? No, I was scared to die with unfinished business. Alaric then held out the stake to Elena, which caused her eyes to widen.

"Kill her." Alaric said.

"This isn't what I want." Elena protested.

"Of course it is." Alaric said. "All those hours your spent training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Elena tried asking again.

I just wished she wouldn't try to provoke the psychotic vampire-vampire hunter. If he gets overly pissed off then it's goodbye world, hello Hell.

"Because you need me." Alaric said looking at her. "Because you're an eighteen-year-old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

Yeah, cause sticking my hands to the desk by stabbing pencils through them, and making me inhale something poisonous to vampires is totally right.

"Look at you. How is this right?" Elena asked gesturing to me.

"She's a murderer." Alaric said. "She killed Esther without even thinking about it, and she probably liked it. She also let Jenna die! Now how is that right?

What can I say? The bitch had that coming a very long time ago. Besides, I think I did the world a favor when I ripped Esther's heart from her chest. As for the Jenna situation I'd prefer that not to be mentioned.

"Listen, Elena, your parents led the Council." Alaric said. "It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead for six months before you undid it all."

That was harsh and hitting below the belt. If I wasn't stuck to a desk right now I'd attempt to kick his ass.

"You don't know anything about them." Elena said venomously.

"Why, am I wrong?" Alaric challenged her. "Do you actually think they'd be proud of you?"

Elena didn't have anything to say to that, which made me nervous. Alaric knelt down in front of Elena, so they'd be at eye level.

"If you don't side with the humans," Alaric said while sparing me glance. "Then you're just as bad as them."

He then stood, and I knew he was about to bring everything to the end. I just wished I could say some final goodbyes, but death doesn't wait for no man or woman in my case.

"Now kill her." Alaric said holding out the stake. "Or I'll do it for you, and I'll make it hurt."

When Elena didn't move at first he grabbed her roughly by the arm. He forced her to stand in front of me then shoved the stake in her hand. She looked at me looking ready to cry, and I just nodded to let her know it was okay. Elena then took a swing, but towards Alaric not me. Alaric caught her wrist easily, and I worried about what he might do to her.

"I thought I taught you better." He said lowering her hand.

"You did." Elena said.

Elena made a grab for the beaker of vervain, and she quickly smashed the entire content on to Alaric. As he dropped screaming in pain Elena hurried over to me. Elena ripped the pencils from my hands causing me to grunt in pain. She then removed the vervain before helping me from the desk.

"Get help." She said shoving me towards the door.

I rushed from the room then down the hall, but I paused when I heard Elena not following. Someone then grabbed me from behind, and I was going to scream out when the person covered my mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. It's me." Klaus whispered into my ear. "It's okay. You're safe."

I relaxed instantly against his chest as I thanked God he was there. He removed his hand from my mouth the stroked my hair away from me face.

"We'll save Elena." He said still whispering. "You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Klaus grabbed my forearm to whirl me around to face him directly

"Do you understand me?" Klaus demanded.

I slowly nodded my head knowing that there was no point in arguing with Klaus.

"Stay safe." I said cupping his face in my hands.

I leaned up placing my lips on his, and he instantly kissed back. He was then gone leaving me standing there with my hands at my sides. I then hurried up and left to head back to my house.

* * *

"Where is he?" I demanded barging into Elena's house.

I saw everyone freeze with shot glasses pressed against their lips. They all turned to me with wide eyes, and their looks didn't make me feel better.

"Rory." Caroline began while setting down her shot glass. "I can explain."

I shook my head not needed any other explanation. Instead of desiccating Alaric they did it to Klaus.

"Where did Damon and Stefan take him?" I demanded while stepping forward.

I really didn't want to force the information out of them, but I would do it if I had to.

"Rory, Klaus being gone is for the best." Elena tried.

"Yes, the best for you." I growled. "Now one thought about Rory as always."

The group flinched looking away with guilt written all over their faces. That didn't make me feel better in the slightest.

"Was that talk about wanting me to be happy all bullshit?" I asked turning to Matt. "Is this how things are always going to be? I watch out for everyone else, and I take the roads no one else wants to take since they want to get their hands clean, then I end up with the short end of the stick."

Everyone looked at me with a mix of surprise and guilt, and I knew they were surprised that I was pissed.

"You wanted me to get mad?" I asked. "Well, guess what? I'm beyond mad, I'm pissed."

"Rory, please try to understand." Caroline said standing. "Klaus has taken so much from us-

"Yeah, he has." I agreed. "I understand that. But what about all the things my own friends have done to me that I've forgiven you for? Damon killed me and turned me into a monster. When I saved you and Damon everyone hated my guts and abandoned me for an entire summer!"

More flinching happened, but I didn't care if I was hurting their feelings. I wanted them to hurt.

"The only reason Elena even spoke to me again because she wanted something from me, and don't deny it." I said pointing to Elena. "If you hadn't needed my help with Stefan you wouldn't have been civil with me at all. I could write a very long list of the wrongs that were done to me, but why waste the time? You all know what you've done."

"Rory, we're sorry." Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "Just tell us what you need us to do."

"Tell me where Klaus is being taken, so I can get him back." I said narrowing my eyes.

"No way!" Jeremy protested.

I glared at him heatedly, and he automatically backed up while looking scared. I'll admit I've never felt this much rage, and I've never fully given into my dark side. If I didn't get what I want, however, I'll do something very bad.

"I will take the information by force if I have to." I said. "I don't want to hurt any of you since I still think of you as my friends even through all the pain I've been through because of you all. I learned over the years just how precious friends are, so I don't want to lose you. I just want to get Klaus."

"Why, Daniels?" Tyler asked. "Why are you working so hard on getting Klaus back?"

"Because she loves him." Caroline said for me.

Tyler's eyes went wide as I felt the tears prick my eyes. I just want to get Klaus back. He was there when no one else was. He was the one person who understood the loneliness I've felt.

"Rory, we can't…we can't tell you." Elena said. "I'm sorry. We don't even know where Klaus is being taken."

I looked away nodding my head as I tried to hold the tears back. I just wanted to crawl in a ball right now and bawl my eyes out.

"Rory." Caroline tried while stepping forward.

I helped up my hand to ward her off as I took a step away from her and the others.

"I can't stay here." I said.

"What?" Matt asked looking shocked.

"I'm going to leave Mystic Falls behind." I said. "I can't stay here with you all. Not anymore."

I then ran out of there without looking back. I ran clean out of town, and didn't stop until I came to Whickery Bridge. I walked over to the edge then stepped onto the railing. I sat down looking down at the water. I then felt someone appear behind me, and I didn't have to glance behind me to know who it was.

"I almost died on this bridge." I said to Rebekah as she came to stand by me.

"How?" She asked.

"I almost jumped." I said.

Rebekah looked at me alarmed, but I didn't remove my eyes from the icy waters below.

"It was almost two years after my parents left me, and it was six months before Stefan came to Mystic Falls." I said.

"Around the time Elena's parents died." Rebekah said.

I nodded my head as I finally turned to glance at the only friend I felt like I had left.

"The loneliness just became too crippling, and I wanted it to be over." I explained. "Do you know who stopped me?"

Rebekah shook her head as I returned my gaze to the waters while remembering that day.

"Jenna, Elena's aunt." I said. "The vampire…K-Klaus used in the ritual to break the hybrid curse. She talked me out of it. Now looking back I realize that trying to jump off a bridge in board daylight wasn't the smartest thing to do. She was driving by, and she nearly wrecked herself from trying to stop."

I chuckled remembering the freaked out look on her face as she climbed from the car.

"She convinced me that my life would get better if I just tried a little harder." I said. "She also told me I wasn't alone. She promised that if no one else was there for me that she'd be there. She told me life was too precious for me to just want to give it up, and she was right."

Tears were flowing down my cheeks now as I confessed something I never told anyone. Only Jenna and I knew about my suicide attempt.

"Then how were you able to decide on who died at the ritual?" Rebekah asked.

She knew all this since Klaus or I told her everything she missed in the drama in Mystic Falls.

"It wasn't easy." I said. "I put on a brave face, but on the inside I was dying. The only way I made that decision was because I remembered what she told me on this bridge. Life is too precious to waste. Jenna was going to die no matter what I did. Even if I wanted to save her from being a sacrifice I wouldn't let two lives be wasted."

"Why didn't you tell the others this?" Rebekah asked curiously. "They probably would have forgiven you faster."

"Or hated me longer." I countered. "Besides, they didn't need to know. I don't particularly like talking about my past because then I have to return to that darker place. I was perfectly okay with them hating me as long as they were all okay."

Rebekah seemed even more confused as I brought my knees to my chest.

"You confuse me, Rory." Rebekah said. "People hurt you all the time, but you can forgive them easily. You can still care for them and love them no matter how many times they've inflicted pain on you. It's in human nature to want to hurt those who've hurt you."

"Don't you know?" I asked her. "I'm not human, obviously."

Rebekah and I shared a small laugh though it didn't really hold any laugh in it.

"Elijah is on his way to see if he can make a deal with Elena and the Salvatore brothers, so we can get Niklaus back." Rebekah said. "We might have to keep him in his current state for a hundred years, but he'll be safe with us."

I nodded my head knowing that was probably for the best. At least he'd be with his family, and I knew he'd be safe.

"Don't worry, Rory, everything will work out." Rebekah said placing her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I stood there with Elijah and Rebekah as the two hugged knowing that Klaus was gone. I've never felt some much pain before in my entire existence. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to stop.

"Rory." Rebekah said turning to me.

I tried smiling, but I knew it was a failed attempt. Rebekah then hugged me tightly while crying. I hugged her back while trying to keep my sobs in check. Both of us didn't need to be a mess of tears.

"I don't want you to die too." Rebekah sobbed holding me even tighter. "You're like the sister I never had, but always wanted."

An actual smiled, though weak, appeared on my face since it warmed my heart to hear that.

"I always wanted siblings." I told her. "I never thought I'd have any, but I think of you as a sister too, Rebekah."

Elijah then hugged the both of us as I finally let the grief overtake me. They were apart of my family, and now I was going to die, leaving them without someone else who cares for them. As we stood there hugging something hit me.

"Why…why aren't I dead?" I asked pulling back.

The two siblings also looked confused as Rebekah looked me over to see if I was actually fine. I then gasped when picked up on Tyler's aura vanishing.

"Tyler's dead." I said. "But everyone else is fine. How is that possible?"

"You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Elijah said to Rebekah.

"I thought he did." Rebekah said.

"He did." I said to back her up. "None of the rest of you did it."

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah asked.

* * *

I hurried to the bridge knowing that Elena and Matt were both in danger of dying. I knew Rebekah went to kill Elena for revenge and to help herself out, so I didn't fault her for it. I made it to the bridge, and looked over the edge to see Stefan and Matt surfacing. I jumped in without a second thought, and I swam down to where Matt's truck was. I ripped the passenger side door open to see Elena just floating there. I mentally cursed as I ripped the seatbelt off her. I grabbed her then swam to the surface as fast as I could. I took a deep breath of air when I made it then I saw over to the bank where Stefan had Matt.

"She's not breathing." I said to Stefan as he took her from me.

Stefan immediately started CPR as I went to check on Matt who was breathing swallow breaths.

"Why?" Matt asked. "Why would you try to save us after everything?"

"Because you're my friends." I said simply. "I do anything for you no matter how many times you all screw up."

Matt then fell unconscious, but since he was breathing I didn't worry too much about it.

"Elena, wake up." Stefan's voice snapped my attention to him. "Elena, please! You can't be dead!"

I moved over to him to wrap my arms around him, and pull him back from Elena's dead form.

"Stefan, she's gone. She's gone, Stefan." I said holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

Stefan collapsed into my arms as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Everything was…over, and the one person everyone has been protecting is dead.

* * *

TG15: Did you like?! Rory and Klaus got their first kiss, but it probably wasn't what you're all wanting. Sorry but you'll have to wait until Klaus's return from the 'dead' for them to really kiss. HAHAHAHA~ Anyway don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26

TG15: It's season FOUR! YAY~ I'm going to warn you now that the skips are a little choppy. I just wanted to get back to the part where Klaus returns. Also, the rest of the Vasile family returns in this chapter. In this season Rory is going change...grow up in a sense. She's going to stop playing nice, and start playing some hard ball. You might not really see it in this chapter, but in upcoming ones you will notice some changes in her. Anywany, enjoy!

* * *

"She's waking up in 3...2...1." I said while pointing to Elena who shot up gasping.

She looked around frantically as Stefan, Damon, and I watched her. Stefan was sitting on her bed as Damon and I shared the window seat. I still wasn't particularly happy with him, but I wasn't about to move just because he sat down by me. In fact, I was still pretty mad at all of them, but I'd go back to ignoring and hating them after Elena is taken care of.

"Stefan?" Elena asked as her eyes landed on him.

"Hey, I'm right here." Stefan said as he soothingly rubbed her arm. "You've been in and out for hours."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked down, and I knew this wasn't going to be easy for him, so I decided to step up.

"You were in an accident." I told her.

She looked over to me seeming shocked for me being here, and she also looked like someone just died…oh, someone did, I guess.

"Oh, my God. Matt?" She exclaimed. "Is he-

"Alive?" Damon asked. "Ask Rory and Stefan. The heroes."

I sent Damon a glare since he wasn't helping the already bad situation. I tried getting to Elena, so he could back off with the attitude.

"He's fine." Stefan assured her.

"Thank-you." Elena said looking relieved. "I thought that I…How did you…?"

"Save you?" Damon offered. "They didn't."

I glared at him even more, and I was about one more of his jibes away from throwing him through the window.

"Rory tried to get to you in time, Elena, but she didn't make it." Stefan said softly.

This seemed to confuse Elena even more as she looked to me. I pulled my glare from Damon to look to the brunette.

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened your injuries were worse than anyone knew." I explained. "Meredith made the choice to use Damon's blood to heal you, so when you went off the bridge and died…his blood brought you back. You're in transition, Elena."

Complete horror over took Elena's face, and I didn't blame her one bit. I mean, I took becoming a vampire a lot better than most, but everyone's different.

"No, no, no, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Elena said while having a panic attack.

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan said. "I've talked to Bonnie, she said she's stronger than ever. There might be something she can do about it."

"No, the only thing to help will be for Elena to drink vampire blood." I corrected. "Or decide not to drink it and die."

"You'd want that, wouldn't you?" Damon asked glaring at me. "Elena to die."

"If I wanted Elena dead I would have let her drown and not attempted to save her." I growled.

Damon and I stood while glaring at each other, and if he wasn't careful he'd be missing his head.

"Oh, come on, Red, you and I both know that you want to get revenge for Klaus's death." Damon said. "Kill Elena to get back at Stefan and me."

"If that was true I would have ripped her heart through her chest the moment she woke up." I retorted. "Unlike you, Damon, I don't have to get revenge on people to make me feel better."

Damon snarled then went to make a grab for me, but Stefan got in between us.

"Knock it off, Damon." Stefan ordered. "Rory's right, and you are way out of line."

Damon glared at me a moment longer then stormed from the room probably to drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

"I need to go." I said to Stefan and Elena. "Brigita is finally home after her little trip with Kol, and Catalina and Octavian will be returning in a few days. I need to clean the house and everything else."

"Rory, you should take some time to mourn." Stefan said wisely as if he was one of those old monk-y-hermit-people-who-know-all.

"I wouldn't have to be mourning if you all hadn't screwed up." I snapped. "And if I don't want to mourn then I won't be mourning."

* * *

"Brigita, I'm home." I called out as I tossed my car keys onto the kitchen table. "Brigita?"

I frowned while trying to see if I could hear or see any trace of my cousin anywhere. I felt someone behind me that wasn't Brigita, and I whirled around only to be grabbed. A needle was then stuck into my neck, and as the vervain entered my system I passed out.

* * *

"If or when we get out of here I'm killing me some deputies." I hissed to Caroline while trying to break the vervain ropes.

Rebekah, who was strapped down by Caroline, grunted as she finally came back to consciousness. She too tried getting loose, but these guys really know how to tie knots. They were probably boy scouts once upon a time.

"Vervain ropes." Caroline informed Rebekah. "Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council."

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah asked.

"Something creative, I'm sure." I commented. "Me? They'll probably cut out my heart or decapitate me. Something poetic."

"Not funny." Caroline said.

She kicked my shin as I grinned ruefully at her. What? The best kind of humor was the kind you came up with right before your death.

"So, where are we even going?" Rebekah asked.

"To Pastor Young's ranch." I said. "It's somewhere secluded where they can…well, I'm sure you know."

I then sighed as I tried to get comfortable though it was proving extremely difficult. It didn't take long to reach our destination, and soon the back doors were opened.

"No funny business or we kill you now." One of the deputies said.

They grabbed Caroline then Rebekah, but I wasn't about to go without a fight. They came for me, and I as soon as I was brought out of the van I made a move. I head butted one man, and then broke the kneecap of another when I kicked him. I was then able to grab another guy, and I sunk my teeth into his neck.

"Rory, watch out!" Caroline called.

A stake was plunged into my back, and I coughed falling backwards. The deputy who stabbed me vervained me again making me drowsy.

"Why isn't she dead?" The one I bit demanded. "You staked her heart, right?"

"She must be one of those hybrids." The one who vervained me said.

"Ten points to you, sir." I said smiling despite the fact I just wanted to sleep.

I then finally let the darkness take over as I went completely limp.

* * *

"When did they get here?" I asked Caroline who was across from me.

I looked to Stefan and Elena who were both locked up like us, which kind of surprised me. Why would Elena be locked up? She's human…ish. She's a pre-vampire or pre-dead or whatever.

"A little after we did." Caroline told me.

I nodded my head as I leaned against the bars kind of wishing I had a harmonica. I don't even know how to play one, but it just felt like a harmonica was missing.

"Stefan, I'm out of time." Elena said sadly. "I need blood. I'm dying."

Stefan, ever being the valiant knight, stood up while calling out loudly to anyone who might hear.

"Will you just shut-up?" Rebekah asked irritably.

"Do you think we're afraid of you?" Stefan called out.

One of the deputies then came into the barn, and I recognized him as the one I bit. When he glanced at me I smiled at him sweetly, but the sweet smile turned into a smirk when he flinched. He then went over to Stefan's 'cell' while trying to put on the tough guy act.

"Do you want more vervain?" He asked. "Keep it down."

I rolled my eyes while half tempted to start yelling at the top of my lungs just to see what he'd do.

"Listen to me." Stefan said. "Elena's going to die if you don't get her out of here."

The man looked down at Elena who looked positively miserable at the moment. She also looked a little gray, like a corpse.

"Sorry." The man said. "Not my problem."

"She's innocent." Stefan said. "Let her out."

The man wasn't going to listen, and even started walking away. Stefan, however, wasn't having any of that as he grabbed onto the bars yelling at the man to let Elena out. The man shot Stefan in the gut, and Stefan dropped like a rock.

"Stop." Elena begged.

"I said let her out!" Stefan shouted while rattling the bars.

This earned him another bullet, and I winced feeling his pain. The man left, but not without throwing me a glare first. I opened my mouth to ask Stefan if he was alright when I felt a change in the air.

"Something's happening at the old witch house." I said with narrowed eyes. "Black magic."

"Oh, God, is it Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure." I said feeling uneasy. "But messing with black magic is never a good thing."

Stefan's grunts of pain gained my attention again as he leaned himself against the wall. He dug the bullets from his body, and I knew it had to be painful.

"Elena." He called softly. "You still with me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Elena said. "I'm okay."

Well, that was a lie for sure. I rolled my eyes at how 'tough' Elena was trying to be when there was really no point anymore. We were all going to die anyway.

"No, you're not." Stefan said. "I can hear your breathing…Damon and Rory were right. You should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry."

Ain't that the truth? Well, it's too late now to go correct the past, so no point in crying over it.

"Don't be. You had hope." Elena said. "That's all I ever wanted you to have, and you had it."

"I love you so much." Stefan said.

Great, now it was getting all emotional. I slid down the bars to sit down on the ground with my back to everyone.

"Do you even know why I was on that bridge?" Elena asked then let out a wheezing breath. "I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose, and I picked you. Because I love you. No matter what happens it's the best choice I ever made."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I wondered if Klaus and I could have ever had a love like Stefan and Elena's. I highly doubt that if we were dying we'd get all emotional like this, but the bond they share…I would have liked to have that with Klaus. I guess I'll never know.

"God," Elena said. "It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling." Stefan said.

"Me too." Elena said.

What a bunch of liars. I wiped at my eyes wanting to get rid of the tears. I heard Elena let one more wheezing breath before it seemed she stopped breathing all together.

"Elena?" Stefan asked. "Elena?"

"She's not dead…not yet." I said. "But if she doesn't get blood in the next three minutes she will be….Damon's here with Matt."

I frowned wondering what that idiot was doing now. He couldn't just stay out of trouble could he? Damn him.

"Stefan, when they start to bring Damon in that'll be your only chance in getting blood for Elena." I said. "Don't screw it up."

* * *

I sighed walking out of the barn after all the annoying drama was finally over.

"Are you going home, Rory?" Caroline asked walking next to me.

I nodded my head about to just run off when Caroline and I both froze in surprise.

"Tyler?" Caroline and I asked together.

Tyler stood there then smiled, and in the next second Caroline flung herself at him. She sobbed clinging onto him for dear life as a million questions ran through my mind. How was he alive? I was still confused onto how I was alive.

"Tyler…is Klaus…is he…" I couldn't even bring myself to ask.

"He's alive." Tyler said nodding.

I stood there completely stunned as I wondered how Klaus pulled off this miracle. Where was he anyway?

"Daniels, he's leaving." Tyler told me. "He didn't want you to know. He was just going to leave without saying anything."

I felt my entire world stop when I heard this. It wasn't like I should have expected any less. Caroline stepped forward, and brought me into her arms as the tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Rory." Caroline said.

I pushed her away shaking my head since I still couldn't be around them as if we were friends still.

"I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you guys yet." I said truly sorry. "I can't. I'll see you at the Mass."

* * *

(Memorial)

I jerked around looking up to where the shot that hit Tyler came from. My eyes zeroed in on a man fleeing the scene, and I felt a growl in the back of my throat. I went after him knowing we needed him to get answers. I made it outside to see Damon had beat me to the hunter. The Hunter shot Damon a few times, and I hurried to intervene. I grabbed the Hunter, and tossed him against his own truck. He glared at me pulling out a stake, and next thing I knew he tackled me. I grabbed his wrist trying to hold the stake away from my heart. I then gasped as an image came to mind.

"You're one of the five." I said surprised.

The man seemed surprised as well when Brigita and Stefan appeared outside.

"Rory!"

"Damon!"

The man made a run for it then drove off in his truck, and I frowned while getting up. Brigita ran over to me, and wrapped her arms around me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said.

I then watched Stefan lift Damon up a bit only to punch him right in the face. I was mildly curious about what that was about, but decided not to ask.

"Brigita, he's one of the five." I told her.

Her eyes went wide because I knew she knew how serious this was. Stefan and Damon looked at us curiously, but I ignored them.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked.

"It's none of your business." I snapped. "It's Vasile business. Just stay out of our way, Salvatore, and you won't get hurt."

* * *

"Welcome home, Lina, Tavian." I greeted as they came into the house. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes, and this is all quite worrying." Catalina said as Octavian took their bags up the stairs.

I nodded my head then followed her into the parlor were we both sat opposite each other.

"One of the Five being here is a bad omen." Catalina said. "He's most likely here to kill vampires to complete his mark. That means they're going after Silas."

"Or someone is." I said. "When I saw into the Hunter's head I saw he wasn't…clear on the history of the Five. So, someone might be using him to find Silas."

This seemed to worry Catalina as she crossed her right leg over her left leg. I wasn't completely informed on the history of Silas, but I knew if someone was looking for him then it was bad.

"We have to find this Hunter, and see if we can try to speak with him." Catalina said. "Do you think you can go see Tyler Lockwood tomorrow, and see if you can use him to make a connection to the Hunter?"

I nodded my head since I think I could do that. It's not like I needed school or anything.

"I can take care of it tomorrow." I said.

"Now…do you want to talk about him?" Catalina asked.

"Nope." I said getting up. "I have nothing to say. I have other things to worry about. Starting with Tyler Lockwood."

* * *

(The Rager)

I walked up the steps to the Lockwood's door to see it wide open, and that Mrs. Lockwood was standing there. I knocked on the opened door with Tyler and Mrs. Lockwood turning towards me. I noticed the other people in the room, but I just guessed they were more deputies for protection.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I need a moment of your time, Tyler." I said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Tyler asked. "I'm sure these deputies can wait to start protecting me."

I nodded my head then opened my mouth to explain what I needed when…he walked into the room.

"They're not quite deputies." Klaus said.

"They're hybrids." Tyler said sounding exasperated.

I stood there stiffly as I looked down at the ground. I couldn't even breath without the fear of my emotions consuming me.

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked." Klaus said. "I had hope to leave Mystic Falls behind for good, but duty calls."

Of course he wouldn't come back for me. He couldn't even manage a simple text message to tell me he wasn't dead.

"Nice to know you care." Tyler said.

"I don't." Klaus retorted. "I should've killed for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot. However, I knew it'd make Aurora upset, so I left you all alive instead."

I finally glanced up, and my eyes locked with his immediately. I looked away the next second as the pain started in my chest.

"Yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch, then broke my friend's heart." Tyler said. "So, maybe we're even."

I winced wishing he would have left me out of this, but of course, he just couldn't help himself.

"Not even close." Klaus snarled to Tyler. "But you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't let anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left."

Klaus then looked back to me, and I took a breath knowing I needed to do what I came for then leave.

"Tyler, I was wondering if I could use you to make a connection with the Hunter." I said. "It won't hurt you at all. I just need to peek inside your head, and I want snoop. I don't want to be in your head any longer than necessary."

Tyler nodded his head then motioned for me to follow him. We walked by Klaus, and I kept my head down. Tyler walked into his father's former study then sat down behind his desk.

"So, how does it work?" Tyler asked.

"Just close your eyes and relax. I'll do the rest." I assured him.

He nodded his head then closed his eyes as I came to stand behind him. I placed two fingers on each of his temples while closing my eyes. I took a calming breath then opened my eyes as the tracing started. Scenery flashed before my eyes before I finally came to a trailer in the woods. I could tell he wasn't there, so I searched harder until I saw him at school.

"There." I said. "Found you."

I then stepped away from Tyler who turned to look at me. I pat his shoulder in thanks then turned to leave.

"What did you see?" Tyler asked following me.

"Sorry, Lockwood, but I'm keeping things closer to the vest now." I said. "Thanks for the help."

I then walked to the front door about to leave when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see Klaus standing there.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know you must be upset with me, love," Klaus began. "But I can-

I slapped him across the face before he finished, and then I left the house while slamming the door behind me. I was about to open my car door, but I was grabbed and spun around. Klaus slammed me into my car, and I tried my best to keep my glare up.

"That hurt, sweetheart." Klaus said.

"It was supposed to." I said. "Though that stinging to your cheek is nothing compared to how I felt when I thought you were dead. Or when I found out you left without a second thought."  
Klaus looked down at the ground, and I took the moment to try and compose myself.

"I didn't leave as easily as you may believe." Klaus said looking up at me. "I thought about taking you with me. Away from here."

I refused to meet his gaze because I knew I'd automatically forgive him. I couldn't just keep forgiving the people who hurt me over and over. I can't take the pain of them leaving me or screwing me over again.

"Aurora," Klaus said while cupping my face in his hands to make me meet his eyes. "I didn't want to leave you."

"Then why did you?" I asked. "I…I love you, Klaus, and when you left I felt so stupid for letting myself fall for you. I told myself constantly that it was stupid of me to let myself feel for you. That I was going to get my feelings hurt in the end."

Klaus seemed shocked as he looked at me, and I bit my lip waiting for a reaction.

"You what?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not repeating it." I said. "I already fill insecure about it enough. Now, I need to go. I have a hunter to find."

I tried to move, but Klaus had me pretty much pinned to my car. I gave him a pointed look, but he didn't budge.

"Let me go, Klaus." I said.

I tried to push him away, but I wasn't strong enough to move a thousand-year-old hybrid.

"Do you mean it?" Klaus asked ignoring my struggling.

"Yes, I mean it." I said while giving up on struggling. "I love you. Not that you care."

Klaus's lips were then on mine, and my eyes widened in surprise at his sudden action. I then melted against him as my eyes fluttered shut. I knew I was probably making some kind of mistake, but…I couldn't really care less at the moment. I'm just glad he's here.

* * *

TG15: Ah~ What could all this mean? Are they together offically now? Or not? I know it was kind of choppy with the skips, and I'm sorry for any confusions.


	27. Chapter 27

!ATTENITON!

** TG15**:Hey, guys, I know it's been a while, but I've been having problems. My grandmother was placed in the hospital recently after having a stroke, so I've been worried about her. I had this chapter written before hand, and I'm currently working on the next one. It should be done soon. Sorry for the wait.

** helios101**: Thank-you for your review first off, and as for a contrast chapter I'm not sure. I thinking about writing a chapter in Klaus's pov, which enable everyone to see exactly how he feels for Rory. I have this thought of how I want things to go, and I hope you like it.

** SweetBlackAngel16**: I'm glad you like the story as much as you do, and thanks for the review. I know Rory's confession to Klaus seemed very straight ford, and I thought about making her stay mad at Klaus for a time. I thought about making him have win her over…to get in her good graces again, but then I had a different thought. Also, I know Rory should probably be way more mad at her 'friends. The reason I decided to make the confession of 'I love you' so soon was because Klaus is like her anchor, I suppose. She's holding onto him since he's the reason for the new hate for her friends. She seems hesitant now about being angry with them, but soon she'll pretty much cut ties to most of them.

** Guest Reviewer**: Yeah, Rory walking into the boarding house without permission was kind of a hiccup. I didn't even realize the mistake until you pointed it out. Oops.

** Guest Reviewer**: Rory is a Seer, but in the story the term clarvăzător is used. Rory's ancestors 'hail' from Romania and clarvăzător means seer in Romanian.

* * *

"Good, you're still here." I said while coming up on Matt and the Hunter in school. "I would have been here sooner, but I was distracted. Conner, right?"

The man, Conner, looked at me with wide eyes as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let him go before I have you on the floor bleeding." I said pleasantly.

Conner let go of Matt while slowly stepping back as he kept his eyes on me. He kept his very pointy dangerous knife out, and I almost laughed. Did he really think he could do any serious damage to me with a knife?

"Matt, I want you to leave, and not mention this to anyone." I said compelling the blond.

Matt nodded his head robotically then walked away leaving me and Conner in the hallway. I needed to remind to get him a vervain bracelet. He couldn't really consume it now that he is Elena's blood bag.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, and I definitely don't want to kill you." I said. "You are on a mission that I'd like to help you on."

"Why?" Conner asked. "How do you even know about me?"

"I am a clarvăzător." I said. "Of the Vasile line. My ancestor's blood bonded the original Five together, and made them able to fight against vampires. My family's blood binds you with the others now."

Conner looked at me in surprise, and I smiled knowing that I had his complete attention.

"You wish to complete your hunter's mark. Do you even know what will happen once it's complete?" I asked. "You complete the mark then you complete the map, and I'd rather you not do that."

Conner placed his knife away, so that I took that as a good sign. I didn't let my guard down, however, since I didn't want another stake in my chest.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"So, you really don't know anything do you?" I asked then sighed. "The mark is a map to Silas, and I don't want Silas found. If he is then all of us are pretty much doomed. Professor…Shane, is it? Didn't he tell you?"

I tilted my head to the side while waiting to see what his reaction would be. I certainly wasn't expecting him to jump forward, and ram a stake into my heart. I grunted in pain as I looked up at him in rage.

"I'm a hybrid, Conner, so that won't work on me." I said jerking the stake out. "Now I'm pissed."

I was about to attack him when the school bell rang. I cursed as students started coming out of the classrooms. I ran out of there quickly before anyone saw me there covered in blood. I made it to my car on the edge of the parking lot then opened the door without getting in.

"I really liked this shirt." I said to myself.

I then pulled it off since I had an undershirt on as well. Of course it was covered in blood as well.

"Stupid hunter." I said. "When I find him again I'm just going to take him out."

My phone started ringing, so I checked it to see it was Brigita. What could she possibly want?

"Yes, Blue?" I asked answering.

_ "So, how did things with you and Klaus go?" _She asked.

I sighed since I should have known that was why she was calling. Damn clarvăzător, and their ability to see everything.

"Things went great, I guess." I said. "Now I have to go. I'll be heading home to change, so you can ask me all about it then."

_ "But I'm not at home!" _Brigita whined. _"Mom is making me stay all through school since I extended my trip with Kol Miner."_

I couldn't help, but laugh at her misfortune. Serves her right for running off with a guy when she needed to be in school. Though it wasn't like I was attending school much either. Not that it matter since I was dead. Sometimes I really loved being a vampire.

"Well, then we'll talk later." I said. "I need to go before someone spots me with blood all over my shirt. I'll see you at home later."

_ "Okay, bye~" _Brigita said in a sing-song voice before hanging up.

I tossed my phone into my car then thought about all the events that were going to happen soon. Things just got interesting just when I thought things might actually calm down around here. I sighed sliding into my car, so I could head home to get changed.

* * *

"So, he didn't listen to you when you tried to speak with him?" Catalina asked as I looked at myself in my mirror.

I was now wearing a white tank top that fell loosely past my hips, and I had black suspenders attached to my skinny jeans, which looked like a comic book threw up on them. On my feet where some black boots, and on my was a red beanie.

"He was listening to me at first, and I think a created some doubt in his mind." I said. "He'll go questioning this Professor Shane now, which could work in our favor."

Catalina nodded her head as I grabbed a jacket then my phone. Once I slipped on my jacket I planned on heading to Klaus.

"So, you and Klaus finally confess?" Catalina said.

"Well, I did, but I don't think he was ready to say those three little words." I said. "And that's fine. I'm just…really glad I have him. I feel truly happy for the first time in forever."

Catalina smiled telling me she was glad that I was happy. She then told me to be careful before I left to head back to Tyler's place. I arrived soon enough then I walked up to the front door, and I knocked then waited for someone to answer. Tyler answered though he looked around me a moment as if he was check something.

"Is everything alright, Tyler?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." Tyler said. "Uh, come on in."

I thanked him then stepped in, and when I saw the hybrids standing not far away I rolled my eyes.

"They're taking this protection detail seriously, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said sighing. "I went to go take a leak, and when I came out of the bathroom they were standing by the door."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing though it was proving difficult. Tyler rolled his eyes at me as a few giggles escaped past my lips.

"Haha, yes, it's very hilarious." Tyler said sarcastically. "How did things with the hunter go?"

"Well, he staked me if that tells you anything." I said shrugging. "It was my favorite shirt too."

Klaus then came into the room, and a smile instantly spread across my face. He grinned in return then kissed my cheek in greeting, which caused Tyler to roll his eyes.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Klaus said. "Miss me?"

"No, I came to see Tyler." I said throwing an arm around said guy's shoulder. "We're just the best of friends ever since that time we met when we were six."

Tyler snorted out a laugh while lightly shrugging my arm away from his shoulders.

"What happened when you were six?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Nothing much." I said. "I was making a beautiful work of art in the sand box at school, and Tyler completely ruined it."

I added some fake tears and a sniffle, which had Klaus chuckling in amusement.

"Then I kicked his ass, and he had to be a big baby about it." I said scoffing.

"You kicked my ass?" Tyler asked. "I think I'm the one who won that fight, Daniels."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lockwood." I retorted. "I won, you cried, and you swore you'd hate me forever. I just went along with it. I thought we were even after I kicked you ass, but you had to hold a grudge."

Even the hybrid bodyguards were laughing now as Tyler looked away blushing. I pat his shoulder then I froze up when I sensed someone else in the house that I wasn't accustomed too.

"Who is that?" I asked glancing around curiously.

"Ah, you must be sensing Tyler's lady wolf friend." Klaus said. "Hayley I believe her name is. Tyler's well kept secret…at least kept from Caroline."

I was confused as I glanced at Tyler for answers. By Klaus's tone it made it sound as if Tyler was seeing someone behind Caroline's back.

"It's not like that." Tyler said though his voice wavered.

Tyler is cheating on Caroline? He wouldn't do that, would he? The old Tyler definitely would, but new Tyler loved Caroline too much to pull something like that.

"Right." Klaus said though he didn't sound convinced. "So, love, did you get anything out of the hunter?"

I discreetly glanced at all the hybrids in the room before looking back to Klaus.

"Nope." I said shrugged. "Staked me before I could get a word out."

Klaus nodded his head, and I knew he understood I didn't want to say anything here where we'd be heard.

"Now, I want to meet this Hayley person." I said to Tyler. "I'm curious about her."

"She's in the study." Tyler said awkwardly.

I nodded my head then walked off to see this Hayley girl. I truly am curious as to how she's like. I arrived in the study to see who I assumed to be Hayley sitting in one of the sofas.

"Hey." She said while standing. "You a friend of Tyler's?"

"Not exactly." I said. "We've been sworn enemies since that time in the sandbox when we were six."

Hayley let out an amused chuckle as we came to stand in front of each other.

"Aurora Daniels." I said holding out my hand.

"Hayley Marshall." Hayley said taking my hand.

When we shook heads I saw images of her and Tyler together, but none of it was intimate. It was mostly them working on breaking the sire bond.

"It's nice to meet you." I said honestly as we stopped shaking hands.

My phone then started ringing, and I looked to see it was Damon calling me. I sighed then walked over to one of the sets of French doors in the room and opened them. I tossed the phone out the door, and when I turned around Hayley, Klaus, and Tyler were watching me curiously.

"Oops." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Klaus chuckled in amusement as I shut the doors behind me while ignoring the ringing I could still hear.

"Dodging anyone, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Damon, Stefan, Elena…pretty much over half of Mystic Falls." I said shrugging.

Klaus nodded his head I plopped down on the large sofa in the study. It was actually really comfortable. When my phone kept ringing I was to close going out there, and stomping on it.

"He might need something important." Tyler said.

"He's looking for a new partner in crime." I said. "Alaric is gone, and before we drifted apart I was his partner in crime. Now he's alone. Until he gets on his knees and comes groveling then I won't be willing to even consider forgiving him."

Klaus sat by me on the couch with his arm going around my shoulders. I leaned into his side as I thought about my former friend. I felt betrayed by him the most. He was literarily willing to let me die just to kill those who've threatened his precious Elena.

"That's a good girl." Klaus said into my ear.

I rolled my eyes at him when my phone stopped ringing, and Tyler's home phone started ringing. It was on the desk, and Klaus flitted over grabbing it before Tyler could. Tyler looked pissed though said nothing as he stood there rigidly. Did Klaus do or say something to him to make him uncomfortable?

"Hello, Damon." Klaus said awfully cheerful.

"Klaus, where's Tyler?" Damon asked.

Standing in the middle of the room trying to catch flies in his opened mouth.

"Tyler is otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and whatnot." Klaus said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm going after the hunter." Damon said.

I flitted over to Klaus's side pushing his legs off the desk, so I could sit in his lap. I plucked the phone from him since I had a few things to say to Damon.

"You're what?" I asked.

Klaus chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me in place on his lap.

"Red, there you are." Damon said. "I thought for a second you might be ignoring me."

"Well, I did throw my phone at the door, so yeah." I said shrugging. "Now what's this about you going after the hunter?"

"I just thought Tyler would like to join." Damon said.

"He can't." I said. "But Klaus and I on the other hand…"

* * *

I stood with Klaus is the supply room of the hospital as we waited for Conner to arrive. Meredith walked in first as planned, and Conner soon followed.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" Conner asked suddenly.

What in the hell did he mean by that? Damon smirked from his hiding place before stepping forward for Conner to see him.

"Did I saw that I was a germaphobe?" Damon asked. "Pfft. Sorry, I meant vampire."

There was a moment of silence then Conner brought out his gun to shoot Damon. Before he could pull the trigger he was shot in the arm with an arrow making him drop the gun. He knelt down to grab the gun, but another arrow hit him on his other arm. Both arrows were attacked to string that were attached to explosives Damon had rigged.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

Conner tried to reach for the gun again, but Klaus kicked it away from him. I followed out behind Klaus, and grinned at Conner who looked surprised.

"Hello, mate." Klaus said.

* * *

"Keep it up, buddy, they'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon said to Conner who was trying to move the arrows.

I sighed hoping that Conner wouldn't be stupid. I just wanted to try and talk some sense into him. I didn't want one of the Five dead. They could help in the ending of Silas if they were all brought together. If not then it was too dangerous to try to even find Silas.

"If you're gonna kill me anyway." Conner said.

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Klaus said. "I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

I shook my head at him as I knelt down in front of Conner who had to control a flinch.

"Want to pick up where we left off, Conner?" I asked. "The conversation I mean, not the part where I was about two seconds from ripping out your insides."

A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead, and I smiled glad I made him uncomfortable.

"Ah, no, no, Red, I have questions and I'm getting answers." Damon said.

I rolled my eyes though I said nothing, so Damon took that as a signal to continue.

"Let's start with the basics." Damon said to Conner. "Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil, because I fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that."

I tried to fight a smile from going to my lips, but it soon found its way there.

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus said while taking Pastor Young's letter from Damon.

Poor naïve vampires…thinking they're the scariest supernatural beings on earth. It's almost adorable, their ignorance.

"I'm not telling you anything." Conner said. "Think it's gonna be over? There's another waiting to take my place."

"See, this is what I like to hear." Damon said turning to Klaus. "Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos."

The smile that was on Klaus's face fell, and I glanced at him curiously. Did he know something of the Five?

"What do you mean, tattoos?" Klaus asked.

"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing." Damon said.

"I can see it." I said. "Nothing is invisible to me."

Damon mumbled some kind of insult under his breath, but I elected to ignore him as I continued looking at Conner. Conner looked away from placing his hands on one of the selves, and I frowned feeling like he was going to do something stupid…again. Klaus then bent down, so he was eye to eye with Conner like me.

"There's more to you that meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus asked.

Conner tried to stake Klaus, but of course Klaus was fast enough to move and catch Conner's wrist. I had moved as well as I sighed wishing he'd just work with me.

"Nice try." Klaus said. "But I'm faster than your average vampire."

Klaus then broke his wrist while taking the stake away from him, and he even checked the symbol.

"You're one of The Five." Klaus said.

"The what?" Damon asked.

"You know about The Five?" I asked curiously.

Klaus looked to me then nodded his head, and then I felt like something very bad was about to happen.

"I'm faster than your average hunter." Conner said.

Conner then went to pull the string to one of the bombs, and everything happened so fast. I grabbed Conner, and Klaus grabbed me before getting us out of there. Klaus stopped in the hospital parking lot where people were gathering to watch the explosion.

"Way to go, Conner, you blew up a hospital." I said with a frown.

I then knocked him out, and let him drop to the ground. I shook my head as I watched the smoke billow.

"We need to get him out of here." Klaus said.

I nodded my head as I knelt down by Conner to place a hand on his shoulder. I stiffened as images started flooding my mind. I jerked my hand back, and looked to see a burnt mark on my palm.

"What the hell?" I asked glaring down at Conner's body.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked.

He took my hand looking over the burn before it slowly healed back the flawless skin. He gently rubbed his thumb across where I was once burned as I tried to understand why all those images meant.

"We can't talk here." I said glancing around.

Klaus nodded then grabbed Conner before we took off from the scene unnoticed.

* * *

"Work with me, Conner." I said while pacing in front of him. "I don't want you hurt, and I want to help you understand the tattoo on your arm."

Conner just glared at me causing me to sigh. At the moment Klaus was gone to see Stefan for some reason, so I was left to interrogating the hunter.

"You're a vampire, so why should I talk with you?" Conner asked.

"I'm a clarvăzător first." I said truthfully. "My ancestors helped the first Five, and I want to help you, Conner. You just have to let me."

Conner narrowed his eyes judging me for a moment, and I just hoped he'd listen to me this time. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anyway since he was chained to a medieval looking torture device.

"You don't want me to complete the mark though." Conner said. "So, how can you help?"

"I know what the original mark looks like, and I know exactly where it leads and what it means." I said. "I can tell you if your willing to tell me about Professor Shane."

Conner looked down seeming to debate, and when he looked back up his face was set. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to be very helpful to me at all. I might have to look into his head, but last time I was psychically hurt when I tried.

"You're lying." Conner said. "I already have a deal with Shane that I don't intend to break."

"Fine then." I said while crossing my arms over my chest. "Then I'll just have to break you."

Before he could react I was holding his head with both my hands. I forced myself into his mind pass the mental barriers he tried to put up. I could feel the slight stinging in my hands, but I kept digging. I wasn't about to give up. I had to get this information, and try to stop this Shane guy from trying to awaken Silas. Through Conner I made a connection to Shane, and I could see some of the meetings they've had before. Shane's been keeping a lot of information from Conner…and it wasn't good. I finally had to let go when the burning in my palms became to much to bear.

"Son of a biscuit-eater!" I snapped while I jerked back looking at me hands.

Smoke was practically coming off my hands, and I saw two pentagrams burned into my palms.

"Why does this keep happening?" I growled. "It's like your head is protected from me."

Something then dawned at me when I said that, and I cursed my ancestors. Knowing them they probably had the witch who cast the spell to make the Five make sure their minds would always be protected. The burns started healing as I heard Klaus return home. He was in the room the next second, and I discreetly tried crossing my arms, so he wouldn't see the burns.

"Learn anything new, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing really." I said. "He won't talk, and I can't get much from his head. He's protected from my…powers of investigation."

Klaus made a humming noise then suddenly grabbed one of my hands to look at it.

"What's this, love?" He asked looking up at me.

"I tried to see inside his head again, and I held on longer than last time." I said shrugging. "So, I got burned again."

Klaus sighed then kissed my palm, and this sweet side of Klaus I was really used to. Not that I was complaining.

"Then we'll just have to work a bit harder on getting the information out of him." Klaus said. "I don't want you to try and see into his head again."

I frowned opening my mouth to complain, but Klaus placed a finger across my lips to stop him.

"I will not have you hurting yourself for information when someone else can be hurting instead." Klaus said then grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him though I decided not to protest…for now. If we needed to get information, and Conner wouldn't talk at all then I'd peek into his brain again.

"Fine." I said. "Would you like to hear what I did manage to get? Or do you have something else to do? Like terrorize children?"

I smiled sweetly as Klaus chuckled. Conner rolled his eyes scoffing, but we ignored him completely.

"I only do that on Tuesdays, sweetheart." Klaus said. "Now what did you find out?"

"That I will be taking a trip to Whitmore College tomorrow to meet with a Professor Shane." I said. "He's a friend of our hunter associate. Isn't that right, Conner?"

Conner glared at me, but I tried playing nice. Now it was time for me to get answer by any means necessary.

"That's good." Klaus said while leading me from the room. "Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, I will be fine." I assured him. "I might take Octavian. He needs to worry about his future education and whatnot."

Klaus nodded his head as we came into the parlor. I went over to the couch, and I immediately plopped down on the couch to lay down.

"Klaus, if you know of the Five then you have to know of Silas, right?" I asked while staring up at the ceiling.

"You mean the scary bedtime story that an old group of witches past down through their children?" Klaus asked as he poured himself some alcohol. "Yes, I've heard of him. Did you get Silas's name through the hunter?"

I sighed while propping myself on my elbows to talk to him, but he wasn't standing by his alcohol stash anymore. I felt him sit behind me before I sensed him, and that caused me to jump.

"Klaus, don't scare me like that." I complained.

Klaus smiled 'innocently' then pulled me partially into his lap with my back resting against the armrest of the couch. It was actually very comfortable. "As for your question, I heard about Silas from Catalina." I said. "And he's not just some bedtime story, he's real. It was one of the reason the Five was created so long ago."

This seemed to intrigue Klaus as he took a sip of his drink. As the thought I leaned against him while waiting patiently.

"Let me guess." Klaus began. "Your lovely ancestors saw to The Five's creation."

I nodded my head since it was my ancestor Cici who had The Five created. They were to hunt vampires, but their man focus was Silas.

"They're supposed to find where Silas was imprisoned and then end him." I said. "Though some think it wise to just Silas where he is."

"And what do you think, love?" Klaus asked.

I sighed as I sat up a little straighter as I tried to think of a way to explain my thoughts on the Silas situation.

"I don't think it wise to seek out Silas, but I know eventually something will have to be done." I said. "Though Conner alone can't be sent after Silas. All The Five need to be brought together for it to work, at least that's what I think."

"How do the Five lead to Silas?" Klaus asked.

"By their tattoos." I said.

Klaus looked at me a little sharply as I wondered what I said that was wrong.

"I thought the tattoos led to the cure for vampirism." Klaus said.

I looked at him sharply this time as I wondered how in the hell he knew about a crew. It was supposed to be a secret amongst the Travelers, the Clarvăzător, and the Five. How did Klaus know? I then sighed deciding I might as well explain. I didn't want to keep anything from Klaus since the last time I did bad things happened.

"Technically it's the cure for immortality." I said. "Silas is the very first Immortal, and he's a thousand years older than you. The cure was made for him."

"Is there only one cure?" Klaus asked.

I nodded explaining it was only a small dose that would be used against Silas, so the hunters could end him.

"However, there's…like a ritual of sorts." I said while trying to think of how to explain. "Sacrifices to be made. I'm not sure about all the details, but I do know that if Silas is reanimated he will find a way to break the barrier between our world and the next."

Klaus seemed perplexed about my last statement, and I thought of the only way I could make it make sense.

"He plans to pretty much break down the barrier keeping the ghosts on the other side unable to react with the living." I said. "He's going to break the barrier between the living and the dead."

* * *

TG15: Did you like it or hate it? Leave me a review or message me. Just let me know. Also a new poll is up to decide the baby's name. You're probably sick of polls and voting, but please got vote.


	28. Chapter 28

TG15: I finished another chapter for guys, and well, I hope you like it.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me go alone, Tav." I said pouting to my blond cousin.

"I just got back, and I have to catch up in school." Octavian said. "Unlike you and Brigita I care about my grade."

"Hey, I have an A in all my classes!" I retorted.

I then rolled my eyes since there wasn't even any classes today since it was a weekend.

"And how many times did you cheat to make sure you didn't fail assignments and tests?" Octavian asked with a raised brow.

I didn't reply since I am pretty ashamed on how high that number actually was. Hey, my powers needed to be used for something besides causing me grief. Besides, it's not my fault I have to miss so much school.

"My point exactly." Octavian said.

I rolled my eyes at him then checked on my outfit to make sure I was college presentable. Or at least that I was comfortable, and didn't look like a hobo or something. Not that I really cared, but I had to 'represent' the Vasile family even if people had no idea who my family were. It was like one of the rules Catalina had. I had on dark skinny jeans with a pale pink plaid shirt with the sleeves folded up to my elbows. The shirt was unbuttoned, and black tank top shown under it. On my feet were some black converses that were well worn, but not ratty looking.

"Well, I need to go before I miss anything exciting." I said. "Have fun without me today."

I went to the door, and when I opened it Klaus was standing there grinning.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked while brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm here to see you before you leave, love." Klaus said.

I smiled at him then wrapped my arms around his neck, so to pull him closer to me.

"Ah, are you going to miss me?" I asked batting my eyes.

"Yes, _terribly_." Klaus said chuckling.

He then kissed me, and I wasn't complaining one bit. When a throat was cleared we pulled away, and I turned to see Octavian holding out a light jacket and my phone. Hmmm, I might need my phone. I smiled at my cousin, but he was glaring at Klaus at the moment. Klaus had a grin on his face despite the 'drop dead' glare he was receiving.

"Thank-you, Tav." I said grabbing my things from him. "What would I do without you?"

"A lot of things you shouldn't." He said though light-heartedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I do things I shouldn't all the time. Or things you don't want me to being doing all the time."

I grinned mischievously, and he rolled his eyes while pushing me towards the door.

"Go on before you miss that Professor Shane's class." Octavian said.

I nodded my head then went to the door where Klaus was still standing. He stepped back, so I could walk through the door. I shut the door behind me before slipping the jacket on.

"So, you are going to spend the day convincing Stefan to help us?" I asked as we walked towards my car.

"Yes, I know he'll work with us if he knows of the cure." Klaus said. "He'll find out where the sword is from my little sister, and then I will leave to retrieve it."

I nodded as I leaned against the side of my car. I sighed wondering if this really was the right path. I didn't like involving Stefan because he wouldn't be able to keep a secret from Elena. Though he'll also want that cure for her the most. I then looked up at Klaus because I was confused as to why he decided to help me with this scheme.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked Klaus. "I thought you would want the cure for Elena to continue making hybrids."

Klaus reached forward to brush my hair back as he looked at me with an almost soft gaze.

"I don't need to make more hybrids." Klaus said. "If getting to cure to make hybrids puts you in danger I don't want to make more."

His words really made me feel all warm inside, and I felt all emotional all of a sudden.

"Though Stefan doesn't need to know that." Klaus added with a grin. "We work with him to find the cure, but, of course, then we double cross him in the end. We'll use the hunter, Conner, to kill Silas, and all will be right in the world."

I nodded my head then we kissed one last time before I decided it was time to leave.

"Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." I said grinning.

"I'll try, sweetheart, but I am the homicidal Original Hybrid." Klaus said. "I might not be able to help myself."

* * *

"Ah, so this is college." I said looking around. "How…boring."

I sighed then looked left then right before heading in the direction of the building Professor Shane was supposed to be teaching. I arrived as his students started leaving, which made it the perfect time to speak with him. As I was walking in I spotted Damon and Elena walking out. They spotted me too, and we all sort of stopped walking.

"Red, what are you doing here?" Damon asked then rolled his eyes. "Did Stefan call you?"

My brow rose curiously as I tried to think of a reason Stefan would call me. I came up with nothing.

"No, I'm just taking a college day." I said shrugging. "Well, without permission and without 'guidance'."

The two looked at me seeming confused, but I just smiled then kept walking into the class.

"Wait, Rory." Elena said lightly grabbing my arm. "Um…are we…okay?"

"Well, I haven't hurt anyone of you…yet." I said shrugging. "I have to go now. I have a Professor to meet."

I easily pulled my arm away from her then finally made it inside the classroom as…Bonnie was leaving.

"Rory?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Hey, Bon, can't talk right now." I said. "Bye."

I brushed right by her right to who I presumed was Professor Shane. He looked like the guy from Conner's memories.

"Professor Shane?" I asked smiling.

"Um, yes." He said smiling politely. "May I help you?"

"My name is Aurora Vasile." I said using my mother's maiden name to see if I got reaction from him.

Shane's eyes widened in surprise, which is what I was expecting him to do. He really does know a lot of the supernatural world.

"Vasile?" He asked.

"Yes." I said nodding. "By your reaction I'd suspect you know of my family."

Shane nodded his head while holding out his hand to me. My brow rose since I'd thought he'd want to not have skin on skin contact. I shook his hand anyway, and I was surprised when I got nothing.

"You're something else, Professor." I said when we pulled away. "Which I don't know it if's a good or bad thing."

"Um, shall we talk in my office?" He asked.

I nodded my head then went to follow him, but my defenses were on high. I didn't know if he had any more hunters hiding in the closet. We arrived in his office, and all around were things about supernatural lure.

"What have I done to deserve the honor of meeting a Vasile face-to-face?" Shane asked.

"You sent a hunter, one of the Five, into my hometown, and he's hell bent on killing some of my _acquaintances_. I want to know why though I do already have a good idea on why." I said. "Please, don't try to deny it. I may not be able to get something from your head at this point in time, but I received a lot of information from Conner."

Shane shifted uncomfortably before leaning against the front of his desk. I smiled though it wasn't friendly, and it was to make him uncomfortable, which it did.

"I see." Shane said. "Um…well, I'm looking for Silas."

"I know that." I said. "Why? How could finding Silas help you?"

Shane swallowed nervously as I crossed my arms over my chest. If he didn't start answering soon I was going to resort to causing him pain.

"I…um…academic reasons." He said.

I laughed at the easily seen through lie as I took a threatening step closer to him.

"I can't see into your head, but lying to me is impossible." I said. "If you don't want your heart laying across the room I suggest you start telling me the truth."

"Silas will raise the dead." Shane said. "I want that."

I sighed since I should have known that was the reason. Humans…so easily bought with lies.

"Let me guess you lost someone dear to you, and Silas 'promised' you that he'd bring them back." I said.

Shane looked down not answering, and I almost felt sorry for the guy. He must have really loved this person to go through the trouble of a raising Silas and completely the sacrifices.

"The only way Silas could have contacted you was if you were close enough for him to reach out to you." I said. "You had to be near where he was imprisoned."

"I never spoke to Silas." Shane said shaking his head. "My wife…she's the one who told me everything."

So, Silas was playing it like that, huh? He wasn't playing nice at all, which meant I couldn't play nice either if I expected to beat him.

"Tell me, Shane, was your wife supernatural?" I asked.

Shane shook his head, and a humorless chuckle escaped my lips. This guy was just…sad. I almost felt bad for everything that was going to happen.

"I see." I said. "Well, I do believe I've gotten everything I need from you…for now. I'll be keeping in touch. Don't do anything stupid like warn your hunter or anyone else. Or you'll be dead, and you won't be coming back."

I then left him there to think about what I've said, and when I made it outside I saw my former friends all talking together while Damon held a flyer. Damon spotted me, and he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. I smirked at him then winked before I started walking.

"Hold up, Red!" Damon called then jogged over to me.

I sighed glancing towards him as I stopped walking, and I knew I shouldn't have.

"What are you really doing here, Red?" Damon asked.

"I told you why I'm here." I said. "Just checking out the college. It's actually really nice here. I might think about applying."

Damon rolled his eyes meaning he didn't by what I was saying, but I didn't care. I had things to do, and he was wasting my time.

"Anyway, you have fun doing whatever it is your doing." I said gesturing over to Elena and Bonnie. "I'm guessing it's teaching Elena how to fed. Good luck with that. If I were you I'd stay away from large get togethers like parties."

I grabbed the flyer while shaking it at him pointedly. He snatched it back from me while glaring, and I held up in my defense.

"I'll see you around, Salvatore." I said. "Try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

"I'm home." I called out while walking into Klaus's mansion.

Rebekah stormed by me, and I turned watching as she walked out the door. She gave it a loud slam behind her, and I blinked wondering what was going on.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Klaus appeared wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me against his chest.

"Nothing, love, just some family drama." Klaus said. "You're later than I'd thought you be."

I nodded while explaining that I made a few stops to talk to some friends of my family. I wanted their help, but they didn't want to work with Klaus.

"Hmmm, we don't need them." Klaus assured me.

He lightly kissed my neck then turned us to face Stefan who was standing there watching us.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of Rebekah before you chased her off." Stefan said.

Ah, so Klaus didn't want Rebekah involved. I felt bad since I knew it was best she wasn't. I loved Rebekah like a sister, but I didn't want her part of this. I wanted her to be used as less as possible.

"She never would've told me what I needed to know." Klaus said. "But she'll tell you."

Stefan sighed looking uncomfortable as he looked away from Klaus and I.

"What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asked.

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it." I said while pulling away from Klaus. "You need to get Rebekah to tell you where she put the sword."

Stefan didn't look completely convinced, so I knew it was time to pull the Elena card.

"You can save Elena, Stefan." I said getting his attention. "You can cure her of the very thing that is destroying her."

"You can call it a deal with the devil if you like." Klaus said smirking. "But you know you won't walk away from it."

I knew we had Stefan the moment he looked into my eyes. In the back of my mind I felt terrible for playing my best friend, but I had to do this. And I owed him nothing. I was tired of getting the short end of the stick. I was tired of being used by my friends. It was my turn now.

* * *

"So, now you're leaving me." I said as I watched Klaus grab a few things for his trip.

I was sitting on his desk while lightly kicking my feet back and forth absently.

"You could always come with me." Klaus said as he turned towards me.

It was very tempting, but one of us needed to be here to keep things under control. Klaus came to stand directly in front of me, and I draped my arms on his shoulders.

"You know I can't." I said. "Do you really want to leave Stefan here alone?"

Klaus sighed knowing I had a point, but neither of us liked it. I then smiled while pulling him closer by wrapping my legs around his waist.

"If you're good and come home soon I might have something for you." I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really?" Klaus asked leaning in.

I nodded my head while humming, and then right before our lips touched I used my vampire speed to get across the room to his door. He looked at me with a light frown and narrowed eyes as I giggled.

"I said when you get back." I said. "Not before. So hurry home."

* * *

I sighed in annoyance as I walked by Stefan in the tunnels. Conner just had to escape, and make my life harder. I knew I couldn't trust those hybrid idiots. Against better judgment I had went home, and left them in charge of Conner. Worst mistake ever.

"We should be getting closer to the Grill now." Stefan said to me.

I nodded my head the stopped walking when a strange noise entered my ears. I placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder to make him pause.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

He tilted his head to the side as if listening harder, and I knew when he heard the fain pinging noise coming from above.

"Matt's trying to escape." I said as we looked up to see bricks.

Stefan nodded then went to take a swing when there was a loud explosion and the pinging stopped.

"That'd be the hybrid distraction." I said.

"Uh-huh." Stefan said.

He then got to work on removing the bricks as quickly and as quietly as possible. Once he broke through he went up first then held out his hand to me. I took his hand then allowed him to pull me up through the hole he made. I dusted off my cloths then watched as Stefan came up behind April and Matt. April whirled around, mouth open to scream, but Stefan placed a hand of her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"What are you two doing here?" Matt asked looking from Stefan and I.

"We're here since it's lunchtime, and I have a craving for some french-fries." I said sarcastically with an eye roll. "We're here to get you out."

Matt slowly nodded his head then Stefan pulled out his phone, which had a map of the tunnels.

"That will lead you out of here." I said pointing at the screen.

"And once you're out take her to Caroline's so she can…"Stefan trailed off.

"Okay." Matt said nodding.

He went to move April out as Stefan and I headed for the door leading to the main part of the building.

"Stefan, Rory, that guy's armed." Matt warned us. "If you go out there he's going to kill Jeremy."

"No one's killing anyone." Stefan assured. "Go."

Matt quickly ushered April out as I went to the door to take a quick peek outside.

"Remember we have to get Conner back alive." I said to Stefan.

"I know or Klaus will kill us." Stefan said.

"No, I'll kill you, and Klaus won't do anything to me." I corrected. "Now let's go."

I went out the door first very quietly, and Stefan followed out after me. We were creeping into the room, and just coming around the corner when Conner spotted us. He grabbed Jeremy then started shooting at us, and Stefan practically threw me down out of the way. I huffed at the treatment I was given before hiding behind a counter with him.

"Conner, please just play nice and let Jeremy go." I said exasperated.

I then heard the beeping, and I mentally cursed knowing that couldn't be a good thing.

"Stefan…Rory." Jeremy said worriedly.

* * *

"Conner we can end this right now." Stefan said. "Just put down the gun and come with us."

"Sure, come out." Conner said. "I'll hand the gun over."

I sighed as I leaned against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest. I needed to get to Conner, without getting Jeremy killed in the process, and without having to kill Conner. Or maybe if I just let Jeremy die it would make things easier, however, the bomb might go off in the struggle. Even though it won't kill me it'd hurt a lot.

"Think about this." Stefan advised. "No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Conner shouted.

"Don't waste your breath, Stefan, he won't listen." I said in a bored tone. "He's stubborn like that."

The doors then opened with Elena running in, and I cursed out loud at her stupidity. She was going to get someone killed!

"Please, don't hurt him." She begged.

I sat there while trying to control my temper. It was getting harder and harder, and if Elena kept up the stupid acts I was going to rip her heart out through her chest.

"You come any closer, he's dead." Conner threatened.

I was tempted to tell him just to shoot Jeremy, so we could pass all this headache giving drama.

"Elena, get out of here." Jeremy ordered.

Yes, Elena get the hell out of here before you do something even more stupid than you're already doing!

"He's the only family I have left." Elena said. "Just…Just let him go."

I rolled my eyes at her since she was always crying or whining or something else annoying.

"You hear that?" Conner asked Stefan and I. "Your girl and your friend is watching."

"She's not my friend." I had to point out.

Stefan sent me a look, and I rolled my eyes while shrugging my shoulders. It was true.

"I will shoot the boy right in front of her." Conner told us. "On the count of three."

As he counted down Stefan gave me a look, and I frowned not wanting to stand up to possibly risk myself for someone who doesn't care about me. On two, however, Stefan stood while bringing me with him. I glared at him, and was about to snap at him when Elena pulled another…Elena by doing something stupid. She tried tackling Conner, which caused him to pull the trigger, in which got Jeremy shot. As Jeremy was collapsing Stefan ran to him, and moved him while flipping a table as the booby-trap exploded.

"Jeremy." Elena called out worriedly, which was her mistake.

I sighed watching as Conner flipped her over while grabbing her hair. He went to stake her, and I knew at any moment she wouldn't be able to hold him off. Stefan tackled Conner off Elena then grabbed him, and disappeared in the flash.

"Hmmm, I suppose I better follow them." I said while turning. "Don't want anything wrong to happen."

* * *

When I caught up with Stefan there was no Conner in sight, and he and Damon were fighting.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I don't know." Stefan admitted. "I had him run."

I growled at him seeing red, but I had a hunter to find. I'd kill both of them later once I know Conner was safe. I took off running looking for the missing hunter. I heard his loud footfalls echoing through the tunnels, and it wasn't hard for me to pinpoint his location. As I was closing in I heard Conner yell out, which made me run faster. I came around a corner to see Elena with blood on her chin, and holding onto Conner by this throat.

"Stay the hell away from my brother." Elena snarled.

"Look at you." Conner mocked. "Looking after your brother. You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet."

I saw Elena was about to lose it and kill him, so I rushed forward shoving her away.

"What the hell, Rory?" Elena demanded. "Why are you protecting him? He's a danger to Jeremy!"

"I don't really give a damn." I said honestly. "I mean nothing to all of you, so you all mean nothing to me. You all can rot in hell for all I care."

Elena looked completely shocked to hear this as she took a step back. She looked as if she was looking at a stranger, and she was. I am a different person now.

"I know we hurt you, Rory," Elena said. "But we're all very so-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I snarled. "Besides what are you apologizing for? There are so many times you've all screwed me over!"

Elena had tears entering her eyes, but I didn't care if what I was saying was hurting her feelings. Suddenly Conner jumped me, and I cursed myself for getting distracted. I was about to throw him off when he stabbed something into my back. It wasn't like a normal stake, and I could feel it constricting against my heart. If he gave a tug I'd be missing a heart.

"Goodbye, hybrid." Conner said into my ear.

I growled not going without a fight, and right as he prepared to rip my heart out. I reached back grabbing his head. I gave a quick twist with this neck snapping instantly. He dropped to the ground, and after getting his little hunter toy from my back I realized what I had done. I turned to Conner's still form, and I dropped to my knees beside it.

"No." I said.

* * *

TG15: I hope you all liked the chapter, and please remember to review to let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

TG15: Hey, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short, and only covers half the 'We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes' episode. I'm going through some personal issuses with my family, so I haven't been writing much lately, so I'm sorry. This chapter is half of the one I previous intended, but I'm not sure if I'll really be able to post again soon. I just didn't want to leave you guys waiting like another week without me posting. I'm also sorry for any major typing errors. I didn't proof read at all.

~*!ATTENTION!*~

**I Growl For Fun**: CONGRATULATIONS! You are my 100th reviewer! If could hug you right now I would, but...I don't want to make you uncomfortable...but *virtual air hugs*. I never thought any of my stories would get this popular before, but this one has! It makes me very happy, so thank-you!

**TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS**: I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, faved, or followed my story. You are the reason I post...the reason I dare to write the crazy things that come into my mind...the reason I get out of bed every morning...okay that last part isn't true, but you get the idea. I just want to say I love you all, and I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. Virutal candy for everyone! NOW ENJOY!

* * *

I sat up in bed that night with my eyes gazing at the wall across from me. I've been on edge ever since I killed Conner, and I couldn't close my eyes without seeing him. I was also waiting for the hallucinations to start. I knew all about the Hunter's Curse. My ancestors had a role in making sure it was created when the hunters were.

"Can't sleep?"

Ah, so he finally makes an appearance. I glanced over at Conner who was sitting in the chair by my desk before looking back forward.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked while trying to keep the wavering from my voice.

"Was that your first time taking a life?" Conner asked watching me.

I took a deep breath trying to remain calm. I couldn't let the hallucinations get to me. I had to remain strong.

"No…it was my second." I corrected.

"Don't you mean third?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked to the chair again, but it wasn't Conner who was sitting in the chair…it was Jenna. My eyes widened in surprise as she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I mean you practically staked me yourself." The Jenna hallucination said.

I stared at her with wide eyes as I tried to control my panicked breathing. This couldn't be happening right now. It couldn't be happening.

"No." I said shaking my head.

The Jenna hallucination stood walking over to me, and I jumped out of bed while stepping away from her.

"You know I'm right, Rory." Jenna said. "It's you who killed me, and you know it."

"NO!" I shouted covering my ears with my hands.

I ripped my door open then fled down the steps to try and get away from her. I hurried down the steps then into the kitchen as heavy footfalls started down the stairs.

"You can't run away." Conner's voice called out. "No one can run away from what they are."

He then came around the corner into the kitchen, and I backed away into the counter. Even knowing he wasn't real was no help to me at all. The hallucination turned back into Jenna, and she picked up a knife playing with it.

"And what you are is a murderous bloodthirsty monster." She said to me.

She then jumped at me with the knife, and I shoved her away making her hit the wall hard. The knife fell to the ground, and I grabbed it then stabbed her in the chest. The hallucination then vanished, and I gasped when seeing I had stabbed Octavian not Jenna.

"Oh, my God, Tavian!" I said as he dropped to the ground.

I knelt down by him, and I jerked the knife from his chest before reaching towards him.

"I…I didn't mean to do this, Tavian, please, I'm sorry." I said holding his head in my hands while looking for any signs of life in his eyes.

There wasn't any, and the tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized I killed my cousin.

"Lina!" I cried out.

* * *

I stood in the parlor with caked on dry tears staining my cheeks as I stared at Tavian's still form. Brigita had left for school to help with some kind of exhibit, but I'm pretty sure Catalina made Brigita leave since I did kill her other child. I knew Octavian would wake up since like the Gilbert ring brought whoever wore it back to life he'd come back to life as well. Didn't make me feel any better. In fact I hated myself for what I've done. Catalina walked into the room the next second getting off the phone with whom I don't know.

"That was Klaus." She told me. "He said he'll be here soon. His flight just landed."

I nodded slightly while still keeping my eyes on Octavian who still wasn't moving.

"You didn't mean for this to happen, Rory, and I'm sure Octavian will understand." Catalina assured me while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed him." I said. "This is his blood on my hands."

I lifted my hands that were still stained with blood, and seeing the blood only made me hate myself even more.

"I wanted to find Silas, so Conner could kill him finally." I said. "I should have just killed that Shane guy then had someone got rid of Conner, so none of this happened. But now it's too late since everything has been set in motion."

Catalina sighed then stepped forward to pull me into her arms. I sniffled trying to hold back my tears as she soothingly rubbed my back.

"Everything will work out in the end." She said. "We just have to believe that. We'll continue with the plan after we get you taken care of. Now, go wash up."

I nodded then pulled away from her to go up the stairs, so I could take a shower then get fresh cloths on.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

"How is she doing?" I asked Catalina.

"She's…coping better than I thought." Catalina said carefully. "She killed…Octavian last night, but she has not shown any suicidal tendencies."

I sighed in relief that she hasn't reached that far yet, but that didn't mean she was safe for much longer. I was also worried about how she's handling the fact she murdered her cousin.

"I got Brigita out of the house immediately this morning, and once Octavian woke up I had him go join Brigita at the high school." Catalina continued. "Right now Aurora is trying to clean the blood off herself."

I growled in frustration as I tried my best not to break anything out of anger.. So many things have gone wrong since my departure, and now Aurora was suffering the Hunter's Curse. The first mistake was done by one of my own hybrids, and he is lucky to be dead. If he was still alive I would make him suffer before finally killing him. Then…Stefan Salvatore and his precious Elena…it's their fault my girl is suffering.

"Klaus, there is a way to help her." Catalina said.

I froze up when hearing her words as I sat up straighter in my seat. There was a way to help her?

"How?" I demanded.

"Another hunter has to be awoken." Catalina said. "If we can find a potential then we can make the curse go away."

Was that really possible? When I suffered the Hunter's Curse I went over half a century with it. I didn't want Aurora to suffer that long.

"Where can we find one?" I asked.

"I will not be able to use my gifts to search for one, Klaus." Catalina told me gravely. "My ancestors made sure the Five could not be traced by us, and that goes for the potentials as well."

I snarled in aggravation since this isn't what I wanted to be hearing at all.

"I have friends looking around as we speak." Catalina said. "I was even to ask the Travelers for help. I just don't know how long it will take. Potentials are just as rare as the Five themselves."

"I will get some of own people out on the look." I assured her. "Just watch over her until I can come to get her."

"I will." Catalina said then hung up with me following suit.

My car pulled outside the Lockwood mansion, and I sighed as I got out. I'd rather be with Aurora to help her through the Hell I know she is suffering. However, I needed to pick up a few of my hybrids to insure some safety measures. I growled again in annoyance before taking a swig from the bottle of bourbon I had with me. Worry over the well being of Aurora has driven me to drink. I then let myself into the mansion to see Tyler and his wolf girl being intimate, and I almost rolled my eyes. The wolf girl looked over to me, and she straightened up a little.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." I said mockingly.

"I don't know you were here." Tyler said.

"Clearly." I growled since I was in foul mood.

I pushed past him and Hayley while taking a drink from the bottle before turning to look at them.

"I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter yet, when I arrived, I learned that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that dear Aurora was forced to kill the hunter after almost being killed herself." I said.

"Well, maybe if you let Dean use force on Conner instead of sending him on a suicide mission." Hayley said.

I glared at her at the tone she was using to imply it was all my fault at how things ended.

"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl." I retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Why do your care if Conner's dead, anyway?" Tyler questioned.

"I have my reasons." I said. "They've ceased to matter. Cheers."

I lifted my bottle in a most toast then took a swig when there was a knock on the door. Tyler went to the door, and opened it with Caroline walking in with a box of things. I smirked knowing where this was going. I'm sure Aurora who love to hear about the little dramas in her former friend circle.

"I brought your stuff." Caroline said. "Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

"Care, this isn't a good time." Tyler said with a shake of his head.

"Just take it." Caroline said shoving the box into his arms.

Tyler sighed setting the box down on a table out of the way. I chuckled finding this amusing, but I needed to grab my hybrids then leave. I'll have one more stop, and then I will be able to see Aurora.

"Caroline." I greeted while setting the bottle down.

I walked towards the two as Tyler turned to face my direction with a frown on his face.

"By the breakup drama unfolding before me, I assume you've met Hayley." I said with clear amusement in my tone.

Tyler glowered at me as Caroline just remained silent with a frown on her face.

"Alright," I said addressing my hybrids. "Come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere."

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"I think you've got more important things to deal with, mate." I said.

Even saying that, there wasn't anything more important than Aurora's well-being. They didn't need to know about any of that, however. I went to leave, but Caroline reached out grabbing my arm.

"Klaus, where's Rory?" Caroline asked. "It's just surprising she's not with you."

I frowned looking to the side as I pondered letting Caroline know of Aurora. Even if I dislike all my girl's little friends it might prove helpful for them to know. They can really prove if they love her by deciding to help her Or they'll let her suffer, in which I will kill them all if anything happens to her.

"My dear Aurora is not well, I'm afraid." I said to Caroline. "Her mind…is being attacked to the point of where she'll want to die."

Caroline's eyes grew wide as did Tyler's, but that still didn't show if they truly cared for her.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"When Aurora was forced to kill the hunter she was curse." I said. "You see, Conner was a special kind of hunter, the supernatural kind. He was part of a group of hunters that were created by a witch with the help of one of Aurora's ancestors ages ago. When a hunter is killed by the one which it hunts the vampire who killed him will be cursed. Even with Conner gone that won't stop him from trying to make Aurora his last vampire kill."

More shock and wide-eyed glances were sent my way as I stood there silently so to let the information sink in.

"There is a way to help her." I said nonchalantly as I studied their reactions.

"How?" Caroline immediately demanded. "How?"

"We have to awaken another hunter." I said.

This seemed to confuse both Tyler and Caroline, but I could see determination in their eyes. They truly wanted to help Aurora, maybe they weren't as horrible as I previously thought. Didn't mean they were any less the back stabbing people I know.

"How can we find one? And how do we know when we find one?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not quite sure." I admitted. "But I'd talk to your Bennett witch friend for starters. She might know something. It was her witch ancestor that put the spell on the original hunters."


	30. Chapter 30

TG15: I'm back! Sorry for all of those who have been waiting for a new chapter. I'm just going to say this now, and this chapter is about as long as the last one. Sorry. I was just trying to finish up the other half of the episode. I'm sure you'll still like the chapter. Also, I'm sorry for any major grammer errors or type-o mistakes. ENJOY~

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Wait, you're saying Rory might try to kill herself at any moment?" Stefan asked as Caroline stood inside the Gilbert house.

Damon, Bonnie, and Elena were there as well, and Caroline was hoping they'd all help her.

"Yes, when she killed that hunter guy Conner a curse was placed on her." Caroline said. "Klaus said the hallucinations will drive her to like instantly, and that they'll drive her to the point of complete and utter self-loathing. So, to rid herself of the hallucinations and the guilt she'll take her life in anyway she can."

Elena put a hand over her mouth in shock, and Stefan hugged her to try and sooth her. Bonnie even had a few tears in her eyes, but Damon didn't show any emotion at all.

"How do we know this isn't just some trick?" Damon asked. "Klaus could be playing us?"

"What could he gain from us trying to help Rory, Damon?" Caroline demanded. "There is nothing for him to gain expect Rory back to full health."

Damon scoffed not believing it, so Caroline dug out her phone then tossed it at him.

"Don't believe any of this then call Lina." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She'll tell you the exact same thing I did, and probably Rory's condition, which wasn't good when I called only an hour ago."

Damon looked down at the phone then up to Caroline to see how much she truly believed what she was saying.

"Fine, whatever." Damon said tossing it back to Caroline. "I have another question. Why do we care what happens to Rory? She's a double-crossing little bitch."

"Don't you dare say that!" Caroline snapped getting aggressive.

Everyone stared at Caroline with wide eyes since they've never heard Caroline _that_ mad before.

"She has double-crossed us, Caroline." Damon spat. "You can't deny that."

"Just like we can't deny that we've double-crossed her a thousand times more." Caroline hissed. "And every time Rory did something behind our back it was to keep us safe. Or did you forget Damon that she saved yours and my lives?"

Damon looked down knowing he couldn't argue with Caroline there, but he was going to be stubborn as always. Rory was a threat to Elena therefore she wasn't his friend anymore.

"She's right, Damon." Elena said. "Rory has suffered the more out of all of us, and she stuff with us even after all the times we turned our back on her. We owe it to her to try and help her."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Elena?" Damon asked sounding exasperated. "Judge-y here has no powers, so we can't locate a hunter or use her to lift the curse."

Everyone looked down knowing that was true, but Caroline Forbes wasn't about to give up.

"We could ask Shane." Bonnie piped up. "He knows everything about everything."

"Well, then let's go." Damon said. "Before I change my mind."

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

I sighed as I looked out the window of my room. I've been waiting for Klaus for what seems like forever, and the sooner he gets here the better. I don't want to be alone in this.

"Poor thing." Jenna cooed from behind me. "All alone…all over again."

I grit my teeth together to try and ignore her, but I knew it wouldn't work for long.

"It's for the best, you know." Jenna continued. "You being alone. You're just a monster…a back-stabbing monster to be exact. You only care about things going in favor to you or your lover boy."

I winced lightly while closing my eyes, but just because I didn't see her doesn't mean I am deaf to what she's saying.

"So, Rory, when did you decide you had feelings for Klaus, my killer?" Jenna asked in a casual tone. "What's the attraction? Him torturing or murdering the people close to you a turn on?"

"Shut-up!" I snapped whirling around to glare at her.

Her lips turned up into a smirk, and I knew I fell right into what she wanted. She wanted me to get angry, to turn around, and face her.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Jenna asked mockingly. "You know I'm right about you…about everything. Just accept it, Rory."

I shook my head trying to compose myself again, but the calm ship has sailed.

"Just leave me alone." I growled.

"I can't do that, Rory." Jenna said.

Jenna then turned into Conner who smirked at me while taking a step closer.

"We're going to be together forever." Conner said.

Conner then shifted into my mother, and my breath caught in my throat immediately.

"And forever, sweetheart, is a long time." Luminita said frowning.

I stood there not knowing what to do as my own mother looked at me with such hate burning in her eyes.

"Momma?" I questioned with watery eyes.

"I am not your mother." She said. "I would never have birthed such a pathetic monstrosity."

I whimpered while sinking down onto the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest. This couldn't be happening.

"You're just a waste of existence, Aurora." Luminita said. "If you had just taken your life like you had planned before none of this would be happening. I thought you were a disappoint as a human, but now as a half-breed it's even worse. You make me sick."

I shook my head while willing myself to see past the hallucinations, but none of it worked. She was still in front of me, and I knew she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I regret saving you that day." Said the hallucination as it turned back into Jenna. "It's brought me nothing but grief. I should have let you jump and did the world a favor."

"Just shut-up." I said.

"Or what?" Jenna asked. "You're going to kill me? But wait, you already did that!"

I jumped up having to get out of my room, and I didn't waste anytime in getting down the stairs.

"Aurora?" Catalina asked as she came out of the parlor. "Are you okay?"

"She's a monster. How okay can she be?" Jenna asked.

"Just leave me alone." I screamed.

Catalina looked at me with wide eyes then reached for me as if to comfort me.

"It's okay-

"NO!" I screamed then bolted for the door.

I took off running not sure where I was going to go, but I needed to get away from the house…before I hurt someone else. I ignored Catalina calling for me, and soon I was so far away I couldn't hear her anyone.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

Once my hybrids and I arrived at Aurora's house I could immediately feel like something was off.

"Stay here." I ordered the hybrids.

I then flitted inside to see Catalina pacing as she spoke on the phone with Octavian.

"She bolted." She said to her son. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" I snarled to Catalina.

She jumped turning to look at me, but then she returned to her conversation with Octavian.

"Just be on the lookout for her." Catalina said.

She then hung up to turn her full attention on me. I narrowed my eyes at her while wanting to know what the hell happened.

"She came down the stairs about five minutes ago all flustered, and when I tried to help her she freaked out then bolted." Catalina said.

I snarled then turned on heel to start looking for her. I wasn't about to waste time here with the woman who let Aurora get away. I went back to the SUV jerking the front door open.

"New plan, boys." I said. "It seems Aurora has made a run for it, but you two are going to help me find her. Now."

* * *

BRIGITA'S POV:

"She ran away?" Matt asked confused.

Octavian nodded his head then sighed as he shoved his phone back inside his pocket.

"Yes, if we don't stop the hallucinations before she finds a way to kill herself then she'll be gone for good." I said gravely.

"You guys keep talking about hallucinations and stopping them." Matt said. "What are you guys even talking about?"

I sighed remembering Matt and Jeremy were the only two who were out of the loop of today's drama. Octavian quickly explained about the curse and how it was effecting Rory.

"So, the only way to save Rory is by awaken a potential hunter?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know where to find one or how to awaken one." Octavian said. "And the longer we don't have one the longer Rory becomes suicidal."

Matt looked down thoughtful then he looked up with his eyes wide as if he just thought of something.

"I know where we can find a potential hunter." Matt said.

* * *

KLAUS'S POV:

"Make this quick. I have a girlfriend to find." I said while standing in Alaric's old classroom.

I really didn't know why I was called so suddenly to meet in the deceased hunter's classroom with the people I loath. Caroline and Bonnie stood together in front of me as the two Salvatore brothers stood off to the side on either side of Elena. Little Gilbert and the busboy was even there, but I didn't understand what they wanted. I was also curious as to where Octavian and Brigita were. I would have thought they'd be in the middle of all this.

"We have a potential hunter, Klaus." Caroline said.

"What?" I asked immediately.

Everyone looked to Jeremy who stepped forward to stand in front of me with a serious look on his face.

"Me." Jeremy said.

"And Bonnie and Damon found out how to awaken his hunter side or whatever." Caroline said.

So, Aurora won't have to go through what I went through? She's going to be okay?

"How?" I demanded.

"Jeremy has to kill a vampire." Bonnie said.

"Any of you offering?" I asked glancing at the other vampires in the room.

No one said anything, and I chuckled while knowing they wanted me to offer up one of my hybrids. Personally, I'd rather the little Gilbert stake Elena, but I knew they wouldn't be too happy with the suggestion.

"Very well." I said. "Go and kill one of my hybrids. Just make it fast, alright?"

Brigita and Octavian then came into the room with wide eyes, and I instantly stiffened knowing something was wrong.

"She's in the tunnels under the Lockwood property." Octavian said. "She's looking for the device Conner had been trying to kill her with when she killed him."

"I'll call one of my hybrids to go to the Lockwood mansion. You be there ready to kill him." I snarled to Jeremy. "I'm going after Aurora."

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

"You're doing the right thing." Jenna said to me.

I didn't reply as I walked through the tunnels to find Conner's hunter toy. I thought about going to find the white oak stake, but I had a better chance in finding the hunter toy.

"It's the best for everybody." Jenna continued.

"You're right." I mumbled.

Jenna smiled at me then we both walked in silence, and soon I found the spot where I killed Conner was. I looked around a bit before finding the little toy laying in the dirt. I knelt down then picked it up. I took it in both hands then went to stake myself, but someone ripped the device from my hand before pinning me to the wall. I blinked a few times seeing Klaus in front of me

"Not so fast, love." Klaus said.

"Klaus." I murmured.

Klaus's eyes softened before he pulled me into his chest to hold me close. I clung to his shirt while burying my face into his chest.

"I'm here, sweetheart." He whispered into my hair. "It will all be over soon."

* * *

STEFAN'S POV:

"You ready for this?" Stefan asked Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded his head as he held the axe in hand, and Stefan nodded in return before they both walked up to the Lockwood's front door. Stefan opened the door silently, and the hybrid was already there frowning.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Tyler and Hayley came out of one of the rooms to join Stefan and the Hybrid in the foyer, and they both looked confused.

"Stefan?" Tyler asked. "What's going on?"

"We found a way to help Rory." Stefan said.

More confusion crossed Tyler's face when suddenly Stefan staked the hybrid in the chest.

"No!" Hayley gasped out.

The hybrid fell to the ground as Jeremy came in holding his axe tightly to his chest.

"Jeremy?" Tyler asked still confused. "What the hell, man?"

"I'm sorry." Stefan said. "But, we have to help her, Tyler, she's our friend."

Stefan then nodded to Jeremy who quickly brought the axe down to decapitate the hybrid. Hayley screamed as it was happening, and once it was over Jeremy looked down at his hand to see the mark growing.

"It's over." Stefan said.

"Is…is Rory going to be alright?" Jeremy asked a little shakily.

"She should be." Was all Stefan offered.

* * *

AURORA'S POV:

I blinked when feeling a change, and when I pulled back from Klaus to look around I saw no Jenna, or Conner, or my mother. They were gone. I let out a sigh of relief before leaning back into Klaus.

"Feeling better, love?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." I hummed.

Klaus placed his lips on my forehead while tightening his hold on me. We just stood there silently for a moment, and I enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. I loved this feeling of comfort I felt when he held me.

"I'm glad you okay, sweetheart." Klaus said into my hair. "I was afraid I'd be too late."

I held Klaus tighter as if to assure him I was here and alright. I'm just glad he's here with me now. Klaus pulled back a little to look down at me, and I lifted my head up so we were looking in each others' eyes.

"Aurora." Klaus began. "You are the most important person to me. I want you to know that."

I nodded my head believing him immediately and without a doubt. I've felt his emotions, and I know they are genuine.

"I love you." Klaus said while brushing my hair back.

My eyes widened in surprise then a smile split across my face in happiness.

"I know." I said cheekily. "I love you too."

* * *

TG15: Klaus finally said the three magic words! *gasp* Any-who, tell me what you think in a review or just message me. CYA LATER!


	31. Chapter 31

TG15: Two chapters in one day! YAY! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"So, you're going to talk to Stefan?" I asked Klaus.

The two of us were currently in my room with him lounging on my bed as I finished getting ready for the day.

"Yes and might possibly kill him." Klaus said. "Thanks to him every teenage sycophant and his brother knows about the cure."

I knew Klaus was also pissed with Stefan since he blames Stefan for me killing Conner. Personally, I was more mad at Elena, but whatever.

"If you kill him though then there goes our number one ally." I pointed out as I sat down on the edge of my bed. "We need him."

Klaus sighed then pulled me down to lay next to him, and I wasn't complaining one bit.

"And you don't want him dead because he's your…_friend_." Klaus said.

"Wow…I didn't know anyone could make the word friend sound like a curse, but you sure did a good job." I commented.

Klaus chuckled as his arm wrapped loosely around my waist as we laid there. I then sighed knowing I needed to get up because I was helping with 'pageant prep' at the Lockwoods'.

"I have to go." I said about to get up.

Klaus's arm tightened around me though, so to hold me against his side. I looked up at him questioningly, and I was met with his lips against mine.

"Take care of yourself." Klaus said pulling back. "I can't be around to save you every time you get into trouble."

I rolled my eyes at him as he smirked, but I knew deep down he was truly worried.

"I'm be fine." I said. "As long as I don't cross paths with any pageant girls, who are planning world domination, then everything will be fine."

* * *

I looked around the grounds of the Lockwood estate trying to spot Caroline in all the chaos. She was in charge of the entire thing, so I'd get my assignment from her…I might even try to have a conversation with her. I soon spotted her on the phone while she was plucking flowers away from a girl while shaking her head.

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" She asked while walking away from the flowers.

_ "Oh, I'm not depressed." _I heard Stefan say on his line. _"I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore."_

Well, at least I knew Klaus hasn't gotten a hold of him. That or Klaus was merciful, which I didn't see plausible. Though by the sound of it I'll take it that he is about to go spiraling back into Ripper Stefan. What could have possibly happened to trigger this?

"Well, you can't." Caroline told him as she stopped at another table. "As your sober sponsor, I'm not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate."

I decided to make myself known now, and Caroline looked up at me with wide eyes. I waved rather lame and awkwardly, but a smile found its way onto Caroline's face.

_ "She said she has feelings for Damon." _Stefan said which wiped the smile clean of Caroline's face.

"WHAT?!" She nearly shouted. "She can't have feelings for Damon. He's Damon and you're you. And I'm…_revolted_."

My eyes widened in shock since I knew immediately which 'she' Stefan was referring too. The little love triangle just got a lot more complicated. Caroline then marched towards a different table while motioning for me to follow. I shrugged then followed since it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

"You know, I'm going to talk to her." Caroline said. "I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain."

I'd like to see that happen, but I was sure it would do no good. I then frowned since something about all this was fishy.

_ "Well, I don't know what good that will do." _Stefan said. _"Elena's right. Being a vampire really has changed her."_

"All the more reason you need to cure her." Caroline said.

Well, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, but it wasn't like they needed to know that. I then spotted Elena coming, so I subtly alerted Caroline to her presence. Caroline looked confused then turned when I motioned with my head to behind her. Caroline turned seeing Elena standing there looking hesitant.

"Look, I gotta go." Caroline said. "Be careful. Remembering there's sublimating and then there's insanity."

_ "I'll be fine." _Stefan said. _"Bye." _

He then hung up, and I had a feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen to him. Klaus must have found him.

"Hey." Caroline said to Elena. "Ready to work?"

Elena stiffly nodded her head then glanced up at me before looking back down again.

"Well, this is awkward." I mumbled.

Caroline smiled at me for my attempt at humor, but it didn't seem to make Elena feel any better.

"Rory, I'm glad you're here." Caroline said while placing a hand on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." I said with a slight nod. "All the hallucinations are gone. I'm having no suicidal tendencies. I hear I have all of you to thank for that, so thanks."

Caroline smiled then hugged me out of nowhere, which caused my eyes to widen to the size of softballs.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Caroline said while pulling back. "I know you probably aren't ready to forgive any of us yet or trust us, but you being here means a lot to me."

I smiled lightly while nodding my head. She was right that I couldn't trust any of them, but maybe…I could forgive them sooner than expected. At least a few of them. Elena and Damon could both burn in hell for all I cared.

"Anyway, what are we working on first, boss?" I asked.

* * *

"Look, I'm your best friend, and I would never pick sides…but are you sure that this is what you want?" Caroline asked as we worked. "Because Stefan is your soulmate!"

I chuckled in amusement as Elena gave Caroline the 'look', and Caroline immediately recognized her mistake.

"Sorry, picking sides." Caroline said.

Personally, I think Stefan will be better off without Elena. Even Damon, whom I loath, would be better off without her. The two already had to go through the Katherine Pierce phase, and they're just now finally becoming true brothers again. If they have to go through that with Elena then I don't think they're bond will make it…and it won't ever mend again.

"It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned my feelings for Damon have become more intense." Elena said.

"Yeah, I know, Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details." Caroline retorted.

I sighed actually feeling sorry for Stefan when I knew I was supposed to be very mad at him. He…did help save my life though…damn, I'm conflicted.

"He did?" Elena asked.

Caroline gave her a look that clearly screamed 'oh, yes, he did', and by the look on Elena's face I'd say she got the message.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked.

Gees, what kind of stupid question is that? Everyone in this damn town knows that Stefan is in love with Elena, and would do anything for her even if it meant dying. Then she goes and falls for his brother.

"No, he's heartbroken." I said while working on the flower arrangements.

Caroline nodded vigorously to agree with my statement, and for a second I thought she might nod her head right off.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, lie to him?" Elena asked.

"No." Caroline said firmly. "But you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel into your confused, newbie-vampire heart."

Ahem to that. Even thinking that I kept my mouth shut while waiting to see what Elena would say.

"Well, he did." Elena said. "And that's exactly what I am, confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I absently wondered where Bonnie was during all of this. She would be so much better in my place than I am right now.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called out.

Elena, Caroline, and I all turned seeing Professor Atticus Shane making his way towards us. What the hell was he doing here?

"I'm a little lost." He said while glancing at me briefly. "I'm here to interview contestants."

Say what? What would a college professor teaching about all things supernatural be doing interviewing girls at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?

"You're Professor Shane." Elena said.

"That's right." Shane said grinning. "Professor by day…pageant judge by other day."

Caroline, being polite as ever, chuckled at his joke as I just blinked not believing him at all. He might actually be here for the reason he's saying, but there had to be a secret agenda as well.

"In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship?" He said.

"Inside by the parlor." Caroline said.

"Right in here?" Shane asked pointing. "Alright, I'll just follow the scent of hair spray and world domination."

Caroline offered another chuckle then all three of us watched as he headed inside. He and I were going to have a little chat once I cornered him someplace without witnesses.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the Hunter's Curse." Elena said.

"He's also the one who has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep." Caroline said.

Well, that answered the question on where Bonnie was. It also made me nervous that Shane was 'working' with Bonnie. I knew a Bennett witch was needed to break the seal on Silas's tomb, but I also knew what kind of magic needed to be used for such a spell. Shane is _absurdly unqualified _to be teaching said magic since he is not a Traveler nor a witch.

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" Elena questioned. "Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?"

* * *

I was standing outside with Caroline as she read her clipboard on things that still needed to be done. We had separated from Elena a little while ago, and I actually felt more comfortable without her presence.

"Whoa, stop. Stop." Caroline said to be group of girls carrying flowers. "Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had time to memorize."

Floral chart? I bit my lip to keep from laughing since I didn't want to the poor girls to feel even worse. They all turned to head towards the back as I thanked a higher power that I wasn't on 'flower duty'.

"Yeah, thank-you." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Deep breaths, Care." I said. "Don't need you ripping into anybody so early in the day."

Caroline lightly shoved my playfully while looking over her papers for the umpteenth time.

"Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship with your dear friend Caroline?" Klaus asked as he appeared beside me.

I smiled at Klaus as he wrapped his arms around my waist to bring my back to his chest.

"Go away." Caroline said. "We're busy."

"Yes, watching Caroline yell at people is very time consuming." I added on.

"I'm sure it is." Klaus said. "I was just wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow, love?"

My brows furrowed in confusion as I tilted my head back to look up at him.

"Pick me up for what?" I asked.

"Well, I assumed you would be here tomorrow for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." Klaus said.

"She is." Caroline tacked in before Klaus could continue or I respond.

I looked to Caroline with wide eyes since I wasn't planning on coming tomorrow. I hate these kinds of things.

"And I assume you won't be going with anyone else as your date." Klaus continued as if Caroline hadn't spoke up. "So, sweetheart, when do I pick you up?"

"Uh…

"Meet her here at 2pm." Caroline said for me. "She has dresses, so don't worry about buying her anything."

I blinked once then twice as I tried to get a grasp on what the hell was happening.

"Understood." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Klaus chuckled once more then kissed my cheek as I still tried to understand how I ended up having a date to the very pageant I didn't want to attend.

"Rory, are you leaving or are you sticking around to help?" Caroline asked sounding hesitant.

"I'm staying." I said shrugging. "It just brings me so much joy to watch you make people cry that I can't miss it. By the way, Care, if you need a date Tavian is totally free…"

* * *

"Blue." Caroline, Elena, and I said at the same time when April held out the two different dresses she had.

Why was I even up here helping April pick out a dress? I have no idea. I then frowned while remember why I was up here. I glanced to Brigita who was sitting in one of the chairs at the room. That's right she wanted me to patch things up more with Caroline, so she thought me helping with contestants was a good way to do so. Damn blue-haired devil.

"Really?" April asked. "The blue seems a little safe."

If she prefers the red then why did she ask for our opinions? I just don't understand people sometimes.

"Safe is good…when it comes to the judges." Elena advised.

"She's right." Caroline said. "Gracie Lockwood had a 3-foot slit her year, and practically got laughed off the court."

Ah, I remember that…I was one of the people laughing at her. Cruel of me, yes. Did I care, no.

"She got my vote." Damon said appearing at the door.

I noticed how immediately Elena stood up straighter while straightening her dress, and I didn't miss the look in her eyes as she stared at Damon. I exchanged a look with Brigita who noticed it as well.

"Get out, lurker." Caroline ordered while throwing something at him.

"Ouch." Damon said mockingly when it hit him.

I rolled my eyes at him then went to shut the door before Caroline took a stab at him, literary.

"Where's Professor Shane?" Damon asked.

I frowned wondering what Damon wanted with Professor Creepy whom I still need to hunt down.

"Check the judges' table." I suggested while going to shut the door.

Damon pushed it back open, however, making me annoyed. I just shook my head while walking away since I wasn't going to let Damon get to me.

"Red one." Damon said "Definitely."

"We've already agreed that the red one's a little too showy." Caroline said.

Brigita nodded in agreement though she hasn't said anything since we arrived in this room.

"It's a pageant." Damon pointed out. "It's the whole point."

I sighed knowing that if he kept talking that he was going to set Caroline off.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year?" Caroline questioned. "No, I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue." Damon said.

Oh, yeah, because her wearing blue is the reason she didn't win. It had nothing to do with the fact that Caroline is better. Someone please note the sarcasm.

"Nobody cares what you think." Caroline said with huff.

"I care." April said.

Caroline and I both practically groaned in aggravation, and I was seriously contemplating on silencing April Young. No, I won't kill her, but there are other ways of making sure someone doesn't speak.

"See?" Damon said smugly. "April cares. Red, right, Elena?"

We all looked to Elena who seemed conflicted, and this only bothered me more.

"The red is pretty." Elena amended.

Doppelganger-vampire-bitch say what? Why would she suddenly change her opinion like that? It was almost like she was trying to please…Damon. Oh, my God. I exchanged another look with Brigita who had the same expression on her face as mine.

"And my work here is done." Damon said walking away.

"Uh, what happened to 30 seconds ago when you hated the red one?" Caroline asked. "What happened to 'safe is good'?"

Elena seemed confused as she glanced around, and this only solidified my conclusion. This certainly was a turn of events, wasn't it?

"Whichever one you wanna wear, April." Elena said.

Elena then walked quickly after Damon as Caroline stood there looking completely confused.

"What just happened?" Caroline demanded.

"I'm pretty sure I know what happened, and you're not going to like it." I said.

Caroline looked to me for answers, but I pointedly glanced to April. Caroline got the message nodding her head, and I then excused myself out of the room.

* * *

"Welcome to this season of Miss Mystic Falls." Mrs. Lockwood said from the stage set up outside.

People clapped and cheered as I looked around trying to spot a certain professor. When I saw him walking away from Damon I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"We are excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making." Mrs. Lockwood continued.

More clapping followed, and I rolled my eyes not understanding any of this. I then sighed as I walked through the crowd in the direction of my good buddy Shane. He was currently standing alone with a wine flute in hand, which meant it was the perfect time to speak with him.

"Shane." I greeted. "So good to see you again. I'm sorry about Conner by the way, truly I am."

"Thanks, I guess, for your condolences." Shane said glancing at me nervously.

I smile grew when I knew I made him uncomfortable because that gave me a bit of an advantage.

"So, let's talk about what Damon Salvatore wants from you." I said keeping my tone casual.

Shane gulped lightly as I looked at him with my eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"He was wondering if I could find him another Hunter." Shane said. "He said there are problems with the one he has now."

"There's nothing wrong with the Hunter he 'possess'." I said. "Damon just doesn't want this Hunter to become like Conner, but you and I know it's going to happen whether he slays vampires or not."

Shane nodded his head in agreement before he took a sip from his flute. I could see the subtle shaking of his hand, and I was really starting to wonder if I was really that intimidating.

"The impulse will be too great to ignore, and he'll start lashing out." Shane said. "Anyway of convincing Damon of that?"

"Probably not, but don't worry the Hunter will be killing vampires." I assured. "Now, what's this I hear about you teaching Bonnie magic?"

Shane stiffened noticeably, and I smirked knowing he was hoping I wouldn't figure out.

"A Bennett witch has to be used to open the tomb." Shane said. "And a certain kind of magic needs to be used."

"Expression." I said. "That's what it's called, but you aren't really the type of person to be teaching it. If you aren't careful you will create a bomb that will go off before anyone knows what's happening."

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to complete everything." Shane said.

So, he thought of Bonnie as expendable? A few days ago I probably wouldn't have cared, but…Bonnie did help break the Hunter's Curse. However, I needed to get into that tomb more than anything, so…I'll ago along with what Shane's doing for now. He might be an even better ally than Stefan.

"I see." I said. "Well, you can carry on with what you're doing, I suppose. Just watch yourself, Shane, or you'll be dead before you can even set eyes on that tomb."

I pat his shoulder then walked off to go find Caroline or maybe Klaus if he's arrived.

* * *

Caroline and I were walking around the tables while picking up empty glasses, which she didn't seem to happy about. Octavian was around here somewhere helping out since the poor sap did agree to be Caroline's date, which meant he had to do her bidding.

"Hey." Caroline said to a passing busboy. "Why are _we_ busing your tables? I said no empty glasses."

She said slamming the glasses she had onto his tray before stomping off. I gently set the glasses in my hands down on the tray before hurrying after Caroline who was heading for the musicians.

"Would you guys pick up the tempo?" Caroline asked snapping. "This is a pageant, not a funeral."

I smiled at Caroline while wondering how someone could be so…well like her. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but…it could drive someone nuts. We both then turned around to see Klaus who looked very sexy in his suit and tie.

"And how I am doing?" He asked looking to me.

"Perfect." I replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the two of us, but said nothing since she was 'trying' to be civil. She had promised me this morning that she'd try to be polite towards my homicidal-older-than-dirt-hybrid boyfriend, and I was grateful for that. Klaus smiled at me then something behind Caroline and I caught his attention. I turned along with Caroline to see Hayley and Tyler showing up while holding hands.

"Well, they didn't waste anytime, did they?" Klaus asked as he stepped up behind me to put his arm around my waist.

I lightly elbowed him as a silent scolding as I watched Caroline look down sadly. Octavian appeared a second later, and he placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Caroline said with a weak smile towards him. "Let's just try to get through the day."

"I think we can manage that." Octavian said smiling before the two walked away.

I sighed watching them leaving before turning my head to Klaus who was looking at me innocently.

"You aren't good at being…good, are you?" I asked him teasingly.

"No, which is one of the reasons you're so attracted to me." Klaus practically purred into my ear. "You're attracted to the bad side of me…the _dark_ side."

I couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine, and Klaus chuckled while burying his nose into the crook of my neck. I tried my best to ignore him as Caroline took her place at the bottom of the stairs. It was proving difficult though since Klaus decided he was going to plant feathery kisses across my neck.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline said into the mic with a grin on her face. "As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court."

Caroline started calling names for the court, but I could barely focus when Klaus was purposely trying to distract me.

"Klaus." I said in quiet scolding.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he tucked me under his chin.

"Don't 'hmm' me. You know what you're doing." I said accusingly.

"And what's that, sweetheart?" Klaus asked 'innocently'.

Damn him and his sexy British accent to hell. Why did he have to have this sort of effect on me?

"Just try to keep your lips to yourself for the next ten minutes." I said.

Klaus chuckled though he agreed, but I wasn't sure if he'd last the full ten minutes. The fact that he agreed in the first place was fishy.

"I have a question, love." Klaus whispered to me.

"Which is?" I asked knowing I was probably going to regret asking.

"Do we have to stay here the entire time or can I take you home early to get you out this dress?" Klaus asked.

My eyes probably grew to the size of basketballs after hearing him ask, but I quickly composed myself. I knew he was trying to get a reaction from me, and I wasn't about to spazz.

"Well, maybe if you behave for another hour or two." I said smirking lightly. "Though considering it's you I'm sure you won't be able to behave."

Klaus's hands tightened on my hips lightly, and he pulled me even closer to him.

"You'd be surprised at what I can accomplish when I put my mind to it." Klaus said.

I giggled as he lightly nipped my neck without breaking my skin, which would have been bad.

"We'll see." I said.

All the contestants were soon dancing, and it didn't escape my notice that Jeremy was MIA. I then saw Caroline heading in Elena's direction as Elena held her phone. I was about to head over when something surprising caught my eye. Not ten yards away was Kol, and he currently had his arm around Brigita's waist as he leaned down to whisper something to her.

"Is…is that Kol?" I asked.

Kol, hearing me, looked up to flash me his signature smirk and he even added a wink before he returned his attention to Brigita.

"Ah, yes, my dear brother came home last night." Klaus said. "Apparently, he and Brigita became very _close_ while away in Denver."

"Well, as long as their cloths keep them from getting closer then I'll be alright." I said. "Can't say the same thing about Octavian though."

Klaus laughed then kissed my cheek, which proved he was incapable off keeping them to himself. I then turned my attention back to Caroline and Elena to see Damon had joined them.

"That doesn't look good." I said.

I started heading in their direction, but Damon left before I reached them. Caroline and Elena then got into a little of a heated argument, which was gaining attention.

"Care, calm down." I said to her when I reached them. "You're both causing a scene."

Elena made more one snide comment then practically stormed off like a child.

"When did I become the bad guy?" Caroline asked me.

"It's not you, Caroline." I assured her. "Elena…she's sired to Damon."

* * *

TG15: HA! You probably weren't expecting me to end it here! Sorry to all who expected some action between Klaus and Rory. You'll have to wait until another time! Anyway don't forget to review or message.


End file.
